My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Persephone is Bonnie Bennett's obnoxious fraternal twin sister. How would the story change with another witch in town? And beauty such as herself? And what happens if she catches the attention of a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired vampire? Damon/OC
1. Intro

My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare (A Vampire Diaries Fanfic)

Introduction to the New Character:

Name:  
Persephone Bennett

Portrayed by:  
Logan Browning

Background:  
She is Bonnie's fraternal twin. After a long summer with Grams learning how to be a witch, the beginning of her junior year in high school, she faked going to a prestigious boarding school in London so she could look for her mother, Abby. Before their Grams died, she called Persephone and told her that if something happened to her, that she would have to come home to Mystic Falls, because Bonnie needed all the family she could get considering vampires were in town. When Grams died, she went back to Mystic Falls, for her sister and her best friends.

This story picks up in the Season One Episode, "A Few Good Men".

The first chapter will be in several parts so I can fit the entire episode in. The first chapter should be up by Saturday!


	2. Chapter 1: A Few Good Men part 1

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]

My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare

Chapter 1: A Few Good Men

I was driving to Mystic Falls on zero hours of sleep. I was eager to see my dad and Bonnie, it's been about six months without any contact. I want to tell Bonnie what I've been doing, but I don't think she'll be ready for that yet. She despises the fact that our mom left us, probably even more now that Bonnie knows we're witches. I want Bonnie to know that she doesn't have to be scared anymore, I'm probably never going to leave her side again. She needs me just as much as I needed her. It was hell looking for our mom with nothing but tracking spells that sometimes led to dead ends.

When I pulled up to my house, I immediately saw my dad and I smiled at him. "You got room for another Bennett?" I joked

My dad nodded at me, "Always." I ran to give him a hug. "I missed you, daddy." I whispered to him. "I missed you too, sweetie." He whispered into my hair.

After he helped me bring in my stuff, I plopped myself down on the couch. "Dad," I called to the other room, "Where's Bonnie?"

He walked into the living room with a sad smile on his face. He sighed, "She went away for a while." he paused, "She took your Grams' death a little too hard." I nodded, not knowing what to say.

My heart sunk, and I figured out what I should do now. I perked up a bit, "Dad, I'm going to go see Elena." I jumped up and grabbed my jacket, with a giant smile on my face.

I drove straight to the Gilbert house, and knocked on the door. When Jenna opened the door, my grin widened.

"Jenna! Hi!" I exclaimed, while giving her a hug. She hugged me back instantly with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh my god. I feel like it's been years since I've seen you!" I laughed, Jenna is too much.

"I know, I know. I missed you!" I looked around her. "Where's Elena?" She backed away to let me in.

She pointed upstairs. "Elena's in her room." I smiled and walked up the stairs. I knocked on her door, "Elena?" I sang, waiting for the door to open. "Give me a second!" I heard her call back. I smiled and shook my head.

After a while, the door opened, I heard Elena squeal, and I was all but tackled onto the wall. I let out a girly shriek and laughed awkwardly but I hugged her back, finally feeling welcomed home. I looked over Elena's shoulder and noticed a very uncomfortable stranger behind her. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and looked completely delicious. After one last squeeze, Elena finally let me go. The boy behind us cleared his throat, and I guessed that Elena had finally remembered he was there.

Elena laughed softly and walked towards the stranger. "I'm sorry, Stefan. This is Bonnie's twin-"

I nudged her, "fraternal twin" Elena rolled her eyes playfully, "fraternal twin," she repeated," Persephone."

I smiled and she turned back to me. "Persephone, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." I smiled and walked forward, holding my hand out. "Nice to meet you, Stefan." He smiled back and held his hand out to me, "You too, Persephone."

The second we touched, I blanked out.

I felt a surge of despair, sadness, but the more dominant feeling was death.

Stefan Salvatore was a vampire. When Grams told me that there were vampires here, you would think she would tell me that Elena was dating one. More importantly, did Elena know?

I quickly let his hand go, pursed my lips, stepping back from him. Elena, who was watching the exchange looked at me, and her eyes widened slightly before looking to Stefan.

Huh. So, she did know. I smiled uncomfortably and mumbled a couple of goodbyes to Elena and Stefan before turning to leave. However, before I could reach the top of the stairs, I was stopped by Elena's voice.

"Seph, hold on." I sighed, a waited for a few moments. Elena came out from her room and gestured for me to follow her down the stairs.

"I need you to come with me somewhere." Yeah, she definitely has some explaining to do. Never in a million years would I expect Elena to knowingly date a vampire. So I just nodded and followed Elena to her car. As we were leaving, I noticed Stefan standing on the porch and I stole a glance at him. I smirked and turned away. He knew I was a witch all along.

As we drove off, I waited for Elena to speak, or even glance in my direction. After about five minutes, I was tired of it and decided to speak up. "Elena, I know, that you know, that I know Stefan is a vampire." I said slowly, openly staring at her.

I heard her sigh and she finally glanced at me. "Seph, I'm so sorry. A lot has been going on and I wasn't dealing in a healthy way. I just thought Bonnie would've told you."

"Lena, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. You…..and ….a vampire…never would've guessed it." I said, slowly.

She laughed. "I know, trust me, I know." We stopped at a red light. She looked at me, and sighed.

"Before we finish this conversation, there's something you have to know." I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows at her, in confusion.

"I was adopted." I looked forward and shook my head. Wow…..adopted. And here I am, questioning her about a vampire. I quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a sad smile, "I'm here for you, Lena. I always have been, and I always will be." I hugged her and we drove off.

While we were driving, Elena explained to me that we were looking for a woman named Trudie Peterson, who might have connections to her birth mother. When we arrived, she was extremely nervous. We go out of the car, and she looked like she wanted to run away.

I put my arm on her back in reassurance. "Look Elena, I know you're scared, but you need to do this. Everyone deserves to know about the woman who gave birth to them." She turned to me and nodded. "Besides, if she decides to be a bitch, I can use my witchy powers to put snakes in her bathtub." I added, with an evil smirk on my face. She smiled, obviously digging my evil mind.

We walked up to the door and Elena reluctantly knocked. After like, two seconds, Elena tried to escape and the door opened, revealing a blonde who looked to be in her thirties. I pulled her back, sighing at her sudden timidness. I guess this is Trudie…..

"Trudie? Tru- Trudie Peterson?" Elena stammered, trying to find her voice. Trudie's eyes traveled back and forth between Elena and I.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly at us. See, I knew this would be a piece of cake. I smiled in return, trying to give Elena some confidence.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and this is a friend of mine, Persephone Bennett." I waved, and she just smiled back. That's mean…. "We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"I haven't heard that name in years." she mused. She frowned a little, "How do you know her?"

"I think that um, well," Elena ran her hand through her hair, nervously. "do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?"

Trudie looked taken back, and stared at Elena, as if she were finally noticing the resemblance.

"My god, you're her daughter." My smile widened and I looked at Elena, who glanced at me and visibly calmed down.

Trudie chuckled a little, "I was just about to make some tea, do you guys want some?" Elena smiled and nodded. "Sure" We chorused. She smiled again, "Kitchen is this way." We stepped inside and Trudie closed the door, following us in.

We walked into the kitchen and put our jackets down at the table waiting for Trudie to enter the dining room. When she did, Elena already started babbling.

"I didn't think I was going to come, I didn't think I was, but I was driving…and I hit the stop light…" I had enough of her babbling.

"What Elena means to say is that, we're sorry for barging in." Elena looked at me gratefully and Trudie shook her head.

"It's no problem." She assured us, and the three of us began to sit down. "It's kind of a surprise though, I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I listened to Elena ask questions and it made me think about my mother. Abby left us, years ago, and although I don't remember her so much, I feel like I miss her. But I pushed those feelings aside so I can be there for Elena, like I promised. We laughed a couple of times, and I felt Elena loosen up a little. When Trudie left to grab the tea, I looked to Elena.

"How do you feel?" I smiled at her, genuinely happy about the excitement in her eyes. She smiled back at me and sighed in content.

"I feel like I'm getting closer to finding out who she really is, even if she's gone." I saw her smile go away a little. I picked her chin up, "Cheer up, sweetie. You're better off at least knowing what kind of person she is, even if she was Alaric's wife."

She smiled back, and I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

After a while, Trudie was showing us pictures of her and Isobel, and I wasn't surprised when I found out they were cheerleaders.

We were all laughing at the pictures while commenting and I noticed Trudie glance down at our mugs of tea.

"You haven't touched your tea." she pointed out. She glanced at us both. Why the hell is she being so pushy about tea? I shook off the weirdness and stole a glance at Elena.

"Yeah." Elena said, and she nudge me to try it. After we both took a sip, I noticed how different it tasted. It had an earthy taste and I could only think of one plant. Vervain. How the hell did she even get it? When I connected my gaze with Elena's I noticed that she tasted it too. I sniffed it, it was definitely vervain.

"What is this?" Elena asked, curiously.

Trudie smiled, nervously. I suddenly got very suspicious, and I could tell Elena was too. "Oh it's just an herbal mixture." She said shakily. The more nervous she was, the more suspicious Elena and I became. We again exchanged glances.

"Vervain." Elena stated. I smirked inwardly for my best friend. Elena is definitely more spunky than the last time I've seen her.

"She knows." I finished for her, connecting the dots. I gave Trudie a look. Try to get yourself out of that one! I crossed my arms.

"Know what?" Trudie answered, innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, almost getting angry. No one is stupid. We caught her, FESS UP!

Elena shook her head. "You didn't invite us in. And now you're serving vervain tea. You know." She repeated, firmly. Trudie stood up, abruptly. "I think you need to leave."

"What- What are you not telling me?" Elena asked, clearly shocked at her reaction. "Please, leave." Trudie repeated, sternly. "Now!" She added, making us leave quickly.

Elena and I were completely dumbfounded. Whatever she was hiding, she obviously didn't want Elena and I to know. Elena and I picked up our jackets and rushed out the door. But before we entered Elena's car, I felt like I was being watched. Elena and I looked down the street and saw a man just standing there. Instead, we just ignored it and entered the car, lost in our thoughts.

There is definitely something weird going on here. I know people don't randomly just put vervain in strangers' tea. Trudie knew something, and whatever it was, I don't know if I want Elena to find out. She has been through enough and I didn't want her to become depressed again, like she was when her parents passed.

Elena sighed and turned to me. "I hope you don't mind, but have to go by Stefan's and tell him what happened." She looked at me sheepishly.

I gave her a half-smile. "Yeah…whatever you want."

For the rest of the ride, Elena and I didn't speak, for which I was grateful. I definitely do not like talking about vampires. All they do is bring us witches into their problems, like always. I've had run-ins with vampires, and without being carefully trained, a young witch like me could easily die.

When we parked in front of the boarding house, I was amazed. All the talk I used to hear about it, never did it's beauty any justice. I let Elena walk ahead of me and I smiled behind her back. When we entered, All I could say was, it's huge.

"Wow," was all I could say. Elena smiled at me over her shoulder. I followed her up some stairs into I someone's room. I looked around the room. There were books everywhere, mostly the classics. Glad to see that someone other than me has taste. My head snapped up at the sound of footsteps.

"Stefan?" Elena called, but it wasn't Stefan who answered.

"Better," A shirtless guy answered, walking into the room, "Me." I definitely had to stop and check him out. He had dark hair, the most beautiful sky blue eyes I had ever seen, and a sexy devilish smirk. I immediately smiled.

"You look," Elena paused looking for the right word.

"Dashing, gorgeous, irresistible?" The stranger offered smirking at Elena. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Wrecked."

He looked around Elena."Who is this edible looking creature?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Why did that sound like there was a double meaning?

At my reaction, he walked closer to me, stopping almost inches from my face. Normally, I would've gave him my number by now, but I had a bad feeling about him. Elena's nervous looks confirmed them, but nonetheless, I decided to humor him.

I smirked in a flirtatious way and stuck my hand out, "Persephone Bennett" I stated, proudly. He took my hand and sniffed it, before kissing it, and I felt it again, only stronger. "Damon Salvatore."

I felt like he was dangerous, and I needed to get away, now. "Nice to meet you, Damon" I smiled, nervously, and turned to Elena. "I think I'm going to wait in the car."

And I left without waiting for a response.


	3. Chapter 2: A Few Good Men part 2

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]**

Chapter 2:

A Few Good Men part 2

When Elena and I entered the Grill, I noticed there was another fundraiser going on. Apparently, there was a bachelor raffle going on. The Grill was packed

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale," I heard Carol Lockwood say. I never really liked Mrs. Lockwood. She was the reason that Tyler and I broke up. I wasn't a member of the founding families, so I wasn't 'good enough' for him. Whatever, I will rule the world one day….. and Carol Lockwood will be my servant, wearing a bear suit. Hehe….I can see it now.

Elena and I found Matt and Caroline. She also told me they were now dating. I was very surprised when I heard this, because I seriously thought that Matt and Elena would get married and have little football players and cheerleaders running around.

I ran up to Matt and jumped on his back. "Matty!" I shrieked, squeezing him. "My adorable Matty whose cute cheeks I love to squeeze!" I said pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes after I jumped off his back.

"And I missed your….shortness!" I hated when he called me short. I'm only like 3 inches shorter than him! I pulled my grumpy face at him and turned to hug Caroline.

"Care bear!" I faked a tear, "I missed your bitchiness the most." Caroline playfully glared, and walked up to me, so we can air kiss and do our famous hand shake.

"Sephonie, you left me!" Care pulled her pouty face. I pretended to ignore her, and noticed that Kelly, Matt's mom, was approaching the desk Caroline was selling the raffle tickets at.

"Hi, Ms. Donovan!" Caroline chirped, only to be ignored. I noticed Kelly give Care as somewhat look of disgust, but her eyes lit up when they landed on Elena and I.

"Elena, Persephone! Oh my god, you girls look so grown up!" I only smiled brightly and hugged her quickly, so I could stand closer to Care, for support. No one was allowed to ignore this blonde, but me.

Kelly moved to hug Elena, and the two began to make small conversation. Kelly's expression turns into a pout, "Matty tells me you broke his heart." That was months ago. Matt better be lucky that I have self control.

"Mom." Matt warns, embarrassed by his mom. I touched Caroline's shoulder and gave her a tight smile. I better get the reward for best self control.

"I'm kidding, calm down." Everyone knows that she isn't though. I could tell from Elena's face that she was really uncomfortable talking about it. "He found his rebound girl." she said, subtly glancing at Caroline. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"You alright honey?" I heard Kelly ask.

I whipped around with a tight smile and nodded. "I'm fine." Kelly started to babble about bachelor #3 and I tuned her out, scanning the crowd. The Grill still seemed to be oozing desperate women, but I guess that's normal, which is exactly what I need right now.

I excused myself so I could get a drink and walked up to the bar. After I ordered my drink, I sat on a bar stool, facing the crowd. I spotted Damon and Carol Lockwood, and they seemed to be flirting. I guess that Damon was into anything. Even desperate trophy wives, I thought while sniggering. I paid for my drink and went to look for Elena, who I found sitting beside Jenna. I sat beside them and began to chat a little with Jenna.

After a while, introductions to the bachelors was still underway. "And what do you do bachelor number 3?" Carol Lockwood asked him.

"I'm a plumber" He replied into the microphone.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Carol said, "we could always use more plumbers!" She then moved in front of Alaric, "Number 4, Alaric Saltzman" I nudged Jenna and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you do Alaric?" Carol asked.

"I teach at Mystic Falls High" He replied.

"Oh beauty and brains ladies."

"Looks like you have quite the competition." I whispered to Jenna as we looked around and eyed the looks on the desperados' faces.

"What do you teach?"

"History."

"Give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Alaric turned his head to Damon, who mockingly put a hand up to his ear when he couldn't come up with anything, "He's probably saving his best stories for his date."

"And last but not least, Damon Salvatore, we don't have much on you"

"Well I'm tough to fit on card" Damon replied. I smirked to myself. From what I gathered, I could say cocky, arrogant prick. Too bad I wasn't in charge.

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" Carol asked him.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you?" Damon asked him, I stared up at him in curiosity, what was he doing? "Except, I know your wife did" My mouth went dry when he mentioned Isobel, why was he mentioning her? How would he know her? "I had a drink with her once, she was a great girl, she was…..delicious" He didn't…he couldn't have….., oh my god.

I felt Elena go stiff, so I glanced at her and saw the horrified look on her face. She stood up and hastily left the Grill. After assuring Jenna that Elena would be okay, I went after her. We passed Carol Lockwood who looked confused at her reaction.

When we left the Grill, it seemed as if Elena was between being angry and having a panic attack. "Elena, I'm sorry, but….." I stopped, not knowing what to say. For once in my life, I had no idea how to sooth one of my best friends.

"Damon? Damon killed her?" I shrugged, still unable to speak. It was a lot to take in, so much for a normal night.

Stefan walked out and saw us, "Was Damon the vampire who killed her?"

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body." Stefan said.

"Oh my god" I breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just wanted to know more" I heard Stefan say to Elena.

"He doesn't know about the connection." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter! He did all of that just to spite Alaric. What an asshole!" I shouted, angrily.

I just wanted it to be untrue. After all she's been through, I wished Elena could just have simple answers. I turned away from them, looking down the street "That man." I said, they turned to see the person staring at us, "Elena and I saw that man outside of Trudy's this afternoon." Elena faced him and recognized his face.

"Go back inside." Stefan told us. Elena and I reluctantly went back inside the Grill, while Mrs. Lockwood was starting to read the ticket winners. Unfortunately for Kelly, she had won the plumber. Well, that's karma. You get what you dish we were on the way to Elena's car, we bumped into Damon on the way out, the last person anyone wanted to see right now.

"Whoa easy there, buy a ticket like everyone else." He commented, Elena gave him an icy look and stormed off, preferably to a place Damon didn't occupy. "What's her deal?"

I moved to follow in Elena to her car, but he grabbed my arm, "You wouldn't want to touch me." I hissed trying to get my arm back.

"Did you enjoy that?" I snapped at him, "rubbing it in Alaric's face?"

Damon's expression hardened, "Guess you joined the 'I hate Damon' club. That makes two Bennett witches. What else is new?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Like you don't do enough to push people in that direction."

"Persephone, let it go." Stefan appeared by Damon's side, he was shaking his head at me.

Damon looked between me and Stefan, "Am I missing something here?"

"Elena's mom's name was Isobel." I spat at him, his smile dropped instantly, "You killed her Damon. Everything they say about you is true. You don't have any redeemable qualities."

I shoved him away from me and I followed in Elena's direction. She was standing outside talking to the man we saw at Trudie's, the one Stefan told us to stay away from."Elena, what's going on?" I said, eyeing the man warily.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" The man said sternly.

"Isobel?" Elena managed to get out.

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?" The way his eyes looked, he was in a daze

"Does that mean that she's a-" Vampire, I finished. The thought only crossed my mind once or twice. It was the most logical explanation.

"Elena." Stefan interrupted, "He's under compulsion."

"Compulsion." I said, at the same time as Stefan. Why would this man need to be compelled to tell Elena to forget?

"Yes I do." Elena replied.

"Then someone needs to explain to me." I said…only to be ignored. There is a serious epidemic of people being ignored around here. I frowned, and stepped closer to Elena.

I may be a more powerful witch, but Bonnie is the more sensible one. She would know exactly what to do now. It made me wish she was here all the more.

"Good, I'm done now." The man said, and took one step back and got hit down by a car, here comes that sick feeling again. I could feel his essence circling me, almost in a taunting way. I twirled my ring in hopes for the spirit to pass me by. I didn't want stick around, so I left with Elena, to get my car from her driveway. When I got my car, I decided to have a talk with Stefan about Elena's mother.

I was going to knock but I opened the door, I saw Damon, with his back turned to me, "Where's Stefan?"

He turned around and looked surprised that I was here, "You're not going to attack me with your witchy powers are you?" He eyed my expression.

"Well…." I pondered over that idea. It kind've gives me an edge. I shook my head, and my eyes glanced on the floor where Alaric's lifeless body lied. "What did you do to him?" it came out as a harsh whisper.

"He attacked me, it was self defense." Damon replied in an uncaring tone. I went to go over to him, but Damon caught my arm, "Isobel came to me, she found me." He clarified. I got up, and moved closer to him.

"It is not me who you owe explanations to." I told him, moving closer to Alaric's body. I leant down to Alaric's body and touched his hand, pulling me into his last moments. He came here to find answers and kill Damon. He failed and Damon stabbed him with his own weapon. I let go of Alaric and stood up, only to see that Damon was sitting on the couch studying me.

"What was that witchy business you were pulling over there?" Damon asked, gesturing between Alaric's body and I.

I shrugged, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I stared at Alaric. "Only I won't miss like he did."

"Ouch, she has claws." Damon mocked me.

"Damn straight." I stated proudly.

Damon chuckled at my expression. "You are clearly nothing like Bonnie." He stated, and I couldn't agree more.

"Well, there has to be at least one Bennett witch to willing spice it up out here." I shrugged again. I thought about Bonnie again. I really hope she comes home soon. This is the longest we had ever been split up and despite her constant nagging, I really missed her.

I took a spot on the couch, not even knowing what to do anymore. Stefan wasn't even home, and I learned everything I needed to know about Isobel from Alaric.

"What happened?" I heard Stefan say, rushing to Alaric's body. He looked up at me, surprised I was here. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, but I looked to Damon because he's the one who killed Alaric.

"You know what, if Isobel's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to me." I rolled my eyes. It's always about Katherine Pierce.

"You mean Katherine Pierce?" I asked. They both looked at me. "What? I know things." They looked at each other.

"Stop it." Stefan snapped, "You don't have to keep looking."

"You can't say it's not a coincidence that Isobel found me." He finished up his drink and stood up, "I assume that you'll take care of this" He disappeared and me and Stefan sat there not knowing what to do.

I saw Alaric's hand twitch, just like I expected. "Stefan." I said, tugging on his jacket and I pointed at Alaric's hand. He suddenly sat up as if nothing happened. I looked onto his finger, yep, it's the ring.

"What happened?" I asked him, for Stefan's benefit.

" I-" He paused, "I went for him and then he stabbed me."

"How?" Stefan asked, staring at Alaric with a shocked expression.

Alaric held up his hand and looked at the ring he was wearing, "Isobel." He said out loud. "This ring protected me." So Isobel gave him the ring. Huh, that is strange for someone who cheated on you to become a vampire.

"That's impossible."

I shook my head. "It's not. The ring is spelled. It can protect any human that's killed by a supernatural entity. It just resurrects you." I chimed in, again everyone stared at me. "I'm the witch here, helllooo!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Alaric looks at me, confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

I held my hand out. "Sorry, I'm rude. Persephone Bennett, Bonnie's twin sister." He gave me a half-smile and took my hand.

I told Stefan I wanted to see him tomorrow, which he agreed to, and I left. After my super long day, I said goodnight to my dad, and went straight to sleep.

**Well, this episode is over! I hope you like my first installments and I will try to keep these updates close together. Please review! If you have any questions, you could message me and I will do my best to answer without giving anything away. Thank you, keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 3: There Goes The Neighborhood

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]**

Chapter 3: There goes the neighborhood part 1

I jolted awake, almost falling out of the bed, with a pounding headache. I looked to my nightstand, and grabbed my iPhone, which seemed to be vibrating. I had received a text message from Elena about canceling our plans.

**Stefan and I are going to double with Matt and Caroline. Can we hang out sometime tomorrow instead? -Lena**

I texted her back and stalked through Bonnie's room towards her bathroom. Ever since I got here, it felt weird without Bonnie in the next room. I had been sleeping here for a couple of days now.

After I took a shower, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. I decided to text Tyler, since he was the only person who hadn't deserted me today. A smile made its way onto my face as I received his reply.

**I'm on my way**

I got dressed and went downstairs, to find that my dad was gone, and there was a note on the fridge with money under a magnet.

**Sorry to leave before saying goodbye, but I was called away on business. I will be gone for at least 3 days. I left money for you. Stay out of trouble. **

**I love you, Dad.**

I sighed, what is this, 'Ditch Sephonie' day? I decided to skip breakfast, so I sat in the couch and waited for Tyler to get here. I swear I was going to go nuts in this house. It wasn't creepy or anything, it was just so quiet.

After a few minutes, I heard two loud taps at the door. I jumped up, unable to contain my excitement of finally being able to leave the house.

When the door swung open, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Ty!" I shouted excitedly. He started to chuckle, and his entire body vibrated. He wrapped his incredibly large arms around me. I pulled back from him. "Sephie."

"You can let me go now, Ty." I playfully warned him, chuckling. He shook his head at me, and I smacked his chest.

"Nah, I like this position. Reminds me of the old days." he mused. I raised my eyebrow at him and I smirked. Typical Tyler, always an impulsive pervert but, that never stopped me.

"Yeah, do you remember what happened when you didn't listen?" I sang, and Tyler's teasing smile dropped at the thought. He smiled and put me down.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

I shrugged and walked towards his car. "I don't know, let's take a drive."

Tyler scoffed at me. "No way, you are the by far worst company to keep on the road, no offense." My mouth dropped open.

"Ty, when did you get so mean?" I accused, dramatically. Tyler rounded the side of the car, and opened his door, climbing in. I followed shortly after.

He drove away from my house, and I looked over at him. "Ty?" I spoke up, in my best innocent voice.

"No, you cannot drive." I sat straight and pulled my grumpy face. After a while, I got bored and began small talk.

"How's your mom?"

"She's stressed out. She's still doing that Miss Mystic Falls thing." He replied.

"Tyler, not to be annoying, but where are we going?" I asked him. " And why are you driving so slow! You never used to drive this slow."

He laughed at my nagging about his speed, "Richmond." he replied, "Isn't this where you and Caroline like to go?"

"We do indeed, although it takes two hours to get there, Caroline takes forever."

"Funny, she says that you make her stop the car a lot." Tyler smirked over at me.

"What? She's blonde, don't listen to her!" I crossed my arms and huffed, "I am very disappointed Ty. I go through all this trouble to brighten your day and you just accuse."

"I give no apologies, you called me!" He exclaimed.

I picked up my phone, to give blondie a piece of my mind. "Ok…...Dearest Blondest." I read out loud, this just cracked Tyler up. "You are on my list. Your lies hurt me. I WILL BE AVENGED!"

"I've missed you so much, Seph." I felt his large hand cover mine. I looked at him and smiled. It seemed like nothing much changed between Ty and I. Ooh, that rhymes! The only thing was, I didn't like him the same anymore.

"I still think you should let me drive. You are the turtle surrounded by the rabbits." I said to him. "I think an old lady just passed us!"

He snorted, "No chance, you drive like a maniac."

I gasped, "That was one time! I snuck out and Bonnie was going to snitch. What the hell was I supposed to do, drive 20 miles per hour! So judgey."

I saw Tyler glance out the window at a field. He smirked and pulled over, turning off the ignition, and opening his door. He paused, "Change of plans. Come on."

I followed Tyler out to the field, hugging my sides and he stopped, staring at the sky. I looked around and approached him, "Where are we?" I asked, softly.

"Just outside of Hanover." He sighed contentedly, and sat down in the grass, pulling me with him. I looked in the distance and saw an old windmill. I instantly remembered. This was the place that Tyler brought me the night he told me he loved me. That was the night I that Tyler and I had become intimate. I blushed at the memory.

"I remember now." I whispered to him. I don't know what the reasons were for the change of plans, but I don't think they were leading towards friendship. Even if I wanted to be with him, there's no way I'm going to keep him from having a normal life. No one deserves that.

When I woke up, I hadn't even noticed that I had fallen asleep. I woke up in Tyler's car, and we were moving.

"Ty?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I really missed you."

He smiled at me. "I know." I playfully glared at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I missed you too squirt." I scowled and turned to look out the window. I felt so free tonight. Tyler's friendship is probably the only thing that kept me sane while I was away looking for my mom.

**20 minutes later **

"So umm….Ty?"

"No." I crossed my arms.

"You didn't even know what I was about to ask!" I huffed.

"Yes, you were about to ask if you could drive. Hell no."

"No I wasn't," I lied, thinking of a response. "I was uhh….gonna ask what kind of socks you were wearing. So ha." Wow, it was amazing how stupid that answer was. Ha, but Tyler's not that smart.

"Yeah, sure you were." He teased.

"I'll have you know, I like socks."

"You're definitely a weird one, Seph." I checked the time, it was 9:43. Well, the fun had to end sometime.

The rest of the ride was quiet, although in the corner of my eye, I did catch Tyler glance at me. When we made it to my house, I didn't even want to get out of the car.

"Ty, can you walk me to my door?"

"Sure, anything to get you out of my car." He responded playfully. When he cut the ignition off, I got out of the car.

"You're on my list Lockwood. That's not a place you want to be. " I warned, with a smile on my face.

He smirked, "I've been on that list since day one. Must be some reason I'm still here."

"Ha, well I'm going in alphabetical order. I'll get to you, Lockwood."

When we neared my door, things got awkward. "Thanks, Ty. I really enjoyed spending the day with you."

He snorted, playfully. "I wish I could stay the same."

I slapped his chest. "I could skip to the L's." He laughed.

I hugged him and enjoyed the endless comfort and warmth. When I pulled back, I kissed his cheek. But when I expected him to pull back, he didn't. I looked into his eyes for several moments. Maybe I would regret it today, tomorrow or in a couple of seconds, but that wasn't stopping me right now. But, before I could make a move, Tyler leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms went around my waist. I felt….nothing. It felt nice, after months apart, but it was nothing like the love filled kisses we had shared all those months ago. One of Tyler's hand's left from around my waist and tangled itself in my hair. This was so wrong and I'm being selfish but even though Bonnie doesn't like Tyler too much, doesn't mean she would want me leading him on like this. I pulled away from him and backed away.

"Ty. I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry." He cut me off, "I know we're not dating anymore."

I nodded and opened my door, but stopped short went Tyler called my name. I turned around, "Don't become a stranger."

"I'll try not to." I chuckled to myself and walked in my house, closing my door. I sat on the couch and grabbed my cellphone, ready to order a pizza.

An hour later, after I got my pizza, I received a phone call from Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon!"

"Hey, sis, I just got a call from dad."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right! Why didn't you tell me that you came back to Mystic Falls?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Mystic Falls?" I retorted.

I heard her sigh. "Touché. Dad told me he left you alone in the house. I know how creepy it seems when it's quiet."

I scoffed, "No kidding. I was bored out of my mind. When are you coming back Bon? I miss you!"

"I'll be back for the Miss Mystic Falls contest. Just….promise me you'll stay away from the Salvatore brothers. They are dangerous." I hesitated to answer, they didn't seem to be so bad, other than the fact that they're vampires. But if I didn't agree, Bonnie would lecture me until she got home, and then lecture me some more.

"I promise. I love you, Bon."

"Love you to Seph, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bonnie." And I hung up.

I hate lying to Bonnie.

**Sorry it's so short, but this one's just a filler. I wanted Persephone to at least spend some time with most of the characters. Also it's kind of heard writing about one twin when the other doesn't return to the show until later. I will try to update twice a week at most. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Let The Right One In

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]**

**Chapter 4: Let The Right One In part 1**

I awoke to the roaring of the branches against the trees once again. I couldn't sleep, I had been tossing and turning all night long. My eyes were heavy, I was certain it would cause bags under my eyes. The only good thing about it was the rain, the constant pitter-patter of it used to help me sleep. When we were younger, Bonnie and I used to sneak out to the back yard and run around in it. I guessed that was what was bothering me, the fact that Bonnie wasn't here to run in it with me.

I removed my Bonnie's blankets from around me and got up to look at the window. The sound of the storm was deafening, but very beautiful . I found myself smiling at the sound of it, recalling the memories of Bonnie and I running in the rain. It wasn't very smart, but it was fun. I looked across the yard, to see a tall figure in the shape of a man. I ran to room to get my flashlight out of my drawer, but when I returned to the window, the man was gone. I frowned at the sight, but decided to try once more to catch some sleep.

When I woke up, this time, it was finally morning, but the storm was still in full gear. Elena called me to the boarding house because apparently, the tomb vampires are out.

That's just great. Twenty-seven vampires that hate the founding families are loose.

Two of them also attacked Stefan and Damon, although they killed one, the other one must have gone back to wherever they're staying. When I got to the boarding house, Damon and Stefan greeted me at the door.

"So, I'm here," I said, sitting on a vacant couch. "Now what?"

Elena walks into the room. "Good, you're here. So what are we going to do about it?"

"You have to do something about it, there is no way they're going to end it here." I said nonchalantly.

"Well I say, we go to Pearl's and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon replied. I rolled my eyes at the stupid idea.

"Yeah? And then what, turn to the rest of their house of vampires and say, opps, sorry?" Stefan said, incredulously. I side with Stefan today.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said to Damon.

"With who?" I asked.

"Pearl." My lips made an 'o' shape.

"It's more like a helpful exchange of information" Damon corrected, "it's not like I had a choice, she's scary" I nodded in agreement, "besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back" And there it is. It all comes back down to Katherine. Honestly, I don't see the appeal.

"What makes you think she wasn't lying?" His eyes squinted at me, "But it doesn't matter because Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts." Including my grandmother who died trying to keep the tomb vampires from escaping it.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said, walking to where I was sitting. I stood up and lent toward his face, "I woke up this morning to find out that the tomb vampires got out after my Grams died trying to keep them sealed up. I think I've earned snarky." I sneered, walking around him to stand by Elena.

Elena seemed to be scowling at him, "I thought you had gotten over me turning your mother into a vampire?" He sighed.

"Oh believe me, I've gotten over that" Elena told him, "I've accepted the fact you're a psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ditto to that." I replied monotonously, texting Matt.

"Double ouch." He stepped close to me, "that hurt. Even more so coming from you, witchy."

I glared at him, while he only smirked. "Well that was the desired effect."

Stefan pushed him away from me, "This isn't being productive, we will find a way to deal with Pearl and the other vampires."

"Sure, Stefan, whatever it is, I'm in." I said seriously. I turned to Elena, "Are we still going to the grill?"

She broke her gaze with Stefan, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"I'm gonna wait in my car Elena!" I called after her. I turned to Stefan, "Bye, Stefan." He nodded curtly at me. I turned to leave.

"It's always a pleasure, Ms. Bennett." I didn't say anything, I just flipped him off without turning around.

When we got into the grill, we saw Matt. "Eww Matt, you smell like a girl."

"So charming." Matt replied, sarcastically.

I shrugged with a smile, "One of my best qualities."

"Hey Matt." Elena smiled awkwardly. I glanced between the two, watching the staring match.

"So, who's ready for brunch? Talk to you later, Matty." I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her away.

"Thanks, Seph. I know it shouldn't, but it still gets weird." Elena told me, with a sigh.

"Anh, your welcome. Matty is a very awkward person. I once caught him tasting rainwater during a thunderstorm."

Elena smiled at me and shook her head. "Seph, you need to stop with the bad lying, it's really sad."

"I do not lie!" I protested.

"You just lied."

"I didn't."

"You lied again."

"Hmm…..don't think I did."

"Umm-hmm."

"I think I want a burger."

"Me too." Elena and I began to laugh at our bipolar ways. After we ate, I went back to Elena's house so we could finally hang out.

For the sixth time, Elena's phone rang and she ignored it, rolling her eyes. But before I could question her, the doorbell rang.

"Seph, can you get that?"

"Umm-hmm" I opened the door, but before I could say anything, Damon pushes passed me.

"Elena's ignoring my calls."

"Hmm, with good reason." I eyed his expression, "what's wrong?"

"Have you spoke to Stefan lately?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Not really since this morning." Damon looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "What's wrong Damon?" The way he looked was scaring me.

"He went out and didn't come back." I frowned. "He had said he was going hunting. I just thought he came back here." I heard Elena walk out and turned to notice she was looking very worried.

"What do you mean he didn't come back?" Elena asked Damon.

"Don't worry." Damon said, but I could see that Elena was already passed that point. She tried Stefan's phone, but it didn't help.

"Straight to voicemail."

"I'm not liking this situation." I stated, surprised at the fact I was worried as well. I didn't like vampires very much, but Stefan was a good guy, and I know he wouldn't disappear and not answer his phone.

"Then you're not gonna like what I'm thinking." Damon spoke, and my lips parted slightly. The tomb vampires. I looked to Elena, her expression mirrored my own.

"I need my jacket." Elena started to run up the stairs.

I turned to Damon, "I'm surprised you're this worried. Or are you here for Elena's sake?"

Damon turns to me. "He's still my brother. That's reason enough." And he turned away from me. I cursed myself and caught his arm. When he turned around, "I'm sorry, I was out of line. I'm just not used to seeing you care so much." I said.

He nodded, I followed him to his car and we waited until Elena came out. When we got to a farmhouse, Damon told us to stay in the car. I declined at first, but Damon's expression was not one of playing games so I listened. When he got back, I opened an umbrella and opened the door, stepping out with Elena.

"Is he in there?" I asked.

"He's in there, I just can't get in." Damon growled in frustration, looking toward the house.

"Why not?" Elena asked, I only looked toward her, noticing how scared she was. The man she loved was in a house weak, while they did god knows what to him.

"The woman who owns the house was compelled not to let me in." Damon replied.

"I can get in." I spoke up, Elena's eye snapped to mine.

"You would do that?" Elena asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Stefan's a good guy. Plus, I could take down a vampire like this." I snapped my fingers for effect. Damon rolled his eyes.

I went to move towards the house, but Damon grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are not going in there." Damon said firmly, "There's about twenty plus vampires in there. You can't possibly take them all down at once."

"We have to get him out. Who knows what they're doing to him." I tried to get past, but he stopped me again.

"I don't need you or Elena getting hurt on my conscience."

"You have one?" I shot back. He glared at me.

"Funny. I think I know someone who could help." I noticed the look on his face. I don't think he likes this mystery person very much. It's worth getting Stefan out though, I guess.

This is probably very weird to me, seeing Damon go through all of this for Stefan. The look on his face was of great pain. Even with me being a witch, I felt powerless, and unable to do anything for him. The anguish seemed so…human. After we save Stefan, I can't see myself hating him so much anymore. I thought it was ironic, me caring for Stefan, even after I promised Bonnie I would stay away from him and his brother. We ended up at Mystic Falls High School, and I looked to Damon in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" I said as he parked outside. Damon looked over at Elena and I , but didn't say anything. Elena and I followed him through the school until we saw him approaching Alaric Saltzman.

"Well, you look alive." Damon spoke. It was weird to me, seeing him walk around after the vision I saw when I touched his hand. Grams only told me about these rings, but I never knew anyone who owned them.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric stated.

"Oh I can hurt you all right."

"Damon" I scolded. He shrugged at me and I rolled my eyes. "This is not the time."

"We need your help." Elena said.

Elena and Alaric, she was filling him in on what had just happened. I was listening to her, but it didn't really look like he was going to help. I focused on his aura, something I had always been able to do if I focused on a person long enough. It was two shades, blue with undertones of red. This meant that he was still a little angry, but he was saddened by the situation.

I leant closer to Damon, "I don't think he's going to help us. His aura just doesn't look good."

"What else is new?"

"I almost think we should threaten him a little. That's what I would do."

Damon looked at me and smirked, "I like where you're going with this."

I smirked back, "Being sensible is Bonnie's job."

His expression turns serious, "I still don't trust him."

I sighed, "Well, you're going to have to if we're going to get him to help us."

Damon smiled, "I'm seeing friendship in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that later."

"Persephone told me about your ring." Elena said to Alaric. Way to go Elena! Throw me under the bus!

"What about it?" Alaric replied.

"Let me recap." Damon stepped toward Alaric. "You tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died." He said mockingly. "Then according to Persephone your ring brought you back to life." I scowled at the constant mention of my name."Am I leaving anything out?"

"You missed out the part where I try and kill you again, only this time I won't miss." Alaric got up from his chair and moved towards Damon. I sighed, Boys. Elena stepped in front of Alaric and I stepped in front of Damon.

"Not the time to argue." I said scolded the both of them.

"Mr. Saltzman, please!" Elena begged. "It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry Elena." I needed just two minutes of threatening. He would've cracked if I was in charge.

"Guess you were right." Damon said to me.

"I know."

"But you know what? That's a real shame because the woman in charge can help you find your wife." Elena and I both turned in confusion to Damon.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Alaric didn't answer to Damon, "Coward." Damon pushed us both towards the door, "C'mon"

I was about to consider threatening him, but Alaric "All right, wait" We all turned around, "I'll go" Alaric went out to get something from his car, Elena went with him.

"Next time something happens, you and I are teaming up." Damon said as we were exiting the school. I looked at him, "Why is that?"

"Elena gets judgey when I try to do things my way." I nodded at him.

"In that way, her and Stefan are perfect for each other. Both are too righteous for my taste."

"Agreed."

Alaric coughed awkwardly as he re-appeared, and he laid out his equipment on his desk. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night" Damon commented.

"Impressive." I nodded at the vervain darts on the desk.

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric said to Damon."Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon said, assessing the equipment.

"That's your plan?" Elena spoke. "Just take them all on yourself?" I even raised my eyebrow at that dumb plan.

"Damon, you may be a vampire, but you can't do this by yourself." I tried reasoning with him.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that hopefully." He said sarcastically. I tapped Elena and pointed at one of the vervain darts, and she picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked her.

"We're going with you guys." Elena replied. I scoffed at this, no way was I letting Elena go in there. I agreed with Damon on that bit.

"I already told you, there is no way-" Damon said, but Elena cut him off.

"You need us! We will go in, Persephone can disable whoever is on guard, and you can distract them, I will get Stefan out." Elena explained. The plan wasn't that bad until I heard the last part.

"I agree with her plan up until the last part." I spoke, looking at Damon.

"You will get yourselves killed." Damon brushed us off. "So when you get me in-" He turned back to Alaric, "get out as quickly as you can"

"But we-"

"Fine, you know what? Elena can drive the getaway car." I felt belittled. Bonnie would probably kick my ass for this, and I can't even have an important part in it.

"Seph calls shot gun." He replied, rolling his eyes. I almost smiled at the used of my nickname coming from his mouth. But the stern look on his face told me he was ordering me. "You are not going in the house."

"You can't stop us from going in there." Elena argued, I actually can keep her from going in there. "There is two of us and only one of you."

"And one of us has powers that exceed vampire influence. "

Damon sharply clicked his fingers, "That is how quick it will take to rip your head off" Damon was losing his patience, "I have to get in and out without being distracted by your safety." He said to us, staring at Elena, but when he looked at me, I realized I was included. I don't know what I felt about that, I just knew I wanted to help.

"Let's go" Alaric said. He and Damon walked ahead of us.

"I promise you Elena, we'll get him."

We drove out, Elena and I assuming our 'important' part. "Stay here." Damon said firmly, "I mean it."

I sighed "Whatever, Damon. We heard."

He turned to leave, "Wait!" I called after them, and he turned around, "Be careful."

Elena and I sat there for what seemed like a long time, not really saying anything to each other. She was tapping her thigh endlessly. After a while, it started to annoy me.

"Elena, can you stop!" I half snapped at her.

"I'm going in there. I can't take this anymore." Elena opened the door, and I followed, only to ensure that her path was clear, or Damon and Stefan would have my head. Elena's righteousness was going someone killed one day.

We entered some basement door and I stood in front of Elena, preparing to give a vampire aneurysms if necessary. Down the corridor, there was a vampire sitting there listening to an iPod, unaware of us. It looked like he paused it and I looked back at Elena, who was now gripping a vervain dart.

'How the hell did you get that' I mouthed to her, and she gestured to the hallway. When I looked back down the hallway, I mentally slapped myself. We had been spotted. I concentrated like I was told and the vampire dropped to his knees, clutching his head. Damon came from a doorway and hit him with a vervain dart, then stared at us in frustration. Well, more towards me.

"Are you insane?" He growled.

I stood my ground proudly, "I think I was handling myself quite well."

"What if more of them came? What then?"

"I'm only here to protect Elena. Would you rather if I had let her go in alone?" I quipped, but Damon only sighed and didn't say anything.

"Let's just go." Elena snapped at us, sneaking through the basement.

"I guess I'm taking your silence as a sorry for snapping at me."

"Thank you." Damon said, taking me by surprise.

"You're welcome. But, come on, who knows what Elena's going to get herself into."

"Good point. Follow me." I rolled my eyes and followed behind him.

I quickly followed to where Damon heard Elena's voice. "You shouldn't be here." I heard Stefan say.

"They were suppose to wait in the car." Damon glared at us, "Elena, the rope." She went and quickly undid it carefully, and Stefan fell down to the ground. Damon pulled me by my arm and headed towards the door, "We need to get you out of here."

Elena and Stefan saved a vampire that tried to help him earlier. "Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Elena, and she nodded. Damon then went in a totally different direction, not sticking to the plan of getting in and out.

"What are you doing? Come on! We can get away if we leave now." I hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Go with Elena."

"I'm not leaving until you do." I said, surprising the both of us. "I'm quite stubborn when I want to be." Damon rolled his eyes at me.

He was about to argue with me, when a vampire shoved him up against the wall. The vampire then took a look at me, licking his lips. "Who's your friend?" A sick grin spread across his face. I glared at him. "She smells delicious." He said, sniffing the air.

"You look disgusting." I retorted, unfazed by the vampire.

"Ignore him." Damon, called to me. "Run!"

I got up and ran around a corner but stopped. I couldn't leave him behind. I didn't want any one being left behind. I went back to the corner and peeked through to see if I could help. I saw more vampires joining in, and I grimaced at the look of pain on Damon's face. I gulped and stood out in plain view, to get their attention.

I put my hands in front of me, and closed my eyes. "spiritus, producat incros luciem." I chanted, performing a sunlight spell. I was hoping didn't bother Damon because of his sunlight ring. A beam of light cast through my fingers repelling the vampires away, so Alaric and Damon could have the upper hand. After they got rid of the vampires, Damon still wanted revenge against Fredrick.

"Damon, it's not necessary. We need to go!" I shouted at him. I went to follow him and smack some sense into him, but Alaric held me back.

"Come on' we need to get out of here." I nodded and followed behind him. Another vampire showed up, and I gave him an aneurysms, giving Alaric more time to vervain him.

"Fredrick's gone." He spoke after entering the room, "Are you ok?" He asked me, I nodded. Now I am, I said in my head.

"Let's just go home, please." I pleaded with him.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon growled.

"We need to go, Stefan has been through a lot tonight." I pulled at him again.

"Then let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Alaric said and walked past us. We went outside the front door of the house, but we were surrounded.

Fuck me.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric.

"One." Alaric answered. This a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. We rushed back in the house.

"Stop." I heard from the front of the house, "What's going on here?" A woman walked through the door along with a younger girl, that I think I have seen Jeremy with. I guessed that this was Pearl. Damon stood closer to me, after I guess noticing me tense up. She saw all of the bodies that were everywhere around us. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Damon asked in disbelief, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." He told her, stepping closer to her. If only she had gotten here 30 minutes ago, this all could have been avoided. Our luck just keeps getting better.

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl answered, calmly.

"Our rearrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon snapped, holding a knife next to her throat.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did." I walked out the door to Damon's car, but not before hearing Damon say to the woman, "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it."

We walked to the woods where Elena and Stefan were. Stefan was looking very remorseful and Elena was acting awkward. Elena had eventually told me that she gave Stefan her blood because he was dying and Fredrick was still trying to kill him. Stefan stayed quiet throughout the whole journey. I was kind of worried about him. He had denied human blood for so long, I wasn't sure that he would be safe around Elena.

Elena was going back to the boarding house, and I wasn't, so Damon drove me home."Quick question." Damon spoke, breaking the silence.

I turned to face him."Why did you come back?" I looked at him confused, "You know, when I told you to run, and you came back, using your witchy powers?" He wiggled his fingers, mockingly.

"You were making our team look bad, I had to help, or you would've died." I lied, looking out the window.

"Hmm," Was all he said. He probably knew I was lying off my ass, but I am no touchy-feely sharer of emotions.

"Your stubborn." He said after a while, and my head snapped to his. I recovered, and looked away from him. "How so?" I replied, in a bored tone.

"It's okay though, put it all out in the open." Damon said, dramatically.

"If your attraction has grown for me, you should tell me. I've heard it before." I started to laugh, Damon was actually funny to me, even if he was acting like a narcissistic bastard.

Damon smiled at me. "And she knows how to laugh." I playfully smacked his arm.

When we finally made it back to my house, I looked at Damon and smiled. "Aww come on!" He whined, "I don't want this to end. We're buddies now!"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Even if I did want to let you in-"

"Which you do"

"Bonnie would have my ass if she knew I invited you in our house. She doesn't trust you." I finished.

"Come on," Damon nudged me, "Live a little! I thought you were the fun twin."

"I may be the fun twin, but I am not the stupid twin." I smiled innocently, "Goodbye, Damon."

I dropped my keys on the way to the door, so when I bent down to pick them up, I heard a wolf whistle. I grabbed my keys and stood up, looking over my shoulder, catching Damon staring at my ass. I covered my ass, scowling at him and opened my door.

**I decided to post the entire chapter this time! Sorry I was late, but I had to use the family computer! My laptop went down and I had to re-write the entire thing! I have a big chapter ahead of me after the next one. Bonnie will be back soon! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Under Control

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]**

Chapter 6: Under Control

I stood outside of Elena's house, waiting for her to come out so I could take her and Jeremy to school. I would've waited inside, but we were going to be late. I heard a car coming, and I looked to see John Gilbert in the front seat. I blinked twice, to see if my eyes weren't deceiving me. He parked behind me and stepped out of the car.

He finally noticed me, "Persephone Bennett. It's been too long." He chuckled.

I joined in, "I wish it was longer." I said it jokingly, but anyone who knows John and was watching the exchange, would probably know what I meant.

He walked away, and two minutes later Jeremy and Elena stepped out. Jeremy yelled 'shotgun' and ran for the front seat. Elena and Jeremy hopped in the car, and the ride to school is pretty quiet, minus Jeremy's attempts to make fun of my height. I was parking in the school lot, and noticed Matt and Caroline on their way in. After I turned off the car and ditched the mean Gilberts, I approached Matt and Caroline.

"Hey, Matt. Caroline."

"Seph?" They looked at me expectantly.

"What? I just wanted to say hi." They both gave me doubtful looks.

"You, wanting to say 'hi'. I don't believe it." Caroline chuckled at me, shaking her head.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Blondie. But I just wanted to speak to Matt, that's all."

Matt turned to Caroline and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you in Physics." Caroline walked away, after uttering goodbyes to us. Matt gave me his attention.

"What's up?"

I laughed, "The sky, Matt." He rolled his eyes at me, "But I really wanted to you I'm sorry about Vicky. I know what it's like. It sucks when you have a mom who doesn't know how to be one, and then someone that you need the most dies."

He smiled at me, "Thanks. I appreciate that." I smiled and we started to walk to Mr. Saltzman's classroom. "It's better than getting another promise to send a chocolate cake, or lasagna."

I laughed, "You know my lasagna kicks ass anyway." My expression turned serious, "I just thought a heart to heart would be more genuine.

Matt smiled. "Thanks, for thinking of me."

I waved him off, "It's cool, I always felt like you're the brother that I got, but never wanted."

He laughed, "I wish I could say something of the same, but I probably wouldn't mean it."

"How rude, Matthew." I playfully removed a tear, "I shall go to class now."

I walked away from a very mean Matt to start another boring day of school at Mystic Falls High. Other than me avoiding Tyler, nothing seemed to be different today.

After school, I spotted Elena, and decided to follow her back to her house. I noticed John's car was in the driveway.

"Hey Elena," I called out to her, "No offense, but why is Jackass John here?"

"He's staying here for a while. I wish I knew for how long."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

I gave her a look of annoyance. "Oh sorry, what?"

"You seemed to be distracted. What's going on?" I asked, worried. Please don't say Stefan, please don't say Stefan.

"Its Stefan," Elena sighed, "The blood is bothering him." I was afraid of that.

"This is Stefan we're talking about. He's a good guy, he'll be fine. Even Damon's not worried." I reassured her, not even convinced myself.

She nodded. "We can give it some more days." She offered, letting us in the house. I saw Jeremy in the kitchen eating cookies, so I went in there to bother him.

"Hey, Jer?"

"Hmm?" He answered, not looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and grabbed my super secret evil rubber spider that I used to use to scare Matt. I put it by his foot and shouted, "Oh my god, it's a spider."

He jumped up, "Where, where?" He demanded.

I pointed below him, pretending to hyperventilate. He looked at the ground and ran out of the house, so I stole his cookies and went upstairs. I made it to Elena's room and Damon was in there with her, casually lying on her bed. Elena looked alarmed.

"What were you guys doing down there?"

I shrugged, "Some things I would rather not mention." Elena made a face between being disgusted and horrified.

I grimaced, "Ew no, not that."

Damon chuckled, "Good, because you and Gilbert Jr., never would've guessed it."

"Never make that assumption. Jeremy is just a cute little dog I like to pet, in a platonic human-to-dog kind of way."

"Anyway, Damon I'm worried about him."

"C'mon its Stefan." He laughed.

I put my hands on my hips."So what? We have to wait for him to do something before we try and help him?"

"Well yeah." Damon answered.

I turned to Elena, "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, maybe we could figure this out later."

My spirits lifted a little. "You going to the Founder's party?"

"Yeah, I have to." Elena sighed. I looked over to Damon expectantly.

"Of course." He said, "I am a part of the first founder's families, it would be rude for me not to attend."

I smirked. "So, I guess you're not planning on being yourself?"

"Ha, funny."

I turned to Elena, "Are you still coming with me to pick out a dress?"

She grabbed her jacket, "Yeah."

"Ooh, can I come?" I shot him a look.

"Touchy, touchy." He mocked, disappearing.

2 hours later

I checked my reflection in my rearview mirror. I had given myself full body curls and pulled the fronts of my hair back, leaving a side fringe. I wore my favorite black bubble dress that I bought ages ago, but never wore. It was strapless, and had a white ribbon around the middle.

After I grabbed an alcoholic drink, I went to go find Matt or Elena. I ended up back at the drinks table, with no luck.

"Someone's wearing my favorite color." A voice said from behind me. After I turned around, I actually cursed myself.

"Ah, shit." I wasn't saying that towards Damon, but it could go both ways.

"Is that any way to treat a buddy?" I finally took a look at him, and I found that he was dashing in a black suit.

Damon proceeded to cover himself with his hands. "How am I supposed to have a conversation with you if you keep eye-raping me?"

I blinked. "W-what? I was eye-whatever." Don't blush! Don't blush!

Damon smirked, and I controlled my expression, "I was observing openly."

His smirk grew wider, "Yeah, yeah." Damon gave me the once-over, stopping at my boobs. I gasped, and covered myself.

"I get your point now, I feel violated."

Damon shrugged, "Happens."

I took a look around the room, checking for on-lookers. When I saw none, I grabbed two more drinks and downed them. After the burn went away, I tried to grab another, and Damon stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there."

"Trust me, if Tyler finds me and I'm not drunk, I'm going to be screwed."

Damon squinted, "Why?"

I waved him off, "It's complicated."

"You are one weird little woman."

I glared at him, "Hey! I am not little. I am fun-sized."

Damon laughed at me, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Nah, he told me he was looking for Elena."

"Funny, I looked for her and couldn't find her either."

"Let's look for Stefan together."

"Lead the way, buddy" I said, grasping his arm.

"I think I see him." I went over to the food, Stefan was staring at it. "Stefan!"

"Seph!" He finally called me Seph, yay! I fist bumped him.

"Why are you staring at food?" I asked him.

"It looks good!" I smiled and shook my head.

"How right you are." I turned to Damon, who was biting his lip, trying to hold in laughter. I tilted my head to the side. "Hey Stefan, doesn't Damon look funny?"

"In what way?"

I chuckled, "I don't know." I leant closer to him, "I think he's cute."

I saw Damon smirk at me. "Dude that's my brother!" Stefan said. I eyed Damon's expression, "Do you think he heard me?"

Stefan stared at Damon and shrugged, leaning back into me. "He might have."

I chuckled, "If he did, I would be so embarrassed!"

"There you are, Stefan!" I heard Elena coming over to us. Stefan walked to her with open arms, "Lena! I missed you!"

"Elena!" I gasped, "We've been looking under every table for you!"

She looked at Damon and frowned, "You got her drunk?"

"I don't need to be drunk to be this awesome!" I retorted, walking to Damon's side. "Can you ballroom dance?"

"Sure, one of my many talents."

I grinned, "Show me!"

I pulled him to the dance floor, and Damon put his arm around my waist. I kept stepping on his feet, but he didn't fuss…too much. This man enjoys his shoes! Eventually, he let me stand on top of his shoes.

After a while, Damon stepped away so he could pursue Jackass Gilbert. I picked up another drink while I walked out.

Again, I bumped into Damon, standing on the side of the dance floor. He was looking at Stefan, who was dancing in the crowd.

"That looks fun!" I shouted over the music.

"Who knew, right?" I nodded.

"The Stef-meister is cool."

"Am I entering an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon spoke.

"Believe it, Mr. Cullen." I laughed, enjoying his expression.

I stopped short, "Too soon?" Damon ignored me, looking around.

"Where's Elena?"

"Not, sure." Fun was on my agenda tonight. "I'm going to join Stefan." I said, walking away. After dancing a little with fun Stefan, I got away so I could catch my breath.

I finally found Tyler, but he looked like he had been in a fight. He was bruised a little on his cheek. When I started for him, he was on the move again, so I followed him to the library.

"Ty?" He whipped around.

"What happened?" I asked, finally starting to sober up a little.

"It's nothing!" He snapped at me. I bit my lip, and turned to leave.

"Wait." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little ticked off."

I smiled sheepishly, "Not at me, I hope?"

He smiled, "No, not at you."

I took another sip of my drink, and tilted my head back enjoying the bliss. "Seph?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"Are you drunk?"

I shook my head, "Believe me, this is a less drunk version of the person I was an hour ago."

"Must you get drunk at every founder's party?"

I shrugged, "Takes the edge off." I sighed, "It's much easier when you're not worried about people staring at you, waiting to see you embarrass yourself."

I hadn't even noticed Tyler standing that close to me, until he lifted my chin, staring into my eyes. "It shouldn't matter who's staring at you. What matters is how you feel about yourself."

I felt his cool breath on me, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It felt wrong, but for some reason, I didn't want to stop. Tyler and I had unfinished business, and until we dealt with it, _this_ was going to keep happening.

His kisses became rough and hungry, like he felt this would be the last time. He lifted me on a countertop, and I took off his suit jacket, flinging it to the ground. He let go of my lips, to kiss down my neck, and I moaned.

Before we got any further, the door opened, with Elena standing there, wide-eyed. I pushed Tyler away and hopped of the table.

"Bye, Ty!" I shouted, grabbing Elena and rushing out the room.

When we made it to a safe distance, I stopped and let out a huge sigh of relief. I grabbed a random drink, and downed it.

After I finished, I remembered Elena was standing in front of me. "You done now?"

I shrugged, "I think so."

"What was that with Tyler?" She demanded, with her hands on her hips.

"I was drunk." I replied, with a another shrug. I started to feel the buzz again.

"That's not right, Seph." Elena scolded me, "You know he cares about you. Don't play with his emotions."

"I'm not." I defended, getting angry. Elena looked at me doubtfully.

"You wouldn't understand anyway. You and Bonnie are alike in that way." I gave her a cold look and walked away.

I found Matt outside afterwards, who was currently nursing his face. "Matt, what happened?" I looked at his face and hands, connecting the dots. "You and Tyler got in a fight." I stated.

"How'd you figure it out so fast?"

"I caught Tyler wiping blood off his face as well.." I explained, giving him a small smile. "But, I don't know why."

"Well, I caught him kissing my mom." Matt explained, with a sigh.

I walked over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Matt." I pulled back, "I can't imagine how embarrassing that is."

"Tyler is my best friend, but sometimes he can be a dick."

"I know, like kissing people just because you feel like it." I said, with a double meaning that I was hoping Matt didn't catch.

"What do you mean? Did he kiss you?" Matt questioned, looking at me. I faked smiled and took a step back.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I turned around and saw Damon inside with a weird look on his face. I pointed behind me, "I'm going to go, Matt. See you later." He nodded, and I re-joined the party. I found Damon in the crowd staring at John Gilbert. Mayor Lockwood announced his name, so he could make a speech.

He shook his head and looked around, his eyes stopping, "You have got to be kidding me."

Thanks to my heels I was able to see, "That's Jackass Gilbert!" I whispered, pointing. He looked down at me, and I suddenly got confused. "What's wrong?"

"I killed him."

"He looks rather lively to me." I said, after examining Jackass.

"Yes he does, for someone whose got their neck snapped and was thrown off a balcony."

I gave Jackass another look and giggled. "What's so funny?"

After I calmed myself down, I answered him. "I keep calling him Jackass Gilbert in my head." I giggled again.

Damon eyed my drink and took it away from me. "No more for you tonight. You're going to embarrass me."

"Hey! I'm awesome!" I pouted, "You should be lucky I'm even talking to you."

Damon gave me an amused look, "Your pout is sexy."

I blushed and looked away, messing with a rose. "So I've heard."

Damon grabbed a rose from the pot and gave it to me. I saw Alaric approach us with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hi Ric!" My favorite person, Ric Helsing! I gave him an high five and he looked at me weirdly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm cools yo!" Ric looked to Damon who shrugged.

"Are you giving her alcohol?" Ric said, in an accusatory tone.

He scoffed, "Persephone was drinking _way_ before I showed up." Damon looked back over to John, He shook his head and looked around, his eyes stopping at something

"Ric, look at his hand."

"Whose hand?" Alaric asked him.

"The town's favorite son, look at his ring." Alaric looked over, Damon looked down at me. "I need you to either talk to baby Gilbert or do something, over there." He pointed in Jeremy's direction.

I leant closer to them, "Is this like top secret?" I asked , dumbly. Damon rolled his eyes and looked to Ric, "Too bad I can't compel her to stop drinking."

"Compulsion is wrong anyway." I whispered again. Damon and Ric left me again, and I was bored. I wandered over to Jeremy. He looked really upset.

"Hey Jer."

"Hey." Jeremy said, looking around suspiciously at people. He then looked back at me, "Do you think Elena's hiding anything?"

"Other than her evil twin?" I answered seriously, "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. Jeremy tilted his head to the side and I looked elsewhere. "You're drunk."

"And you need a haircut. The skater hair does not work for you, Jer." I commented, touching a lock of his hair.

"I'm going to go home." Jeremy said, looking like his mind was elsewhere. "Tell Elena I'm leaving."

"Sure, Jer." I answered, sighing. Everyone is leaving me alone! And where the hell is Stefan going? I followed Stefan outside, and I noticed that douche bag from earlier in front of him. Oh my god, he's hurting him

"Stef- Stefan?" I called to him, a little scared. He dropped the guy to the ground, and stood over him, probably compelling him. I walked closer to him and he turned to my direction.

He looked at me and back at the guy, and then back at me. "Stefan?" I heard Elena calling from the front. Stefan pressed his fingers to his lips and ran with his vampire speed. I turned around, and Elena was coming towards me, seeing the man on the ground.

"What happened?" She asked me, with worry.

"I don't know. I just saw this guy laying there." Elena rushed over to him to see if he was okay. After her attention was off of me, I slipped away. I found Damon and Alaric in front, talking to Jackass John.

When they spotted me, I went over to them, curious about what they were talking about. John looked at me warily, but continued. "If I die, everything I know goes to the council."

"What do you want?" Damon asked him, annoyed. I wanted to make Damon drive me home, but I decided to be quiet for the time being, standing by Alaric.

John backed away, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you." And he just walked away, leaving us confused.

"I told you guys he was a jackass." I spoke up, looking between the two. "And he's also sneaky, watch what you say around him."

I walked to Damon, almost falling over. "Can you take me home, Damon?"

He nodded, and I took my keys out of my purse, handing them to him. I don't remember what happened after that, but when I came to, Damon was hovering over me.

I looked down and saw that my dress was still on and I was in my room. "I invited you in?"

"Pretty much." He said, looking around my room.

"Don't make me regret it." I mumbled sleepily. I started to fiddle with the zipper of my dress, but I couldn't get it.

"Damon, could you-" But before I finished my question, Damon already had his hand on mine. He slowly pulled the zipper down, exposing my strapless bra underneath. I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and held the dress to my chest.

I turned around to thank him, but he was gone. I let my dress drop to the floor and put on some pajamas before I went back into Bonnie's room. The second I hit the bed, I was completely knocked out.

**And there it is! Sorry I almost broke my two-day update scheme. Thanks for reading! Also I just want to let you know, Persephone is not a constant drinker. I will reveal soon why she drinks at the formal Mystic Falls parties. I will probably update tuesday! Review please! **


	7. Chapter 6: Miss Mystic Falls

Finally, the moment we've been waiting for! Bonnie is back! Now It's going to be easier to write! And because Persephone is the nicer witch, she probably will get into a LOT of trouble. Well let's get started!

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]

Chapter 6: Miss Mystic Falls

I woke up with someone snoring behind me. I had remembered that there was no one in the bed with me when I went to sleep, so I screamed.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and in turn I fell off the bed. The figure in the bed jumped up, and I screamed again, only not in fright.

"Bonnie!" I shouted, flinging myself in her direction. We both fell back on the bed, and she hugged me back. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to, Sephie." I let her go and glared at her. "What?" she said, surprised at my face.

"You don't sound like you missed me." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Well, I did." She reassured me with a smile. She patted the bed, "Come on, we don't need to be late for school."

"Argh." I muttered grumpily. Nevertheless, I got out of bed and went to take a shower, truly happy since I came back to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie and I had a small talk, that probably would make us a few minutes late for class. She told me that Elena told her about the tomb vampires. She was also mad that I didn't tell her myself. Bonnie and I took my car to school, whilst on the way, I lied my ass off about the things I did here while I she was gone. Anything to keep my sister from choking me.

When we entered Ric's classroom, he was already talking. "Sorry we're late. " I said, hurrying to my seat on the other side of Bonnie. I saw Elena and Stefan, waving at them both. Elena tried to say hi to Bonnie, but she just gave her a smile. I nudged her elbow, and gave her a look. She ignored me and looked forward.

At lunch, Bonnie and I were walking around so we could talk. Apparently, she had something to tell me. But while we were walking, Elena stopped us so she could talk to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. I wanted to grab you after class, but you had already took off." Elena said, all in one breath. "How are you? I mean with everything."

My face fell, thinking about Grams and how she died. I didn't blame Elena or Stefan (maybe Damon) because it wasn't directly their fault. It did piss me off that even though she died, the tomb vampires still got out.

"I'm dealing, I just wish I had known Seph was here, I really needed her." She gave me a sidelong glance.

"I thought we had this conversation Bonnie." I mumbled, breaking my silence.

"Anyway, Everyone here missed you." Elena said, honestly.

"Yeah, so much to deal with, after Gram's funeral, and honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed, I just really didn't want to come back."

"But she called me and I made her come back." I added, noticing some tension between Bonnie and Elena. I could honestly tell she wasn't being her normal self with her because she blamed the people that Elena associated herself with.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, biting her lip, "We need each other right now."

Elena looked between us, noticing the differences between my attitude and Bonnie's. "I just needed you to understand that the reason I called was so you knew before you got back."

Bonnie nodded in understanding, "I know why you called, I just…..shouldn't….know."

"I know it's really hard,-" Elena was interrupted by Caroline calling her name. Caroline enveloped her into a hug.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're home." I turned to Elena, to apologize for the founder's party.

"Elena." I said, getting her attention. "Look, I'm sorry about the party. I was really upset and I said things I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," She cut me off, "I'm sorry for prying into your business. I just think of you as my sister and I overstepped my boundaries."

I shook my head, "It's okay Elena, I love you too. That's all that matters." I pulled her into a hug, finally feeling less awkward. I leant closer to her, "I'm sorry about Bonnie, I don't know why she's acting like this." I said, looking at Bonnie. Elena nodded, and Caroline started talking about the Founders' court.

"Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline reminded Elena, who looked like she forgot.

"Oh my god, we signed up for that so long ago, I completely forgot." Elena said, with a frown on her face.

"Yeah," Caroline laughed, and then she turned serious, "Are you dropping out?" Bonnie and I exchanged a knowing look. Caroline wanted Elena to drop out, but we knew she couldn't. Elena grimaced, which I noticed.

"I can't."

"No?" Caroline looked confused, and Elena looked to us for help.

"Her mom was the one who wanted her to enter." I offered, giving Elena a comforting smile. I excused myself from the group, feeling completely awkward around the tension.

The next day came, and Bonnie was still being really distant with Elena and completely ignoring Stefan. We even had an argument about it. I decided to let Bonnie deal with things on her own, while I figured out what to wear to the Miss Mystic Falls contest.

Bonnie was riding with Caroline, mainly trying to avoid talking to after I snapped at her for being mean to one of her best friends.

Flashback…

I heard the door open and close, so I figured Bonnie was home. I jumped up and raced down the stairs to talk to her .I caught her in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey Bon!" She looked up at me, after discarding the empty water bottle.

"Hmm?" I gulped.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Elena and Stefan." He face just completely changed, and I suddenly knew that she understood what this was about.

"What about them?" She replied in an emotionless voice.

"Elena was our best friend since before we were able to read." I started, "I loved Grams too, but we can't blame them for this."

She walked out of the kitchen, fast-walking past me up the stairs, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I clenched my teeth in annoyance and followed her. "I'm not done talking to you yet."

She walked into her room and slammed the door. I opened the door and walked in, "Bonnie, she wouldn't want you to do this. I would know, Bon, I am a necromancer. If things are going to feel normal again, we need to do normal things again. "

She blew a deep breath and shook her head, "Persephone, I can't believe you even talk to him. His kind is the reason Grams is gone." She closed her eyes, "I'm not going to associate myself with either of you until I'm ready. Just get out of my room."

"I'm disappointed in you, Bonnie. I would never do that to a friend."

Ever since that argument, We haven't spoken to each other beside the necessary things. Even when my dad came back, there wasn't much to say at the dinner table. I searched my closet for a my yellow dress, that was in my closet behind the black one and in front of the purple one. It's still kind of weird that I can feel things and that I know things like that, but I'm gonna have to get over it.

After I took a shower, I and headed into my room, exchanging my robe for my yellow dress. After I finished straightened my hair, I got started on my makeup. I looked up at my mirror and almost screamed at the figure.

"Damon, could you not do that?" He smirked at his reflection in the mirror. I sat back down on my stool, facing him. His eyes raked up and down my body, stopping at my legs. I looked around the room awkwardly.

"And exactly what do you want?" I asked, impatient.

"So rude." Damon feigned, in mock hurt.

"My favorite trait about me. " I replied, in all seriousness.

"Anyway," Damon started, ' I would have a different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

My eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"Yeah." He said simply. "A month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the founder's council back on alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I defended, in disbelief.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood-bank contraband in the house." Damon countered, sternly. "He spent all this time fighting it when really he should have been learning how to control it."

"I can't believe this, but it would make sense." I muttered to myself. I thought about Elena,

"What about Elena?"

"I was going to tell her today, actually I was on my way to the Founder's Hall. But I figured I'd tell you first."

That's stupid. "Why?"

"You should be happy. I usually love to drop bombshells with more than one person in the dark." Damon chuckled, causing me to frown.

"Also, I thought we could carpool together."

"Yeah sure, whatever. It saves gas." I walked over to my closet, bending over to grab my white wedges. "Okay, I'm ready to-" I swiftly turned around, with Damon standing in front of me. His head hung low, staring into my eyes, like he was trying to make me nervous.

I looked up at him and gulped, my heart racing a million times a minute. Damon smirked, "I make you nervous." and walked away.

After I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I regained my composure. "You're a Dick, Damon."

"I know."

"This is why we're not friends." I walked out of my room and down the stairs, grabbing my keys and jacket.

"But we are." He said following behind me to his car. After we both entered the car, there was more banter. Despite what the circumstances were, no matter what I said, nothing could stop the fact that Damon Salvatore was growing on me.

When we arrived, Damon and I split up, as planned, and I headed up to see Elena in her dressing room. On the way, I passed Amber, a girl I recognize from school, and she looked nervous. When she brushed past me, I felt something weird, like something bad was going to happen. I started for her direction, but paused when I heard Elena's voice.

"Seph? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm here." I walked into the roomed fully, and sat down, still dazed from my contact with Amber.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, with concern in her voice.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine, it's nothing."I remembered the Stefan situation, and secretly wished that Damon would tell her, so she can bombard him with questions. "You know what, there's something you should know."

Damon walked in, "There is, indeed." I sighed with relief.

Elena looked alarmed, so I put my hand on her back in comfort. "Elena, Stefan is still drinking human blood."

She looked shocked and guilty at the same time. "How?"

"He has a fridge full of human blood in the basement." Damon spoke, analyzing her expression. "With the council back on alert, this is the worst time for Stefan to deal with his longtime overdue blood lust."

"Oh my god, this is all my fault." Elena said, with guilt in her eyes. I walked to Elena and began trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault, Elena. We're gonna do something about it."

I looked at Damon, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"About what?" Stefan said, entering the room. I observed his movements warily, ready to defend Elena if necessary.

"I'm just filling them in on your extracurricular activities" Damon said, but instead of a surprised look, Stefan remained calm. Kudos to him for being a good actor.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"We know, Stefan."

"I know about the blood Stefan." Elena stated. They looked like they wanted to talk, so I grabbed Damon's hand, ignoring how warm it felt.

"We're gonna go now." I told Elena who nodded. I sent Elena a look, but she nodded, silently telling me that she would be fine. I smiled at her and left the room with Damon. I stared at the Caroline, along with the other stunning and snobby contestants waiting by the stairs chatting. I sighed and shook my head, slowly walking down the stairs with Damon on my heels.

"I couldn't help but notice your longing stares at those lovely contestants." I stopped walking and shut my eyes, cursing myself mentally. I whipped around and faced him, with a smile.

"Pssh, no. I was just happy for Caroline. She really wants this." I lied, hoping he didn't notice. Damon gave me a look, and I turned away from him.

"Why didn't you sign up?" He asked me, walking up from behind me.

"It's just not for me."

"Please, you have just as much potential as the rest of them." I smiled at him, half surprised and pleased at his compliment. "But the way I see it, if you had to act the way they do, I'd prefer you. You're so much more fun."

"Thanks, Damon."

"Anytime, shortie."

"Die." I replied, playfully.

Damon smirked, "Too late, already did."

I nodded, "Touché."

They were about to announce the contestants, so Damon and I went to the bottom of the stares to wait with everyone else. After I saw Caroline cascade down the stairs, I smiled and clapped for her. Our gazes met and I mouthed 'Go get 'em.'

"Persephone, there you are!" Jenna hurried over to me, but stopped when she saw I was standing with Damon.

"Oh," She smiled knowingly, "You're here with, Damon?" My cheeks flamed at her assumption.

"Yeah, best friends." I looked at Damon so he would know not to embarrass me in front of Jenna. If she thought I liked Damon, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"That date each other." Damon added, casually. I glared at him and tried reasoning with her, but it only got worse when he rested his arm on my hip.

"Well, I'm going to get closer for Elena's introduction. Have fun!" I hmph'd at Jenna, who only laughed at my demise.

"Well, that was fun." Damon stated, and I didn't have to turn around to know he had a smirk on his face. But, I did have to turn around so he could feel the wrath of my death glare.

"You're an ass." I stated.

Only to my dismay, his smirk got wider. "Let's add that to the list of things you love about me." I shook my head while muttering, "One of these days."

I looked at where the escorts were, and Stefan wasn't there. "Where the hell is Stefan?" I muttered under my breath, but only one name came to mind.

Amber.

I excused myself from a very confused Damon and I went for the first bathroom. When I got there, I saw that the mirror was shattered. Oh my god, Stefan must have lost control and took Amber. I went to look for Damon, but when I saw him with Elena, I decided to stay with Elena in case he showed up again.

After about thirty minutes later, a strange feeling settled over me. I left the central area to look for Stefan. When I heard a scream in the woods, I ran in that direction. When I got to where they were, Stefan was biting into Amber's throat.

"Stefan!" I hissed. He ignored me and continued. "You better let her go right this instant!" I said scolding him like a child.

I got angry and waved my arm at him, sending him in the air and keeping him there. In the distance, I heard voices coming closer.

"Amber, go find Damon Salvatore. Do you know who he is?" She nodded, slowly walking away from me, holding her neck.

I concentrated on Stefan, despite how scared he was making me. He kept baring his teeth at me and snarling. It wasn't like Stefan to be this way, so that was what kept me going.

"Persephone!" Elena's shrill voice was the only thing that made me lose my concentration. The second Stefan touched the ground, he lunged for me before I even saw him.

When he pierced my skin with his fangs, all I felt was pain. Mind-blowing, searing pain, that I hadn't felt in my entire life. I felt him being ripped away from me, taking some of my skin with him. I dropped to the ground, and my eyes became heavy. I heard fighting going on, probably Damon and Stefan. Elena was speaking to me, but I didn't answer her, I didn't want to waste any energy. I heard Damon shouting at Stefan, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then I heard Stefan screaming, and I felt Bonnie's essence in the distance. "Bonnie..." I croaked, using the last of my energy to call my sister.

"Bonnie! She's calling you." I felt myself being put into someone else's hands. I heard her chanting over me, and I felt my strength come back. I sat up and she hugged me, or squeezed the life out of me, rather.

I still felt weak, but I craned my head towards Stefan to see if he was okay. I felt Damon crouch next to me, and he tried to feed me his blood.

"Get away from my sister!" She shouted, standing up. I got up, looking stronger than I felt. I stood in front of Bonnie.

"Stop it, Bonnie! I'm so tired of this. You can't fill your heart of hate towards them forever!" I said, leaving her with a stunned face. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Looks like you've made your choice." She looked past me, at Elena. "I'm leaving."

She turned and walked away to her car, "Bonnie!" I called. It didn't hit me then, that I may have lost my sister. It may, later, but right now, I'm too tired and angry to care.

I turned to Elena, but I lost consciousness and I felt someone catch me.

Then, it went black.

**I'm sorry! I had to split Bonnie and Persephone because it fits with the storyline. But they will make up for the chapter, Isobel. But, for now, it's all Damon, Stefan and Elena problems. With Persephone in the midst of course! Review **please**!**

**-RealHuntress xoxox**


	8. Chapter 7: Blood Brothers

**I would just like to thank grapejuice101, Katerina The Von, and KysGrayMist for reviewing my chapters since the beginning. I really appreciate the fact that you and so many others read my story. The title was rushed, so message me if you have any suggestions for a new one.**

**Well, here it is! The next installment. Enjoy!**

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.]

**Chapter 7: Blood Brothers**

I woke up with a low throbbing in my head, only I wasn't in my bed. I seemed to be in a large room, with my pajamas on. All the events of last night started to rush back to me, and it finally hit me.

I might have lost my sister.

A feeling of emptiness passed over me, almost like dread, and I was, for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. My twin sister hates me because I chose friends over my own blood. I am a terrible person.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room, and when the door opened, Elena walked in, with a sad look on her face. I guess they brought me to the boarding house last night. When she saw that I was awake, she ran over to me and hugged me.

When she pulled back, she looked me over. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, I think so. Mentally, I think I need to see some help." I answered her, looking at her seriously.

"Look, if you want to go home to Bonnie and apologize, I wouldn't mind driving you." She told me, with concern in her eyes.

I shook my head at her, "Even if you did take me to her, she still wouldn't listen to me or talk to me. I betrayed her, even if it was for the right reasons. I feel like shit."

"I'm sorry, Seph. I just didn't think it would go this far." There she goes, apologizing again. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Elena, don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine." Something just occurred to me. "What

happened with Stefan?" Her entire posture just changed and I knew it wasn't good.

"He won't eat, he doesn't want to talk, and he's so guilty. He's guilty for hurting Amber, but most importantly, you. We put him in the Salvatore cell."

"I want to talk to him." I stated, getting out of bed, and leaving the room. I walked past Damon

who was drinking in the living room. Before I could get to the stairs of the basement, I felt a whoosh sound and Damon was in front of me, gripping my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon said to me, while pulling me to a couch, and throwing me on it.

"I want to speak to Stefan." I stated sternly getting up, and walking past him. He let me go, but followed behind me, sighing heavily. I went down the stairs, and I knew Stefan could tell someone was coming.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." He stated, calmly.

"I don't think you have a choice." I told him, stubbornly. I walked to the door, and turned the knob. But before I could enter, Damon stood on the side of me. "I can handle myself, Damon."

He stepped aside, and I entered. "Why are you here?" Stefan asked me, staring at the wall in front of him. I stepped forward but stopped. "Don't come any closer."

"Stefan, I'm not mad at you. Or even upset."

"I want you to hate me. I want Elena to hate me." I went to open my mouth, but he spoke again, "It makes it easier."

"Stefan, you don't understand. I forgive you." I told him, afraid of his suicide talk. I stepped closer to him, and sat on the chair.

He looked at me. "Why? Why do you forgive me?"

"Because Stefan, I consider you a friend of mine. I trust you with my life and Elena's. I didn't before, but I do now. The fact that you feel any remorse for last night proves this to me." I stated, sternly.

He stared up at the wall, and I heard Elena's footsteps. I felt her hovering around the door, but she didn't move any closer. Mainly because she wanted to give us some space. "Seph?"

I turned to her. "I'm going to school, are you coming?"

"Yeah," I said staring at Stefan, "But I need to borrow some clothes."

"C'mon." She said, running back up the stairs, past Damon. I followed behind her, purposely ignoring Damon, who was staring at me.

I followed her to Stefan's room, and after I got dressed in there, we left for school. We stayed pretty quiet during the entire ride. School was pretty boring, without Bonnie to talk to or to copy my notes down, so I could text people and get them in trouble.

After school, I promised Elena that as long as it takes, I was going to stay with her at the boarding house. I even stopped by my house and told my dad that I was staying with Elena for a couple of days. I left Bonnie an apology letter, packed some clothes and left. When I got back to Elena's house, she told me to call Damon, so we could check on Stefan.

"What?" He answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Elena told me to call you, so you know that we're staying there tonight. We have some clothes, and we'll be there soon. How's Stefan?"

"Extra broody." Seems like there's no change since this morning, I thought to myself. He doesn't think that he's worthy of forgiveness. What has made him like that? "Hold on." I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't hear me.

"He won't eat anything." Elena will not be happy about this.

"What did you give him? Mountain Lion surprise or something?" I said to him sarcastically.

"I thought of that. Not in stock." I chuckled a little at this, but composed myself. I have issues with laughing and joking around when things are bad.

"What's his favorite….err….um, animal?" I asked awkwardly.

"Eww, gross."

"Not helping, you…carnivore." I said, stealing back my teddy bear, Mr. Awesomeness. I was a pretty epic kid back then. The good ol' days.

He laughed at me, "It helps me."

"Don't joke around, Elena is running around here like a madwoman. She wants results!" I whisper-yelled, thinking she couldn't hear me.

"I heard that!" She called from the bathroom.

"Hurry up. I can't babysit all day, I have things to do." What else is new, Damon skipping out when he is needed.

"I would say drop dead, but…"

He laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. Stefan likes puppy blood." I made a disgusted face, "Little golden retriever puppies, with little floppy ears. That's his favorite."

"Goodbye, Damon."

"Talk to you later, gorgeous." I hung up on him. I walked in the bathroom, and Elena took a look at my face.

"What did he say?" Elena asked, with hope in her voice.

"Stefan hasn't changed much. He won't eat anything." Elena looked upset, so I hooked my arm through hers and grabbed her overnight bag. "C'mon." She nodded and we left through her bathroom door. The second we turned around, we both jumped and held our hands over our hearts.

"Sorry." Jackass John Gilbert said, passively. He is one creepy man.

All eyes snapped to mine, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Elena nodded.

"Uncle John." She acknowledged. "I didn't see you there."

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had time to catch up."

"Um, maybe another time. See, Seph and I have a project,…" Elena trailed off, while we walked to the hallway.

"It'll only take a moment." We stopped, and she made us go back.

Elena and I dropped our bags. "Maybe I should go.." I started for the door.

John stopped me, "No, it's okay. You're basically family." Still creepy.

I turned around and walked to Elena's bed, sitting on it. "I know that you both know."

Uh-oh, not good. I looked at Elena, "Know what?" Ha ha, avoiding the question. I should have

done that.

"It's really silly to keep pretending." And they wondered why I called him Jackass. "What would your mother say, if she knew you were dating a vampire?" Which mother?, I thought.

"Which mother?" Elena repeated my thoughts, with a cold look. Owned. "C'mon Seph." I followed Elena, but stopped to turn around.

"And you wonder why no one likes you." I said, over my shoulder.

When we got to the boarding house, Elena went straight into Stefan's room. Damon walked into

the room, and smirked at me.

"And to what do I owe this visit, Ms. Bennett?" I turned around and smiled at him, and he looked surprised. I sauntered over to him, in a seductive way. I put my arms around him, and his smirk only got wider.

"So many to choose from, it could be how hot you are, how cute your ass is, or it could be about how….gullible you are in this position." I laughed at the end of the last part, turning around and walking away from him.

Before I could take another breath, Damon blurred me onto the couch, with him hovering over me. I stared up at him in confusion. He moved my head to the side, and examined my neck.

"Those bite marks look like they're healing pretty well. Maybe I should have given you more of my blood, they'd probably be gone by now." Damon said, letting go of my neck. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked at him in confusion.

"You fed me your blood?" Damon got off of me and started to walk away, and I followed him to where his jacket was.

"Yeah, so?" There he goes again, closing himself off. Building up this wall, that not even humpty dumpty could sit on.

"Am I not allowed to thank you?" I said, standing close to him. He bent down to my ear, and fingered my neck.

"What kind of thank you are thinking of?" I pushed his finger off of me, "I'm thinking of the more…physical kind." I smirked.

"I was thinking more of the heartfelt, wordy, platonic, kind." I said, sarcastically and laughed when his face looked disgusted.

"No, thank you then."

I shrugged, plopping on the couch, flipping through an old book, "Your loss."

"Are you going to be ok? I have to run out, I have an errand with the teacher."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Alaric?" He nodded, "Oh ,so you two are friends now?"

"I don't have any friends." He started to walk away.

"I thought you said we were friends." I called after him.

He stopped and turned back around, "Well to be my friend, you'd have to give me a taste."

"Then consider me your arch-nemesis." I retorted.

He pulled on his jacket, "Stay up here with Elena."

"We'll be alright."

"Your very trusting of him, given the fact he almost turned you into dinner last night."

"Well so are you, otherwise you wouldn't be leaving us here alone." He stared at me like he hadn't thought of that. "Where are you guys going, though?"

"Goodbye, Seph." Before he left, he kissed me on my cheek, and blurred out the door. I was stunned, but more aware of the burn I now feel on my cheek where he kissed me. I rubbed it and sighed, "Stupid Damon Salvatore."

I read the book that I had for a while, then got up so I could go to Stefan's room. She was writing in her journal, but when I came in the room, she looked up.

"You want to go check on Stefan now?" She nodded and I let her walk past me, and I followed her down the stairs.

"Damon's not here, so I thought now was the best time."

She turned to me, "Where's Damon gone?"

"I don't know, he was being normal Damon." I told her. "We have to be quick."

The second we got to the door, Stefan was already telling Elena to leave.

"Stefan, she's not angry with you, you don't need to keep blaming yourself." Elena said

"Stefan, I know you didn't mean to do it. I forgive you. I told you that already."

"Go away. I don't want either of you here."

Elena took it too far and opened the door, "Elena!" I followed after her. Knowing she wouldn't leave until the desired effect, I closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing? Get out of here."

"No." Elena replied sternly.

"You're taking a risk, I could hurt both of you." I doubt it.

"Then I'm stupid." And completely out of your mind.

She picked up the bottle of blood that Damon had left for Stefan and held it out to him. "You need to drink this"

"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it"

"Drink."

"Do it Stefan! You need it." I shouted at him, hoping to get through to him.

Just as I said this, Stefan knocked the bottle out of Elena's hand and came viciously inches away from our faces. "I said GET OUT" He growled, bringing out his fangs. Although I was afraid of that face when I saw it last night, I wasn't right now.

"No." Elena repeated. Stefan sat down, and buried his face in his hands. Elena looked at me, and

I sighed, knowing that she wanted me to leave.

I went back upstairs, and went to the fridge, grabbing some orange juice from the refrigerator, and some vodka from Damon's cabinet. I put half of each in my cup, and sat on the couch picking up the book that I was reading earlier.

After a while, Elena came up and told me about the story of how Stefan and Damon became vampires back then. After I came to terms with the tragic story, I still wasn't so sure why Stefan was so guilty. And another thing, last night when Stefan was drinking my blood, he was moaning quietly. It was almost as if my blood was overly satisfying. But in order to be sure, I needed to test that out, to be certain. That precise moment, Damon walked in, while my back was turned to him.

"I'm guessing Stefan's broodiness kept you away?" I gripped the knife that was in my hand and positioned it over my wrist.

"You have no idea." I grunted, slicing my wrist just enough to draw blood. I knew that Damon had smelt it instantly, considering he hadn't said a word. I turned around holding a tissue to the blood that was running down my arm, putting the knife down, and walking towards him.

"This is not the way I pictured it, but I'll take what I can get." Damon joked, but his face changed when he eyed my expression.

"Damon, it's not a joke. I want you to taste it." I brought it to his face, dabbing my blood on his lips. His tongue darted out, licking it and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"That's it, how does it-"

I didn't finish that sentence, because I ended up on my back, once again with Damon hovering over me. Seriously, this has got to stop. "Delicious."

"Bite me." I asked him, completely serious. Despite my calm composure on the outside, my heart was beating profusely. Something I figured Damon would hear. I moved my hair to the side, so he could have better access.

"I haven't had a human in too long." he said, softly. I waited for him to pierce my skin immediately, but he didn't. He bent his face down to my neck, and I felt him licking my neck. In heat of this moment, I did the unexpected.

I giggled.

Damon picked his head up and gave me an amused look. I shrugged, "It tickled." Well I'm sorry if I'm not like the usual human he feeds off of. "Do your thing, vampire." He bent his head back down, and licked my skin, causing me to giggle, again.

He put his hand over my mouth, and slowly grazed his fangs on a single spot. He applied a little pressure and I gasped at the sharp pain. After a while, I relaxed and felt euphoric pleasure. He grabbed one of my legs and hitched it over his back. I immediately felt his erection poking my thigh, and I took in a deep breath. I began to feel lightheaded, but a second later, I felt him take one more last pull and he released his fangs from my neck. He even licked the spot, getting every last spot that had spilt. He even pulled back and licked the blood off my arm. I sat up and looked at him.

"So?" I said, looking at his expression. I saw him lick his lips, giving me a lust-filled look. I covered my neck with my hair and moved farther away from him.

"Your blood is amazing." He stated, with a dazed look on his face.

"The way you're looking at me is creeping me out. But, I have what I need. It explains a lot." Damon was still looking at me weird. He was smiling at me, so I raised my arm and waved it in his face.

He took my hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on my hand. "You are so beautiful." He said, ignoring everything I said. I tilted my head to the side, narrowing my eyes.

"Have you been drinking?"

He smiled at me again, "No." I sniffed his breath and realized he was clean. Is this some sort of love spell or something?

"Kiss me." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked at him for a few seconds, and burst out laughing. He looked a little hurt.

"Holy shit, you're serious." I got up and started to pace around the room. "I'm sorry, Damon. It's just that, you're not…..you."

"It is me! Do I have to prove my lo-" I put my finger on his lip to stop him.

"Don't say that, Damon. It's not real." I shushed him.

He looked at me seriously, and laid down on the couch. "It feels real for me."

Elena rushed into the room, in a panic. "Stefan's gone." My head snapped toward her, and she held up his ring. "He left his ring behind." Holy shit, he seriously was suicidal!

"Go find him, and talk to him. You're the only one who can." She nodded, and left in a hurry. I looked back at Damon.

"What am I going to do about you?" I muttered to myself.

He smiled at me suggestively, "I could think of a few things." He said inching closer to me. I moved back, putting my hand on his chest.

"Good to know that that part of you is still intact." I mumbled sarcastically.

I suddenly got an idea. Grams taught me how to undo spells, even if I didn't cast it. She said that I was a special case. I grabbed some sage and a lighter out of my bag and smirked, "Come on, Damon." I pulled at his arm, "Let's go to your room."

"Now you're talking." He picked me up, bridal style, and he blurred us to his room. When he put me down, I gasped for breath.

"Okay, never again." Damon came up behind me, and started kissing my neck. It strangely felt…good, but I shook out of it.

"Damon, go lie down, I wanna try something." He obliged, I lit the sage on fire, and then blew it out. The smoke filled the air, and I spread it around, enough so I could regain strength. I breathed it in.

Damon sat up, "What are you doing?"

"Non Movere!" I commanded, unconsciously. He fell back onto the bed automatically.

"I can't move, babe!" Babe? I flinched at the affectionate term. No one's called me that since… nevermind. I walked to the end of the bed.

"Ad tua normalis sui." I chanted, over and over, until I felt the magic come out in waves. When I looked back down, Damon was sleeping, so I decided to leave him alone.

I went back to the room I had stayed in the previous night, and I went to sleep, but what I dreamt was unexpected.

I was in a clearing of some kind, just standing in the middle of it. I looked down, and saw that I was in a flower print dress. In the distance, I saw a familiar face, and impulsively, I ran to her.

"Grams!" I gave her a giant hug, to show her how much I missed her. She chuckled and hugged me back.

When I pulled back, she looked like she had something to tell me. "Sugar pie, I have something important to tell you. I can't tell you everything, but I have the answer to the questions you have today."

I nodded, and we sat in the grass. She grabbed my hands and held them, while looking into my eyes. "Honey, your blood is super special. There are things that it can do that I'm sure you have seen before."

"Tonight, I-"

"I know, I know. Damon Salvatore. drank your blood and started acting love sick. I'm glad you remember what I taught you." She started to smooth my hair down, "Look child, your blood, is intoxicating to vampires. Especially the ones who harbor feelings for you. It doesn't matter how small."

"Damon has feelings for me." I stated. I t would make sense. My blood didn't make Stefan react like that.

"Yes, and when he drinks your blood, it will make him do things he wouldn't normally do."

"Hmm."

"Remember everything I told you. I need you to tell Bonnie that she needs to stop this foolishness and you both need to come to an agreement." I nodded, and hugged her.

Everything started to fade away...

I woke up in a cold sweat. When I checked the time, I realized it was too early.

But I knew that I need to get to Bonnie.

**This chapter may seem confusing, but I needed to create Persephone's part in the next season. Whatever I didn't clear up already, I will in the next chapter. Including the Damon thing. Anyway, I bet you're glad I updated early! I stayed home from school today and I was bored, so this was the only thing I thought to do. Review please!**

**-RealHuntress18 xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 8: Isobel

Chapter 8: Isobel

That morning, when I was finally able to wake myself up, I decided to go home to see if I could catch Bonnie on the way out. I didn't catch her then, dad told me she left early so she could help with the Miss Mystic Falls float for the parade. I got to school in time for history, but I was always late, even when Tanner was there.

I ran in the cafeteria, and grabbed a seat next to Tyler and Matt. I said hello to them both quietly and smiled at Ric,…..um ...mean Mr. Saltzman. Alaric passed out some sheets and told us we were recreating the Battle of Willow Creek. Yay.

"Tyler has been nominated as the head of the production design." I saw Tyler's face dropped, and he turned to me like he thought I did it. Ric left the table and went towards the door, where Stefan and Elena were standing. I was concerned that maybe something happened, but I wasn't going to be a part of anything until I made up with Bonnie.

"Great." Tyler said, sarcastically. I sniggered absentmindedly, so he pinched my side. I stifled a giggle, which did not go unnoticed by Matt. Looks like he's still pissed at Tyler because of what happened between him and Kelly. Another group of feuding friends! Can't everybody just dance around the totem pole of friendship?

Tyler looked at Matt. "You wanna help me with this?"

"Not really, No." Ouch, Mattie.

"I'm gonna go before this awkwardness suffocates me." I heard Matt and Tyler protesting about me leaving them there by themselves, but I ignored them. I spotted Bonnie and Caroline at a table, so I decided to join them.

"Hey, Carebear!" She smiled at me, but Bonnie gave her a look that made her frown. "Bon-Bon!"  
Bonnie ignored me as expected, so I went for plan B. I sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder, while staring at her.

"Get off!" She harshly whispered, and I listened, but I went for plan C. I got behind her and went down on one knee, causing Caroline to laugh at me. I grabbed Bonnie's hand. She tried to snatch it away, but I held it firmly and glared at her.

"I, Persephone Althea Bennett, am sorry for being a terrible sister." This was really hard for me because it's really rare that I apologize to people. I saw Bonnie's face soften, and she turned to Care.

She waved her off, "Go ahead. But come right back!" We smiled and nodded, going to sit at an empty table.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah.."

"Bon, I really do mean it. Even if we can't agree on everything, I just know that I need you." I told her truthfully, looking her in the eye.

"True, true." Bonnie smirked, and I glared at her.

She put her hands up in defense, "And they say I'm the smart ass twin," I shook my head at her.  
"Promise to never leave me again?"

Bonnie smiled at me. "I promise."

"Oh god, thank you. I thought you were going to pinch me first." I sighed in relief. Bonnie reached over and tried pinching me. I got up and jabbed my finger at her, "Don't do it, Bonnie."

She smirked at me and I immediately took off, looking for a place to hide.

After a while, I got a chance to tell her everything that happened with me for the past couple of days, leaving out Elena and Stefan's problems. I had to tell her about the blood, because it was really important. I even told her about the dream, and Bonnie said that she had the dream too.  
We went back to help Care.

I sat down beside Caroline, Bonnie sitting on the other side. "Where's Elena? I thought she would be helping."

"I saw her come in with Stefan this morning, but she disappeared with Mr. Saltzman." I explained, noting that Bonnie had tensed up.

Caroline noticed as well. "What's the deal?"

"Here we go," I sighed, dramatically. Another conversation about Bonnie's issues with Elena.  
Care looked between the both of us, "Come on, spill!"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie looked at Caroline, who was not buying it.

"Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting." She stated, "Spill."

"It nothing." Bonnie said, dismissing the subject.

"Caroline, it's a little more complicated than that." I said, trying to defend Bonnie. She half smiled at me as a thanks, but I knew Caroline was not going to let this blow over.

"I don't believe that. This float is supposed to be about friends creating something together, but everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs, I just- I don't like it!" She rambled.

I hugged her from the side, "Me neither, I just got out of one of their bitch fits."

"Your poor sister is being pulled in the middle of both fights! It's not fair." Caroline defended me. I smiled at her, "Now I remember why I liked you best." She smiled and nudged me, causing me to wince, "Care, lay off the steroids!"

"Blondest, I believe we have an alliance." My phone beeped, with a text message from Elena. I read it and stood up, "I have to go, like now...Tutoring!" I lied, leaving Caroline confused, and Bonnie with a knowing look.

When I entered the hallway, I saw Damon, and I eyed him wearily. After last night, I'm glad he wasn't giving me 'the eyes' anymore.

"Hey…Damon…" I said awkwardly, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Ah, Ms. Bennett, here for the vampire hunter's meeting?" I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah…that." We walked in silence until we made it to Alaric's classroom. Alaric, Stefan, and Elena were already in there.

"Sorry I'm late, dog ate my-" He stopped when he couldn't keep a straight face, "never mind" He then scanned the room, "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

I suddenly got suspicious, "Um...this isn't like...an intervention right?" I had an addiction to opening people's mail that only Elena knew about.

"No, this is important." Elena said, seriously. My lips formed an 'o' shape.

"Carry on then." I said, sitting on a desk and messin with my nails.

"I saw Isobel last night." The uninterested look was wiped clean off my face and my head snapped to Elena. This is big.

"Come again?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Isobel's here? In town?" Damon spoke. I pulled up a seat next to Elena, and tried comforting her.

"What does she want?" Stefan asked, causing us all to look to Alaric for answers.

He sighed and looked at Elena. "She wants to see Elena." Oh my god, I thought.

"Was that a request or a command?" I said, my protective instincts already kicking in.

Alaric pursed his lips, "I'm gonna go with command." I spared a glance at Damon, Stefan, and lastly at Elena.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Isobel goes on a killing spree." Hmm, serial killer mom. I can't wait for career day.

"I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon says, causing me to give him a look.

I rested my palm on my chin, just thinking about this new information, but I was interrupted by my phone beeping. It was Caroline, she was waiting for me.

"Caroline." I stated. Nuff said. I grabbed my bag and stood up, running my hand through my hair. "Just text me if something happens." I told them.

On the way out, I past by Damon, nodding at him.

I met up with Bonnie and Caroline, and it seemed like they had an idea of what they wanted to do for the float.

"Ugh, you rang?" I said playfully, sitting down.

"I figured out exactly how I want to do it!" Caroline exclaimed, extremely excited. I gave her an interested look.

"She wants to do _Gone with The Wind_." Bonnie informed me. I immediately caught on, nodding my head at the idea.

"You seriously channel Scarlett O'Hara." I agreed.

"That's what Bonnie said. See! It's meant to be done."

"Or it was twin telepathy." I offered sarcastically, with a smile on my face.

"Anyway, I have some plans that I need your help with." I looked over the designs, and I loved the idea.

"Just say the word, Blondest. Your wish is my command." I told her seriously. She explained to me that she needed me to get the fireworks together and get Matt to help me set them up. My phone beeped again. Aren't I just popular today?

It was Damon, and it said that Elena and Isobel were going to meet in the Grill in about thirty minutes. I sighed, realizing that I would have to be there for her. I texted him back telling him I would be there in fifteen minutes.

I gathered my stuff, "Care, I'm sorry to leave again, but something just came up." Bonnie's gaze met with mine and I mouthed, 'tell you later'. She sighed, and I left.

She sighed, "Fine, fine. Just make sure you talk to Matt about helping you."

"Sure, sure." I waved her off, "Bye..."

I got in my car and made the ten minute drive to the Grill. After I parked, I noticed Alaric and Damon across the street. I approached them.

"Why are you all the way over here?" I asked Alaric, raising an eyebrow.

"Isobel said that if Damon and I set foot in the Grill-" I cut him off,

"All that gory stuff. Yeah, yeah, yeah, classic serial killer." I said sarcastically, catching Alaric's drift.

Damon smirked at me, making his way over, "Maybe we should get out of here." I frowned at him, stepping back a step.

"Sorry, I actually can go in the grill. So I'll see you guys later." I smirked, walking away from them both.

When I got in, I caught Elena's eye, and I saw her relax a little more. Her mother was already sitting there. She was a brunette, and she looked exactly the way I thought she would look, after I saw the pictures at Trudie's. I found Stefan leaning on the pool table, so I quietly walked over to him. He nodded at me, and put his fingers on his lips, then pointed at Isobel.

I looked back over to them, Elena stood up with an upset look on her face. Isobel grabbed her arm, so Stefan and I took a step closer. Isobel said something to Elena, and she sat down, nodding at both of us. I sighed, taking a step back. Isobel said something to Elena, that made Stefan stop.

I nodded in understanding, pulling out my phone, typing so I we could communicate. _What's going on?_I wrote, giving him my phone.

He erased it, typing a message on my phone. He showed it to me, _She wants the invention. _I gave him a look.

Isobel left the table shortly after, leaving Elena near tears. Isobel brushed past me, "You're first." she said to me. I looked at Stefan, and his face said it all, Isobel would kill me first if she didn't get the device.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Shh, her humanity is gone. It's not her." I cooed in her ear, hoping it was comforting. Over her shoulder, I saw Bonnie enter the grill.

When she caught sight of Elena and I, Elena let go and Bonnie stared at us. Her gaze shifted behind us, and we looked back seeing Stefan. Bonnie then left us standing there. All I could think was, what the hell has happened to us?

"I can talk to her." I looked behind me, "Stefan?" He walked all the way to us, "Take her home, and please, make her feel better?" He nodded. "Thanks."

I rushed off after Bonnie. I found her sitting, at the bar. I pulled up a stool next to her, and spoke to the bartender, Jessica.

"I'll have a double shot of what Bonnie's having." I sighed, staring at her. Jessica chuckled in amusement.

"Sure Seph, sprite double coming right up." I swear Mystic Grill bartenders are mean. I stuck my tongue out at Jess' back.

"Bonnie," I started, looking straight at her.

"I just can't talk about it. It still hurts, Seph. And everytime I see them, it's a constant reminder of what happened."

"I know, Bonnie. But she needed you, tonight. Her birth mom wanted to meet with her, but she's a cold bitch with no feelings." I told her, bitterly. Bonnie suddenly looked very guilty and very embarrassed.

"Is she okay?" I half smiled at her.

"Why don't you ask her?" I questioned her. "You know what, we can go see her, first thing tomorrow. How's that?"

"Thanks, Seph."

"Anytime, Peanut." Bonnie glared at me. I used to call her that when we were kids. Now she's more violent, so I stopped for a while. "Anyway, how about we go home and I'll get dinner?"

Bonnie sent me a look, "Seph, you can't even make toast."

"Lies!" I protested, "I can so!"

Bonnie give me a doubtful look. "Without burning it?"

"That was one time! Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes!" Bonnie smiled and hugged me. "Takeout is my best friend."

"Sure, sure. But remember, you promised we could go to Richmond on Sunday. I wanted to stop a build-a-bear workshop. Mr. awesomeness is pushing like, 100."

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up to Bonnie banging on my door. "Go away!" I mumbled groggily. Bonnie barged in, completely dressed. "Come on, Bon! It's like 9:30!" I whined, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Seph, it's 12:42." She replied, and I slowly got up, mumbling under my breath. I slowly walked to my bathroom.

After I took my shower, I got dressed as quickly as I could, so we could head to Elena's. When we got there, I knocked on the door, and Elena opened up, surprised.

"Hey, guys" Elena greeted us.

"Hey, Lena" I said quietly, and I turned to Bonnie.

"Hey" Bonnie said. "I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away, that's not me, that can't be us" I almost wiped a tear, I was so proud of Bonnie!

"You're my friend, if you need me, I'm here and I'm sorry I couldn't show that yesterday."

Elena nodded, "Group hug!" I called and jumped Elena. Bonnie joined in, and it finally felt like old times. Now If I could just fix Mattie and Ty...

"Oh thank god this was over with." I said to her, "I hate when there's fighting. I always get stuck with Caroline!" I whined.

Bonnie and Elena smirked, almost simultaneously. "We're telling!"

I gasped, "Evil! You two have been plotting against me since we were in diapers!" They laughed at me. Typical Bonnie and Elena...

Elena turned serious, "There is an issue, though."

"What?" I said, eye her expression.

"Isobel thinks that Damon would give the device to you." I burst out laughing, oh Elena, such a kidder!

"Ha! You almost got me there." I laughed, loudly.

Elena sucked on a breath and shook her head, "No, I'm serious."

I looked at Bonnie and Elena, "Why would he give it to me?"

"Because she thinks Damon cares for you." That's just Bonkers. Elena and Isobel must be off their rockers.

* * *

**Another day later...**

Bonnie and I took a look at Emily's grimoire last night and noticed something familiar. I saw the Gilbert device, and apparently, Emily was the one who made it work. Bonnie planned to let Elena know that it was a weapon against vampires, while I did all the work. Again, typical Bonnie and Elena.

We all decided to get to the square, where the floats were being set we got there, Caroline bombarded me with tasks that nobody wanted to do. I decided to do what she wanted, after she snapped at Matt for messing something up. And to think she's only getting two minutes of fame...at my expense. I mean, I couldn't even accessorize today, she told me I would be down with the dirt.

I looked across the square, hoping to find Elena and Bonnie, but when I spotted Elena, I saw Isobel as well. I texted Stefan, telling him that Isobel was around and that she was probably targeting random people. Isobel caught my eye, and smirked at me, saying something to Elena, causing her to look in my direction.

I waited for Isobel to make a move on anyone to give me any reason to create mini explosions in her brain. I saw her looking at Matt, and I saw an unfamiliar man hovering around him. The man jumped on the float.

"Matt!" I gasped, running in their direction. But it was too late, the float landed on Matt's arm. Tyler and some of the other guys were coming over to lift it, but it was too heavy. Stefan finally got over there, and lifted it up. I sighed in relief, and when Caroline showed up, Stefan sent her to call the ambulance.

"Oh, Matt." I groaned, seeing how much pain he was in. When Caroline came back, she informed us that the ambulance would get there in 15-20 minutes.

"I can drive him." Tyler said, speaking up.

"Caroline can drive me." Matt said, being super stubborn.

"Matt, I didn't drive."

"Then I'll wait!" Matt said, seriously refusing to get any help from Tyler. Honestly, I was fed up with it.

"Matt! You need help, and he can help you. Please let him take you." I said, giving him my puppy dog look, with Caroline. Matt softened instantly and Tyler hopped up, sending me a smile.

"Let's go, Tyler!" I said, getting him out of that 'I'm getting my bromance back' look. Tyler got up and ran for his car.

She gathered up me, Bonnie and Stefan. Elena explained the situation. "Where's the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it." Stefan replied, "He's going to be difficult to reason with. I think Isobel may be right, he may just give it to Persephone."

"I will try to ask for the sake of asking, but I honestly doubt that Damon would give it to me." I spoke. "He's not just going to hand it over especially as it is harmful to vampires."

"But what if it's not?" Elena said. Stefan and Elena both looked at Bonnie and I.

Bonnie, Elena, and I had a plan. Bonnie knew how to do it, because she had been reading the grimoire, so I all had to do was let Bonnie draw power from me in order to de-spell the device. When we pitched it to Damon, it didn't go over well.

"Absolutely not." He stated, before listening to our pleas.

"Just hear us out." Elena said.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John, who'll kill me. I like being a living….dead…person" Yeah, because you're such a joy to be around!

"But it will be useless." I told him. "Bonnie and I can take the power away, I don't see any other way that we can do this. She has Jeremy, and we have a plan. Why can't we just do this, Damon?"

"I don't trust her." He said, gesturing to Bonnie.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie told Elena.

"And she could draw power from me to make it easier on her." I added, looking him in the eye, begging him to trust me.

"And John and Isobel will will have no way of knowing." I faced Damon again.

"No, no, I'll just get Jeremy back my own way." Damon said as if it was the end of discussion.

"Really?" Stefan asked him. "How are you going to do that? Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door." Someone needs to set Damon straight.

Damon sighed and turned to Bonnie and I, "Are you even up for this? I mean, no offence, neither of you are Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"We have her book, Damon. All we need is that device."

"We've been practicing." She shot back at Damon.

"It's not piano lessons honey." Damon shot right back at her, trying not to look at me. Bonnie hopped off the table and marched up to him.

"What's your favorite books?" Bonnie said, casting a glance at me. We practiced this spell last night, it works every time. I smirked at her, and stepped forward, standing next to Bonnie. "Name any two books."

"Call of The Wild, Jack London and As I Lay Dying, William Faulkner." Damon said, casting a look my way.

I took a deep breath and I felt the location, so I lifted my hand up, as Bonnie did the same, and both books landed in his hand.

"Now that you're done doubting my sister and I, I need that device, Damon." I outstretched my hand to Damon. "We're wasting time!"

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." He said to Bonnie.

"Hmm, your right, you can't trust me." I walked forward, towards Damon, stopping to glare at Bonnie, who seriously wasn't helping!

I stood in his view of Bonnie, "You can trust me, Damon." He stared at me for a moment, searching my expression, probably not for reasons not to give it to me. He placed it in my hand, but for a moment, he didn't let go, and the familiar burn of his skin touching mine stunned me. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"Thank you." I put it down on the table, next to Bonnie and I looked through the spellbook with her.

Bonnie sent Damon and I through the house, so that we could collect candles we're gonna need for the spell.

"Do you think we could trust your sister?" Damon asked me, after we walk into some sort of supply closet.

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" I asked, incredulously.

"Can we trust Bonnie to destroy the device?"

"Damon, I have been trusting Bonnie for years. If I didn't think I could trust her, I would've took the book and tried to figure it out myself. She's my sister and if you can trust me, you can trust her." I said seriously, looking him in the eye.

Damon nodded. "Well I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it."

"You have trust as well." I said, grabbing two candles from the cabinet.

"About the other night, what happened?" I closed my eyes and waited a while, before turning around.

"I didn't think you would remember." I said passively, inwardly cursing myself. I already wished it hadn't happened, now I have to discuss it with him. It's bad enough that I might have a tiny almost non-existent crush on him.

Okay, maybe bigger than that.

"I remember drinking your blood, which was like nothing I had ever tasted by the way," I rolled my eyes at that part, "And then, nothing."

"Now that I know I can trust you, there's something you need to know about me." I said, moving closer to him. "And don't interrupt." I sighed, trying to figure out where to start.

"When I turned 16, I was starting to get visions, and I would know things that no one told me. Bonnie and I used to joke about it, saying I was a witch, like my Grams thought. I thought that she was nuts, and needed to be put in a home." I gulped, after I thought about how much I still miss her.

I explained all that I had learned about my powers. I could control the five elements, air, water, fire, earth, and spirit. Although I could control every element, spirit was my strongest. I could touch a dead person and receive their last moments in my head like a movie. Damon listened, like I asked, not interrupting.

"My blood is highly valuable. It is intoxicating to vampires, like a delicacy, and if they harbor any type of feelings for me, drinking my blood can put a temporary love spell on them. That's what happened to you, and I undid it. That's why you don't remember." I finished, finally able to catch my breath.

"Wow, that really was a long story." Damon said, taking all the candles from me, walking through the door. I followed behind him, my mind still reeling over all the information that I had shared with him.

"You know, If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have given up that device."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Well then why did you?"

He smirked at me, "My good deed for the day." I narrowed my eyes at him, but decided it was best I not say anything to him. He'll confess one day, but until then, I'm just a foolish witch who has a crush on Damon _freaking_Salvatore.

When we entered the room, all eyes snapped to us, "Took you guys long enough." Bonnie said, placing the device on the table.

Bonnie and I lit all the candles, placing them around Bonnie and the device. We joined hands and Bonnie looked at me.

"You ready?"

"I have to be." I answered, trying to clear my mind.

I closed my eyes and felt the power jolting between us. I felt the lights flicker, and the fire get hotter, and I felt Bonnie take a small amount of power from me. I didn't think much of it, so when it was over, Bonnie smiled at me.

"Done." She announced, putting the device back in the watch.

"Great, now what?" Damon muttered.

"Now-" I said, squeezing Bonnie's hands a little, "Elena can give it to Isobel." I told him.

* * *

Bonnie didn't do the whole face-off thing, but I wanted to go. I felt Damon watching me, but I was still thinking about the whole 'powers' thing. I followed Stefan and Damon until we were behind a tree.

"Where's the device?" She cut straight to it. No hello, how are you feeling? Cold Bitch...Grrrrrrr.

"Where's my brother?" Elena shot back.

"This isn't a negotiation, where's the invention?" She repeated. Elena hesitated, and asked for Jeremy.

Isobel laughed maliciously, "Do you really think I came alone?"

We turned around to see the same man and woman from earlier, standing not too far behind Elena. "Do you really think I came alone?" Elena asked Isobel, so Stefan and Damon moved toward them, and I followed, standing in between them when they came to a stop.

She sighed, "For god sakes, call home."

Elena brought out her phone, dialing and she turned around. My attention was drawn back to Isobel, making sure she kept her word. "You were never going to hurt him." Elena said, ending her call.

"No, I was going to kill him."She disappointed any hope I had that she cared about Elena. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any." Yep that's one hundred percent bitch.

"One thing I don't get, you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to Persephone? What if he hadn't?" Elena asked her.

A small smile played on her lips, "He would have, there was no doubt in my mind"

"Why?"

"Because he cares deeply for your witch friend over there." I didn't look at anyone, I just wished that I hadn't come. I saw Stefan steal a glance in my direction, but I was more grateful that Damon didn't look my way.

She held her hand out to Elena, and she took it, "Thank you" Elena said to her.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment." She said through clenched teeth. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I smirked in Isobel's direction, proud that Elena didn't let her get to her.

I called Bonnie to get her to pick me up. On the way home, I thought about what Isobel said. Even if it were true, Damon wouldn't tell me that. If there was one thing I could be sure about, it would be that.

I stalked to my room, hoping that I could just sleep it all off, and forget. But what I wasn't expecting was for Damon to be waiting for me in my room.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Pretty much."

"Vampires." I muttered lounging on my bed. I pulled out my secret stash of Chips A' hoy, and popped one in my mouth.

I went to turn my lights out. "You know, you seem okay with being in the dark with a vampire."

"Nahh, I'm just not scared of you." I stated, turning on my flat screen with my remote.

Damon snorted, "Unlikely." I got on my bed, and Damon walked over and sat next to me.

"Shh! I'm watching The Hangover!" I pointed to the screen, shushing him. I loved this movie so much, I saw it 4 times.

"That's cute." I glared at him.

"Oh my god, go away!" I groaned, causing his trying to steal my cookies. "Back off! I took these fair and square." I stole my cookies back, taking them and my pajamas in my bathroom so I could change.

When I came out my bathroom, my tv was off, so I figured Damon had left, and I could finally have some peace. I got in my bed, almost falling asleep.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so quick to believe that a vampire would leave someone that looks like you alone, on a night like this." I gasped, turning over.

"Get off my bed, Damon." I said, pushing his chest. Damon grabbed my arms, pulling me in top of him. My hair fell right over my face, and I glared down at him.

"I'm starting to rethink being friends, Damon!" I said trying to get him to let me go.

Damon chuckled, "Love you too, Seph."

"You are on the list, Salvatore!" I warned, jabbing my finger in his face.

"As long as I am at the top." Damon smirked, letting go of me. I settled into my spot, turning over. I felt an arm go around my waist, but I was tired to protest.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty hard to write! I'm hoping things were cleared up from the last episode. If you have any questions about the story, or suggestions for the new title. Review please! And thank you for reading!**

*****Real Huntress 18 xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 9: Founder's Day

**Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for…THE FINALE!**

**Season One is finally over! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Also I am not creating a new story for Season Two, I am just going to continue Season Two under the same title. Also, I really want to know what you think about changing the story name. I just want it to be unique and eye-catching.**

**Enjoy and Keep Reading!**

**Chapter 9: Founder's Day**

"This dress is suffocating me!" Elena whined for the thousandth time. We were at her house, helping her get ready for her debut on Caroline's Miss Mystic Falls float.

"Next time you complain, I'm putting duct tape on your mouth! Zip it, lady!" I warned, further pulling the strings on the corset. Elena finally stopped complaining, due to my threat, and we were finally able to leave for the parade, where we would meet up with Caroline and Bonnie.

When I found Bonnie, she was taking pictures for Caroline. I walked over to them, smiling at how awesome she looked. "Say Cheese!" Bonnie said, snapping a picture of Matt and Caroline.

"You're Here!" Caroline said, hugging me.

"Of course I am. If I'm not here, who's going to scream and yell your name in the crowd?" I said, hugging her back.

"Aw, I love you, Seph. Come on, you and Bonnie have yet to take pictures with us!" Caroline said, while Tyler came up behind me.

"Aw, Ty, you look adorable in your soldiers uniform!" I exclaimed, causing him to frown on purpose.

"I hate it." He stated, giving me a hug.

"Such a Drama King."

"I'll take the picture." Tyler said, and Matt excused himself, causing all of us to frown after him. This has gotten way too far. I thought this was over yesterday! Tyler raised his eyebrows at me, "I said I was sorry."

"Ty, you made out with his mom _and _beat him to a pulp, you going to have to do a lot more than '_Sorry'_." I stated, causing him to frown. I turned to Caroline, "Listen Missy, Get your ass on that float. Pictures will be taken later. Go now, shoo, shoo!" I rushed her in the direction of the float, walking back to Bonnie and Tyler.

Bonnie and I decided to find a good spot to watch the parade so I could take as much pictures and videos as possible. Caroline instructed us to basically get enough pictures so that we could fill an entire album with it.

"This looks so cool!" I whispered, enjoying Founder's Day like I do every year. I saw our marching band, with Holly and Amber, two girls we knew from our cheerleading squad.

"Yeah, it does." Bonnie said passively, not really looking at me. I furrowed my brows a her gloomy attitude. I had intuition for things like this, so I know when something heavy is on Bonnie's mind.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I said, following my instincts.

"Nothing, I…um…wish that you were up there. I bet you'd have more spunk, running with the band. They love you anyway." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, I would've volunteered, but I wasn't around at the time they were signing up. Well, there's always next year." I said, waving at Holly.

Next up was Jeremy and Tyler's float. I helped come up with the idea of the shed, and I enlisted some of the football players to help, with a little flirting of course. I waved at Tyler and Jeremy, watching Ty pretending to shoot Jeremy, glad that they finally are over their problems with each other. Now Tyler just needs to grow some and give a _real _apology to Matt.

I picked up my camera and got ready for when Caroline went on. Mrs. Lockwood finally introduced them and I waved at Elena, mocking her megawatt smile. She playfully glared at me and I quickly snapped at picture of her. Evidence of her secret evilness…..I think I will use this as the evidence to take Elena and Bonnie down. I snapped a dozen more pictures as Caroline purposely gave me many poses for her 'Founder's Day' scrapbook.

I raised my eyebrow as Damon went to stand in front of us, mockingly waving at Elena. I would've laughed, had Elena not have looked so uncomfortable at the small gesture. Damon then turned around, noticing Bonnie and I.

"Ah, the Bennett twins." Damon said, smirking at us. I saw Bonnie roll her eyes at Damon, causing me to smirk at him.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Damon."

At the same time, Bonnie said, "What do you want?"

"Just watching the parade." Bonnie starts to walk away from us, "Where you going?"

"Away from you." Bonnie kept walking, and when I saw Damon starting for her, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her go, she's just being Bonnie. What did you want anyway?" I said to him, noticing how serious he looked.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing me by the shoulders. I looked around for cameras, lights, or even Ashton Kutcher, so I could convince myself that I wasn't hearing wrong.

I blinked, "Am I being punk'd?"I dropped my hand from his shoulder and tilted my head to the side, waiting for Damon to answer me.

"Nah, I'm really here. But really, thank you."

"It was nothing really. Bonnie did it for Elena." I said, waving him off.

"I know, but I need you to tell her that I am grateful. I am grateful that you both helped." I smiled at him.

I shrugged, "I told you I'd help any way that I could. I keep my promises."

He grabbed my hand, "I don't take what you did lightly. I owe you and your sister." He said, kissing it lightly.

I put on a tight smile and snatched my hand away, using it to play with my hair. I nodded, trying not to blush. "Enjoy the parade." He said, walking away.

I stole a glance at Elena and Stefan, who even though were a far enough distance away, were staring at me worriedly. Great, another frown line on my best friend and her boyfriend's face.

* * *

I entered the grill, after giving Caroline my camera, so she could make her glorious copies. I spotted Damon speaking to Elena, but when he saw me, he started walking toward me. After what Isobel said, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone with him anymore. I wasn't going to let my crush on Damon come between my sister and I.

I made a beeline to the door, hoping he would just go away. To my dismay, Damon caught up to me, smirking as usual.

"What's the rush?"

"No rush," I said quickly, "Just busy, you'd understand."

"Come on, sure you have time for your friends."

"Look, I don't think that's the best idea. Elena and Stefan are already worried about our friendship. They're afraid that you would do something to hurt me." I said, running my hands through my hair nervously. I actually wasn't so worried about them, I just hoped he would give me some space.

Damon smirked again, "Did they mention something to you too?"

I looked at him confused and taken aback, "No," I disagreed, "What did they say to you?"

"Nothing worth repeating." He answered vaguely, as usual.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. Now that we were alone, I needed to know the truth about what Isobel said the other night.

"Damon, I just want to know if these feelings, the flirting, what Isobel said,…... is any of it real?" I choked out, almost losing my voice.

_This is it_, I thought. This is the moment that I finally know where Damon and I stand, if we had actually gotten somewhere. This minute felt like the longest that I had ever endured, the clock's ticking had even seemed slow. It was as if time had stopped, and the slower the ticking, the faster my heart beat.

"It is real, Persephone." And with that, he walked away from me, toward the bar. I was tired of his walking away and I was prepared to march after him, but as usual, I was needed, somewhere else.

"There you are!" Bonnie pulled me out of the grill, while I pursed my lips at Damon's back. Oh, we're going to talk alright, maybe not today, but at least tomorrow.

"Unless you are buying me cotton candy, I am not hanging around you." I stated, pulling her hand off mine and crossing my arms.

"Ugh, fine. You suck!" I smiled, because I got my way as usual with Bonnie. She walked off, looking for the cotton candy stand.

"And I want the biggest one!" I called after her.

* * *

After a bunch of games with Bonnie, and some with Elena and Stefan, it was getting dark, and the mayor was about to go on with his speech. I haven't seen Damon in about an hour….which was weird, but I could see Tyler, Matt, and Caroline leaving the grill. I was about to go after them, but funny thing was, I ran into Damon. He looked alarmed, like something was wrong and I couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with Elena.

"What's wrong?" I said, walking with him.

"Tomb vampires are after the founding families tonight. Jonathan Gilbert also wants to use the device, which now doesn't work. We have to find Elena and Stefan." He said, rushing through the crowds.

We found Elena and Stefan laughing and holding hands. I'd really hate to ruin their day, but it will pay off considering I think that Elena likes living.

"The tomb vampires are here."

"What?" Stefan said, stepping in front of Elena.

"Founding families are the target" Damon finished. "Get Elena out of here...now."

"I will." Stefan answered. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, Damon where are you going?"

He just walked away, "Wait" I yelled after him, running to keep up.

"Don't do anything that would get you killed." I said, kissing his cheek. I walked away from him, not waiting to see his reaction. Serves him right for doing that to me in the grill. I caught a glimpse of Bonnie following some guy. Where the hell is she going?

"Jeremy is out there somewhere." Elena said, worriedly.

"Let's go find him, c'mon." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and Elena grabbed arm. We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find him and we jus. The fireworks had started and then I heard Elena yelling. I looked down to see Stefan holding his head, screaming out in pain.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" I yelled.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena cried out, trying to pull him up."

"Elena-" I tugged at her jacket and pointed to a man coming towards us.

"Hey! What are you doing? Go away!" I said, causing the man to push me away.

"Move it, kid." he said, pulling my arm.

Alaric saw the man and rushed over with a stake, telling him that he would get Stefan and that there was another vampire somewhere away from us.

"What happened?" He asked us.

"He just dropped." Elena said, bringing him down the stairwell.

"Yeah, he's not the only one." Alaric said, "Cops are grabbing everyone who's down, injecting them with vervain."

"Vampires, they're rounding up the vampires." I said, voicing my thoughts aloud. "Bonnie. She didn't do the spell. She lied to us all."

Elena looked at me helplessly. "Damon." I said, backing away and running.

* * *

Strategically, I dropped to the ground near a cop, holding my head and screaming in agony. I saw the cop run to me with a needle in his hand. This indeed was going to bruise tomorrow. He pushed the needle into my side, causing me to wince dramatically.

He proceeded to drag me through a door and down some stairs, in a basement. The man threw me next to the wall, making me wince from the impact. I heard the moans of other vampires, and I tried looking for Damon.

I heard John talking, and I turned around, but not before hearing a whooshing sound. It was the sound of Gasoline being thrown around the room. It didn't put a damper in my plan much, but I would have to use magic to get us out of here.

The footsteps went up the stairs and I heard a spark and I turned around to see the fire cascading down the stairs. I quickly got up and started looking around. "Damon! Where are you?" I whispered.

"I'm over here." He answered, and I moved over to him, attempting at pulling him up. He looked at me worried. "You shouldn't be here."

I stared in to his eyes, "I'm glad I am. If you were dead, this rescue mission would be without purpose. Now I need to get you up." I stood up, and tried pulling him with me, but I saw Damon look past me at someone else. I followed his gaze and found Mayor Lockwood in the corner.

"Mayor?" Damon and I said at the same time. The mayor look at us confused, and asked Damon what he was doing here.

"I'm a vampire, what's your excuse?" He didn't answer, and slowly backed up into a tomb vampire's lap. The vampire recognized him as mayor Lockwood and snapped his neck, making me wince.

Damon smiled, because he didn't like the mayor very much. I, on the other hand knows that this is Tyler's dad. Poor Ty…

Damon looked at me seriously, "You need to get out of here."

"Listen Damon," I said sternly, "If I was going to give up now, I wouldn't have come." Tears rimmed my eyes and Damon started to get up, and I tried bringing him to the stairs. The fire was in the way, but It didn't stop me. I started to cough, but I regained my resistance.

"Penes via deducat ignis. Purgare viam, custodiant te tutum." I chanted, making the fire die down, but I wasn't alone. I felt Bonnie's magic dancing with my own. Stefan opened the door and saw me holding Damon.

"Persephone! What are you-"

"No," I breathed, "Just take Damon." Stefan grabbed us both and brought us upstairs, where Elena and Bonnie were waiting. She knew all along that I was down there, with him. I didn't hate her, I _couldn't _hate her. I just don't think I could ever trust her again. She embraced me, and I let her, but I couldn't return it.

"You lied to me," I said softly, and she pulled back. "I trusted you, Bonnie."

"You would've stopped me." She stated, like I would just take that answer. She stepped closer to me and moved to touch me.

"Stay away from me. I- I can't- I can't trust you anymore." I said, walking away from her. I had burns on my wrists, and soot on my face. I had reasons to cry, I was in pain, I was betrayed by my flesh and blood, and Damon and I almost died tonight. I couldn't cry though, because this doesn't hurt.

I felt numb.

* * *

I ended up at Elena's because I was going to stay at hers tonight, until I could stand the sight of my sister. When I got there, I saw Damon coming out of the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing. You?"

"Trying to avoid being in the same place as my sister. I'm staying here tonight." I looked him over, "How are you?" I walked up the porch, standing close to him, which was not really good for my heart. I resisted the urge to touch him, but I wasn't really sure what to say or do.

"I'm fine, but you need to get those nasty burns checked." Damon said with a small smile. I looked at my wrists and shrugged.

"Nothing a good healing spell won't fix. They do sting though."

He nodded and looked down, "You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it and tonight…" He looked at me, "I found myself wanting to protect it and…you." I could see this going somewhere, so I just stared at him, "how does that happen?" He moved closer to me, and grabbed my hand, "I'm not a hero, Seph. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"You don't see it. I'd like to think I have." I finally spoke.

"No." He smiled, "that's reserved for you, Elena, Stefan and even Bonnie, even though she had every reason to hate me, she helped you save me." My eyes darkened at the mention of her name.

"I didn't save you," I disagreed, "Stefan did."

"But you tried and you nearly died in doing so. She helped you." I shook my head at him.

"Probably for a clear conscience." I disagreed, refusing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"She did it for you" He replied. "which means somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving," He stepped closer. "and I wanted to thank you for that." His face was inches away from me and I felt nervous, as if I were waiting for my first kiss.

"You're welcome." I said, staring at him. He looked down at my lips and I looked at his. He leaned down extremely slowly, and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling that blissful burn on my cheeks. When he pulled back, he had this look in his eye. It was like that night that he drank my blood, only it felt…real.

Damon leaned forward, and kissed me slowly, as if he were savoring the taste of my lips. I kissed him back just as tenderly. Damon pulled back, much to my protest, looking into my eyes, as if he would stop right now, if I wished. Just as quickly, his lips had captured mine once more, and I wasn't letting him let go. I put my hand on his chest, pulling him closer, and he put his hands in my hair. My skin burned in ecstasy everywhere he touched, and I felt like it was impossible to get any closer. I moaned in his mouth, causing his fangs to come out. He pulled back, but I wasn't afraid. But before I could tell him that, the door opened.

"Hey," Jenna said, "Elena told me you were coming." She looked at Damon and smirked.

I looked at him, "Bye, Damon." I looked back at Jenna who was still smirking, and I heard Damon say bye before leaving the porch. I heard Elena come up the stairs with her dress, and say something I didn't catch to Jenna.

"Come in Elena, Seph is waiting." Jenna tells Elena she was leaving, something about the fire department.

I went for the stairs. "Elena, I'm going to your room, I'm exhausted."

**I did it! Damon and Persephone finally share their first kiss. **

**Bonnie and Seph endure their inevitable fight. Season One is over! I have plans for it to heat up soon. Review Please! And I really want messages for a new title!**

**~~~RealHuntress18~~~**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 10: The Return

Season Two is starting officially today! I figured I'd wait a week and a half to post this, and build some excitement! I'm not sorry, because it's a tactic that works! The longer I wait, it's proven that I get more reviews! So review please!

I have also decided to adopt adding quotes in the beginning of each chapter!

[Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I only own my OC and my story.]

"Why resist temptation? There will always be more." -Don Herald

* * *

Chapter 10: The Return

I heard someone messing around downstairs, so I just figured it may be Elena, or maybe Damon came back. Either way, I was going to go downstairs and check it out. On my way down, I saw Elena walk in.

"Hey Elena, where did you go?" I said. Didn't she come in with her dress about 10 minutes ago? That's really strange. What was really strange was that the living room light was off, but I just assumed that Jenna turned them off.

"I went to look for my-" Elena stopped when she heard a groan coming from the kitchen. Elena ran straight for the kitchen and I grabbed an umbrella, just in case the person was dumb enough to stick around.

"Elena!" I said, shakily. I was really scared.

"I'm in the kitchen! Call the ambulance!" She called, and I immediately ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, John!" I said, running to the other side of the room to grab the phone. I felt a whoosh of air behind me, and I snapped around, observing my surroundings. I dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer, while I grabbed towels for Elena.

"I need an ambulance immediately at 2104 Maple Street. I have a stab victim, Jonathan Gilbert." I answered, frantically.

"Behind you." John choked out in a whisper. I turned around and I scanned the area, but I didn't see anything. I put the phone on the counter, and slowly walked around, only stopping to pick up the knife.

"D-did you see anything?" Elena stuttered as she rose from John. I put my finger to my lips to shush her, and she followed me to the living room.

"Elena, go check on Jeremy." I whispered. Elena immediately ran up the stairs to his room as quickly as she could.

I constantly felt air rushing behind me, but it all ended when the front door closed. On instinct, I ran upstairs to check on Elena and Jeremy, after hearing a scream coming from her. When I entered the room, Elena was sitting on Jeremy's bed trying to wake him up, and I rushed to his other side. All of a sudden Jeremy gasped, and he jolted awake in Elena's arms. We both threw our arms around him. The ambulance and police arrived shortly after.

I stayed upstairs with Jeremy, watching after him, considering he tried to kill himself. "Jeremy what the hell is wrong with you?" I said to him, finally crying after all that had happened when I got here.

Jeremy put his arms around me and pet my hair, "I'm fine, Seph." He said, like he had no regrets to what he had done.

"No, you're not." I sniffed, "You're such an idiot." I got out of his embrace and smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Idiots get smacked." I said, rubbing my cheeks on my sleeve. I turned to him, "Jer, I love you like you're my little brother. If something happened to you, it would affect me as well. Never do that again!" He nodded, and I hugged him again.

"What happened?" I pulled away from Jeremy's arms as I heard Stefan's voice. He raced in the room, stopping to take a look at me, and he grabbed Jeremy's cheeks.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood, and then he took these pills." Elena said, I moved away to stand with Elena and I hoped he wasn't transitioning. It's not a life I would choose for him or myself.

"Come here," Stefan stated, "look at me." Stefan tried forcing Jeremy to look at him, but he was steady trying to wriggle out of grasp.

"I'm fine!" He snapped at him, "I feel exactly the same."

"Should we do something?" I spoke up, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Stefan told me, looking him over.

"Oh thank god." I said, closing my eyes.

"You mean, I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked, looking dejected. "Dammit." He actually wanted to be one. That idiot!

"Are you insane?" I said, grabbing his shoulders and semi-lightly smacking his cheek. He glared at me and I let go of him. I left his room when I heard my phone ringing. It was Sheriff Forbes, calling from Caroline's phone to tell me that Matt, Tyler and Caroline had gotten into an accident and Caroline was hurt.

I returned to Jeremy's room. "Caroline is in the hospital." I said, causing the room to go silent. Elena walked up to me.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, they're not sure yet." Elena looked to Jeremy, and then back at Stefan and I. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

"I'll stay with Jeremy. You two can go on to the hospital." Stefan offered. I sent him a grateful smile for letting Elena be able to come with me.

"I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy sighed, grumpily.

"Zip it, Jer. Yes you do." I snapped leaving the room. I went back downstairs to wait on Elena, considering I didn't bring my car.

After we made it to the hospital, we bumped into Bonnie. She looked at me, pleadingly, whilst all I could do was just stare at her.

"Bonnie," Elena said, "How's Caroline?" Bonnie glanced at me first, and then turned her attention back to Elena and her question.

"She's weak." Bonnie told us sadly, "They don't think she's going to make it."

Bonnie walked to Elena and gave her a hug. Over Elena's shoulder, Bonnie grabbed for my hand, which surprisingly, I took.

"What?" Elena said, in disbelief. I stood there, not being able to process anything. I just walked away from them and found Matt, sitting in the waiting room.

"What happened, Matt?" I asked him.

"I thought Bonnie would've told you but, Mayor told us all to go home. Tyler, Caroline and I were in the car and all of a sudden he said something about a noise, and he started grabbing his head, like a migraine." My eyebrows furrowed migraine? So Tyler was affected, and so was his father...and I know they're not vampires. What the hell? "We got out the car to check on Ty, and Caroline was fine, but now she isn't..." I bent down and hugged Matt.

"I promise you, she going to be fine. Caroline's...Caroline. She has to make it." I whispered to Matt, in a failed attempt to cheer him up. I pulled back and stood up looking him in the eye, "You gonna be okay?" He nodded, "I'm going back to talk to Elena."

I turned around and walked towards them, and Damon's gaze connected with mine. As surprised as I was to see him, I didn't know how to act. Right now was not the best time to talk about our kiss, but right now, looking at him, I had no clue what to do.

"If I do this-" Damon's eyes turned to Bonnie "you and me call a truce?" What are they talking about?

"No. But you'll do it anyway-" Bonnie replied, I had to give it to her; she was pretty clever, just not as clever as I. "for my sister." She smirked smugly and walked away from us, leaving me confused.

All color rushed to my cheeks, and I just stood there awkwardly, not even brave enough to speak up and ask what it is that he would do for me. Elena saw my half confused face and she turned to me.

"Damon wants to give Caroline his blood." Elena informed me, and I turned to Damon. Looking him in the eye for first time.

"Do it, please." I whisper to him, gazing involuntarily into his ice blue eyes. He held my gaze for a moment, and then nodded.

Damon turned to Elena weirdly, "Did you get changed earlier or something?"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, "No, What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, you were dressed differently." I responded, momentarily glancing at Damon. Elena started to shake her head.

"I went to the school to get my clothes, you know that."

All of a sudden, something clicked inside my brain. 'Elena' was acting weird with Jenna when she appeared after I got in. After she came back in, I heard noises in the kitchen when that's where she went when she first got in. Only vampire speed would have allowed someone to move that fast and out the door. Katherine Pierce.

I looked at Damon, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking." When I turned to look at Elena, it looked like she put her clues together as well.

"Here," Damon gave Elena his keys as I was standing farther away, "wait for me in my car. I have to give Caroline my blood." Damon walked away, both of us just stood there; still reveling in the fact that Elena has a knife-wielding crazy look-alike bitch running around town impersonating her.

I rolled my eyes at my life. I'm not going to say it can't get worse, because every time I do, it gets worse. I sighed, and tugged Elena along the hospital, and we ran into Jenna.

"I came here as soon as I heard. How is she?" Jenna looked between us both, only I didn't have anything to say, so I just gave her the gist of it.

"She's in critical condition. S'all we know." I breathed out, looking at the ground.

"Seph, take the keys. I need to speak to Jenna." I took the keys from her and walked the rest of the way towards Damon's car.

* * *

When we got back to the Gilbert's, we opened the door to find Stefan on the floor, gasping for air.

Elena rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"Katherine happened." Damon and I chorused. I looked around the room, finally noticing the mess they made.

"Sure knows how to make an entrance." I stated awkwardly, trying to decrease the frown lines on everyone's faces. Elena and Stefan looked at me with raised eyebrows, only Damon chuckled at me.

"That she does." Damon agreed, moving to stand closer to me.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asked Damon.

Damon looked down at me, and I scooted a little closer to him. "She pretended to be Elena earlier."

Elena sighed heavily, "You know, I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better."

"We all did." I sighed, staring at my nails again. Nothing new here, just my life, my ever drama-filled life.

"Katherine was here which means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asked Stefan,

"Move." Damon offered with his annoyingly hot smirk and I ignored him.

"Very helpful. Thank you." I said, crossing my arms. Damon's gaze shifted to my boobs and I dropped my arms, fixing my shirt. Damon only smirked at me, and I failed trying to hide my smile.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead." Damon stated.

"Most meaningful thing I've heard you say all night." I said sarcastically. Damon surprised me by lightly caressing the skin between my shirt and jeans. I jumped a little, and tried moving away, but he held onto me tight.

"But-" He turned to me, "you two aren't which means she clearly has other plans."

"Looks like our week is planned for us." I said to Elena, who just shook her head at the new information.

"John must know something; otherwise, she wouldn't have tried to kill him." I reminded them, looking at Elena.

"She's Katherine! She loves to play games. You're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to." Someone's a bitter cup of coffee.

"Actually, Persephone could be right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan defended me. "Isobel was in touch with Katherine." Stefan said to Elena, "We can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." We all turned to look at Damon, "I'm just going to ignore the bitch, see you." I smiled at the idea. I was relieved at the coldness in his voice.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked him. Duh Elena! Best idea I heard all night.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move." Who cares, as long as someone gets rid of her.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked him.

Damon eyes flickered to me and then back at Stefan, "Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic, we'll see." I smiled at the suggestion, maybe Damon is over her.

Damon left, and Stefan followed him out, but not before looking at me with concern. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. When he left, Elena gave me a knowing stare, so I put my hands up in defeat.

"What?"

"I'm concerned about you and Damon. What's all of that touchy-feely nonsense?" Elena accused. I looked away, considering I lied terribly to Elena.

"Nothing." I dismissed, "You know how Damon likes to mess around." I said, trying not to look at her. I attempt at fixing the pillows on the couch, trying to ignore her intense stare on the side of my neck.

"Hmm." Was all she said, before heading up to her room.

When Elena was on to you, she won't back off.

* * *

When we woke up, Elena and I were going our separate ways. I was going to the hospital to see Caroline, and she was going to the boarding house to discuss something important about Katherine with Stefan.

I asked Bonnie to pick me up, so we could talk. Last night, I was thinking to myself that I needed to explain how to Bonnie. I didn't have hard feelings against her, but I was weird around people I didn't trust. Maybe in the near future I could trust her again, but I can't see myself doing that today.

"Hey Bonnie." I said, hugging her softly. She hugged me back a little too tightly, which was weird because Bonnie and I didn't usually hug much.

"Sephie I'm so sorry. I feel really guilty that I lied to you." She said after she pulled back. I nodded, and allowed her to continue.

"And...?" I said, motioning her to go on.

"And I would like a chance to prove to you that you can trust me again." I smiled, considering the fact that I didn't have to say anything.

"I forgive you, Bonnie. I just don't think it would be easy for me to trust you again." I told her, giving her a meaningful look."

"I understand." Bonnie said, climbing into the driver's seat. I got in on the other side, and looked at Bonnie.

"You know what's weird?"

She pulled off, "What?"

"All we've been doing since I got back is apologizing to each other."

"Well we could have a girls night or something. Maybe cast on few spells." Bonnie suggested with a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think." I complimented her.

When we got to the hospital, Matt was still there. "Matty!" I shrieked, jumping on him and pinching his cheeks.

After I let go, he started rubbing them. "Geez, you are a demon child."

"I think you have the wrong twin. Bonnie is the evil one." This outburst caused Bonnie to playfully glare at me.

"What? It's true." I shrugged, walking towards Blondie's room. I saw her laying back on her bed, but when she saw us, she sat up with a huge smile on her face. I ran over to her and a her a super tight hug.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I said over and over squeezing the life out of her.

"Ow! Not so hard." She said with a smile. "I'm still a little sore. But the doctor says I'm healing pretty quickly."

"I'm glad Care. Maybe you could make the Carnival."

"Ugh, I wish!"

"Guess I get to be the boss for the Carnival this year." I smiled after hearing Matt and Bonnie groan in the background. Caroline didn't look so happy about the declaration, but she laughed at their response.

I turn around and put my arms around both of them. "Aw, come on. I'm not that bad."

"You don't know you." Bonnie muttered, getting out of my hold. I chose to ignore that and just use my new found power to boss her around later.

"I have to go, Care. I'm going to be at the Lockwood's for the mayor's wake." I told her, squeezing her hand.

"Sure, just come back please. It's so boring in here." She said, making a face.

"Sure, sure." I turned to Matt. "See ya later, kiddo."

"Kiddo? Who's the munchkin here?" Matt said, causing me to glare at him. Bonnie offered to drive me, so we left.

When we got there, Tyler was at the door greeting people. Once again, I'm not good with death, I normally just detached myself from grieving. Luckily for me, Tyler was the same way. He probably is annoyed with the whole 'your dad was a great man' statement. Tyler didn't even get along with his dad. But I did know that he would need a friend. Bonnie told me she was coming back later, so she left.

I walked up to him, "Sorry about your dad, Ty." He half smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and brought me inside the house.

I furrowed my brows, "Weren't you greeting guests or something?" I said, looking back at the door.

"Yeah, but I only agreed to do it because I was waiting for you."

"Well I'm here. What's up?" I said, sitting on a couch. He sat next to me and gave me serious look, which I thought was weird because this was Tyler.

"Lately I've been thinking-"

"Tyler thinking...must be serious." I said sarcastically, trying to make him smile. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"What I wanted to say was-" Tyler was caught off by Damon's appearance above us.

"You mind if I borrow her for a second?" He says to Tyler. He was almost giving him a disgusted look, so I stepped in.

"We're talking." I said, raising my eyebrow at him. He gave me a look, so I quickly apologized to Tyler and stood up, following Damon. "What, Damon?" I said, with irritation.

"You say that like you don't want to talk to me." Damon said, with a cocky grin.

"How did you know?" I said, with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you know about Mason Lockwood?" Mason Lockwood? I haven't heard his name in years. What the hell would he need to ask me about Mason for?

"Tyler's uncle Mason?" He nodded, "He's a cool guy, went to school with Jenna, but after a while he left. The last time I saw him was when Tyler and I were like, ten. Why?"

"I'm just a little curious about the Lockwoods." I gave him a doubtful look.

"You don't even like the Lockwoods."

"Not true. I like Carol." He said, like they're best friends.

"No, you're just into cougars." I stated, walking away.

"Anyway," he said, ignoring me, "He's here, and it just seems odd." He followed behind me into the Dining room, but I stopped when I saw Bonnie.

"Bon, it's about time."

Bonnie ignored me and went to Damon, "Did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" He looked unaffected by the news, and continued snacking on grapes.

"Well...I know it took the mayor down."

"Don't you wanna know why?" Bonnie pressed.

"Yes Bonnie," he started, putting his arm around my waist, "I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let Jonathan Gilbert use against us." I saw Bonnie's eyes flicker to Damon's hold on me, and I nudged him.

"Speaking of guilt, how's Caroline?" he asked us both. I wasn't really sure if he cared, honestly.

"She's much better now, thank you." I said, with a small smile. He looked pleased at my gratitude and turned to Bonnie questioningly.

"Your welcome, Bonnie." He said sarcastically with his Damon smirk. I don't know if he thought she would say thank you or what, because it was obvious he wouldn't.

"You live to see another day."

"And the banter continues." I grumbled, still trying to shrug out of Damon's hold. He finally let go of me, only it was to step closer to Bonnie. Uh-oh.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you. Does it?" He said, smirking.

"Look, you may have Elena, my sister, the sheriff and everyone else fooled, but not me." Her eyes flickered to me, while I just stared at her.

"Hmm." He said, being a dick. The guy I have feelings for and my sister arguing, not cool. But the sad part is that they are alike in some ways. They never back down, and they hold grudges. Not attractive traits.

"One more move and I will take you out."Bonnie said, threateningly. I was annoyed with it all, considering my conversation was interrupted for this, so I stepped in between them. I put my hand on Damon's chest, and gave him a look before turning to Bonnie.

"This is annoying. Can't you two reach some middle ground?" And I walked off, and saw Elena standing outside.

"Damon and Bonnie are being so annoying. They are driving me crazy with this back and forth!" I told her, finally being able to hear myself think.

"I'm sorry about Damon. He's just being stubborn as usual." She said.

"I'm so glad you're here, now they can leave me alone." I touched Elena, and felt that awful feeling. I pulled my hand back, and quickly made an excuse to leave. I found an empty room and went to call Elena.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Seph, sorry I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in five." She said, hanging up before I could finish.

"Damn!" I whispered, and I whipped around.

I was face to face with Katherine.

My first reaction was wow.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."

I only could raise my eyebrow at her until I regained my composure. I smiled fakely at her, "I know who you are."

All she did was smirk at me. "Of course you do. You're one of the twin best friends, right?" I didn't answer her. Sizing her up made me feel like I looked intimidating. "I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me that it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are, her delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, Caroline, and the twin Bennett witches. One who hates vampires and you, the peacemaker. Did I do good?"

"Listen less-appealing version of Elena, unless you have anything profound to say, then I guess I should be going." I turned around to leave, but she stood in my way. I used my powers to stun her, and she pretended to be affected.

She smirked again, "I have been around for a long time, Persephone. You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

I tapped my chin, "Hmm, should I put you on fire next?"

Her smirk disappeared and she grabbed my neck, throwing my against a wall. Putting her on fire would be out of the question now. She let her horrible vampire face show, "I don't take kindly to threats."

"Try me bitch, it's a promise." Seeing as I was out of options, I blew the door open, making it easier for someone to see me. She peeked through the door, and put her fangs away, "Nice."

Stefan appeared in the doorway, "Katherine."

She smiled innocently, "Stefan."

"Let her go."

"Okay." Psychotic bitch. She let my neck go, and disappeared with Stefan. I walked out of the room still rubbing my neck, and my eyes settled on Elena and Damon. I walked over to them, and naturally, Elena made a big deal about it.

"What the hell happened to you?" She said with concern, checking out my neck. Damon looked angry, murderous even.

"Katherine." I shrugged. "But that's not the worst part. She's been following you, she knows who your family and friends are." Elena started to look worried.

"Where is she now?" Damon spoke.

I looked at him, "She left with Stefan two minutes ago."

Elena got a concerned look on her face, "Fine let's go look for him." We searched the house, Damon never let me out of his sight, and we didn't find Stefan. We decided to go outside and the the perimeter, where we eventually found Stefan, holding his got some tissue and started dabbing at the wound. "You going to be ok?" Elena asked him.

"It'll heal" Stefan replied, while I looked around

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along, but I let her get to me."

"I tried to track her, but she's long gone." Damon appeared by my side. He then grimaced at the sight of Stefan, "Ew, cover up, Fabio." I smiled a little, and slightly nudged him.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out. Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon taunted Elena, I nudged him again. This time for purposely being insensitive to Elena.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said sternly and he glanced at the two of us. I sensed that Stefan wanted to talk to Damon, so I followed Elena back to the house, and started to look for Bonnie. I was ready to go home. I finally found Bonnie, who was standing in front of the house.

"Katherine was here." She said, starting to walk to our car.

"Yeah, I had a run-in with her." I said, opening the door. "I've got to say, she's a lot more bitchy than I thought she would be."

"Hmm, so it wasn't just me." She said, hopping in the driver's side and starting the car. "I'm guessing the aneurysms didn't work for you either.

"No," I agreed, "but I did threaten to put her on fire."

Bonnie turned to look at me, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, that and a couple of other things that Grams taught me." I answered her with a smirk. "I could teach you how. Katherine seemed pretty pissed when I told her that."

"For once, your evil mind is useful." Bonnie said, with a teasing smirk of her own. I playfully glared at her. When we got home, my dad wasn't there, so we went straight to my room.

Bonnie sat on my bed, while I put water the carpet, "It takes a lot of concentration, and you need water." I stared at the water, and thought about everything that had to do with fire.

The area on the carpet that was wet started to burn. I concentrated on it, controlling it so it doesn't go any farther than I want it to. I only came to when I started coughing on the smoke. The fire disappeared when I broke concentration, and all that was left was the wet spot on the carpet. I noticed that Bonnie and opened up the window and was looking at me strangely.

"What?"

Bonnie gave me a stern look, "Maybe we should've did that outside. And what was wrong with you?"

I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You were in a trance. I was calling you, but you never even glanced at me."

"Well it was the concentration. It was hard to break." I lied, walking out of my room. It was getting dark, so I figured I'd get something to eat. I found some cold pizza that I guess Bonnie and Dad ate last night.

After I ate, I went back upstairs to my room. Bonnie wasn't in there anymore, so I assumed that she was sleeping. I got changed for bed, but found an upset, drunken Damon in my room.

"Oh good, you're here." He slurred, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here?" I said, staring at him weirdly. I moved closer to him, for comfort. I grabbed his hand, and for the first time in years, I was pulled into a vision.

My first image was of him talking to Katherine, then kissing Katherine. He was willing to forget everything and everyone to be with her. But she rejected him, and he was broken. The second image was with Elena. He seemed to be looking for comfort, a friend, anything, but she didn't want him there, so he killed Jeremy. I saw the ring, but I knew that he hadn't.

The magnitude of everything that I saw was so horrific, that all emotions came to me at once. I felt pain, jealousy, hurt, pissed, and worst of all betrayed. Surprisingly, I also pitied him. I seriously thought that we had something. I looked into his eyes and dropped his hand, turning around.

"How could you, Damon?" I said, refusing to look at him. I felt him come up behind me and encircle his arms around.

"Not you, please. Not you." He pleaded, his entire body reeking of alcohol. I easily got out of his hold. Call me an idiot, I don't care, because when I faced him again, I was mad but I also felt sorry for him. I could be pissed at him tomorrow, but today he needed me. I didn't want to be the third person to reject him tonight.

I walked up to him and hugged him, but for the first time, I realized something. I was falling for Damon Salvatore. And the worst part is that I'm second to Katherine. It really sucks, but no matter how mad I am, I just couldn't do that to him. "It's okay, Damon. I'm not going anywhere." I told him, holding him tighter.

He tried kissing my neck, but that was where I drew the line. "Damon," I pushed him back firmly and turned my back to him, "I will not be your second choice. If you need a friend I'm here, otherwise, you need to leave."

My common sense was coming back to me. Although he was hurt, he had done a lot tonight. Elena was probably going out of her mind. "I think you need to leave. I know what you-" I turned back around, but he was gone.

I sighed, and sat on my bed, just playing over in my head of what I had just done.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be epic, but I messed up. I really hate it so, to make it up to you, I'm going to try to have the next chapter up tomorrow!

Review Please! And I need more people to help come up with a title. I need some more cool ideas!

xoxoxo

~~~~RealHuntress18~~~~


	12. Chapter 11: Brave New World

**If anyone saw the finale of TVD and didn't cry, they are emotionless monsters! I cried the first time I watched it, then I cried three more times! I couldn't even write afterwards. I mourn the death of Elena Gilbert [not gone, but dead] and Alaric Saltzman. I only ask for a moment of silence.**

**-silence-**

**Okay I'm ready! **

**[Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything You Recognize.]**

"_I have not ceased being fearful, but I have ceased to let fear control me. I have accepted fear as a part of life-specifically the fear of change, the fear of the unknown; and I have gone ahead despite the pounding in my heart that says: turn back, turn back, you'll die if you venture too far."_

-Erica Jong

**~~RealHuntress18~~**

Chapter 11: Brave New World

I spent the entire night trying to figure out how I felt about my vision. Somehow, after all that anger, sorrow, and hurt, I still can't seem to forget about my feelings for Damon. I didn't feel tired, or sleepy, I just felt drained, and used. I just stared at my wall thinking for hours. My brain was telling me that this was my wake-up call, and that my feelings for Damon were not rational, and that I needed to forget about him.

If only it was that easy.

Elena called me that morning to tell me what happened, but I informed her that I already knew, as well as the fact that I saw a vision just by touching him. After a concerned Elena lectured me for what I almost did last night, she told me that she wanted me to meet her at the carnival to help out. I was all for it yesterday, but after last night, all I wanted to do was wallow in self-pity over my terrible judgment. But, Elena was right, my life can't stop just because there's a roadblock in front of me.

After Matt dropped me off, he told me he was going to see Caroline later. "Thanks, Matt. See you later then, at the hospital?"

"Sure." He said, and he drove off.

I met up with Elena and Bonnie, who were in conversation about the 'D' word. "Have you spoken to Damon since he killed Jeremy...or tried to kill Jeremy?"

"Hey guys." I said, in a non-cheerful voice.

Bonnie frowned at the look on my face. "What's wrong with you?"

I glanced at Elena briefly, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I told her, taking the prizes from Elena, and walking them to the ring toss.

I bumped into Jeremy, which was weird, even though I knew that he was wearing that supernatural ring, he was still dead in my vision. After I had remembered where I was, I noticed Jeremy smirking at me.

"Did you just bump me on purpose?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, with a mischievous look in his eye.

I smirked, "You must really not like living." Jeremy must have been able to tell where I was going with that, so he ran the other way.

I followed him around the carnival area and eventually into the school. Instead I found Stefan and Elena. "Hey Elena, Stefan!"

Elena and Stefan turned to me with smiles on their faces, "What's got you gasping for breath?"

"Your annoying kid brother." I breathed out. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah. You just missed him. He literally went in the direction you just came from." I blinked and stomped on the floor like a five year old. Yep, one of my infamous tantrums. I'm not proud of it!

"Son of a bitch!" I said under my breath.

Stefan looked at me with a regretful look on his face. "Persephone, I'm sorry about Damon's actions last night. I hadn't thought that he would-"

I cut him off, "It's okay, I'm fine. I don't blame you." I gave him a tiny smile, and glanced at Elena before walking off.

* * *

It was finally dark, and the carnival was in full swing. I hadn't seen Matt yet, so I assumed that he had went on to the hospital without me. When I had finally finished helping with the booths, I decided to enjoy myself. I finally saw my sister and Elena again, so I decided to finally stop hanging around my 'cheer mates'.

"Finally! Where have you two been?" I shouted, "I was stuck with Missy and Kelly. They are so annoying."

Bonnie grimaced at the thought of the duo. "Elena's still freaking out about the carnival when it's been a huge success!"

"You mean, I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?" Elena said jokingly. I half hugged her, "Look around! You are not completely useless with event planning." I said, and she lightly pushed me off of her with a playful glare.

Bonnie, Elena, and I started laughing. Elena stopped when she saw Carter, who was HOT, fixing the food stand near us. "Hey Carter!"

When he turned around, he saw Bonnie, and completely ignored Elena. "Wow, what do you need beautiful?" He called us BEAUTIFUL! I...mean, uh...Bonnie.

Bonnie started laughing and blushing, "Wh-what do you know about karaoke speakers?" Way to go, Bonnie! LIKE A BOSS!

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter said, flirting with my dear challenged sister. I nudged her, smiling at him.

"Go on ahead, Bon. Show him the problem!" I said, ushering them to go. Elena had to fix a problem with the prizes, but she had done enough, so I offered to do it for her. After I had finished bringing the Team Jacob tees, I caught a glimpse of Damon and Jeremy. And it did not look friendly by a longshot.

He was choking him it seemed, but when him saw me, he let him go and threw his ring at him. When he started to walk my way, I took off in the other direction, attempting to detach myself from emotions. When I felt the unsure feelings go away, I finally stopped.

"Hmm, someone's avoiding me." Damon called mockingly from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Sounds funny coming from someone who lurks quietly behind someone." He smirked at my sarcasm.

"Touché."

"Why don't you just go away?" He tried moving closer, but I just stuck my hand in front of us, creating a mini forcefield.

Still trying to move forward, "I just thought that you needed some company."

"That's cute, you thought I'd want your company." I shot back, letting my guard down. I saw Stefan walk up and approach Damon. I didn't want to wait around, so I just slipped away.

I found Tyler standing at the arm wrestling stall, waiting for another guy who wants his arm broken."Hey."

"Hey." This is one of those awkward moments when there's a lot to say, but just no way to say it. So I just said, "Um yeah, cool stall." I face-palmed myself in front of him, "Yeah, I'm feeling awkward today."

He just chuckled at me, "No, no, don't stop at my account. That was very... amusing." How dare he chuckle at my random awkwardness!

"Don't laugh at me! You started it!" I poked him in the shoulder. I saw him checking his watch, and I looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"I was just noting that we had finally spent a whole 3 minutes together without someone else whisking you away."

I smiled at him, "I'm a busy lady."

His expression turned serious, "Before you have to go for any reason, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for jeopardizing our friendship by kissing you. We broke up, and I need to respect that."

I hugged him, "It wasn't all you, Ty." When I pulled back, Mason Lockwood was standing in front of us.

"Persephone Bennett! All grown up." He said, and boy, Mason still has it! Whoo!

"Mase!" I said, doing our handshake that we did since I was 7. He saw Tyler still waiting for a competitor so he stepped up.

The bell went off, and they started going. At first, they weren't moving much. I was calling out Tyler's name, but I was secretly rooting for Mason. When he won, I didn't say anything, mainly because Tyler looked like he thought his arm was dislocated.

Tyler let Mason take over the stall, and he wandered over to me. "How does it feel to finally lose?" I said, putting my fist in his face like a microphone. He smiled and lightly nudged me. I hadn't noticed that Stefan and Damon were around until I heard Damon volunteer Stefan, who looked like he didn't really want to try.

"Stefan wants a go." I raised my eyebrows at them both. Stefan shrugged and stepped forward, while Damon stood there, observing.

I saw Damon look at me and wink. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, watching Mason and Stefan stare at each other, with determination. I'm guessing that Stefan gave up, so he let Mason win. I was bored, so I left the room, and naturally bored, Tyler followed behind.

When he caught up to me in the parking lot, I remembered something. "Ty, do you remember that tree, you know the one that Matt fell out of when we were 12?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

I smiled automatically, "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you remembered." Tyler and I laughed at my randomness. I saw Carter coming towards us and he bumped Tyler really hard.

I raised my eyebrow when he just wouldn't back down. What kind of guy would just start a fight like that? I started texting Bonnie what was going on.

"Seph, get Mason!" Tyler called out to me, but I had already saw him coming. I left the area, looking for Bonnie. Five minutes later, I saw Damon, Elena, and Stefan going back into the school, so I followed.

"Seph, something's going on." Elena told me, as we walked in the random classroom.

"What's the emergency?" I said, sitting at a vacant desk.

"Seems like your good friend Caroline is transitioning into a vampire." My expression turned blank, and I blinked several times, before I could even reevaluate the news. One of my best friends, a vampire. Wow.

"What?" Stefan sat up, "How did this happen?"

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals-"

"But why?" Elena cut him off.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." I muttered under my breath. I could practically feel Damon's amused smirk from all the way on the side of the room.

Stefan sighed, "She said 'game on'? What does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." Damon replied, I ignored Damon's attempts at getting my attention.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked. I zoned out, going over and over in my mind what Bonnie would say. One phrase in the conversation brought me back.

"Yep and kill her."

"What? You just can't kill her!" I exclaimed, in disbelief. "That's your big plan?"

"She knows who we are."

"Damon." Stefan said sharply, taking Damon's attention from me, "Absolutely not." he said firmly.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter" Though he made sense, nobody is killing my best friend. "We all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and-"

"We're not killing her Damon." I stated, messing with my nails. "We can find another way."

"No?" He mocked.

"Persephone's right, it is not an option Damon." Elena backed me up. Our best friend powers finally paid off.

"Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Damon taunted, "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" he then scoffed, "Talk about a town where history repeats itself." Stefan still didn't say anything, "You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan told Damon sternly and left the room, Elena followed Stefan's lead. I stayed behind, trying and failing at charging my phone. When a shadow cast over me, I looked up.

"It's the only way." He reiterated to me.

I stood up, "You don't care either way so no, it isn't." I started to walk out of the classroom, unable to listen to him anymore. Before I made it through the door, Damon grabbed my arm, and I turned around, giving him the death glare. His expression looked serious, so I waited for him to say something.

"What would you say if I apologized?"

"You? Apologizing" I scoffed, "That would be the day." I jerked my arm from his grasp and walked away.

My phone beeped and it was a text from Bonnie saying that Caroline had gone AWOL. I went outside to look for Caroline. I saw that Elena and Stefan had ran in a direction, so I followed, hoping I could help.

When we found Caroline, she was crying and Damon was there with a stake in his hand, so I ran to the scene, and there was blood everywhere. Stefan shoved Damon away from Caroline which caused him to drop the stake.

"Stefan!" Damon snarled.

"Are you ok?" I asked Caroline, but when she saw Elena, she freaked out.

"You killed me!"

"What? No she didn't, Care." I said, walking toward her.

" No, no, Caroline, that wasn't me, that was Katherine" Elena joined my side.

"No. Why does she look like you?" Caroline cried out, "And why did she do this to me?"

"We have to get her inside." Elena said to Stefan.

"Caroline, come with us." Stefan told Caroline.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon added, looking at me

"Maybe so. But it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan retorted.

"Oh, yeah, it is." I knew what he was planning to do and I quickly pushed myself in front of Caroline, shielding her. I gasped as the stake came almost zero inches away from my face. He froze and kept his hand gripped on the stake.

"No." I said sternly, "Not today." When he didn't move, I knew he was deciding on whether or not to shove me out the way and stake Caroline. "Damon." I snapped, "I'm not letting you do it." I stated, standing up to him.

He hesitated but he dropped the stake, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Let's get her cleaned up." Elena said, Stefan nodded.

I stared at Damon for a few moments, then walked away. "Oh god no." I saw Bonnie who looked devastated and looked at Caroline like she wasn't who she was anymore.

Stefan and Elena took Caroline away, leaving me between the two, again. "I can't believe this, not Caroline."  
"She needs us Bonnie, she's our friend." I defended.

"No Seph, this shouldn't be happening!" She snapped at me.

"This is no time to yell. You've got a body to bury." Damon said, revealing a shovel in his hands.  
Bonnie's eyes snapped to him, a look of hatred and disgust appear on her face, I saw her raise her chin and then I heard screaming. I turned to see Damon grabbing his head, falling down onto the floor.

Instinctively, I ran to his side, and I saw what she was doing to him. "Stop it, Bonnie!" I shouted, holding Damon's hand. I saw the water shut on, and I immediately knew what she was doing, and I regretted showing her how. "Bonnie!"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, taking a step away from Damon. "Prohibere pythonissam quod dolorem." I chanted, breaking Bonnie's concentration. When she realized what I had done, she started to wipe her tears.

"Why did you stop me?" I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell her why in front of him.

I just shook my head, "I have to go." I fought the urge to cry, on my way to the school. My best friend is a vampire, I might be in love with one, and my sister is a vampire hating maniac. I had to deal with this all in one day. I can't imagine how lonely Elena felt dealing with this without us to comfort her.

* * *

While Elena drove me home, she vented to me on how she felt about having a not so normal life. We let everything out on the table, I even shared to her about how Bonnie has been acting since I came back. It's not the same between us. There's so much secrecy, like she thinks I would double cross her. That's rich considering the things she has done to lose my trust lately.

After an hour of pretending to read, I turned on my computer. I had a feeling that I was being watched, so I turned around.

"Yeah, I figured it was you. What do you want?" I sighed, moving over to my bed.

"You saved my life." He stated, begging me to look at him.

"It would have been inconvenient if you died." I lied, pulling the sheets over my legs. I picked up my book and pretended to read it.

"Yeah, because you would miss me so much." He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. He took my book out of my hands.

"Hmm, the pride and the prejudice. Good book." I snatched it away from him and pretended to read it again.

"You know, the ending was very-"

I put my hands over my ears, "LALALALALALALA" I said, trying to drown him out. He stares at me with an amused look on his face.

I heard three knocks on my door, then it opening. It was my dad, with a very annoyed look on his face. "Who are you talking to in here?" I looked around, trying to figure out where Damon went.

"Um...Elena. We were video chatting, and she was being annoying." I said with emphasis, hoping Damon heard me. "I turned off the screen." I lied quickly, when his eye flickered to my screen.

"Okay, but keep it down." He said, leaving my room. I closed the door behind him, and slid to the floor sighing. Damon walked out of my bathroom, with that stupid hot smirk again. How am I supposed to stay mad if he keeps doing this?

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I said, throwing myself on my bed.

"Not really, no." he said, sitting on my bed. I scowled a little, but decided against saying anything. I knew he wouldn't get off if I asked.

"What do you really want, Damon?" I sat up and looked at him seriously.

"I made a big mistake."

"You think?" I muttered sarcastically, burying my face into my pillow. He sighed, and stood up, while I had my back to him.

"I was in shock, I hadn't seen her since the night I died." I scoffed at this. I may seem like a pushover, but I am not. I almost sneezed, I'm allergic to bullshit. I have been ever since my dad used to say my mom would come back.

I sat up, "I saw it. You told her that you would forget everything, and every_one_to be with her. It was the most emotion I had ever seen you have in the short time I've known you. No matter what you say, I don't think I could believe that you could have that for me." I told him sternly, ignoring his cute lost puppy look.

"I don't believe that." He disagreed.

"Well you do have an eternity..." I trailed off to myself, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You can see yourself out." I said, getting up and pointing to the window. I turned around to get to my bed.

"Stubborn little..." I whipped around, but he was gone. I scowled at my window,but I stopped when I saw how crazy I looked.

"Infuriating, narcissistic, hot, arrogant bastard." I muttered to myself. I could really use a good drink right about now.

I laid back in my bed, trying and failing again to reading my book, until I shamelessly fell asleep with it on top of my head.

**Shorter than usual, I know! I'm hoping to fix a couple of relationships next chapter, but you never know! Please Review for me! I want to be able to pick a title by Thursday.**

**I may be getting back into my updating habits soon!**

**Keep Reading!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**~~RealHuntress18~~ **


	13. Chapter 12: Bad Moon Rising

**I don't do this enough but I'd like to thank all of those who review my story! It makes it easier to write! I would also like to epescially thank grapejuice101 for reviewing every chapter! Dude, you are awesome!**

_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out."_

-Roy Croft

**I wrote this especially for today's chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~RealHuntress~~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bad Moon Rising**

Shit went down yesterday, so I went to the boarding house this morning to meet up with Elena, to see what was going on. I was sitting on the same couch I always lay on, minding my own business, so naturally Damon decided to get on my nerves., "Look who it is."

"I hate you."

"Your grumpy face is adorable."

"I won't be adorable when I shove my foot up your-" I muttered before hearing Alaric.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

Damon faced Alaric, "Well, you wouldn't, but your dead….not-dead vampire wife might."

"What he means is, Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena spoke, "you said she had spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend," Ric sighed slightly, "at the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon mocked.

"Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope." Alaric answered. Werewolves?

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked him. And just when I thought some of my friends were normal...

"Why suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders Day, the Gilbert device did." Damon then turned to face me, "And it affected his son Tyler." He made it his business to openly stare at me.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said to Alaric.

"Well then that's where we need to be." I said, sitting up.

"I agree with Seph, we should go there." Damon said, "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk-" I just rolled my eyes at his obvious digs at me, "-may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr, which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"You can get access, if I'm there." Alaric said, standing up. "We leave in an hour."

"I'll go get my road trip stuff." I piped up, quickly getting out to my car, so I could go home.

* * *

Exactly, an hour later, Ric shows up and pops the horn. I left a note for Bonnie, and grabbed my bag, running out the door.

When I got to the car, I only saw Ric and Damon in it. "You have _got _to be kidding me." Of course Damon heard me, so he smirked. I picked my stuff up and got into the car, momentarily glancing at Ric. "Hey Ric, where's Elena?" I asked, pointedly ignoring Damon.

"Hello to you too." I flipped him off.

"She's staying back with Stefan. They're helping Caroline adjust." I crossed my arms and sat back, Alaric then pulled off.

I was bored instantly, so I laid down and pulled out my iPhone from my bag. I felt Damon's fingers on my leg. I remembered that I brought a special weapon in case he didn't keep his hands to himself.

Once I heard the satisfying sizzle of his skin, I pulled it back, sniggering. Alaric caught a glimpse of this, "Play nice, ladies." This made me chuckle even more, making Damon glare at the both of us.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

Alaric scoffed, "I don't think she's pretending, you did kill Jeremy, among other things."

"Like being an asshole." I added, raising my eyebrow at him.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life." Damon ignored my earlier statement and turned around in his seat, I gave him a challenging look, "Seph," he warned, "I will come back there."

"What's stopping you?" I taunted, giving him a dangerous look.

"That evil witchy look in your eye." I ignored him and glanced at Ric.

"How long, Ric?"

"Just about twenty minutes." He answered, glancing back. I saw Damon look at me in the rear view mirror. I couldn't stand the guilty look in his eye when he looked at me. Even if I did forgive him again, who's to say he won't screw me over again? All I needed to get through this was to remind myself of that.

I shut my eyes, and again, I was pulled into the meadow that I had been in the last time I saw Grams. But this time, it wasn't her. It was a girl who looked to be my age. She was bronze-skinned like me, she had long dark brown hair like me as well, and she had the same old-ish ring that Grams gave me. She was wearing a necklace with a blue stone in the middle, that I felt drawn to. She was smiling at me, so I waved, cautiously. She walked up to me, "Great, you're here!"

"And you are...?"

Her face quickly looked troubled, "Oh drat, you don't know yet, do you?" She muttered to herself, with a british accent. She smiled up at me again, "I am your ancestor, Ophelia Bennett. I was born in 1492, in England."

"You're a Bennett?" I looked her over with my eyebrows raised.

"Are you not pleased?" She said, sarcasm dripping with every word. I smirked at her, yep, she's a Bennett.

"Yup, you're definitely a Bennett."

"Anyway, you and your twin sister Bonnie come from a long, long line of Bennett twins. Only it is that you and I are special, hence our names." She smirked at me, "My sister's name was Opal. We have powers far greater than that of our sisters." Her expression started to look sad, "You are in great danger."

"What kind of danger?"

She looked like she wanted to say something, anything, but something was holding her back. "I'm afraid the spirits won't let me do that just yet." I saw the sky above us darken, "I must go, that handsome vampire of yours is about to wake you up." She smirked at me again and disappeared, causing me to gasp awake.

"Dreaming about me?" Damon smirked, grabbing my hand to help me out of the car.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" I said, smacking his hand away, and getting myself out of the car.

"You'd bet I would." I fast walked away from him, hiding behind Ric. I pointed at Damon, "Ric! He's still bothering me."

Ric sighed, "Leave her alone, Damon." I stayed close to Ric and ignored Damon's pervy looks at my back side.

We entered the building and Alaric started to explain some things. "So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore."

I nodded and noticed an older college student rummaging through a drawer. I ignored the jealousy I felt when she looked Damon over. I just scowled at him and moved closer to Ric. "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman."

I felt Damon's hand on my back, and I tried getting him off, but he kept coming back."Oh sorry, these are my friends, Persephone and Damon." It is true, Ric and I were a great team! I see a future of Ric and Seph adventures! Now if only I could get rid of Damon... "I hope this isn't an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." I constantly saw her eyes flickering down to my ring, so I hid it discreetly with my fingers."Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore."

She unlocked Isobel's office and we followed her in. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around."

I went straight for the books on mythical creatures, hoping to shed some light on my ring's importance. "Where did she go?" I heard Damon say. I looked around, shrugging. She was here a minute ago...

I turned around to see the traitor bitch holding a crossbow and pointing it at me. I gasp was all that left my mouth and I shut my eyes as I waited for the blow, but I felt no pain. When I opened my eyes, I almost gasped again. Damon was in front of me, with a look of pure pain on his face. I looked down to see the bow had gone through him, and that he had protected me. His hand gripped onto the bookcase next to me as he tried to keep his balance, he then fell to the ground. Alaric grabbed the girl.

* * *

"Pull it out!" He hissed, through gritted teeth.

"So I'm guessing you're not okay." I said coolly, standing behind him looking at the arrow. "She got you good."

"I can't reach it. It hurts."

"It's disgusting. I'm not touching that."

He looked at me in disbelief,"I just saved your life."

"And I said thank you!" I shot back, still shying away from his bloody wound. Damon gave me a look, so I caved from guilt. "Fine! But, I'm not touching it."

I threw my hands out in front of me and slowly rose them, pulling the arrow with my magic slowly, so he felt every bit of it. "Happy?" I asked bitterly, staring at him.

"No, that bitch is dead." I love his obvious disregard for human life. *Sarcasm!* Too bad we need her to for help finding the info on the werewolves.

"I would agree with you, only we need her, so don't do anything stupid, Damon." I said sternly, walking out of the room. I heard him scoff from behind me, "You're trying to manipulate me."

"Where would you get that silly idea?" I said to him, before I opened the door and saw the bitch sitting there and gasping for breath. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a bitter look before standing across from her.

"I'm Persephone Bennett, the witch that you just pissed off." Damon stood behind me, so I continued, "This is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot."

"I'd be _extra_nice to me right now." I rolled my eyes, ignoring Damon's empty threat. At least I think it was empty...

"Look," I said, grabbing her attention again, "I need you to gather all the research that Isobel has related to Mystic Falls."

She nodded and stood up. I nodded, and hoped I could find something about Ophelia. I was also curious as to what my best friend's bitchy vampire mom was up to during her human years. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a heavy looking cardboard box. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." She replied. I sighed and looked up, my eyes drifting over Damon. I still didn't trust that he would leave her alone.

"Here." I said to Vanessa, taking some vervain out of my bag for her.

"Does it really work?" She whispered to me.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called over from the other side of the room.

She looked confused for a moment and leaned closer to me, "Can he hear us?"

"No that would be creepy." Damon loudly whispered.

"Which he is." I whispered to her, "He's an expert stalker."

"You wound me, princess."

She chuckled, "Can he read minds too?"

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. She smiled a little, and my eyebrow rose. Her face fell at the look on mine.

"He is very capable of being a first rate jackass."

"I can still hear you."

I shrugged, looking at him. "Your point?"

"The love is mesmerizing." Damon exclaimed, sarcastically.

"I take it you guys don't like each other?"

"No, we-" Damon cut me off, "can't keep our hands off of each other."

"share loads of hate for each other" I finished, sending a pointed look. I walked away from her to look elsewhere, but gave up and turned around, to see Damon standing seriously close to me.

"Don't you think this 'pretend hate' needs to be over?" He said, leaning closer to me. I jerked out of his grasp, "You really need to stop messing with me."

* * *

I dug through some more information, looking through it and sighed. "Any luck?" I heard Damon's voice say from behind me.

I shook my head, "There's nothing in here that we don't already know."

Damon moved closer to me, "Oh, man. You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore. I could tell you what I know."

I threw the stuff in the box and turned around, facing him, "But I'm the manipulative one." I narrowed my eyes, "If you know something, why won't you spill?"

He smirked at me, moving closer, "A little negotiation is all it takes."

"I didn't give you permission to step into my personal space." He moved closer, and I instinctively took a breath, trying to calm myself down. "I thought when you care about someone, you help them out." I said, quietly, moving away from him.

I saw Alaric and that Vanessa lady staring at us, but they look away when I caught them. "What do you find out?"

"Well, there's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." She handed Damon the book she was holding, and I stepped closer to Ric, to see what he was doing.

"It has everything from, Scandinavian skin walkers to the Marechal de Retz." I furrowed my brows at her in confusion, so she continued, "which roughly translates into the curse of the sun and moon."  
"It's native American." Alaric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible."

"They sound like irritating bugs." I looked at Damon pointedly, which he smirked at. The thought crossed my mind that my constant digs at him were turning him on even more.

"Anyway, there were pests, until an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."  
"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked her and handed me the book.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She replied.

"That's a given, Damon." I smiled mockingly.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires."

Damon came back over the table and leaned towards her, "Well if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction,"

I suddenly got interested, "Why?"

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"Has any research been done on doppelgangers?" I asked her, thinking of what Elena would want to hear.

"A little." She replied, "The word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

"So is there anything to explain the link between Elena and Katherine?" I said looking at Alaric and Damon.

"No, that's all Isobel had on Katherine." Elena's going to be disappointed. I looked back at Vanessa, moving closer to her.

I nodded, but she spoke up again,"Here's something to make you stop, doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." She told me.

"Yep, sounds just like her." I sat down and stared at the window.

"Technically," Damon spoke, "Elena looks like her. It's a head scratcher, isn't it?"

"Do you actually know something?" I asked him. "Or are you just being an irritating asshole?" I looked back at him, and he pushed himself of the bookcase.

"Well _if_I know something, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude."

"You know, none of this explains why you shot at me."

She started to look nervous, "The ring on your finger, I've seen it in Isobel's research before." She looked around a bit, before grabbing a book and searching through the pages. She walked back to me and let me take a look.

Sure enough, my ring was in a picture on that page. "That's my ring." I mumbled to myself, and Damon walked over.

"It says here that it's the crest moon witch's ring. It's supposed to keep the dark magic from entering their souls, which would make them slaves to the night." Wow, was all I thought about it. All Grams told me, was to _never_take it off.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at a familiar necklace.

"That's the crest moon talisman. It says it's only for protection, and something else that I haven't translated yet." She looked up at me, "I could look into it and give you a call when I figure it out."

"Yeah, I would like that." I wrote my number on a card and gave it to her. I excused myself so I could give Elena a call.

"Hey, what did you find out?" Hello to you too, Lena.

"What a rude way to answer a phone."

Elena laughed, "Hello best friend, who has just done me an awesome favor."

"It's gonna cost you. I'm stuck here with Damon for you." I reminded her. Ha! Elena is in debt to me!

"Yeah, I know. But thank you."

"Sure, sure. Okay I didn't learn anything much that we didn't already know about Katherine. But I just wanted to warn you that tonight is a full moon."

"Is there something specific that you're concerned about?"

"Well we did learn that wolf bites are fatal to vampires."

I heard her say something to Stefan, "Lena?"

"Yeah Seph, I have to go."

"What's going-" And she hung up. Just great. I turned around and bumped right into Damon. "What do you want now?" I said, staring at him. "You came taunt me some more?"

"Come on, can't we just get past this?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I can't. You don't even get it, Damon. That's the problem." I tried pushing past him, but he stopped me, and I let him.

"Help me understand, please." The look in his eye was so guilty that I almost wanted to take it away.

I shook my head again, unwilling to just give in. "I don't want to talk about it now." This time he let me go, but I doubted I would be so lucky next time.

Alaric approached him, "Just tell us, Damon."

"That's up to her." He said, gesturing to me.

"Damon, if you really care about our friendship, you would just tell me."

"If you wanna be spiteful, so can I."

Now I was starting to get angry, "You know what, keep your stupid information, I don't care anymore."

"Ah, there we go with the manipulation."

"It's obvious you don't care about our friendship anymore. I'm just going to forget about the thought that our friendship was worth holding onto."

I walked off to the other side of the room, angrily cursing myself for the thought of Damon actually giving me a real apology, for me and for Jeremy. I felt Alaric sit beside me.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually." I said, looking over at him. "I just need to learn to stop expecting things from people."

"If it makes you feel any better, we men learn at some point." He smiled at me, "it takes a stubborn woman to do the job." I knew Ric and I were friends for a reason!

"Thanks, Ric." I fist-bumped him, "I always had good vibes about you."

"Anytime."

* * *

I left the building and walked by myself to Alaric's car. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Great."

"Allow me." I turned around to see Damon with Ric's keys. He smiled and opened the door. I went to get in, but he moved in front of me, blocking me.

"I'm done with this, Damon. I don't want to argue anymore."

Damon's face changed, "Neither do I." I crossed my arms, "Look, I know you, and you can't just hate me forever. You're too good for that." I resisted looking in his eyes.

"This is what I know." He said softly and handed me a book.

"Petrova? How is this related to Katherine?"  
"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name, Katerina Petrova to be exact." I looked over the book; it was exactly what we needed.

"How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know." He smiled at me, not his usually annoyingly hot smirk, but his gorgeous smile. The way he was looking at me made me want to smile, but I just wasn't ready to let this go.

I nodded, "Let me know what you find, very curious myself." I nodded slightly and moved to go into the car, but once again Damon blocked me.

"You have every right to hate me." He said quickly, "I hurt you, I understand." His eyes poured into mine, "That was the last thing I wanted to do and I don't know why I did it." I stayed quiet, "Last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." The look he was giving me just made me want to forgive him, but my vision was holding me back. "You hated me before and we became friends."

I looked away, trying to remind myself of what's best for me. "What I mean is, it would suck if that was gone forever."It freaked me out, seeing Damon so regretful. Any longer, and I just might cave in. "So is it?" He asked me, grabbing my hand and fiddling with my ring,, "Have I lost you forever?"

I didn't want to answer him, "Thanks for the book."

He nodded, and finally let me get into the car.

During our journey back, I didn't say anything, I just stared out the window. When we got back to my house, I was relieved that I had made it back without a word from Damon.

Unfortunately, he followed me out. "That wasn't the most boring car trip that I've been on." He said, to break the silence.

"This doesn't mean things are back to the way they used to be." I told him sternly as I dug through my bag for my keys.

"Oh, come on. You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred."

"Not really."

"We've come long way."

"Yet so far."

"You're really stubborn."

"And so are you."

"Well, when I want something, I have to be."

I turned around to face him, "I just need to know some things," I gulped, looking into his eyes, "When you snapped Jeremy's neck, did you have any idea he had that ring on?"

He searched my face for a second, then frowned, "No, no, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off, and I snapped, and I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it." He stepped closer to me, "Seph, I'm sorry."

"I also wanted to know why you led me to believe that you care about me, when you kissed Katherine practically hours after you kissed me."

"I don't know." I noticed that he actually seemed like he regretted it all. "But I do know that it really bothers me that you hate me. It's never mattered before, but it does now."

"I don't know if I could forgive you for Jeremy. The Gilberts are like family to me, Jeremy and Elena have already been through a lot. You don't think."

"I know and I know sorry doesn't help you forgive me, but-"

"If you really want to know the answer to your question," My voice almost broke at his face, "yes, you have lost me forever."

I turned to go unlock my door, but Damon's voice stopped me, "But you knew that already, didn't you?" I faced him again, "You used me today."

"Not intentionally." I said, trying to sound detached. "You had information that Elena needed to know."

"I thought friends don't manipulate each other." He spoke bitterly.

"That's just it Damon, we aren't friends," I replied to him, "not anymore." Any longer just standing here, and I was going to cave in.

"Guess I have a thing for women that manipulate me." Ouch, he compared me to Katherine. He walked away from him, and I unlocked my door.

I unlocked my door and saw Bonnie watching some crap show in the living room. I figured she was waiting for me, which I was grateful for. I sat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder, while she smoothed my hair down, almost absentmindedly. She didn't say anything, for which I was glad. I didn't want to talk about it anyway.

**No comment on this chapter. I never liked this episode, Damon was very bipolar. I set the scene for Persephone's place in this season. Review, review! And PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**Thank You! *wink, wink***

**~~RealHuntress18~~**


	14. Chapter 13: Memory Lane

**I honestly have nothing to say about this chapter, only that I had fun writing it.**

**By I guess the next episode, I will have come up with a new title.**

**I also think a chapter song is very helpful to set the stage.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_"I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but he whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves his conduct, will pursue his principles unto death." _

**-Thomas Paine**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.]**

**Song of the chapter: **Playing God -Paramore

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Memory Lane**

"Say it with me," I commanded, "I will never _ever_ call Persephone Bennett short, midget, dwarf, tiny, bite-size, minnie mouse, or _anything _else that has to do her height."

He repeated, and I let go of him, patting his head, "Good boy, now go see what's taking Elena so long."

Jeremy ran up the stairs muttering to himself, "Quietly." I called up to him, narrowing my eyes at the stairs.

"I'm coming." I heard Elena call from upstairs.

"She's always late but I come early." I sighed. Elena finally had made it down the stairs, and I raised my eyebrows at her change of attitude.

"Hey, Seph." I was surprised by an unexpected hug, so I stayed still until she pulled back. "Do you have the book?"

"Yes, I do." I took the incredibly large book from my bag that Damon gave to me. "It's nice, big, and full of juicy petrova secrets, or so Damon says."

Elena reached out for it, but I pulled back, "Ah, ah, ah. What do we say?" I said, shaking my finger at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Persephone Bennett is the best friend in the entire world." I touched her shoulder, handing the book to her.

"See, that wasn't so bad." I smiled innocently. I put my arm out, "Shall we travel to Le Grille?"

Elena chuckled at me, grabbing my arm, "We shall."

* * *

Elena and I were sitting quietly looking through the book. She stood up, "I'm thirsty, you want anything?"

"Some sparkling water." After she left, I mindlessly flipped through page after page, looking for something of interest. I looked to my left to see if Matt was working today, but what I saw, scared the bejezzus out of me.

"Damon!" I gasped.

He just smiled mockingly at me, so I sighed, "What do you want?"

"So this where you spend your time when your not stabbing people in the back." He commented, looking around, and I rolled my eyes.

"You would know all about backstabbing, wouldn't you?" I smiled. "What I was doing was completely different; I tricked you into telling me the truth,using your own tactics. It worked, so sue me." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that doesn't involve you." Only I wished that was the last of him. He blocked my path, once again. I tried pushing past him, but it didn't work. "Are you going to move, or do I have to make you move?"

His eyes darkened at my threat. "You shouldn't be so bold to threaten me."

"It wasn't a threat, Damon. It's a promise." I said, pushing past him. I started to walk away but not before I heard him say, "See you at Jenna's barbeque."

I stopped short and turned around, "Come again?"

"Who's idea do you think it was?" He scoffed, "Jenna went to highschool with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric, to tell Jenna and-"

"And Jenna knows your going to be there? Because you know she's not exactly a fan of yours." I told him, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms across my chest.

Just as I said that, a waitress came a place a box in front of Damon, "Perfect, thank you." he told her. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are planning, Damon?" I noticed that Elena was standing at the bar, looking at Damon and I, refusing to come any closer.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf." I scoffed at his ridiculous plan.

"That's ridiculous. Who's to say he's even going to-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, "I don't really care anyway, do want you want, but keep Jenna out of it." I warned, walking away and glaring at Elena.

"You get the reward for terrible bestfriend." I said, walking back to Elena's car.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert's, I decided to help Jenna get the food together, while Elena was on the phone with Caroline. "I assume that you knew Damon was coming." I said to Jenna.

"It was Ric's idea." Was this 'be a crappy friend to Seph' day? Bad Ric!

I sighed, "Well Ric is known to be a pity taker."

Jenna's eyebrows rose, "Why? Last time I saw you guys, you were very cosy."

"He's pissed me off, so let's just say he's on my list." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Seph, you've been at this list since you were eight years old. You even put Logan Fell on it." I shrugged.

"The list is very exclusive. All the people who irritate me are on it." I leant on the counter next to her, "Like take Jeremy, for instance, I threatened him this morning, haven't seen him since. It really works, you should try it."

Jenna laughed, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Elena entered the kitchen, "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a distraction." She nudged me, "Thanks for coming."

I smiled at her, "This is what I do. I just give, give, give. And you just take, take, take." I sighed dramatically for effect.

"World's best actress, right here." Elena pointed at me.

"You just hate me cause you ain't me."

"Aha! Good news, found the shot glasses!" I turned around to see Mason walk through the door.

"Yes!" I said, moving to grab a glass but Jenna smacked my hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not of age yet." I frowned, rubbing my hand.

I turned my puppy dog eyes to Mason, "Mase?"

"Uh-uh, those do not work on me anymore," I frowned, "it's not cute anymore."

"Neither are you." I stuck my tongue out. Ric enters with a smile on his face,I returned it.

"Oh the expensive stuff, I like you already." Alaric said to Mason.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason replied.

"Thank Ric, this was his idea." Jenna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric smirked, and my eyebrows rose at Jenna.

"Let's hear it then." I turned to Ric with my famous eyes, smiling at him.

"Sorry, no." How dare he!

"But I didn't ask yet. That's rude." I crossed my arms, while I glared at the shots they were pouring. The adults laughed at my pout.

I saw Damon waltz his way in, and I tried pushing any thoughts of him out of my head. "That's my cue." I said, smoothing my dress out, and leaving the kitchen.

I found Elena and Caroline outside. "I, am officially, upset." The duo just looked at me, and then continued their conversation. Ignored again!

* * *

After I indulged in some meaningless conversation with Blondie and Lena, we went inside to eat and to eventually play pictionary.

"Why would a dog be in a dress?" I exclaimed, purposely bashing Damon's drawing.

"I'VE GOT IT! PUPPY WITH A TUTU!" Caroline yelled out. My eyebrow rose at her sad attempt, and I just thought, we're so gonna lose.

"Ok, dog, hound, hound dog! You ain't nothing but a hound dog!" Jenna called out. How many drinks has she had?

"Dances with Wolves." Everyone turned to look at Mason. I think my eye even twitched a little. I decided to give Bonnie a call, so I stepped outside.

"Come on, Bonnie! What the hell are you up to?" I whisper-yelled into my phone. I smirked to myself, that was recorded on her voicemail! I made a move to return into the house, but as suspected, Damon was behind me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Stalker?" I said, walking back into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Jenna's getting tipsy."

"Then you should stop plying her with alcohol." I shrugged, preparing the cobbler for eating.

"Well, I want her to like me." He said, again standing behind me. I whipped around, which was stupid on my part.

"As long as you're being yourself, that won't work out for you." I smirked, licking whipped cream on my finger.

Damon pressed my back to the counter harder, and I gasped, looking around. "You have really got to quit that."

"Quit what?" He asked, moving his face closer to me.

"You know what." I breathed out. Think sad thoughts! Dead puppies!

Jenna walked in, so I pushed him away and smiled at her. "There you are." I was confused, because Damon was now innocently on the other side of the kitchen. "Isn't this fun?" It would've been, had she given me a shot.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon's being polite. Oh he's good.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna retorted. That's right Jenna! Show him who's boss! Create that list!

"I know what you must think about me-" I rolled my eyes..

"No, you don't." Jenna cut him off. "You've never dated you. I have dated many yous."

"Well, I'm a work in progress." He looked over at me, so I just narrowed my eyebrows at him. You bet your ass you are!

I saw Damon move to the other side of the kitchen, "Ooh, these are fancy." I looked to see a fancy set of silver cutlery. Ah, shit! There goes my drama-free normal day.

"Thanks, my mother's silver set." Looks like Jenna took what I said about him seriously. Even when she was tipsy, she was mean! I saw Damon pull out a knife and smirk at me, all I could do was shake my head at him.

We re-entered the dining room and I sat down between Damon and Ric. Damon placed the cobbler on the table in from of Mason, the knife facing him. "Mason, why don't you start us off?" We all stared at him almost expectantly.

"Sure." Mason replied, he turned the plate and then used his hands to take a piece off, so I shared a look with Damon and Ric. Mason then noticed all the stares he was getting from the rest of us, "What am I? I apologise. I'm an animal."

I scoffed playfully, "Clearly."

Mason poked my side hard. "Ow! Mase, your such a bully!"

"And don't you forget it."

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked, trying to get the rest of the awkward air out of the way.

"Nah, she was always stuck in Logan Fell land." Mason chuckled.

"Oh, my first mistake." Jenna laughed, "Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up."

"Really?" Damon spoke, "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon's being so obvious with this, that it's not even funny.

"Oh I'm sure I wasn't half the lady-killer you were."

I scoffed again, "Well actually-" Damon stuffed cobbler in my mouth. The bastard!

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I chewed the thing, it was actually really good, despite the fact that it was shoved into my mouth. I glared at him afterwards, and I felt my phone buzzing. I assumed that it was Bonnie calling me back, but it was a text I received from Elena.

_Care and I are going to Stefan's. I'll be back soon_  
_-Lena_

Great, just what I need, no back-up. "I'm gonna go sit up in Elena's room." So I disappeared to Elena's room, and laid on her bed.

I heard three knocks on the door, "Enter at your own risk." Damon just waltzed in with a dangerous smirk. I guessed he expected me to be alarmed at his entry, but I expected it.

"You're such a nuisance." I said, in a bored tone.

"Don't act like you didn't expect me to come up here." He said, giving me an irritated tone. The nerve of him.

I stood up, "I came in here to make a phone call," I defended, "now go away."

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Then I make my exit." I tried walking away from Damon again, for the almost seventh time in two days, and still the look on his face makes it harder and harder. But I'd like to think that I'm stronger than that, and I won't either jump him or lash out at him, causing us to drift farther than I'd like.

He yet again blocked my path, "I'm not letting you walk away from me again." He stated firmly, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I sighed, unable to look at him, "I can't do this again, Damon. I don't have the strength for it." I didn't move, not only because he was grasping my arm, but because part of me wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I've apologized, I've dealt with your attitude, and I've tried to talk to you numerous times. What else do you want from me?" He said, his voice rising as he spoke. He was yelling at me, ME! I was getting angrier by the second.

"It's not about what you did! I can't believe that you _still_don't get it." I yelled back. "You know what, I don't want anything from you." In that next split second, I was pinned against the wall, and breathing heavily in his face.

"You are so infuriating!" He growled, lowly.

"You're an impulsive, moronic, ass-" I was cut off by lips furiously crashing down on mine. It was hungry, furious and above all, passionate. I didn't pull away because I couldn't and I didn't really want to either. All this time I spent denying that Damon had severely gotten to me had definitely took a toll on me.

When Damon pulled back he had such an intensity in his eye, like he was caught between being angry and being frustrated. I remember thinking to myself, _What is it about you that makes it hard to walk away?_We both leaned into each other in lip lock once again. I felt him push the hem of my dress up my thigh, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped when I felt his cool lips move against my neck, and his hand came down to my waist, pulling me up against him, pushing my chest into his. He picked me up and placed me on Elena's bed. He placed me on the edge of my bed and placed himself between my legs. He growled as he pressed himself against my core, applying pressure. I moaned quietly, burying my face in his shoulder. I felt his hand slip inside my dress and stroke the outside of my panties. I gripped the back of his shirt hard and whimpered, causing him to growl.

Just as he started to pick up the pace, I heard three knocks on the door before someone walking in. By then I had already sat up on the bed with my dress pulled back down, and Damon was on the other side of the room. It, of course was Jenna. She looked between the two of us with a knowing smile, "What's going on in here?"

I smiled at her, "Um.." I said, looking at Damon, "nothing, what's up?" His face fell at my dismissal of our previous activities.

"I was just wondering if you could help me finish cleaning the kitchen." I jumped up off the bed, following Jenna out of the room, only stopping to glance at Damon.

Jenna glanced at me on the way to the kitchen several times, "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what really happened now?" She said, smirking at me.

"Not much, we talked...and...talked. And then we yelled at each other, and it got awkwardly silent, and then you came." I lied, staring off into space.

"Um-hm, yeah whatever. You can tell me later or I'll tell Elena wat I think you were doing in her room." Blackmail! Sabotage!

I tried to keep cool, "If there was something to say..."

"I can tell when you're lying," I gave her a look, "most of the time!" she corrected.

* * *

An hour later after everything was put away, Mason was getting ready to leave,"Ok, well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason said and hugged Jenna. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"I look forward to it." Alaric replied.

"Seph," he hugged me and then put his hand on my shoulder, "don't get any shorter."

"You're on the list Mason!" I shot back, glaring at his amused expression

"Hey, you know, I should probably head out too." Damon said, his fingers brushing past my waist as he passed me.

"Jenna." He took her hand and placed a light kiss over her knuckles, "You have been a wonderful hostess."

"And you are a terrible artist." She replied.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

Aunt Jenna's eyes flickered in my direction and then back to Damon, "Still deciding." She answered.

"Good enough for me." He then moved towards me.

"And I'll see you later." He told me, so I frowned and didn't say anything because I knew what he meant. "Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Despite the argument that just took place between us, he smiled at me before closing the door.

I saw no reason for staying since Jenna looked like she was about to put the 'moves' on Ric, so I gave my goodbyes and left. I spent the entire ride home cursing myself out on what happened back there. I let Damon get back under my skin and even worse, under my dress. Who knows what would've happened had Jenna not come up the stairs. I don't even think I would've had the ability to stop him. I don't even think that I could remember my own name.

When I got in, I put my car keys on the rack and decided to see what Bonnie was doing. When I entered the living room, I saw her crying on the couch. I walked farther in and realized that she was watching Titanic.

I rolled my eyes, and made myself visible. "Really Bon?"

She scoffed at me, "You can't tell me you never cried at this scene!"

"Actually I haven't, because Rose knew damn well that Jack could have fit right next to her. This part was bullshit." I stated, sitting down next to her.

"Anyway, you were at Jenna's barbeque today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Something occurred to me. "Why weren't you there?"

"I didn't want to go. And I heard Damon was there."

I sighed, "That he was. I only went because Elena needed me." I said the last part quickly so that she didn't get any ideas.

"How was it?"

"Well, Mason Lockwood was there. Damon tried to prove he was a werewolf. All I got out of that was that he was definitely not human." I sighed dramatically, "Isn't that tragic? That my dear old Mason is not human?"

"You are such a drama queen." Bonnie chuckled at me.

I huffed, "When I get my first Emmy, I am **not **dedicating it to you."

"Fine by me." She sniffed again.

"Stop this horrendous sobbing! It is not sad!"

"You lack human emotions."

"That, or I'm not a emotional wreck like you." I said pointing at her. I thought about the dream I had when I was on the way to Duke with Damon and Ric.

I told Bonnie about my dream because not only did I was in danger, but day after day, I feel like that danger is near. After I told her, she seemed pretty shocked about it. I also told her what I found out at the Duke campus.

"Seph, we need to get in contact with Ophelia."

I groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**I had a little writer's block so I ended it in a pretty boring way.**

**Instead I wanted to try something new: Tell me what you want to see next chapter.**

**Review, review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: Kill or Be Killed

**I loved this episode! And I have the perfect idea thanks to a **_**very**_** special friend!**

**I think I am finally ready to add some **_**mature**_** content. Just not in this chapter.**

**If you're okay with that, you can either review with your answer or try the poll on my profile.**

**Quote of the day:**

"_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."_

**-Unknown**

**Song of the chapter: Supergirl by Krystal Harris**

**[Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing of TVD.]**

**Chapter 14: Kill or Be Killed**

I jolted awake due to the alarm that I set on my clock for the stupid historical society picnic thingy. It blasted one of my oldest favorite songs of all time, Supergirl by Krystal Harris. I got out of bed and started doing my normal morning stretches.

"That is _so _hot." a voice, none other than Damon said from behind me. I jerked myself from the position I was in, forming a disturbance in my neck in the process.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing the sore spot. I glared at him, "It's not smart to scare a girl while she's stretching! What do you want anyway?"

"Just to see you." He said, smirking at me.

"Okay, you see me. Now leave." I said, walking into my bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. When I came back out, Damon was sitting on my bed smirking at me.

"You're still here?"

Damon's smirk got wider, "I think it's cute; you pretending that you don't want me."

"I just don't understand why you keep pursuing me. The way I see it, if you leave me alone, you can sleep with any girl you want, and I can live a happy, quiet, and boring life."

"But that's not what you want."

I glanced at him from my vanity mirror while grabbing my eyeliner, "But it's the only thing I can be sure of. Are you here for a reason...or...?"

"I was going to take you to the picnic."

"I'd rather go on my own." I said, grabbing my keys and purse, walking down the stairs. Damon, being Damon was waiting by my car for me, and I rolled my eyes. "Just because of that _mistake_ that happened yesterday, it doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you."

I made the mistake of looking at him, because every time I do, I hear in my head, 'Come on Seph, don't do it to those big gorgeous blue eyes!'. It's not like I could do the whole 'Think with your heart and not with your head.' thing, because my head is just as impulsive as my heart. But anyway, I took one look at him, and here I am, sitting in his car.

"I told you I was going to take you to the picnic." He said, finally breaking the deafening silence in the car.

I childishly mimicked him with my arms crossed, irritated that no matter what I do, I can't seem to shake his tinie-tiny hold over me. Seeing as I wasn't going to say anything about his kidnapping me, he changed the subject, "So, did you know that the perfect couple has been on the outs lately?"

My whole demeanor changed, "Elena and Stefan?" He nodded, "No way..."

"Believe it. They were arguing last night." Damon said, in almost a too cool attitude.

"You seem pretty upset." I muttered to myself, knowing that Damon could hear. In the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk a little. I didn't know if it was about my statement, or if it was about my obvious attitude toward him.

The second Damon pulled up, we saw Stefan talking to Mason. I raised my eyebrow at the sight, then looked over and saw a confused look on Damon's face. "What's he doing talking to Lockwood?" He muttered to himself.

I shrugged, getting out of the car, "Probably correcting the regressive work you did trying to figure out if he was a werewolf." I saw Damon glance in my direction with a frown on his face, but I disappeared to talk to my favorite blonde. To my surprise, Bonnie is a no-show. It seems as if my twin-some is lacking a twin lately.

Caroline enveloped me into a rather large hug. "Care, you saw me yesterday! Release! Release!" I complained, feeling her super strength kicking in.

"Sorry." She said, smiling at me. "What's with you and Damon?"

"Ooh! Look there's lemonade." I said cheerfully, attempting to walk in that direction, hoping that Caroline would leave the subject alone. Also, I really love lemonade.

She pulled me back, "Oh, no you don't."

I turned around with a determined look on my face, "Unhand me Blondie!"

"Tell me!" She said, letting my arm go.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"I thought we were best friends." She said with a pout.

"Care, that only worked on me in eighth grade. Don't use that to manipulate me now."

"But you got out the car with him."

I fake gasped, "I was kidnapped."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you got out of the car." Blondie challenged.

"I was screaming mentally." I shot back.

"Can't you just admit that you're attracted to him?"

"No."

"Ah, so you are attracted to him, you just don't want to admit it. Okay!" She walked away from me, whilst I stood there with my jaw unhinged. I followed her until she stopped by Elena, and we talked to her about Stefan.

"So, how are things with you and Stefan?"

"Yeah, I've heard things from Damon. Spill." I added, hoping that she would shed some light on what Damon said earlier.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine is going to get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"Tell him that he needs to tell your doppelganger bitch great grandma to suck it!" I said, causing Caroline to laugh, and Elena to smile.

"Try getting him to stand up to Katherine." Elena said, sighing, almost dramatically.

"I'll do it myself. I don't personally like Katherine, and I still think that I can take her." I shrugged, and Caroline became serious.

"You said that Katherine was dangerous, maybe he's got a point." She said, crouching down next to Elena.

"That doesn't mean that she should give up and let her come between them." I said, confused that Caroline of all people, would want Elena to sit down and let this happen.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena said, stopping Caroline from preparing to argue with me.

I saw Elena look up at something, "Uh-oh." I said, looking at Caroline, "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"That's not good."

Elena threw her gloves down, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said, attempting to stop her, but everyone knows how Elena is when she's on a mission.

I was about to say something to Caroline, but I was interrupted by Damon's presence behind me. He was looking at Elena and Stefan, "What's her problem?"

"Don't worry about it." I answered, crossing my arms.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon turned to Caroline.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a few steps away so so could pretend that she was doing something.

After a while, they weren't saying anything so I felt left out. "Why are you guys so quiet?" Caroline shushed me, I gasped, "You are eavesdropping!" This time, Damon shushed me, "I will not be ignored."

They ignored me again, so I stood there with my arms crossed and my famous grumpy face. When Elena and Stefan looked in our direction, Caroline and Damon pretended to do something else. I got bored while waiting for them to stop eavesdropping, so I figured that I was finally able to get some lemonade.

I walked up to the table with a smile on my face. This kid was too adorable! "Hey cutie, whats your name?"

The kid's face looked annoyed, "Look lady, do you want some lemonade or not?"

I HATE KIDS! I leaned closer to her, narrowing my eyes, "Look kid, I give wedgies to little boogers like you." Her eyes widened and she took a step back from me. I took a cup of lemonade and smiled fakely at her, I still got it.

I walked away with my cup and almost bumped into Mason. For some odd reason, he was smirking his (no pun intended) wolfish grin. "What?"

"What did you do to that kid?"

"We had a little chat. Girl stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"That did not look friendly." He stated, still grinning at me.

"Your opinion." I said, smiling because the lemonade was good, but it tasted a little weird. What did the little demon spawn do to it! I saw Damon coming over, "Gotta go." I ran away quickly and looked around for Elena and Caroline, who I found sitting alone by the tiny waterfall in the park.

They weren't really talking, so I spoke up, "You alright?"

"Nope." Terrible actress, something is very fishy here.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm."

"Maybe it's for the best." Caroline said, so I turned my eyebrow to her.

"It's not for the best, Caroline." Elena snapped, "None of this is for the best." Damn Elena, that was mean! I took two steps away from Elena, and she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, ok? I don't mean to take it out on you, you guys were just being good friends." I smiled at her and patted her back.

"No I'm not." Caroline replied, "I'm not a good friend at all." Her attention was on something else, "Is she leaving?"

I followed her gaze to see her mom on the phone, going towards her car, she got up and started walking towards her. Me and Elena glanced at each other, but we followed her.

"What's wrong?" I asked Caroline.

"I don't know." She replied, with a concerned look on her face as we watched her mom walk away, "Something's up."

Caroline took off in the other direction, "What are you doing?"

"I need to be able to hear better." She said as she started to climb a hill. I pursed my lips but followed her up the hill.

"Something's wrong, Elena." She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her ears. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Oh god,"

"What?" I said, panting. I am in terrible shape!

"It's Stefan and Damon."

"Come again?"

She took off again without explaining herself. We kept following her until she came to an abrupt stop. "What is it now?"

"They've been here." She stated, she knelt to the ground and picked something up, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
"What are you three doing out here?" I turned around to see Mason, what was he doing here?

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, sizing him up. Yup, I could take him down if I had to. I just hope it wouldn't come to that.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." He replied, he then looked at me, "Seen Damon too." I pretended to look elsewhere.

"Well,...where are they?" I said, trying to focus on his aura, it was grey, a color I had never seen before. Although, I don't know many werewolves.

"You don't need me for that, I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said, looking over at Caroline. I glared at him.

"Isn't that your job?" I sneered.

"Does your mother know what you are?" He ignored my dig at him, that dick! I gasped when he quickly grabbed me, "I'm happy to tell her."

"Let her go!" Elena yelled. That won't do anything...

"Mason, if you don't let me go-" I threatened dangerously, but he cut me off.

"You can't do anything unless you're directly in front of me. You _witches_ aren't that powerful." I stayed quiet at that, how the hell would he know that I'm a witch?

"Never thought I'd see the day..." I grumbled to myself.

"It was the inevitable Seph, you're dating a vampire. And an ass like Damon-"

I gasped, "I don't date that asshole!"

"Well, you-"

"Enough!" Caroline said to both of us, "I could take you."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked at this.

"Yea, I do." The next second, I was on my ass, rubbing my sore neck. Mason Lockwood is at the top of my list!

"I owe you an ass kicking." I said to him, before running off behind Caroline and Elena.

We ended up at some sort of cave, and Caroline stop to listen, then she put a hand over her mouth, "My mom, she's killing them!"

Some sort of adrenaline rush kicked in, and I ran in, without a plan. I know, dumb on my part. I opened the gate door and I heard noise behind me. Elena...

I tried to walk around stealthily, but I tripped over a rock, "Shit." I hissed in pain.

I heard Liz's voice say, "Go see what that is."

I saw the shadow of a man, so I rushed inside. "Persephone, Elena? What are you doing here?"

I put my hand out toward him, throwing him to the wall."Non movere!" Just like that, he couldn't move.

"I-we can't just let you kill them." I said, momentarily glancing at Stefan and Damon, my eyes lingering on his. Liz just looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Witch." She whispered to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied quickly, moving away.

It was then we heard a noise, Caroline. "Who else is with you?" Liz demanded.

I didn't say anything as I saw the blurry figure, "What the-" Before the other deputy that pushed Elena could answer, Caroline had got him and bit into him. She went to the guard that I immobilized and next, the others. Her mom looked devastated when Caroline revealed herself, blood dripping down her mouth.

"Hi mom." She said softly.

I quickly went over to Damon and sat down next to him looking into his eyes and grabbing his hand. "Seph." He croaked.

"You alright? What can I do?" I asked him as I checked him over. "Shouldn't those wounds heal?"

"Can't." He choked looking at me, "Not strong enough. I need blood."

I backed up, "Sorry buddy, can't help you there." I looked around and saw the guards bodies, "Take theirs."

I helped Damon drag the bodies closer to him. I sat next to him while he drank, I was still a little worried about him. When he finished, he looked at me, "I doubt you hate me now."

"You took an arrow for me. I thought it'd be nice to return the favor." I lied.

"You're still telling me that you don't feel this," he jerked my hand forward, making me lose my balance. I was noticeably close to him. I had the urge to grab his face and kiss him, so I just turned away.

He didn't say anything until I felt him trace the sides of my neck, "What happened?"

I pulled my hair down and made a face, "It's nothing. Mason Lockwood is owed an ass kicking, that's all."

"Before or after I kill him?"

"Preferably before because- wait what?" Kill him?

"I'm going to kill him." Damon said sternly. He then turned his attention to Stefan, "Here, drink some deputy blood."

"No." Stefan panted, "I'll be fine, it'll just take a little bit longer." He then winced in pain.

"Damon's right, you know, if there was ever a time to break your diet-" Caroline started, but Elena cut her off.

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" She kind of snapped at Caroline. My eyebrows rose at her, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

Damon finally stood up, and I followed, standing next to Caroline. "This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead, and you-" He turned to Liz, "what am I going to do with you?"  
I moved forward and stood next to Damon. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mom.

She didn't answer, "Mom?"

"Please." Her voice was pleading. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Liz stared at the ground, refusing to look at her daughter, "Mom, please, he will kill you."

I looked up at Damon, "You're not going to kill her, are you?"

"Kill me." Liz spat.

"No!" Caroline cried.

"I can't take this." Damon walked away from me and stalked towards Liz. "Kill me, now."

Damon leaned close to her as she cried, "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He said to her.

"Stop it, Damon!"

He forced her up and against the wall, "No! No, no!" Caroline sobbed.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled out.

Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes, "Relax, guys, no one's killing anybody." He went back to looking at Liz, "You're my friend." He let go of her and moved back to my side. He gave me a look, but I just looked back at him. "We've got to clean this up."

An hour later, I came back to the boarding house with Caroline. She had to bring her mom some stuff so she could stay until she was off vervain. When we got down to the basement, Caroline and I paused at the door. Damon was inside, I guess watching over her while she called the station, so she didn't say anything out of order.

"Keep Caroline away from me, please." We heard Liz say to Damon. "I don't want to see her."

I grabbed her hand in support, "She's your daughter, Liz." Damon said back to her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon flickered his eyes over to me and Caroline. I smiled at him a little, and I felt like I could forgive him. The Damon I thought I loved and lost, maybe he isn't gone.

Caroline walked away, I didn't follow, letting Elena talk to her. Damon moved out of the cell that where Liz was staying and locked the door. Our eyes locked on each other, and I wanted to say something, I just didn't know what.

I went with impulse and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, for what you did for Liz." I grabbed his hand, "that's the Damon who was my friend… who is my friend." He massaged the back of my hand, and the way he was staring at me was making my heart go insane.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Caroline." I threw him a small smile and jogged up the stairs, feeling good for the first time in days. I stopped at the entrance of the living room, listening to Caroline finally tell Elena that she was spying on her and Stefan for Katherine. I wasn't sure about the Katherine part, but I had a hunch.

"I thought you didn't like eavesdropping." I turned around and saw Damon smirking at me.

"Nah, that was different." I said, walking through the hallway, going nowhere in particular. I turned around to say something to him, but he was gone.

"Damon..." I groaned, "You better not try to scare me."

I saw Damon's room door open, but it seemed like it was dark in there. Nonetheless, I decided to go in there. "This is not something you want to do to me after I just forgave you!" I thought I saw something move in the corner, so I backed out of the room. On the way out, I backed into a wall.

"Hey, who put a wall-" That bastard! "Damon!" I smacked his arm over and over, "What the hell? I tell you not to scare me and what do you do, you scar-mmmmmm!" I ranted until Damon put his arm around me, with his hand over my mouth.

Damon sipped the glass of blood that was in his hand, "Mmm, much better." I did the only thing I could, I licked his hand.

He pulled it back, "Who does that?"

"Many awesome people, Damon." I walked back through the hallway, back to Caroline. She was asleep, and Elena appeared to have gone home. I went to go and grab my jacket, but Damon stopped my arm, "What?"

"Stay the night. It's too late to leave." I stood there and looked at him with indecision, but when he tilted his head with an adorable smile on his face, I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes with a smile.

He grabbed my hand, "Let's go back to my room."

I took my hand back, "Ah, ah, ah. Nice try, Damon. I'm going to stay with Caroline. Out here."

"Suit yourself. I'll just be in my room, lonely." He said, trying to bait me into going with him. As tempting as it was, I wasn't letting Damon get into my pants anytime soon. Especially with my best friend and his brother under the same roof.

"And I'll be here, with my best friend. Good night, Damon." I said, smiling at him.

"Good night to you too, princess." I frowned after him, hating the recurring nickname. I picked up a book of poetry that I found on the shelf and sat in a large comfy chair.

**I loved this chapter! I wish I could've made it longer, but I was busy writing my thesis paper! Now I am done, and the neglect will be over. After the next chapter, I will surprise you with the new story name. A friend recommended it to me after reading my story!**

**Enjoy! See you next time! And Review! Review!**

**~~RealHuntress18~~**


	16. Chapter 15: Plan B

**Now I'm just doing this because I enjoy writing this story. But PEOPLE, all I ask is that you review! I ask questions in the beginning and end of most chapters, in hopes that you answer. PLEASE REVIEW! I know that you guys do other things like making me your favorite author, alerting and making my story your favorite. I really appreciate that, honestly. But I need to know what YOU want out of me every chapter. I know that more than ONE person reads my story.**

**Quote of the Day: **

_"Our lives improve only when we take chances... and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves." _

**~ Walter Anderson**

**Song of the Chapter: **

Bonnie & Clyde

**~ Jay-Z ft. Beyonce**

* * *

Chapter 15: Plan B

I woke up to see that I was no longer in the large chair that I had fallen asleep in, but in Damon's room. I felt whatever I was laying on and I looked down to see that I was laying on his chest. He must have moved me without my noticing last night.

"Your staring is getting creepy." Damon said, opening his eyes and causing me to look away, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"Kidnapping someone in their sleep is creepy." I retorted, with a smile on my face.

"Consider yourself lucky, not many women get to stay with me the whole night." He said to me, smirking. I checked under the covers to see if my jeans were still on. Damon noticed, "Relax, I didn't undress you, although the thought did cross my mind." I playfully smacked him and laughed.

I got up and walked to his bathroom, checking myself out in the mirror. My hair and makeup was a mess. Shit! I volunteered to help put the masquerade ball together. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and rushed out of his room, starting to get myself ready.

When I pulled up to the site, everyone was already there, and I was super-late. Jenna is so going to kill me! I finally made it out back, I instantly smiled and walked toward her.

"Bon, you're here!" I chirped, hugging her.

"Yeah, if you were home more, you'd know that I was coming today." My face fell, and I pulled back, instantly felt guilty. I saw her glancing around and I instantly knew that she was looking for Caroline.

"Caroline's not coming."

"Yeah, Elena told me. Just trying to be sure." I frowned at this, we don't need another batch of feuding friends, not while she needs us all.

"You probably should talk to her, Bon. You're better at making people feel better than me." I said, hopefully convincing her.

"Could you make a little less obvious that you're on her side?" Bonnie half snapped at me, causing me to sigh.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I know you, Caroline's our best friend. You're letting your issues with vampires get in the middle of your friendship with her. I'm just thinking about you, Bonnie." I told her seriously, looking her in the eye.

"That's ironic considering I haven't seen much of you at home or Elena since she became a vampire." I looked at her sympathetically, "Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn't think I would lose my sister, or my best friend."

"Come on, why don't we go somewhere, so we can talk?" I took her hand and she followed me out to a bench, farther away from everyone.

I told her pretty much everything on the way, at least every thing since Katherine showed up at the Mayor's wake.

"I know, Katherine's a bitch..." I trailed off, letting her soak everything in. "You alright?" I said, with a sheepish smile.

"Not really, I just wish that Elena had told me this stuff."

I gave her a real smile, "That's what twins are for!"

Bonnie frowned at me, "About you and Damon..." she started but I cut her off.

"Ah, ah, there is Damon, and there is me. There is no me _and _Damon." I denied, laughing humorlessly.

"Come on, you're my sister. I may despise him, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about him." She told me, seriously.

"I appreciate the declaration sis, but I will have to pass. There is nothing between Damon and I." I lied, smiling slightly to give her some confirmation.

She gave me a doubtful look, "You are just as persistent as Caroline!" I noticed the change in expression. "She needs you, Bon. She needs all her friends." I said, trying to see if I could try one last time to get through to her.

She shook her head, "Not yet, I just- she's a vampire. I can't." She looked away for a second and stood up. "I think we should get back."

I stood up and followed her, "Bon!" I whined.

I followed her back to everyone else, but before I could catch her, I bumped into Mason. I was pulled into a brief picture of Mason kissing...Elena...wait no... I gave him a cold look and kept it moving.

Stefan saw this, so he walked up to me, "What's the matter? You ok?"

I shook my head, "When I bumped into Mason, I saw something."

"You mean like a vision?"

"Yeah, something like that. He was..." I stopped and shook my head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"He was kissing...Elena."

"No, Seph, Elena wouldn't kiss..." He trailed off thinking, "You didn't see Elena, you saw... Katherine."

That was just the kicker. Katherine really is nasty slut. "What do you think that this means?" I asked him.

"It makes sense, Mason and Katherine arrived in town at the same time." I nodded, seeing where this was going.

"So you're thinking that Katherine and Mason may be working together?"

"You're getting it."

"Persephone!" I heard Jenna's voice call from behind me.

I groaned, "Duty calls." I moved in the direction that Jenna's voice came from.

"Yes, boss..." I grumbled.

"Boss..."Jenna mused, "I like that. I need you to find Jeremy and get him to help you get some things off the truck."

"Sure, sure." I said, walking away.

I bumped into Tyler, literally, "Sorry, hey!" I said, "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good, good. You?"

I rolled my eyes, "Up to my ears in drama."

Ty smiled, putting his arms around me, "You used to love that."

"Not anymore, this definitely isn't fun." I frowned. I saw Jeremy walk up, "Hey, I need your help!"

"Fine, give me a minute." I nodded and walked away, looking for dearest Mattie. My phone beeped, telling me I had a message.

It was Damon. He needs my help.

* * *

I found Damon and Stefan with Bonnie in the back. I raised my eyebrow, it was not likely that she was a willing participant. "You rang?"

"Now that you're done talking to the puppy, we have to talk." I rolled my eyes at him, standing next to Bonnie. Although, he was jealous, that made me smirk on the inside.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"A favor." Damon said, looking at me.

"What kind of favor?" I said, while at the same time Bonnie said, "Like that's gonna happen."

"Predictable." Damon said, causing me to frown.

"Excuse us!" I said, pulling Bonnie away from them. "What the hell Bon? We need to take Katherine down. Just hear them out that's all."

"If it's about Katherine, fine. But, don't expect much."

"Whatever, Bonnie. Just come on, do it for me?" I begged with a smile on my face. Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"What have you ever done for me?"She retorted, with a raised eyebrow.

"I blessed your life with my awesomeness." I rolled my eyes, "Please! I'll love you forever!"

"Fine." She huffed, "You whine too much."

I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. At least she was going to help. When we got back to where Stefan and Damon were supposed to be, Damon was the only one standing there.

"Where's Stef?"

"Elena." Nuff said.

"We're listening, Bonnie agreed." She nudged me hard in the stomach, "Ow!" She gave me a fiery look and gestured to Damon, I glared at her. "Conditionally."

Damon turned to me, "You had the vision, right?"

"Yeah, he bumped into me and I saw it."

"Ok, all you have to do is touch him again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

I sighed, "Damon, it doesn't work like that. My visions are involuntary, I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient."

"You're telling me." I muttered, still rubbing my sore stomach. Grrr Bonnie!

"Although, what's that witchy juju thing you did to me? You know, the fun one where you make my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon said to Bonnie. I know she's gonna love explaining this one.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly so, I just do it over and over again." Bonnie answers, smugly.

"Is it vampire specific?"

I chose to answer this question, "It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good."

"But Damon," Bonnie spoke up, "I not gonna help you hurt him."

"Bonnie!" I whined.

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, and Katherine is evil. They are the bad guys." Damon narrowed his eyes, "You really gonna play morality police with me right now?"

"Let me put it another way. She is a threat to us all, so you, witch-" I cleared my throat, "sorry, so you are going to get over yourself and help us."

I turned to Bonnie, "He meant that as a question, and with a please at the end." I looked at her hopefully, "For me? Please?"

Stefan came back, looking at us. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

After we came up with a plan, Bonnie and I went to the truck that I was _supposed _to be retrieving things from.

I heard Mason coming, so we played our roles. I pretended to have trouble getting the tables off the truck. "How'd you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

"The guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie said, casting a side glance at me. Mason came toward the truck, so I stepped back so I wouldn't be near him.

Mason noticed, "Look, Seph-" Bonnie turned around and lifted her chin at him. I just started looking at her enviously, ignoring Mason's agony.

Damon came around instantly, knocking him out. In my opinion, Damon only did this for good measure. Bonnie stayed behind with Elena and Stefan, but I went back with Damon so we could get some answers out of Mason.

"Here's his bag." I said, bringing a heavy bag out and placing it next to him.

I helped Damon spread the sheet under Mason. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet."

"Touche." I said, finishing the last corner. Damon went over to his bag, opening it and taking the chains out of it.

"Woah! Looks like this guy is used to being tied up."

I stood up and walked toward Mason, putting my hands on his temples, trying to get inside his memories. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the moonstone." I said, trying to focus.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine," I nodded and pried into his brain further, taking deep breaths. "also find out where _she is_, _and_find out what they want to do with it once they get it."

I was finally able to get clear images. I was in a small, dark place with water, "It's somewhere small..." I said, trying to get the most out of it, "dark,...there's water..."

"Like a sewer?"

"No, like a...well?" I shook my head, "No that can't be right." I focused further, "Yeah, it's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?"

I tried to look any further, for a face, anything of recognition that could help us, but I couldn't see anything else. I backed out of his mind, and stared at him frustrated, "This is all I got from him." I let go, not knowing what to do.

"What now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I- Ow!" Mason grabbed my forearms forcefully, and very painfully.

Damon rushed over and pulled him off of me, then turning to face me."You alright?"

"I'm just pissed, that's all." Mason woke up, so I stuck around, hoping I could help somehow. Damon punched him, waking him up. "Wake up, wolf boy."

I sat down on the chair behind Damon, watching Mason closely. I texted Bonnie telling her about the well, which turns out was the place Bonnie, Caroline, and I used to play around when we were kids. She texted back, telling me that her, Caroline, and Stefan were on their way. I smiled a little, hoping that they made up.

Mason started struggling, grunting and growling. The sick part was, that I didn't even care about his agony. My ring finger was getting itchy, and I kept feeling the need to take it off. But all I could remember was that I could never take it off.

I couldn't feel sorry that Mason Lockwood was sitting right in front of me, being bound and tortured, whilst I sat there and watched. It wasn't about revenge, because to be honest, I could have kicked him in the balls and been satisfied. But this wasn't the Mason Lockwood that I had grown up with, he was entirely different. He wasn't the guy that took Tyler, Caroline and I to get ice cream when we were little, or the guy I had a schoolgirl crush on, or the guy who helped me realise my feelings for Tyler. This guy that had returned to my life a small while ago was not the Mason Lockwood that left Mystic Falls. This Mason Lockwood, is dangerous to me, the people that care about me and that I care about the most. He was dangerous and he needed to be stopped.

After I had finally came back from my thoughts, Damon was putting the fireplace poker in the fire, heating it up. Not good for Mason.

"Someone's feisty." He turned to me, "You're not gonna want to watch this, it's gonna get really bloody in here."

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated, firmly. "Someone's got to see that you don't kill him before we get some answers about Katherine."

"Ok, don't say I didn't tell you so." Damon shook his head, and Mason lolled his head back, making the chair tip over to the floor.

"What?" He screamed, causing me to wince. Damon walked over to him and stabbed him in the chest with the poker, causing him to scream. I ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath, reminding myself that this is what's best for us.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were going to be some beast with an affinity for pain." He used the poker to move his shirt around a little, Mason was starting to heal, very quickly. "Oh, you heal quickly, not good." Damon pulled back, shaking his head, "Guess I'm going to have to keep applying pain."

Damon turned around to me, holding the stick out. "You want a go?" I raised my eyebrows at him, then realized that he was serious. I shook my head, "Not really. Torturing is your thing."

He shrugged and turned around, "Your loss." He pulled Mason's chair back up, and for the first time, he looked at me. I averted my gaze, and tried blocking out everything around me.

* * *

Some time passed and Damon still hadn't gotten any answers from Mason. I was just uncomfortable, seeing as Mason kept giving me these looks. "Where did you guys meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you?" I could tell by the bitterness in his tone that he was speaking out of anger against Katherine. Anger that should have been gone a while ago. I can't say that it didn't irritate me. "Your supernatural, so she can't compel you, but I'm sure she used her other charms." I frowned at this, and saw Jeremy entering the room. "Katherine's good that way."

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" I said, in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm helping Damon." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes flickered to Mason, "Never you mind, Jeremy, never you mind."

"Yeah, I thought I told you to leave." Damon said to Jeremy, standing up. I walked over to him, examining the box.

"What's in the box?" I inquired, peering over his shoulder.

"Ric's stuff, I found something."

"Ooh," Damon said, walking over to us. "What is it?"

Jeremy explained the research that he had done, about wolfsbane. He also found some specimens inside the box.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon said, walking away with it. He stepped in front of Mason, "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" I turned away from them both.

I heard nothing, then a sizzling of skin. "Why is she here?" he repeated casually.

"She's here with me. Why you asking? You jealous?" Mason taunted. You shouldn't have done that, Mason.

I turned back around, Damon had a joking look on his face, "How rude of me? I haven't offered you anything to eat." I knew what was coming. Damon shoved the whole amount of wolfsbane that he had in Mason's mouth. I winced, hearing him scream like that. Even Jeremy had grimaced more than once.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" I was nervously biting my nails.

"Screw you!"

"Anh, wrong answer!" I took a step closer to Damon, but Jeremy beat me to it.

Jeremy stood in front of me, "If he was going to say anything, he would have already."

"It goes in your eye next." Damon threatened.

"THE WELL!" He shouted, "You can find it there."

"We know where it is, I just wanna know what it does, why you want it."

I knew what the answer was, I could feel it. Mason loves Katherine, and he's going to die because of her, just like Damon and Stefan. After his confession, Damon laughed humorlessly, and I shift my feet.

"Now I get it, you're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you. You moron."

"I'm done talking."

I knew this was it, "Yes you are." Despite what I thought, it didn't make it hurt any less. "Seph, you need to take Jeremy for a walk."

"But Damon, I-" Damon cut me off

"I'm not going to argue with you, go now." He told me, firmer now.

I nodded and moved toward Jeremy, "Let's go, Jer."

"No, I'm staying."

"Jeremy, come on!" I said, pulling his arm.

"No, you should go. Listen to her." I started to pull him harder, I knew Damon was losing his patience

"No, Damon. I'm staying, he's had enough."

"Both of you, help Tyler for me. Don't let this happen to him." Mason told us. I nodded at him. I didn't even think of Tyler. I'm such a terrible person.

Jeremy shook his head, "Damon..." Damon grabbed him and blurred him to the couch, just to scare him into listening, "You wanna be a part of this, well here it is," he hissed in his face, "Kill, or be killed. The guy's a werewolf and he tried to kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up, or leave."

"Damon, that's enough. He gets it." I said, putting my hand on his back.

Damon stood up and looked at me, "Take him, now."

I nodded, grabbing Jeremy's arm and walking out of the room toward the door. But we stopped, unable to continue without knowing. I wanted to know how this was going to end. I wanted to hear Mason's last moments, sick I know, but I was genuinely curious.

"Oh, I know." Damon said, his voice was thick with emotion. "I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her."

I heard a gasp coming from Mason's lips, and I flinched.

I felt it, right then and there. His angry spirit was circling me. I collapsed on the floor, gripping it between my fingers. "Seph!" I heard someone calling for me. I looked up, but all I saw was red, like my irises were full of blood. "I can't see!" I cried out, whilst my ring was burning my finger.

"Damon!" I heard Jeremy's voice calling. I felt myself being set in someone's lap, and just like that, it was gone. My vision cleared, and the burning was gone. Damon was the first thing I saw, and I knew it was him, that made it go away.

He looked alarmed, "Are you okay? What just happened?"

"I don't know, Damon. I don't know." I buried my face into his shoulder. "But I'm fine. Mason's spirit is gone." I looked down at my ring, "My ring protected me."

"Jeremy, drive her home." He kissed my forehead and lifted me up, carrying me to my car. When I got home, no one was there.

My phone buzzed, and I answered it, thinking it was Damon checking on me. "I'm fine, no need to worry."

"No wait, I-" Damon protested, but I got another call.

"Hold on, Damon, I have another call."

I buzzed the other person through, "Hello?"

"Now that I have gotten both of your attention..."

Katherine.

"Elena, did you know how easy it was to get inside your house and switch aunt jenna's vervain perfume to convince her to stop drinking your special tea. Or Persephone, how very easy you made it for me to convince your dad to let me in and put a special poison on your ring to mess with it. Oh and don't worry, he's fine."

"How did you know about my ring?" I seethed.

"Ha, I know everything about you sweetie. I told you, I've been around for a long time." If I could kill her today, I would.

"No." I heard Elena on the other line.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days. Unlike you two, Jenna actually listens to me. So, when I suggested that the world would be a better place if she were to just-"

"Jenna, no!" I heard Elena scream from the other line. I gasped, but didn't drop the phone.

"Well, you get the point."

I mustered up all my strength, "Listen you bitch, if Jenna doesn't make it tonight, I am going to hunt you down and personally drive a stake through your heart."

"Oh, really?" She answered, her tone sarcastic.

I smiled humorlessly, "Yeah really."

"Good luck with that. Until next time." The line clicked dead.

All I could do was haul ass to Elena's house.

Hours later, I was home with Bonnie. I was exhausted, and I felt weak. I knew what we had to do.

Katherine was going to be staked.

* * *

**I was very emotional writing this chapter. Fitting Seph in Jenna's scene was a little hard, but, as you can see, I pulled through. Tell me what you want to see for the masquerade ball! I need at least 3 reviews! Please make it easier on me! **

**~~RealHuntress18~~**

**P.S. I'm not going to even start the next chapter until I get my reviews! You've been warned! **

**P.S.S: Love you guys! Keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Masquerade

**I appreciate the all the reviews people! I was away for a while because my twin nieces were born three days ago. But since they are premature, I will probably be slow with chapters until they come home. Anyway, I love this chapter, and more importantly YOU GUYS! So, again, I have a poll on my profile that I really want people to vote on before I do the next chapter. I know some of you might read and forget, so I'm going to remind you one more time when this chapter is over.**

**Quote of the Day:**

"_We all need to look into the dark side of our nature - that's where the energy is, the passion. People are afraid of that because it holds pieces of us we're busy denying."_

Sue Grafton

**Song on the Chapter:**

*Here We Go Again*

Demi Lovato

* * *

**Chapter 16: Masquerade**

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, glaring at me. An angry Bonnie is an evil Bonnie. I swear one time I thought she was going to turn green and burst out of her clothes.

"You said you wouldn't get angry! But Guess what? You sound angry!" I said, standing up.

"There are two vampires who can come and go to my house as they please, and you thought I wouldn't be angry?" She whispered angrily, due to the fact that my dad was downstairs.

"You said you wouldn't..." I muttered. "I only invited Damon in, and you can't blame me, I was drunk!"

"I told you to stop drinking!"

"The Hypocrisy! Remember what happened, Caroline's Party, 2008?" She narrowed her eyes, "Yup, and I have the video to prove it."

She sighed, calming down. "We have to do something about Katherine. Speaking of, we have to be at the boarding house today. Stefan left a message on your phone."

"Ah, my good ole buddy Stefan wants a visit, eh?" I sighed, that means facing Damon again. "That's gonna cost him. Elena and Stefan insist on pulling themselves in debt to me." I shook my head.

Bonnie leaves my room, "Does that mean you're not buying me ice cream?" I called after her, but I was only answered by a door slam.

I'll take that as a no…

* * *

After an hour of silence, Bonnie and I finally made it to the boarding house. She was still pretty pissed, but at least she wasn't ignoring me like I thought.

"Hey Stef." I greeted, and Stefan nodded at us, with a smile.

"Thanks for coming."

I punched his arm lightly while walking in, "Where's-"

Damon appeared beside me, "I'm right here, miss me already?"

"Caroline?" I finished, looking at Damon. When we got into my favorite room in the house, I saw that Caroline, Jeremy, and Ric were already there.

Caroline started to explain to us what Katherine told her last night. Wasn't it already enough that she was stupid enough enter the home of two witches? Stefan wanted to kill her, but in order to do that, we needed to come up with an evil master plan. Too bad Stef already came up with the evil plan without me.

Boo.

"Now, this works with compressed air. Trigger mechanism here. I've got two of these in a different size." Alaric was explaining how to use his tools. I got really excited, going over the scenarios of how I could possibly stake Katherine.

I moved next to Ric, "These are so cool!" I made a move to touch it, but I was stopped by Damon smacking my hand. "Ouch." I scowled.

"You," He pointed at me, "Are staying with Elena and Alaric."

"But why?" I whined, crossing my arms.

"Katherine has been in your house. She messed with you on purpose, and we don't need you there in case she decides to hurt you." He shrugged.

I turned to my dear old twin, "Don't try that, Seph. I agree with them."

I turned back to Damon with a gasp, "You turned my twin against me."

"Hey you can be angry all you want. All that matters is that you and Elena are safe. End of story."

I huffed, sitting next to Caroline. "My dearest Carebear..."

"No." She smiled, getting up.

"Why must everyone do this to me?"

"We're not doing this to you, we're doing this for you and Elena." Jeremy answered, seriously.

"So you," Damon added, "are going to keep your mouth shut."

I stood up, my eyes narrowing, "And if I don't?"

Damon walked closer to me and grabbed my shoulders, smirking, "I'll get Bonnie."

"You are playing a dangerous game." I said, smirking. I weighed my options, being a part of a master plan to kill a massive bitch... or wrath of Bonnie... I sighed, and scowled at him, "You win."

He kissed my cheek, "I always do."

I rolled my eyes and sat down, noticing Caroline smirking at me. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing at all."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan announced to the group. Looks were exchanged around the room.

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." Damon spoke. "Caroline?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I won't." Damon looked at her doubtfully, "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around." She retorted.

"Jeremy?"

He nodded, "Of course."

Everyone looked at me, "Seph?"

"Yeah, my mouth is shut. Elena and I are in for the night." I sighed.

"Bonnie?"

She hesitated a little, but she agreed, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." Damon said, "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

A few hours and some boredom later at the Gilbert's...

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" I said, enthusiastically. I love this GAME! I'm so boss at it, so Bonnie never plays with me.

Ric walks into the living room, whilst Jenna and Elena continue to stare at me. "I'm up for it, anyone else?"

"Advice Ric, never play monopoly with this little cheater." Jenna teases, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I learned my lesson in 6th grade." Elena added.

"You guys are just jealous because I'm boss at it." Ric started to walk away, "Hey, come on, Ric! They're jealous!"

Another hour of boredom passed, and we watched crappy reality shows. But then the pizza got here...finally.

"I feel like an invalid." Aunt Jenna moaned.

"That's because you are an invalid." I patted her thigh, with a smirk.

Elena chuckled, "Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?"

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Aunt Jenna answered.

"He went to that?" Elena asked.

"Yup, Tyler convinced him to go." I lied smoothly. Uh-oh, Elena may be catching on. Her fingers are fidgety.

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Jeremy hates those parties." Elena is _so_nosy.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything..."

Elena looked interested, "Well?"

"Jeremy was being extremely emo these past couple of months. So, I gave him 'The Talk'. Because I'm so awesome at speeches, it worked." I finished, nudging Elena in the arm.

"What talk?"

"Oh, remember the one I gave to Bonnie about being more social in sophomore year?" Elena nodded, "It was that, and more." I smirked at the end for effect.

Elena smiled at me. "I commend you for your effort."

"Thank you, best friend." I turned my head to Elena. She had this frustrated look on her face, the kind of face she made when she was confused.

"Seph?" I smiled in response, "Have you heard from Bonnie today?"

I shook my head, "Not since I convinced her to be Jeremy's date for the party."

She gave me a look, "It was the only way he would go!"

She pursed her lips and sighed, "Damon? Anyone?"

"No, I have not heard from Damon." I said firmly. "I have no idea why though." I laughed, sort of nervously. "You're ruining our girls night, Elena!"

Elena gave me a suspicious look and stood up, heading to the kitchen. I followed, plate in hand, hoping that I back up Ric, in case she becomes more suspicious.

"What's going on?" She asked Alaric, glancing at me.

"What do you mean?" Alaric replied.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's avoiding me."

"Well, yet again, I didn't want to say anything..." I said, stopping to glance at Ric, "but, I heard Jeremy spreading rumors about your odor." I walked closer to her, patting her back. "I'm the only one who didn't believe it. I am such a good friend." I wiped my fake tears, I am so getting my academy award. Like A Boss!

"So, I'm gonna call Jeremy..." She trailed off, waiting for our reactions. I just smiled fakely, calling her bluff, but Ric's phone buzzed. Elena grabbed for it, but I got to it first.

"What are you two hiding?" Elena says, in a accusatory tone.

"Is this how you talk to your friends?" I asked, in fake disbelief, "Now I see why everyone's avoiding you."

Elena glared at me, "So then you'll be ok if I head out and meet up with everyone?"

"Wait. Wait." Alaric blocked her path.

"Again, what are you two hiding?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. I nudged Ric, so he stands strong. I've only beat Elena's stare once, but that took years of practice.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you two, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party." Good one, Ric!

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Elena said to me.

I shrugged, "Damon roped him into it."

"Why do you know all of this?"

"Hey, hey! Don't shoot the messenger."

"He would never go to the party for himself. He did that stuff for me." Why did Elena have to look into everything?

"Just let this one go, ok, Elena?" Alaric said sternly.

I walked back with Elena to the couch, "Wanna watch The Notebook?" I said, waving it in her face.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom. Put it in for me?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure."

Two minutes later...

"Elena?" I called from outside her room. "You're missing the movie!"

I moved inside the room, tiptoeing around suspiciously, "Elena?" Out of the blue, Elena comes out of the bathroom with a long lost friend of mine.

"You found Sir Barks-a-lot!" I cheered, reaching for him. In her other hand, she revealed a large pair of scissors. "What are you doing, Elena?"

"I know somethings going on. Something you know about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, "Now if you would stop being so silly, and hand over Sir Barks-a-lot..." I trailed off, reaching for him.

She threw him down, "Fine." She threw him down and went to the door. I followed her out the room, "I'm going to that ball."

I followed her out to the car and hopped in, "You are evil." I pulled my grumpy face the whole way.

* * *

After we arrived, Elena dragged me out into the bushes. We heard Jeremy coming, so Elena pulled him in. "What the hell? Elena and Seph?"

"I was threatened!" Jeremy gave me a doubtful look, "She threatened me. You know how she is!" Nobody ever cuts me some slack! I managed to keep her busy for five hours without casting a spell.

Bonnie joined us, "What are you doing here with her?"

"She threatened me and Sir Barks-a-lot." I defended. Bonnie knows I love my little doggie. I had him since I was four.

"What is going on?" Elena demanded. They explained everything to her, and they looked surprised I hadn't told her myself. I keep my promises.

"We saw an opportunity." Jeremy replied. "We had to take it."

"Stop with the 'we', are you crazy? You're going to get yourselves killed."

"I told you guys that she's too stubborn." I mumbled.

"We know what we're doing." Bonnie told her.

"Right! So let's leave them to it and go back to your house, so we could eat that caramel popcorn I brought for us!" I offered, smiling.

"How am I supposed to feel if you guys get hurt because of me?" Elena snapped at me.

"The bitch had it coming ok? We know what we're doing, and I trust them, you should too." I said sternly to her.

"Besides it's not just you anymore. She's messed with all of us. She has to be stopped." Jeremy added.

"Jeremy's right!" I patted him on the back. "No I'm thinking that we should-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Elena screamed, clutching at her back.

"What is it?" Bonnie and I cried out in sync, lowering herself by Elena's side. I sat next Elena's other side examining her wounds.

"Oh my god, she's bleeding." I stated, examining her shoulder.

"OWWWWWW!" She cried out again. This time the blood came from her arm.

"Oh, no. She's linked." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"It's Katherine! She's linked to Katherine! We have get them to stop! NOW!" I screamed at Jeremy, who raced off in the direction of the house.

I followed, so I could explain the situation. The second I got in the house, I felt this weird familiarity, but I ignored it, following Jeremy up to the room. When we burst into the room, Damon was about to stake Katherine.

"STOP! You're hurting Elena. Everything you do to Katherine hurts Elena." I shouted all in one breath. All heads in the room snapped towards the door.

Stefan let Katherine go and she pulled herself up, so I gave her evil looks, "You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side?" She smirked at me, "Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." I glared at her.

"Jeremy go check on Elena." I ordered, so he wouldn't be a part of this anymore. I slid down to the floor.

Damon left the room to talk to me, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Elena."

I shrugged, "Elena's a smart girl, along with her stubbornness, I'm surprised she hadn't figured it out hours earlier."

"You alright?" Damon said, looking me over.

"Not really. I just want Bonnie to find this witch, so she could take the spell off." I sighed, I really want someone to stake this bitch.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked, with a bored tone.

"Why do you want it?" Stefan fired back.

"Does Elena enjoy you worshipping her alter?" Katherine mocked, "What about you Sephie? Do you enjoy Damon's poetic love for you?"

I stood up, narrowing my eyes, "You really are a pathetic little bitch. I hear you're pushing 500 years old. Aren't you too old for this?" I shot back.

Katherine laughed, "I like you. You've got spunk. Too bad I didn't formally introduce myself when I saw you last summer in Nashville. We could've been friends."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. How the hell did she know I was in Nashville? "I know everything." She said, confirming my thoughts. She was there.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Stefan stood in front of her, blocking her from my view. "Don't you think we could see right through you?"

"Hey, Seph, doesn't it bother Bonnie that a vampire is in love with you?" I stayed quiet at that.

"Stop it." Stefan interjected, after seeing my reaction.

"Or what?" Katherine shot back. Damon moved away from me and stood by Stefan. "You'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." She smirked at him, "Or better yet," she turned to Damon. "kiss me Damon," Bitch was going too far! "she'll-" she glanced toward my direction, "feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf?" Stefan came up behind her. "The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf. Probably should've kept him on a tighter leash." Damon taunted.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

I was able to stand up and walked in front of her, "Keep Tyler out of this."

Katherine gasped mockingly "Looks like your girlfriend is into wolves. I don't blame her."

"No she's not." I raised my eyebrows at Damon. Really?

"Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine sneered at him.

"You and me both, honey." He took a sip of his drink. Katherine smirked at me again. Think of Elena, think of Elena!

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked her. He was talking about the moonstone.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." I glanced up at Damon, but he just rolled his eyes. I sighed in relief.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon spoke

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with." Stefan ignored him. "In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from Katherine?"

I decided to walk in the room, it was just too lonely outside in the hall. 'Oh so cautious' Damon decides to block my path. "What are you doing? It's not safe in here."

"Damon, I'll be ok. Just relax." I sat in the chair opposite of Katherine.

I walked away from him and moved to get myself a drink, I think I needed one after the night I had. "I'll have one of those." Katherine said and got up to retrieve it. I poured another one and held it out to her. When she grabbed for it, I pulled my hand back smirking, handing it to Damon.

Katherine growled, inching closer to me. In less than a second, Damon had her against the wall with a stake in his hand. I stood up, "Calm down, Damon." Stefan was behind them in an instant, worried about Elena's safety.

"No!" Stefan grabbed him, "Damon don't!"

"Don't even think about touching her. The second the spell's lifted, I'm going to drive this stake, right through your heart." He spat at her.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Bonnie needs to find that witch soon. Elena and Katherine just might die of strangulation. Elena...right...my best friend.

Damn.

"Katherine," The essence that came into the room made my head snap toward the door. "the spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave."

"Thank god." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the other woman. I tilted my head to the side a bit in confusion. I had that feeling of familiarity again, only this time, I realized that it was this witch.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over." She's working with Katherine?

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done." Katherine said sharply, "Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon took a step towards them, but she didn't listen to Damon. The witch handed the moon stone over to Katherine. Unexpectedly, she started to fall to the floor, writhing in pain.

"You should've told me that witches were involved," The witch spoke, while glancing at me and standing over Katherine, "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, both of them, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Elena-" I spoke up, worried about my best friend.

"She's fine, the spell is broken. Elena will heal quickly. Bonnie's with her."

I smiled at Katherine's figure lying on the floor. "I apologize for my involvement." She turned to walk away, but I wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Wait!" I called after her, trying to catch up. "Who are you?"

"A distant cousin!" She called back, still walking through the crowd in the house. I sighed, figuring that Bonnie would know something.

I rushed outside looking for Bonnie, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I figured that she left, so I went to Elena's car to look for her.

"Just great, she's not here." I muttered.

"Looking for me?" a male voice spoke.

I turned around, "You don't sound like a female, you idiot." I sneered at some creepy guy. I had a long day, and this strange guy was annoying me. Weirdly enough, he walked closer to me. Before I could do anything, he injected me with something, and hit me in the head.

Before I blacked out, I faintly heard Elena's voice calling my name. Before I could warn her, everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!** **I love this cliffhanger! Anyway I will try to be constant with updating, but I will be extremely busy in the next couple of days. I have job interviews, ERGH! Anyway, if I check my email and I have review alerts I will definitely try to write something really fast. These next few episodes will be crucial to Damon and Seph's relationship! I have things planned! Be sure to tune in! Remember the poll on my profile! I really want to heat things up! Tell me what you want to see! And please review people! I would like at least 5 reviews before I start the next one. We can do it people!**

~~**RealHuntress18**~~


	18. Chapter 17: Rose

**Thanks guys! I appreciate all the reviews! Ok so I have big ideas for this chapter! Because of certain circumstances, the ending has to be different. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Quote of the Day:**

"_We must act out passion before we can feel it."_

***Jean-Paul Sartre***

**Song of the Chapter:**

_Anytime_

~Kelly Clarkson~

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rose **

I awoke to someone jostling me around. Immediately, I started to struggle, causing him to firmly hold me down.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The man chuckled darkly. I stopped struggling and I looked around, noticing that Elena was tied up next to me.

"You just messed with the wrong girl." I sneered. I checked his aura, he was a vampire for sure, I'm in luck. I tried using my powers, but it didn't work. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh, so the shot he gave you is still in effect. Good."

"How dare you?" Shit, I'm powerless. I looked at Elena, who was now waking up.

He stopped when he saw I was bleeding on my forehead, "Just a taste." His fangs extracted.

I jumped at the sudden sight of them, "Eww, don't touch me!" He towered over me and dove to my neck.

"Go away!" I smacked him as he attempted to bite me, "That's so fucking rude! I'm a guest!" he leaned down towards me and pinned me down, "I said no! You ass!" I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall off. I showed him!

"Trevor!" A sharp voice said. "Control yourself." Trevor huh? His name is on the list! This list just grows and grows!

"Buzz kill."

"What the hell is going on here?" They looked at each other. "I demand answers."

"What's going on?" Elena moaned from the other side of the couch.

The woman with the pixie cut just stared at Elena and walked around us. "My god you look just like her."

"She's not Katherine." I told her, trying to spare Elena.

"Be quiet." She snapped at me. Grr, when I figure out her name she's on the list.

"But I'm not Katherine." Elena protested. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my friend Persephone Bennett, you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said, be quiet!" She yelled at Elena.

"Now, hold on a second that's rud-"

"What do you want?" Elena asked her, the woman answered by bitch slapping Elena across the face, causing her to go unconscious. My mouth dropped open and I turned toward the woman in anger.

"What the hell? You can't just go around slapping people!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"You want one too?" She asked me.

"No ma'am." I said quickly, going to tend to Elena.

"That's what I thought." She answered and walked away.

"Lena..." I gently shook her shoulder, "Damn, that was some slap. If only I could do that..." I sighed. Her eyes remained closed, "I'm going to figure out how to get us out when I get my powers back."

I got up and started looking around for anything that I might be able to use as a stake. I checked the windows for any escape, but it was a dead end.

* * *

I spent an hour pacing and trying to revive any of my power but nothing worked and I got bored. I started to hear them both talking in the other room, and Elena was waking up. I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the door.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" I heard Trevor say. Who the hell is Elijah?

"They say he got it." The woman replied.

"Wonderful. And what?" I'd like to know.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." We stepped towards where we saw light casting through.

"It's not too late. We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this."

No argument with that! "I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." I was kidnapped by the vampire mob?

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena took one step and the floorboard creaked, I immediately facepalmed myself. "You two!" Busted!

"Abort mission!" I whispered, fleeing the scene, but unfortunately, Elena turned me back around.

"There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?"

"I was uh...looking for the bathroom!" I told her stepping back.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"Your worst nightmare."

"That is so cliche! I mean you couldn't find anything...er, I'll shut up now." I added quickly when she glared at me.

* * *

A while later, Elena was still asking questions, whilst I was trying to keep that weirdo Trevor away from me.

"Why are we here?" Elena was standing up, and I was staring out the window

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman replied.

"Why?" I spoke up, turning to look at Elena.

"That's another one."

"You are a terrible kidnapper." I told her. Elena rolled her eyes at me, I just shrugged.

"You've got us, ok? It's like we can go anywhere," Elena said to her. "the least you can do is tell me what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" I asked her, sitting up and narrowing my eyes. "This 'Elijah' guy. I'm shaking in fear." I mocked.

She smiled evilly, "Oh, you will be."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena continued asking questions. Maybe it was good that she was distracting her.

"He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals." That does sound a _tiny_bit terrifying.

"What do you mean the Originals?" I asked.

"Again with the questions."

"Well you kidnapped the wrong person. I am a terrible hostage."

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them." She replied. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones," yeah, that would be my buddy, "but I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys." and then there's Damon.

"Who are the Originals?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

I sighed, "Story of my life. I'm always paying for someone's poor decisions." I tried using my magic again, but it was no use. "Question."

She looked at me, "You're not guaranteed an answer, but go ahead."

"Well, what did you do to my magic?"

"I only subdued your magic only long enough for Elijah to arrive. He can deal with you from there." She shrugged.

"Oh, he'll deal with me alright." I muttered under my breath.

"Why does he want us?" Elena asked another question.

"You are the petrova doppelganger, and she is the crest moon witch. You both will break the the curse." Ha, that sounds crazy. This chick is out of her mind.

"As in the moon and the sun curse?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh, so you do know your history."

"I read." I said, rolling my eyes."And what do you mean, we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." I said.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it." She explained.

I blinked, "Come again?"

"The blood of the doppelganger and the essence of the light in the crest moon witch. That means you two." Elena and I glanced at each other. "Which means, in order to break the curse, you have to die," she gestured to Elena, "And you have to unleash your evil side and kill her. And I don't know what happens to you after that."

"I have to kill my best friend..." I said, horrified. I had this horrible feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

"She has to kill me?" Elena asked, in disbelief.

"Tell me more." I pushed. As annoyed as I was, I needed to know about how much different I was. Maybe if we made it out, I can figure out how to keep this from happening again.

"Captivity's made her pushy, ey? This one's feisty." Ew! Trevor's back. "What do you want to know delicious?"

"Don't call me that." I made a disgusted face, moving closer to Elena.

"Who are you running from?" Elena spoke.

"The Originals."

"Yeah we got that." I said sharply, "What the hell does that even mean? The originals?" I used air quotations.

"The first family. The old world." He kicked some books, "Rose and I pissed them off." Hmm, Rose. Such a pretty name for a horrible person.

"You two pissing people off? I wonder how long that list is." I muttered, causing Elena to elbow me in the arm.

"Hmm." Rose said, pointedly looking at Trevor.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"And yet you continue to piss people off." I said to him, shaking my head.

"You're not in a better situation." He shot back.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. "Stop that!" Elena hissed at me.

"Teenagers." He sighed.

"What did you do?" Elena asked him.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose told us.

"I guess he didn't get the memo." I whispered to Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"It's pretty simple. Don't trust the good-looking bitch."

"She was pretty charming." Trevor pointed out.

"Too bad, you were pretty gullible." I received three glares.

"The first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've-" he paused, "I'm sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"That sounds like a Rose and Trevor problem." They glared at me again. "Just stating the obvious." I shrugged.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose stated, firmly.

"You don't even know if they're going to spare you." I spoke, hoping to put more doubt in Trevor's mind. "You should just run now, while you've got the chance."

"Shut up!" He shouted, before leaving the room with Rose. I could already tell that the seed was planted. Plan E was in motion.

"You think that anyone has noticed we were missing?"

"Maybe by now. I told Bonnie that Caroline was taking me to school this morning." I told her. "Surely Stefan and Damon have noticed, maybe they're on the way now.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

I sat on the couch, and after an hour of inactivity, I was a little more than pissed. I had no way to protect myself. I was in some dump waiting to be rescued like some bird-brained damsel in distress.

Just as I was getting used to the idea that I wasn't going to live through the week, I found a piece of paper by my foot that wasn't there before. Unfortunately I hadn't done it, so I figured that Bonnie had sent it.

"Elena! There's a note!" I whispered. She walked over to me, so I immediately opened it. It had read, **Stefan and Damon are coming for you -B**. I smiled at this, but I also hoped that they would get here before this 'Elijah' did.

I heard them coming back, so I shoved the note in Elena's hand. She quickly shoved it in her jeans and pretended to act natural.

Ten minutes later, I was going to wish I was still in that bored state. "He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor came into the room nervously pacing.

"I could have told you that." I muttered.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me." Rose told him.

"We're totally screwed." I concluded, and Elena gave me a sad look.

"He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor argued.

"He wants them more." Rose retorted.

"I can't! You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here!" Here I was again, terrified for our lives, but what's worse is that I couldn't have done anything.

"I'm with him. Let us go, so we can escape death." I said, knowing that they would ignore me.

"What are we?" Rose grabbed him.

"We're family." He said back to her. If they hadn't pissed me off, I might've felt sorry for them. "Forever." he finished.

There were three knocks at the door, "If things get really bad, I can distract them, and you make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving you." Elena said, like it was the craziest thing she ever heard.

"It's not an option." I told her sternly, "Rose said that my magic is only useless until this Elijah guy got here. Well he's here now, I have to try."

"Don't even think about it." Trevor intervened, glaring at me.

"This is a Seph and Lena conversation, ergo, you're not invited." Trevor ignored me and continued to pace around the room. I grabbed Elena's hand and stood up with her, so that we could face this together.

When I first met Elijah...

My eyebrow rose to an indefinite height. It wasn't just the fact that he was hot, because he totally was, but he just captivated the room by walking into it. He walked in like he was the king, or the president, and I couldn't help but feel completely inferior to him.

He zoomed down the stairs and landed right in front of Elena, I immediately took a sharp breath at his closeness. Provide me with the strength. He was already so close and he took a step forward so he was even closer. I was afraid for Elena's life and I was tempted to do something, anything to shift the attention off her.

So, I cleared my throat.

Pretty gutzy move for a girl such as me to pull with a man of such power, so I was surprised he backed off a little.

Instead of biting, he sniffed her. "Human." He breathed out as he leaned back. "It's impossible." His mouth tugged up into a grin, "Hello there."

I almost smiled. No, really. He just looks super adorable right now. But since he wants to kill us, I guess I'm going to have to ignore it.

Elijah walked up to me and observed for a bit. It was actually the creepiest thing to ever happen to me. Although, with the closeness, I wasn't complaining too much. He looked down and saw my ring, so I hid it behind my back. He gave me a small smile, I suppose to make me more comfortable, but it had the opposite effect. He stepped back from us, and looked at us both, causing me to frown.

"We have a long journey ahead. We should be going."

I looked down at my hello kitty watch, "Er um, no thank you. I forgot I had to go home and uh... do something."

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." He turned away from us, with his hands still behind his back, and he walked towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"You should be, you traitor." I muttered under my breath.

Elijah looked in my direction and chuckled. "Oh, no, your apology is not necessary."

"Speak for yourself." I grumbled.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor replied, not looking Elijah in the eyes. "You trusted me with Katerina. I failed you."

"Well yes, you are the guilty one," I focused in on Elijah's aura, but it wasn't one of tranquility, that's when you know that shit's about to go down. "-and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour."

"Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked Trevor. This did not sound good.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." My eyes almost bugged out of my head at the sight of Elijah literally smacking Trevor's head off his body. It almost made me feel sorry for being a bitch to him these last few hours. Almost.

But I felt it again.

His spirit swirled around me. I felt his pain, and his sadness swirling around me, overwhelming me with his guilt. I dropped to my knees, and whispered soothing words, hoping that he would go away.

When it was over, I stood up, and Rose's eyes were bloodshot. I could tell that she wanted to attack, but the levelheaded side of herself prevented her from doing that. If the girl was anything, it was smart.

"Hmm. Just like Ophelia." He said, with a dazed look on his face. Ophelia, what does she have to do with this? He wiped his hands and then reached it out to me and Elena, "Come."

"Uh-uh." I shook my head.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena quickly said, as he tried to grab us. I looked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Bingo!

"We know that you need it." I said to him.

"And I know where it is." Elena added. Team sabotage!

"Yes?"

"We can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." He stated calmly.

I scoffed, "I'm a lot smarter than I look."

His mouth tugged up into an amused smile, "Are you negotiating with me?"

"If that's what it seems." I replied smoothly, standing up straight, trying to sound much cooler then I felt. I'd like to think I succeeded.

He turned his head to look at Rose like they were having a private joke, "It's the first I've heard of it."

"Mmm." He turned to Elena and stared into her eyes, as if to compel her.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He grabbed her necklace and tugged it off her neck. Uh-oh.

"Now, let's try this again shall we." He put his hand into Elena's hair tightly, scrunched up her hair and forced her close to him, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"Cheater." I grumbled.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." He finished. He released her when we all heard a noise upstairs. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose said, looking equally as surprised as Elijah.

"Who else is in this house?"

Oh my god, it's probably Stefan and Damon! "I don't know." Rose repeated. He grabbed Elena's and my arm and pulled us upstairs.

A blurry figure raced past us, and I couldn't tell who it was. Elijah threw us at Rose, who just tossed us to the side.

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." Rose answered quickly.

"Up here." I heard Stefan's voice up the stairs. Elijah zoomed halfway up the stairs.

"Down here." Damon's voice suddenly echoed through the hall. I had no idea where they were, as I couldn't see them. When I looked back, a small wooden stake had gone through Elijah's hand, but he seemed hardly affected by it, so he just pulled it out.

I suddenly felt myself being jerked up the stairs, and a hand was then put on my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Stefan, with Elena next to me.

"Excuse me." I heard Elijah shout, "To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me." I gritted my teeth at this. "I want the girls on the count of three," I heard something snap, "or heads will roll." I moved out onto the stairs with Elena. "Do we understand each other?"

"We'll come with you." Elena called out to him, he turned around and looked up at us. "Just please don't hurt our friends. They just wanted to help us out." He zoomed up to the middle of the stairs, but I was ready for him.

"What game are you playing with me?"

"No game, just-" I quickly glanced at Elena and she nodded. Elena threw the vervain grenade in his face, so I quickly shot my hands out, sending him flying down the stairs. Elijah screamed out in pain. His scream turned into a nasty snarl. Not good. I like my head on my shoulders. His face healed quickly and he walked towards us. That's when Stefan came down and shot something into him, but once again Elijah seemed unaffected by it.

Next thing I knew, Stefan was tackling him down the stairs. They rolled down, but Elijah was first to get up and he looked like he was about to attack him. Fortunately, Damon came out of nowhere with an large stake and shoved it right through Elijah. I instantly felt safe, more so that I had gotten my powers back and that we were now safe. I saw Damon look at Rose, but she just blurred out of there.

"Just let her go." Elena said, and when he looked to me, I nodded. Elena ran down the stairs into Stefan's arms. Damon smiled at me, it wasn't a playful smirk or anything like that, it was real. Even his aura was bright yellow, it was nice to know that he wanted me and that he was happy being around me. He walked toward the bottom of the stairs, so naturally, I ran down and half tackled him.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest. When I pulled back, he was looking at me weirdly. "What?"

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said to me, "I can't lose you."

I smiled at him, "You won't. I promise."

He kissed my forehead and we turned to look at Elena and Stefan. Damon and I exchanged glances and smiled. These are one of the moments that reminds me why I love Damon so much. The look that he gets when he's being playful, it's honestly adorable. Although I'm not going to tell him that. If I do, I'm probably not going to see that face ever again. Damon and I ran in between Elena and Stefan, ending in a group hug.

I was glad to finally be on the way home. For some reason though, I just feel like this isn't over, but that it's just beginning.

* * *

When we got back to Elena's, I went upstairs and was engulfed in a large hug by my twin. "Seph, I was so worried. I thought you-"

"Shh you, I'm fine. I just really missed you." I said, hugging her tighter. I had never been more relieved to be home. "And I got your message." I said, pulling back. Bonnie just smiled at me and engulfed me in another hug.

Bonnie let me go and instantly I was pulled into another hug by Jeremy. This I surprised me in a big way. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I was too." I murmured into his chest. Yeah, until you squished me. But I didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment.

"Jeremy?" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" He said, letting me go.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to get out of breath." I laughed, tiptoeing to mess up his hair like I used to. Since when was this guy so tall?

"Hey Bon, you ready to go?" She was just standing there and smiling at me. "Hey stop smiling at me like I'm the best thing since the hair dryer."

She snapped out of it, "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm pretty much boss at being a hostage." I replied back, smirking. Bonnie rolled her eyes at me and started walking down the stairs. "I've told you many times not to doubt my awesomeness."

* * *

When we got home, I told Bonnie everything, leaving out the part about me having an evil dark side that can be released by taking off my ring.

"Yeah, so that's it." I finished, letting Bonnie take this all in.

"Wow." I gave her a look, "Come on, that's a lot of information to process."

"Yeah, I can imagine you being so broken up on having to hear about someone having to kill someone they care about in a silly ritual."

"Hey, don't be so cranky."

I sighed, "Sorry, Bon. It's just so much to deal with. If these Originals are still out there, they could be looking for Elena and I. If they find me, I- they're going to make me kill Elena, Bonnie."

"I promise you that I'll do what I can to keep him from taking you from me." She declared seriously. "We need to talk to Ophelia tomorrow, Seph."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm tired now."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Bonnie says, leaving the room.

"Hmm..." was all I said. I basically fell on my bed, and fell right to sleep. It was completely weird, but when I opened my eyes, I was still standing in my room. But the craziest thing is that when I turned around, I saw my body on my bed.

_"I'm dead?" I said to myself. I observed myself quickly and noticed that my body was still breathing. Is this some kind of spell? I took a closer look and started admiring myself. "I look hot when I'm sleeping." _

_I heard someone behind me, so I whipped around to see Damon. He had that same look on his face that he had earlier. What's he doing here?_

_"Great, you're asleep." He said to me, like he was relieved. He stroked my cheek, and instantly I felt it. I held my cheek and closed my eyes in bliss. I knew that this was real, almost as if my soul was telling me that it was. "What I have to say to you is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." His voice broke, I reached out for him instinctively, only to go right through his arm._

_"I just need to say it once, even if you aren't conscious enough to hear it." I had never heard Damon sound like this. I just stared into those beautiful eyes of his, finally realizing the love that had been behind them today. It sounded like he was beside myself, like he had to go to a dark place to tell me this. "I love you, Persephone Bennett." I felt my breath hitch. Nothing that had ever happened to me could compare to I felt in this moment._

_Tears welled up in my eyes, but they didn't fall. "And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you." His face twisted in pain. I wanted to console him, but I couldn't. It was the most frustrating thing to ever happen to me. "I have been selfish, but I can't be anymore. That's why you can't know this, I don't deserve you." My heart broke a thousand times just looking at his face. But I was glad that I was like this, if I was awake, he wouldn't have told me. "I could tell you that I'd change, that I wouldn't hurt you anymore. But that would be a lie, and I can't lie to you and put false hope in your mind." This was it, I had fallen into the deep end. There was no going back, I was in love with a man who thought he didn't deserve me. He may think that he doesn't deserve me, but I deserve him. "God, I wish I could tell you." He knelt down next to my bed, so I moved to the other side. For the first time, I saw a lone tear escape his eye, and he kissed my lips quickly before disappearing._

_I thought I would wake up in my bed, but I ended up back in that stupid meadow again, only I was glad._

_"That was quite a moment." Ophelia said, peering from around the corner._

_I gasped, "That was private!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "If I hadn't performed that spell, you would've had no idea." My eyebrows furrowed, "You thought that was you... ha! That's cute."_

_I remembered a more important subject, "I have to talk to you about Elijah."_

_Her face fell, "I thought you would say that."_

* * *

**Ha! I loved this episode! Damon finally confesses his love and Persephone is finally getting some answers. Yes! I thought that the love scene was beautiful, so I tried to recreate it the best that I could. I'd say that I did it like a boss! Anyway, I need you guys to see both polls I put up for this story! Please vote! Also review please with what you want to see next chapter, these are viewer's choice episodes! Tell me what you want, and the first three ideas are likely to be seen here next time. So remember to review. Even if yours is the 5th review, I might put it in there anyway because I like it. I was thinking about a Teen Wolf fic for Derek...PM me if you like that idea. Anyway, see you next time!**

**~~RealHuntress18~~**


	19. Chapter 18: Katerina

**Okay again, thank you for all the reviews and the alerts. I appreciate it. Okay, um... I need more votes for the mature scene. Please Vote people! Anyway, bad things are about to happen within Damon and Seph's relationship.**

**Quote Of The Day:**

_Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never._

~Charles Caleb Colton~

**Song of the Day:**

_Ring the Alarm_

Beyonce

* * *

**Chapter 18: Katerina**

"Oh, so you and Elijah were in love?" I questioned.

"The greatest of all love affairs," She replied dreamily. Ophelia had told me all about her and Elijah and it was honestly entertaining. "-until I found out about the ritual. After then, Katerina and I were determined to run."

"But you got separated." I stated, trying to follow along.

"No, I went back on my own to see Elijah." She told me, shamefully hanging her head. "If only I had known then what I know now."

"What happened?"

"When I got back to England, I found out that Klaus had almost murdered my entire family. Only my twin sister remained." Hearing of the deaths of my ancestors was making the story very tragic. "He spared her, so that she could help him find me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Go on."

"I went into hiding for a while, hoping that Opal would lie and tell him that I was dead." Tears prickled her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's been centuries and it still makes me cry."

"I understand, it's okay."

"Listen to me Persephone, Klaus will come for you. You're going to have to give him all that you've got. Don't let him steal your life from you." Ophelia started to fade.

"Wait!" I stood up, "How did you die?"

She was gone.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at the time and noticed that it was only 6:30. I checked my phone and saw a message from Elena. Stefan requests our company at the boarding house. I got up and got ready, dreading the upcoming day.

I would have to face Damon.

I knew that this was the inevitable, but I had hoped that I would at least have some time to figure out what I want to do. Should I confess, or should I just pretend like nothing had happened? I called Elena to pick me up, hoping that I would be able to confide in her about Damon.

"So, Elena, something happened." I told her, about 10 minutes into the ride.

"What?" Elena replied, briefly glancing at me.

"Last night, Damon came into my room and told me that he loved me." I said quickly.

Elena parked the car outside of the house and gave me a shocked look, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as the look you're giving me." I replied, nodding.

"Wow," I sighed, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I was sort of, kind of asleep." I explained.

"But then how did you know?"

"It was some spell. I was standing outside of my body, while he was talking to me. My body wasn't awake, but my mind was." I explained further. "He didn't want me to know, Elena. How can I go on pretending that it didn't happen?"

"I don't know. But, uh just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, Seph." Elena told me with a concerned look on her face.

"I know." Was all I said, before leaving the car.

I knocked on the door and Damon opened, giving me a small smile. I smiled back instantly, "Stefan called, he said it was urgent."

"I know." He opened the door wider for me to come in. "Right this way." I felt his eyes on me as I walked in and Elena followed shortly after.

"You look well rested."

I got nervous thinking about what happened, "Yeah, last night was the best night for sleep. I slept through the whole night." Just tell him you saw why don't you? Stupid, stupid, stupid! "So why does Stefan want to talk?" I said, walking into the kitchen to sit on the counter.

"Well, that's not really important right now." Damon said, walking closer to me with a glint in his eye.

"Really? So what is?" I said, playing along. Damon smirked at me and leaned in to kiss me, only to be interrupted, "Seph?" Elena's voice called from the other room.

"Duty calls." I said, pushing him away and jumping off the counter. Damon groaned from behind, but he followed me back to the living room, nonetheless.

It was then that I saw Rose there.

"You," I heard Elena say.

"You!" I said louder, glaring at the bitch.

I sat down and crossed my arms, with Damon next to me. Almost immediately, the explanation began.

"Ok, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose started to explain, "I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all of this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real."

"And he is?" I asked her.

"He's one of the originals," Damon answered me, "he's a legend."

"One of the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No, Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus." Rose rolled her eyes.

"That does not sound good." I commented, looking at Damon.

"He's a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal." Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan told us.

"Ok, just so I know I've gotten this clear , the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Elena?" I asked him. Damon stood up, and moved toward Rose.

"Yes," Rose said at the same time that Stefan said, "No."

"Gah, I'm confused." I rubbed my temples.

"If what she's saying is true-" Damon started

"Which it is," Rose cut him off.

"-and you're not saying this so we don't kill you?"

"Which I'm not."

"-then we're looking at a solid...maybe."

"I really can't do this today." I muttered to myself, continuing to massage my temples.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? No one else knows that you exist." Stefan said, sitting down beside Elena.

"Not that you know of." Rose quickly added.

"Not helping." I gave Rose a pointed look.

"I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real and what's not. He could be some stupid bedtime story." Stefan tried to comfort Elena.

"He's real!" Rose blurted, "And he does not give up. If he wants something, he'll get it. If you're not afraid, then you're an idiot."

"All right, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon looked in my direction again.

"This is the cherry on top to a very bad day." I stood up, "You ready to go, Lena?"

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked me.

"We're going to school," Elena interjected, " and we're going to be late."

"I'll grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan moved off the couch.

"That's ok, we know where it is." Elena said and left the room. I gave Stefan a sympathetic look, and smiled at Damon, following behind her.

* * *

When I got to school, I spotted Bonnie and Jeremy in the parking lot, and they seemed to be... bonding. Weird. I decided to march up to my dear old twin.

"Good morning twin!" I nodded to Jeremy, "Jeremy. What's going on?" I smirked at the two.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Bon said at the same time that Jeremy said, "Nothing."

"Oh I see," I said, raising my chin. "Team secrets. Lovely."

A guy ran up to us. "Uh excuse me, do you guys know which way is the office?" He was kind of cute, sort of.

Jeremy spoke up, "Uh yeah, yeah. Through the double doors, go straight, make a left, and then your first right."

"You must be new here." I added, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah I am, it's kind of hard to hide. I'm Luka." He smiled at me.

"Jeremy." Jeremy said, holding out his hand.

"Persephone. And this is my twin, Bonnie."

"Hello, girls." I noticed that he was only looking at me when he said that.

"My sister was actually headed in that direction," I sent Bonnie a look, "Seph, why don't you show him to the office?"

I looked back to him and smiled "Sure. Right this way, Luka." Bonnie and Jeremy practically had disappeared to have their secrets.

I turned around and smiled at Luka, gesturing for him to follow me. "I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you in any way."

"What do you me- Oh! That back there?" I shook my head, "Sorry if it seemed that way. I was just put on the spot. I think that my sister is hiding something."

"Ok, well thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, you're welcome and welcome to Mystic Falls." We approached the office and stopped. "And here we are."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." I turned to walk away.

"Hey," I turned around, "Can you show me to the cafeteria later?"

"Ok, see you later Luka." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yeah, later."

I walked away surprisingly, happy. It was probably because I made a new friend, that's a guy, that's cute, and made me rant in my mind. Anyway, around lunchtime, I fooled Caroline into telling me what Elena was doing. Apparently, Elena was bribing Katherine to give her information about Klaus, when she could've asked me. Granted, I didn't tell her about the information that Ophelia gave me, but I kind of forgot considering I had a lot on my mind.

* * *

I was in the grill, looking for Bonnie, but I spotted Luka and an older man. "Hey, Persephone!"

I smiled and turned in that direction, "Hey Luka, how was your first day?"

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Hi, Persephone Bennett."

"Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Persephone Bennett. Would you like to join us?" Dr. Martin offered.

"I was supposed to meet my twin, but she's not here so, sure."

"Oh, please have a seat."

I smiled, "Thank you, Luka." I sat next to Luka in the booth, feeling a little awkward. " So, where did you guys move from?"

"Louisiana." Dr. Martin answered.

"Wow, that's really far from here."

"I'll say." Luka muttered under his breath.

I looked at Luka and nudged his shoulder, "It's not so bad once you get used to this place."

"It's looking up." He gave me this smile and although it made him cuter, I couldn't help but compare it to Damon's. Ugh, I need help. I blushed at his blatant flirting.

"Bennett huh?" Dr. Martin mused, "I knew some Bennetts when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family in Salem?"

I thought about it for a second, "I do actually." Something was weird about the questions that he was asking me. It was making me freak out a little..

Dr. Martin nodded his head with a smile, "What do you know, it's a small world right?"

"Hm." Luka added. I finally saw Bonnie walk in the Grill with Jeremy. Weird, I knew she was going to be here with him.

I stood up, "There's my sister. It was really nice meeting you, Dr. Martin." I turned to Luka, "See you in school?"

"I hope so." I smiled fakely at him, but turned around and walked away. I approached Bonnie and Jeremy who looked like they were caught doing something naughty.

"What do you know? I didn't know that you guys would be here."

"How interesting." Bonnie said sarcastically.

" I just know things sometimes." I replied with a double meaning. Bonnie just playfully rolled her eyes at me. "Are you guys going to play or what? I have ten bucks against Bonnie."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Bonnie said, clearly offended.

"I don't want to lose. Plus, Gilbert has game." Jeremy and I bumped fists.

After a while, Jeremy was winning and Bonnie was disgracing the Bennett name. Conveniently, Luka shows up, ruining the moment. There is something weird about this guy. He is everywhere, literally.

"I play winner guys, I got winner." He calls out. I shoot Bonnie a look, and gesture toward him. She gives me a confused look, so I mouthed, 'later'.

"Where's your dad?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"I sent him back home." I looked away from him, hoping to get Bonnie's attention.

Later on, Jeremy and Luka were playing a game, so Bonnie and I got a table so we could talk. I had a bad feeling about Luka and his father.

"What do you mean he's weird?" Bonnie said, looking at me weirdly.

"I mean at first, he was cool. But after I met his dad, I was getting mixed vibes." I explained, "Luka's dad, Dr. Martin was asking questions about our ancestry in Salem. Then, when I tried checking his aura, it's like he just blocked me out. That's never happened before."

"Ok, we'll just keep an eye on him." Bonnie said, smiling in Jeremy's direction.

"Could you be more obvious?" I smirked.

Bonnie snapped her head in my direction, "What, huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial, twin. You are so crushing on Jeremy."

"Maybe." She smiled in his direction again. This time, I looked at him too. He automatically stood up straight and looked the other way. I chuckled at him, and noticed Luka coming my way again.

"Persephone. And hello Bonnie." He called.

"Hey." Bonnie said, quietly.

"You can call me Seph. Everyone does." I told him.

"Ok, Seph. I just wanted to speak with both of you." He looked at me. "I'm sorry about earlier. My dad, he's not very subtle. That uh, Bennett Salem question, he was just fishing around. He didn't mean any harm."

"We felt something." Bonnie added.

"I did too, that's why we're having this conversation right now." I raised my eyebrows. Luka unscrewed the top to the salt shaker and poured some on the table, spreading it out. "He, uh doesn't want anybody to know."

He put his hand over the salt, and all the crystals rose. This proved to us that Luka and his dad, were indeed, warlocks or whatever they call themselves. "He just wants us to fit in here. For once. It's tough, being different."

"You're a witch?"

I chuckled, "I'm sure they prefer the term warlock, Bonnie."

He smiled at me, "Right."

My phone beeped, so I excused myself. The text message was from Stefan, something about something that Katherine told Elena about the sacrifice. I have to meet him at the Boarding house.

I walked back to the table, "Bonnie, Luka. I have to meet a friend. It's urgent." I turned to Bonnie, "I need the car keys."

"Are you going to come back and pick me up?" She said, dangling them in my face. I rolled my eyes at her, "Of course."

I took the keys from her and drove to the boarding house. On the way there, I was thinking about Damon and his confession. I thought to myself, what am I waiting for? Life is short, and if I know, I should just tell him. When I arrived, Stefan had just parked, and was getting out of his car.

"What's up?" I greeted him, moving closer to him.

"Katherine told Elena something that I think you need to hear." Stefan replied, letting me in the house.

"Good, because I also was visited by someone who was to participate in the ritual." I told him, walking through the hallway.

I heard voices, so I moved into the den. And there was Damon and Rose.

He was there, sat up against the couch, naked, with a blanket covering himself, Rose was sitting up against him, wearing barely anything.

His head snapped up to look at me as I stood there.

Oh, the irony. Just a few seconds, I gave him the coldest stare that I could muster. Stefan pulled on my arm, taking me to the door.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk." I said to Stefan, in an emotionless voice. I opened the door and walked out to my car. Stefan got in the passenger side, so I decided it would be best if we went to the Grill.

On the way, I noticed that Stefan looked like he wanted to say something, "It's okay Stefan, go on and say it."

"Say what exactly?"

"That you and Elena told me so." I said, glancing at him.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Maybe." I replied, sounding a little unsure of myself.

"What I did want to say was that I am sorry on Damon's behalf."

"Stefan, you can't keep apologizing for the things that Damon does. He needs to be held accountable for his decisions."

"I know, but that part makes me feel better." Stefan told me, with a chuckle. I pulled into a parking space and got out, "I have to admit, I am surprised though."

"At what?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him.

"That you're a good driver. Someone told me that you were terrible." Stefan told me with a smile.

I gasped, "It's Caroline! I knew it. She told Tyler that too."

"I'm sorry. Did I get her in trouble?"

"Nah, she gets a freebie for this one." I waved him off, walking into the grill. Surprisingly, Bonnie and Luka were still talking.

I eyed the two, as I grabbed a table for Stefan and I. "Who's that with Bonnie?"

"That's Luka. He's the new guy." I answered vaguely, trying to figure out what they could be talking about.

"Something tells me that that's not everything you know." Stefan said, looking me in the eyes. I avoided his gaze for a while, pretending that my attention was elsewhere.

I took one look in his intense green eyes, and I caved. I'm so weak. "Alright, alright. I don't think that the disclosed information is relevant yet, so I don't want you to worry about this now."

"How are you so sure that the information is not relevant?"

"I just know these things, Stef. Witchy instincts." I eyed the pool table, "You wanna play while we talk?"

He smiled at me, "Do I have to let you win?"

"Nah, I'm alright at it." I lied smoothly.

* * *

For an hour, Stefan and I played pool, while discussing what happened in my dream, and at the tomb today. The first game that we played, Stefan lost. He conveniently said afterward that he went easy on me, but my intuition said otherwise. Eventually after Luka left, Bonnie joined us.

"I bet ten bucks on Stefan." Bonnie said, smirking at me. I looked at Stefan and sent him a sneaky smile.

"Ok." I said, watching Bonnie put the money on the table. "Stefan, you break."

Twenty minutes later, I was pocketing Bonnie's money, and Stefan was trying not to laugh. I patted her on the back, "I guess I'm the talented twin. Admit it."

She crossed her arms, "I admit to nothing."

"Its ok. Maybe one day I can teach you a thing or two." I teased.

"I should go." Stefan said, putting his jacket on. "I actually had fun. It's been awhile since I could have fun with a friend."

"You're pretty good though, Stefan." I commented, "Maybe we should team up next time. Take some losers' money."

"That's a deal." He said, walking away from us.

"You ready to go?" I said, grabbing my bag from her.

"Yeah." I passed her the keys, and we walked out of the grill to our car.

"Tell me what happened?" Bonnie spoke, breaking the silence in the car.

"How do you know that something happened?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Twin intuition, Seph." She replied, glancing at me, before looking back at the road. "Now what happened?"

"Last night, Damon came into my room, and told me that he loved me." I told her slowly. "But the funny thing is that that's not even the entire story."

"Wow, Seph. If you weren't telling me this face to face, I wouldn't have even believed you." Bonnie told me, shaking her head. "What did you say to him?"

"Remember Ophelia?" She nodded, "Well she performed a spell that keeps your mind awake while you are sleeping. I was literally watching myself sleep. He thought I was asleep when he told me. He told me that he was being selfish with me, and that he couldn't anymore. He told me that he didn't deserve me and that he didn't want to keep hurting me."

"Did you tell him that you know?" Bonnie asked me, surprisingly calm.

"I was going to." I admitted, "But he was right, he proved that tonight. All he will ever do is hurt me, no matter what he says. No matter what I expect out of him."

"What did he do?"

"He slept with Rose."

"Your kidnapper Rose?"

"Yeah she was supposedly helping us with the whole Klaus situation, but I guess that was part of the deal for her." I replied, gravely.

"I'm so sorry, Seph."

I gave her a sad smile, "Don't be. I was warned."

"That still doesn't give him the right to hurt my sister." Bonnie muttered.

"Bon, Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I didn't want to go to my room and find Damon in there with some weak bullshit apology.

"Sure sis. We can even watch The Notebook." She offered, smiling at me.

"Really?" I piped up.

"No." Bonnie chuckled at my dejected face.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

We finally got home, but something felt weird about my house.

"You feel that?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I feel it too."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**The END! I think this episode is pretty short, because it wasn't a major episode, but I'm glad I was able to add Bonnie/Persephone Stefan/Persephone moments. I highly approve of the Persephone/Stefan friendship, don't you? Anyway, I need that poll on my profile to be voted on or I'm going to close with the results are. Raise your voice! There will be a very guilty Damon next chapter, so tune in! I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Yes, I like to shout.**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	20. Chapter 19:The Sacrifice

**I appreciate the reviews people! But you know...not to be greedy...I NEED MORE! Anyway, I know some of you hate Damon right now, but he will redeem himself...eventually. But Seph is going to put up a long fight. I don't even know how long right now. There will be a lot of teasing going on though.**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"_The object is not to understand the male mind, it is to manipulate the man."_

The genius who said that is me.

**Song of the chapter:**

_So Sick_

Ne-yo

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Sacrifice**

"I need you to drop me at Elena's instead. I have to have a serious talk about what Katherine said with her." I told Bonnie on our way to the car.

"Aw, but we were meeting Luka today." She smiled at me, "He keeps asking about you."

"Oh yeah, about that." I remembered something. "I told him that I had extra practices for the tennis team."

"Seph, we don't have a tennis team." Bonnie looked confused.

I smirked, "He doesn't know that."

Bonnie laughed at me, "You are terrible."

"Hmm, I try." We arrived at the Gilberts, "See ya later, sis."

"Seph," I turned around, "Make sure you're in school."

I groaned, "Whatever, Bonnie." As Bonnie drove off, I walked up to the door and knocked. Elena immediately let me in, saying it was important.

"What's important?" I stopped short seeing Damon and Stefan in the kitchen, "What's going on?" I asked, avoiding Damon's gaze.

Damon and Stefan had told us that they went to see Katherine and that she promises to give the moonstone and leave town for give her freedom. "And you believe her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon answered. I pondered this thought over for a second.

"Why do we need the moonstone?"

"Rose's friend Slater said that there's a way to take the curse away from the moonstone." I nodded, hoping that no one saw my face change when Rose was mentioned. In my mind it's still a fresh wound.

"No spell, no witchy doppelganger sacrifice." Damon looked at me. "Ergo, you live." He finished, turning to look in Elena's direction.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answered, looking in my direction. This means: Correction, a witch releases it from the moonstone.

"How do you know that this is even going to work?" I asked them. I really didn't want this to blow up in my face.

"Because you and Bonnie can figure it out." Damon said, looking at me intently.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." I realized. I know that she told me that would help, but this is not what I meant.

Stefan spoke, "She said that she would do anything she could to help you both."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to us." Elena interjected, fighting this just as much as I was.

"We're going to get it from her."

"Well," Damon cut in, "What he means is that we're going to pry it from her cold dead hand. We have to." Elena sat down at the table, and I moved to stand above her.

"Bonnie just needs to figure out a way to release the seal long enough, for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out for her return." Stefan explained to us.

"Wow, it seems like you planned it all out." I commented, sarcastically.

"Yep," Damon got my sarcasm, "We're awesome."

"Except for one thing." Now it's time for us to speak. "We don't want you to do it." Elena said, looking up at me. Damon and Stefan exchanged confused glances.

"What are you talking about. Guys, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?"

"We'll find him after we get the moonstone."

"Um, when is that? Oh I get it, after he kills everyone that Elena and I care about, including the two of you." I said, refusing to look at Damon.

"If we destroy the moonstone, we can save both of your lives." Stefan explained, still not getting that it's not about us.

"I know," Elena snapped, "Everyone keeps saying that." Elena got up and walked out, I followed, unable to be there anymore.

Elena and I went to her bedroom and we decided that we would go and talk to Rose (which wasn't my idea) so that we could get her friend Slater to help us contact Klaus. Although I thought it was a little extreme to completely hand myself over to Klaus, I was determined to keep my family safe, not matter what the cost.

* * *

"Do we have to?" I whined, standing next to the front door of the boarding house whilst Elena walked in.

"Yes, if you want your friends and family to live."

I sighed, "Proceed." I walked behind Elena, sulking.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose came into view with a silky dressing gown on.

"Charming." I replied, causing Elena to nudge me in the stomach.

"Oh." The bitch looked surprised. "Sorry, I thought you were-" she cut off,"there's no one else here."

"Elena here wanted to talk to you." I pushed Elena in front of me.

"Then I should probably get dressed."

"Yes, for your benefit." God, this is seriously getting sad. I'm really obvious about it too. I took a deep breath. Emotionless and detached.

We waited in the living room until she was dressed. "Stop being rude!" Elena scolded me.

"It's in my nature!" I defended myself. "I can't help my personality."

"You are not usually this rude! Now cut it out or she's not going to help us."

"Yes, mom." I patronized her.

After Rose got dressed, Elena explained to her how we needed to get in contact with Slater to find out more on Klaus. "It's a bad idea." Rose stated.

"We have our reasons." I replied.

"From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon gave up before you got it." Elena defended.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"That's terrible." I mumbled. If you're going to fail, why try?

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena spoke.

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

I looked her in the eye. "You owe us."

"Stefan and Damon are willing to risk everyone that we love, but we aren't."

"They're just trying to protect the two of you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we're protected or not. So we're back to you taking us to Slater." I said.

"What exactly do you two hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked.

I was uh, unsure of this, so I switched to negotiation tactics, "How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?"

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I could create a daylight ring for you, if you want to help." I saw her face change, and Elena discreetly smiled at me. Elena and I are negotiating bosses!

Elena and I got into Rose's car, and drove to Richmond to meet this guy Slater, hoping that he has contacts to help us get in touch with Klaus' people. No one really talked throughout the ride, as I wasn't about to become buddies with Rose. It was a long drive to Slater's and when we got there, Rose knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Rose turned around, "He's not home."

"Mmm-no. We didn't come all this way for nothing." Elena said.

Rose sighed and used her strength to rip past the chains holding the door closed. "After you."

"Slater?" Rose called out. Wow, I thought, looking around. This is a nice place. "I don't think he's going to be much help."

"Well that's not up to you." I shot back. I followed her gaze and saw a body of a guy who I guess is Slater with a stake through his heart. "Ah, I see your point." I looked at Elena.

Rose went over to the body and I followed Elena over to his computers. "This guy was a brainiac. He definitely got killed for his information."

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose commented.

"Well, this was a waste of time." I sighed. "I could've went to school today." I felt my phone vibrate. Ah, it's just my twin.

"Don't answer it." Elena quickly said.

"I know that, Lena." I pressed the reject button. "Don't you think she'll get suspicious that I'm rejecting her calls?"

"Maybe." Rose interjected. I shot her a look. My phone vibrated again, and this time it was Damon. I didn't think twice about rejecting his call.

"Was that Damon?" Rose said.

"Maybe." I mocked her.

"Are you still going to hold that against me?" Definitely.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know with me." I quickly added. We all jumped when we heard a noise coming from inside the apartment.

"Stay here." Rose said firmly and walked towards where the noise came from.

"Alice?" We heard Rose say.

I walked up behind Rose to see this gothic girl. "Rose." She cried and flung her arms around her. "He's dead!"

My eyebrows rose. I hate it when people cry, I know it's insensitive but all the blubbering and sobbing grinds my gears. Rose comforted her whilst Elena and I stayed and talked a little.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said coming into the room.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose sat down next to Elena.

"Her boyfriend just died, there is no overreacting." I shot at her.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." That is just pathetic.

I took the cup of tea from Elena and get it out to her. "You look really familiar." She said to Elena.

"Did you know Slater?"

"We were hoping he could point us towards Klaus." Elena said to her.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I interjected.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice snapped.

"We already had the heart to heart. We're here on business." I snapped back.

"I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart!" I looked to Elena for help.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" The look on her face was of a kid on Christmas morning."Will you show us the files then?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. I rolled my eyes. Rose walked over to me.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She hissed in my ear.

"Well we know that, she doesn't." I watched Elena and Alice go through the back up files as the originals had been wiped.

"What about that one? Cody Webber?" She leaned forward. "They exchanged dozens of e-mails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice said.

Elena handed her the phone, "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger and the crest moon witch are ready to surrender."

I really need to ask more questions before I agree to go places with her.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognized you!"

"Get him the message, please." Elena snapped.

If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he will kill both of you." Rose said in a hushed tone. Rose looked at us, finally realizing why we wanted to be here "Which is exactly what you wanted all along…"

"It's either us or our family." Elena retorted.

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so that you two could sacrifice yourselves and save everyone else?"

"I don't like this either, but when stuck with the decision of saving the lives of countless others or your own, what's the right thing to do?" I reasoned with her, grabbing Elena's hand for support.

"Cody is on his way," Alice said, coming from behind Rose, "He really wants to meet you two." Alice smirked. Elena walked away to get a glass of water and Alice went back to Slater's computer. I sighed and stood by the window, almost hoping that Damon would come here and ruin it.

"He's just trying to protect you, you know?" Rose told me.

"Damon and I disagree there."

"He cares about you." She blurted out. "It was obvious to me that he thinks highly of you."

"I know that. I've always been sure about that. But Damon has no idea what he wants." I shot back.

"I'll bet you that he does."

"So I guess that we agree to disagree on that." I retorted, going to find Elena. I saw Alice, but she was looking at something behind me.

I turned around and bumped straight into Damon. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back. I turned around and saw Rose, "You called him, Snitch..."

"I'm sorry, Persephone." I rolled my eyes.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice said in her fan girl voice, ugh. "No way!"

"Get rid of her." He jerked his head towards the door, "Come on, we're leaving."

"I'm not leaving, Damon." I moved away from him, but he moved closer, closing the space between us.

"I said, we're leaving." He repeated, firmer this time.

"Elena and I are making our own decisions now." I told him. Elena came up behind me for support. We had been doing that a lot today.

"Who's going to save your life when you're out making decisions?" His gaze fiercely held mine.

"You're not listening, Damon." I sighed, "We don't want to be saved. It isn't worth it if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that we love." It was hard hearing it come from my own mouth. I hate it, but this is necessary.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He snapped at me, grabbing my arm. I was tempted to do something, anything to help myself, but using magic wouldn't be fair.

I raised my fist to punch him, but he caught my hand mid way. He started to tighten his grip around my fist. He leaned forward so his face was only inches from mine, "Don't ever do that again." Although his voice was low, it was calm. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"Get off me, Damon." I demanded calmly. He leaned closer to my face, and my breathing immediately became uneven.

"This isn't what you want. I know that you think we can fight this another way." His gaze flickered to my lips. "We can still leave and forget about this."

"No."

"What do you really think this will accomplish?"

"No one else will get hurt." I told him sternly.

"You will kill Elena, and then you will die." He hissed at me.

"You don't know that for sure. And even if that has to happen to save others," my gaze flickered to the ground, then back up " then so be it."

"Alice has been compelled." Rose came back into the room. He nodded.

"Great, now, time to go."

To my surprise the doors got kicked in. I'm guessing that this was Cody, "Hmm, right on time." I wriggled in Damon's hold.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger and the witch."

"Great, we are ready to-mmm" Damon covered my mouth with his other hand.

"Thank you for coming." Elena stepped forward. I went to follow her, but Damon's hold on my arm got tighter.

"I will break your arm." He hissed at me, and I almost surrendered. This is too much for an effing day!

"There's nothing here for you." Damon said sternly to Cody.

"MMMMM!" I protested.

There was a sound of a disgusting crunch and the man at the back collapsed revealing Elijah….I could have peed myself on what I just saw.

Do people really stay dead anymore?

I can't say that I wasn't happy to see him, the man is hundreds of years old probably and is still hot.

Rose the cowardly bitch just took off! If I wasn't so frightened and confused, I might've commented. There were two men left and Elijah stood in front of them. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon's eyes narrowed, and he pulled his hand from my mouth.

"For centuries now." Elijah answered back.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked the men.

"Who are you?" They shot back.

"I'm Elijah."

The look on their faces was awesome.

"We were going to bring them to you, for Klaus. The doppelganger and the crest moon witch. I don't know how he doppelganger exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see them."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No." Cody replied.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said politely, this was until his hands went straight through the two vampires' chests and tore out their hearts. I shuddered and buried my head into Damon's chest.

I pulled my head up, "Where'd he go?"

"We're going. Now." Damon barked at the two of us. Damon started pulling me along like I was some rag doll.

"Come on, be gentle!" I hissed, still wriggling in his grasp. I complained all the way to his car. He opened the door and shoved me in. "Violence."

I sat in the front seat quietly, as did everyone else. I took this quiet time to think about everything. Had we been successful today, how would Bonnie feel if she found out that I was gone in the morning? No matter how mad I was at Damon, would I be able to do this without one last goodbye, or kiss? It was a lot to consider. Would it had been better for my family and friends to wake up every day knowing that I am gone? Jeremy had already almost gone off the deep end after his parents died, what if I took Elena from him? All these thoughts just clawed at me and for the first time tonight, I realized that I wanted someone to bring us home. That's the reasons that I had my doubts, and didn't use magic. Damon figured that out before I did. He knows me better than I know myself, and that's saying something.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't still mad at him.

I finally glanced at him, coincidentally the same time that he looked at me, "I'm sorry." It was barely audible, but I know I heard it.

I didn't say anything for a while. "Me too." I hope he knew what I meant. I was sorry that I saw it, that I knew this. But then again, I'm not. It just reminded me that whatever I expect of Damon may never happen.

He was right.

I guess he understood me, because he looked away. I had never ever been so frustrated by a guy in my life. I never feel in control of my emotions when I was around him. I had never been in a position where I wasn't in control of my actions. I still wouldn't change the fact that he came into my life and just consumed me.

Damon dropped Elena off, and eventually we made it back to my house. Damon walked me to my door in silence.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I said to Damon as we stood in front of my door.

"Well your ride left you, I didn't want to leave you stranded." He replied, walking closely behind me.

"She was just scared." I pointed out, "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did. She's been running for five hundred years."

"I seriously can't believe Elijah is still alive." I said changing the subject, "Why do you think he let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…."

I half smiled at him, "Goodnight Damon." I moved unlock my house, but he placed his hand over mine which was resting on the door handle and kept me there.

I looked up at him in confusion, "What you did tonight was incredibly stupid."

"I trust that Elena wants what I want. Which she does."

"I doubt that." He disagreed.

"I did exactly what you have been doing." I argued. "I would do anything for my loved ones. Anything." He didn't say anything to that.

"Good night, Damon." I walked into my house and went straight for Bonnie's room.

I saw her sleeping figure on the bed. It calmed me in a way. Grams told me that because we're twin witches that we were able to feel each other's emotions if we focused.

Before I was able to sneak back to my room, I got a text message.

**Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine.**

Holy shit.

Oh my god, Elena.

* * *

**I had the weirdest writer's block during this chapter. I don't know what it was, but I felt like I had to channel Persephone's character and feel what she was feeling. Weirdest moment in my life! Okay so I published a new story, Love on a full moon. Teen Wolf fic, I thought I'd try something new. Please check it out! Anyway, I need you guys to continue to REVIEW. I want to know what you want from me. I makes it easier for me to write. And please vote on the poll! Thanks!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	21. Chapter 20: By The Light Of The Moon

**Been very busy lately with the new Teen Wolf fic! Your dose of Persephone Bennett has finally arrived. I have considered an idea or two for this chapter. Lots of jealousy will be involved this time! Fake blood will be shed today. Whoever said that love was is battlefield was dead on accurate! Okay, so here it is.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_"I'm sorry if I get jealous sometimes and overreact...it's only because there is a bigger chance of me losing you than you losing me."_

~Unknown~

**Song Of The Day:**

Everything I'm Not

**~The Veronicas~**

* * *

**Chapter 20: By Light Of The Moon **

* * *

In order for me to try to move on from Damon, or at least try to, I thought that maybe I should try it out with Luka a bit. That and Bonnie already told me to meet him for lunch at the grill.

Note to self, slap twin sister later.

Also, I was a little suspicious as to why she decided this out of nowhere. But, she's my sister, and the kid has apparently been very persistent. Only I wasn't expecting someone to be waiting for me in my room after I finished putting on my eyeliner in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He immediately asked me.

"It's amazing how you walk into my room, don't say hi, but expected an answer to your question." I said, grabbing my car keys. I noticed that my house was empty. I must've been the last one to leave, ugh.

I turned to walk out of my room, but Damon pulled me back and onto my wall. "Hello, Seph." He is doing this on purpose. I felt my breath hitch, and I guessing he did too, because he backed off, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to the grill to hang out with Matt." I lied smoothly. Wow, I'm better at this than I thought that I would be.

He gave me this secret smirk like he knew something I didn't. "What's with that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"Like you know something I don't."

"I don't what you're talking about."

"I'm leaving." I huffed, walking out of the house and into my car.

* * *

When got to the grill, Luka was already at the bar waiting for me. I immediately smiled, and wished that this would not be awkward.

"Hey, Luka." I gave him a hug.

"Hey, Seph. You look beautiful."

Don't blush, don't blush! "Thanks."

"I've got to say that I'm honestly surprised that you agreed to come."

"Oh," I said, awkwardly. "How so?"

"Well I haven't seen you since tuesday and Bonnie set this up friday. I thought since she tried to kill me that the deal was off."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "I know that she's really sorry. Maybe I can help make it up to you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Jessica approached us, "What would you guys like?"

I smirked, "A pickle sandwich." I joked, making Jess playfully roll her eyes.

"So that'll be a ham and cheese sandwich. And you?"

"hamburger platter, well done."

"K, that will take about 20 minutes, enjoy your time at the grill."

"I plan to Jess!" I called back to her.

"What was that about?" Luka asked me.

"Oh nothing, we just mess around a lot. We spent time in juvie together."

Luka started to laugh, "That's a joke, right?"

"Very serious." I tried to keep a straight face.

Luka stopped laughing, "Really?"

"No." We laughed together.

* * *

Luka and I spent I think about two hours in the grill just talking about our families, dreams, and ambitions. I think I actually might like this guy.

"I still believe that one day, the world will be taken over by zombies."

"I don't blame you, you had a rough childhood."

"Yep, having an evil twin is just the worst." I saw him staring at me with this weird look. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your smile is beautiful."

"Should we grab hands and run into the sunset?" I said, trying to ruin the moment.

"Are you into that sort of thing?" Luka smirked.

I smirked back at him, "Smartass, I like it."

"Part of my charm." He shrugged and leant back.

I fake gasped, "You totally just stole my line. You better get yourself a lawyer!"

He grinned challengingly, "Or what?"

"Or I sue you for everything you own. Even your neighbor's cat."

"Shaking."

"You better be. I'm awesome at revenge."

"And you call Bonnie the evil twin."

"Bonnie is the master at hiding her true self. A real life houdini."

"But Houdini was already real."

"I said that."

"Riiiiight." I saw Damon enter the grill.

"This was fun." I said honestly. "Let's do this again sometime."

"I'm glad we did this." He kissed my cheek, and I was sure that Damon finally saw me. "I'll call you soon."

"Bye Luka." I sat at the bar, hoping that I could suddenly be invisible.

"That looked so cute." Why me? "What was that?"

I turned around and looked him in the eye, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He changed the subject, "I didn't think you would still be here."

"Elena kept calling me anyway. I could still go..."

Damon put his arm around my waist, "Nah, I don't think I want you to leave."

"Tough shit." I tried to leave, but he grabbed me. I gave him a flat look, "Really, with the grabbing again?"

"That's the only way you listen to me."

"Well you're lucky I don't want to hurt you." I pouted, "I'm not mean like Bonnie." I thought of something, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Official vampire business." He said, leaning in my ear.

"Well, I will excuse myself then." I smiled, pulling his arm off my waist. "Bonnie calls." I lie like a pro.

I got in my car and drove to Elena's to see what was going on with her. Jenna answered the door, "Hey, Jen."

"Hey, Seph. Are you here for Elena?"

I nodded, "Yeah she called a lot. I figured she wanted something."

"Maybe help." Jenna offered. "She's helping me with something for the historical society." I stepped in and immediately ran up to her room.

When I got upstairs, I got a weird feeling. My feeling was right because when I opened Elena's door, I did not expect Elijah to be standing in here. "Elena, what's going on?"

Elijah spoke, "We need to have a chat."

I sat next to Elena, "A text message would've sufficed."

Elijah chuckled lowly to himself after watching our exchange, "Forgive the intrusion. I mean neither of you any harm."

"Debatable, but proceed."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked him.

"Because I didn't want you two to be taken."

I suddenly got interested, "Hmm, go on."

"Klaus is the most feared and hated."  
"Those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Words gets out that the doppelganger exists and is living in the same place as the crest moon witch, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that."

"I agree." I gave Elena a 'follow my lead' look. She looked confused, so I rolled my eyes. And Bonnie called me the slow one of us all. "Well why aren't you taking us now?"

"Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse."

"This turns around my whole opinion of you." He smiled and nodded at me. "But what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse."

"A what?" Elena asked.

" A loner, Elena." Dictionary for Christmas

"He trusts only those in his circle."

"So he trusts you?"

"Not anymore." he shook his head.

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Wait, I got this one. You don't know, so you came here to draw him out?"

"Yes. But to do that, I need you two to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed."

"Not our best idea." I muttered.

"We don't even know if he is telling the truth." Elena shot back at me.

"Listen to him, Elena."

"If I wasn't truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." Elijah said calmly, crossing his legs. That's mean.

"Who said that I wouldn't have put up a fight?"

"You remind me of Ophelia."

"Good to know."

"Instead, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Go on." I prodded.

"Seph."

"Elena."

"But-"

"Zip it, Gilbert." I turned to Elijah, "Let's hear it."

"Do nothing-" He stood up and made his way towards us, "do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And when the time is right, you two and I will draw Klaus out and I'll make certain your friends remain unharmed."

I like this plan. It comes with a hot original.

"And then what?" Elena asked him.

He turned around finally, "Then I kill him.

"Just like that?"

"Just…like…that." He looked down at me. C'mon legs, move! "I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal. So, do we have a deal?."

"Hell to the yeah we have a deal!"

"I need you to do one more thing for me." The nerve.

"That's ballsy." I commented.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked in amusement.

"Doesn't she always?"

"I want Stefan out of the tomb." Oh, I'm such a bad friend. I forgot about him.

"That can be arranged."

I insisted that we shake hands, you know to seal the deal. Elena told me about the whole trapped in the house thing. I thought that it was genius, but I didn't tell her that. I also figured that the Luka thing was for the purpose of keeping Elena and I apart.

Such good friends we have.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know that this chapter sucks. I have more planned for it so I'm adding a second part. I also encourage you to vote on the poll again! I will close it Saturday night..so please!**

**That is all.**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	22. Chapter 21: The Descent

**I was really sick all week so I apologize for being behind but I'm here now and I'm hoping that this will never happen again! I changed my mind about adding a second part to the chapter, so I decided to post the next one. Ok and I have some surprises coming up! The poll is closed, so I have officially decided to take Damon and Seph to the next level. I also have decided not to change the title of my story!. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Quote of the Day:**

_"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no help at all."_

~Dale Carnegie~

**Song of The chapter:**

_Part of Me_

**Katy Perry**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Descent**

I was on my way home from Elena's when I got a call from Damon. At first, I didn't really want to answer, but then again, it could be important.

"Yellow?"

"Can you come by tonight?"

"Well I was on my way home. Why, what's up?"

"I pissed off a werewolf. Rose came back tonight-" I froze a little. "And the wolf came to the house and bit Rose." He seemed really upset. "At first we thought it healed, but now it looks like it's-" He paused, "-infected."

"And you want me to see if I could do anything for her?" I guessed.

"…yeah..." As uncomfortable as I felt about what he was asking me, it was Damon. He never asked anyone for help. He's saved my life before...and I kind of feel like I owe him.

After a long pause, I sighed, "Sure, I'll be there in five."

I took a deep breath and made a u-turn toward the boarding house. When I got there, the house was really dark.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Damon, whose expression was pretty solemn. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure. Where is she?"

"She's in my room resting." I followed him to his room, seriously nervous. I had no idea what to do, or even if I could do anything.

Halfway to his room, I heard Rose's voice. "Damon, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." He called back, "I brought help."

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Rose looked fairly surprised to see that I was the 'special help'. "Let's see it." The quicker I get this over with, the faster I can get out of here.

Rose pulled back her robe to reveal a huge, disgusting, gash on her back. I grimaced and Damon noticed, so he nudged me and I pretended that it wasn't so disgusting.

"I don't hear anything. Is it that bad?" Rose pulled back her robe to look at me.

"Um...you look...it's not so bad." I lied, smiling fakely at her.

"Well, it feels terrible."

I walked closer to her and sat on the bed. "Well, I'm here to make it feel better. However I can." I quickly added.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to whatever witchy business you're about to do." Damon said, while walking out.

I turned to look at Rose and sighed. "You know, you don't have to help me."

"Trust me, I know." I lit some sage and blew it out, letting the smoke fill the air. "Give me both of your hands." She warily put her hands in mine, "I won't bite, that's your job." She chuckled a little.

I whispered a healing spell that would ward off the poison in the bite, but I felt something blocking me. I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" Rose sounded genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Let's just try again." I tried whispering the spell again, but all I got was a headache. "I think I need to lie down." Rose's eyes widened and I collapsed. The last thing I heard was Rose calling Damon's name before I blacked out.

* * *

"Seph!"

I groaned, "Five more minutes!" WHACK! I jumped up in the bed, "What the hell, Elena!"

"You wouldn't get up!" She defended. "Bonnie's been calling your phone. I told her what happened last night."

"No excuse to whack me on the forehead." I muttered. I looked around, "What am I still doing here?"

"You fainted last night." Elena explained, "Bonnie said that you must have used too much magic. She also said that you should come home as soon as you're done here."

I sighed sleepily, "Fine."

"I'm going to see Stefan. I'll come back and we'll go." I waved her off. I got up to see how Rose was doing. My conscience was killing me. When I got to Damon's room, I heard Rose and Damon's voices, so I decided to stand outside the door.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Dammit, she looks terrible! She definitely didn't look like this last night.

"Well, according to legend, which is a notoriously unreliable source." Rose smiled at this. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the way he was treating her. "Drink up." I narrowed my eyes at him,"Blood heals."

Rose downed the blood Damon gave to her, but her bite didn't look any better. I actually started to feel sorry for her. "Yeah. It does feel like its working."Sounded like she was saying this for his benefit.

"Let's have a look. Come on." Rose turned around for Damon and he pulled her shirt down further and I immediately grimaced. It looked so much worse. The infection was going down her back and it definitely looked like it hurt.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Uh, definitely better." He froze, "Right, Seph?"

I walked into the room fully, "Uh...yeah. It's coming along." Into impending death.

"Are you feeling better?" Damon asked me.

"Yeah, I just need to take it easy." I replied. "No big deal. Elena's following me back home. She's in Stefan's room."

Elena stepped in, "He just left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he has to find Isobel, but that's going to upset Elijah."

"What? That is a terrible idea." I looked at Damon, "Please tell me you disagree."

"No can do. I actually agree with Stefan." Damon said, giving Rose some more blood.

My head snapped toward him, "What? You never agree with Stefan!" I crossed my arms, and huffed. "The world is against me once again." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't be so overly dramatic." He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's part of my charm." I looked away from him. I didn't even blink before he was in front of me, trying to trick me. "You should be ashamed. Using your looks to get you what you want."

He backed up and shrugged, "It's never failed before." I narrowed my eyes at him, "And I'm not talking to Stefan, so now, you're going to stay here and play nurse for a little while-"

"It's not necessary." Rose cut him off.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go home and-" Damon sent me a look, "fine, whatever."

"I'll stay too." Elena cut in. I smiled at her in thanks. Damon turned to leave, so I followed him out into the hall so that I could tell him about Rose.

"Damon, I-" I was cut off by his lips. It was sweet and short, but it left me wondering why. After he pulled back, I looked at him in confusion.

"I was worried about you last night."

I caught my breath, "I see. But I'm fine, really. I came from a strong line of witches." He gave me one of those genuine smiles that I rarely see.

"I can tell."

"You know Rose is going to die right?" I saw sadness cross his expression, but he instantly masked it, causing me to worry about him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

He softly grabbed my shoulders, " It's not your fault. I'd expect something like this out of Stefan."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "I know that. I'm sorry because she's your friend."

He shrugged, "Death happens." His gaze held mine, "We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better. It's gloomy as hell in here."

"You're just upset, Damon."

"That's an emotion for people who care." With that he just walked away. Little did he know, I could read him like a book. He was guilty, upset, and obviously trying to hide it. When I got back, Elena was getting Rose into Damon's bed. I smiled, maybe I wouldn't have to do anything and I could just go home!

"I hate this." Rose muttered as she got into Damon's bed, "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"It's best that you sleep." I replied helpfully. I made an effort! She should be lucky!

"We don't get sick." This girl talks a lot. "When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness."

"You're not going to die." Elena lied. Always the do-gooder, that girl.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose chuckled. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you? But you have." I got looks from Elena and Rose.

"What's with the accusatory stares?" Elena chuckled at me, "Once or twice, that's all."

Elena's eyebrows rose, "That's it?"

"If that's what I said..." I shrugged. "You're such a bully, Elena."

"I am not."

"Are too! You and Bonnie double team me all the time."

"You're being dramatic again." Elena sang.

Rose chuckled at the look on my face, "You're lucky, you know." She said to me.

"Really?" I said with a bored tone.

"No one's ever loved me the way Damon loves you."

That caught my attention. "I doubt that." I responded.

"Trevor was my best friend, nothing more." She sighed, "I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." Elena went out to get Rose more blood.

"With love like that, why give up?" Rose spoke to me.

I already had the answer, "I never wanted to give up. After Ophelia told me that they killed her family, I couldn't do that to the people I love. I don't like it but, I was willing to give up for him, for them all."

"With these people behind you, you don't have to give up." Rose reasoned with me.

"I'm not giving up anymore.'' I shot back.

"What is this deal with Elijah?"

"It's a way out." I got up and turned away from her.

"You remind me of her, you know." I whipped around and furrowed my eyebrows. "Ophelia."

"I'm a Bennett. We're alike." I shrugged.

"It's much more than alike relatives." Rose smiled, "You have her fire, her wit, and especially her courage."

I smiled back, "Thank you, Rose."

Elena walked back in, "I brought you some more blood."

"That girl is such a mother." I told Rose, "One day she's going to mother her children to death."

"I heard that, Seph."

I turned around, "I bet they won't get away with anything either." Rose chuckled at me.

"You really think your sister destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked me.

"She hasn't told me much of anything other than she has the help of Elijah's witch. So no, I don't."

"You both are determined to die, aren't you?" I didn't have anything to say to that, so I didn't. Rose laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, so Elena and I got up to leave. "No, wait. Stop!"

We turned around, "Rose?"

"Tell them to prepare the horses."

"What?" I looked at Elena.

"She's sleeptalking." My lips formed and 'o'.

"Its okay, Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Elena told her.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. We're never gonna make it there before sun." I just stood there, stiff as a board. I would be a terrible nurse.

All of a sudden, Rose sat up. "Elena! Persephone! I need more blood!" I rushed to the table and gave it to her. She chucked it back up and began coughing. Elena and I went into the bathroom. She went to get her some water, whilst I got Rose a cold towel. When we got back, she was gone.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I left Elena walked to the door to see if she left the room, but the second I turned my back, I heard Elena's scream.

"Katerina!" She slammed her back into the wall. I ran back into the room. I raised my chin at her, causing her to fall in agony. When I figured it was okay, I stopped and ran to them both.

"Are you okay, Elena?" She was grasping her neck, but she nodded. I looked at Rose, "Elena, Seph, what happened?"

"You went apeshit." I deadpanned.

"Whatever that means." Rose replied. She started walking to the bed,"My mind, I'm-"

"It was just a second." Elena tried consoling her.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me."

"No need." I spoke up, "She has me."

"I'm not. But...you need to rest." Elena said, following behind her.

"I'm scared." Rose told us. I moved closer to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You're not alone." I offered. "We're gonna stay."

"Where are we?" Rose started freaking out. I felt really bad for her. She wanted to die at home, which we were probably really far from.

I got a phone call from Bonnie, so I excused myself. "Hello, twinny."

"Where are you? I had to cover for you again!"

"Don't get all 'big sister' on me. Rose is dying, so Damon needed Elena and I to watch her for a while."

"She's dying?" Her tone sounded disbelieving.

"Do you want proof or something?" I said challenging. "I don't like this tone."

"And you're helping?"

"Yeah...so...? Where are you going with this?"

"Nothing, I just want to see that you're home by five at least. Bye."

"Wait, I-" She hung up.

The nerve.

Elena ran into the room, "Rose is missing again." I got up and ran to her, "Stand behind me at all times." She nodded. "We'll find her."

We crept around the boarding house and Elena grabbed her phone, calling Damon I guess. We started hearing noises through the house. It was very creepy.

"I'm glad that I didn't leave you here earlier." She gave me a look, so I shrugged. Elena and I followed the noise to the basement. We found blood bags on the floor, and eventually Rose, looking like a rabid dog.

"Oh my god!" Elena placed a hand over her mouth.

Rose's head shot in my direction, "Ophelia!" She walked in my direction, "Why did you betray my trust! He would've let you go!"

I glanced at Elena, "Run." She looked at me, "Now!" Elena bolted through the door, and I followed, throwing some obstacles in her way. I didn't want to hurt her, so running was the only option.

Once we made it upstairs, Rose got in our way again. I instinctively put Elena behind me. Rose seemed much more angry at her than me.

"Why are you still protecting Katerina?" Rose growled, closing in on us.

"It's Persephone. Not Ophelia. She's not Katherine." I reasoned with her. Rose stopped moving, so I turned to check on Elena. Suddenly, I was thrown out of the way, feeling something digging into my lower back.

"Elena!" Rose had once again thrown her up against the wall. I stood up and threw my hand to the side, causing Rose to hit the wall. "Go to Stefan's room and hide. Now!" She quickly ran upstairs, and I stood up.

Rose, once again, was gone.

I ran up to Stefan's room to find Elena. "Lena! Open the door!" I heard some scuffling around, and finally the door opened. Elena crushed me in a hug and I immediately winced.

"Ouch!" She pulled back and gestured for me to sit down.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My back!"

"No shouting."

"I didn't shout, it just hurts!" She lifted my shirt a little. "So the verdict is..."

"It's just a bruise."

"That hurts like a bitch." I mumbled. I listened for movement, "Do you hear that?"

Elena listened for it, "No."

"It's really quiet." I stood up and went for the door. The second I opened it, Damon stepped into my view.

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank god." He put his arms around me, "Ouch! It hurts there." I jumped back a little.

"She hurt you?"

"She was calling Elena Katherine, and she was calling me Ophelia." I took a deep breath. "It's just a bruise, I'm fine."

We left Stefan's room and went downstairs. "Never leave us alone with her again, please."

"I won't. But did you see where she went?"

"No. Elena and I ran to Stefan's room." I grabbed my jacket off of the sofa, "Let's go look for her."

* * *

I went straight for the front seat in the car attempting at phoning Bonnie again. I got no luck, and Caroline's been dodging everyone's calls, so I figured calling her would do me no good. We ended up at the pep rally. Damon went off to find Sheriff Forbes. It made sense since there were a lot of kids around. Elena excused herself to call Stefan.

Damon finally came back, so I walked to toward him. "Hey, what's going on?" He pushed something in my hand. I looked down and saw it was a stake, "Damon, I don't think I could-"

"You need to be able to protect yourself against her." He cupped my cheeks, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I still don't think I could-"

Damon grabbed my shoulders, "You can do it. You're strong." I looked at him uncertainly for a second, but then just gripped the stake and nodded. I signaled for Elena to follow us. I was guessing that Damon heard something because he took off in another direction.

"Rose, stop!" Damon yelled out, and I saw Rose biting a woman's neck. Rose released the woman and stared at Damon with her blood stained mouth, she then charged towards him. He slammed her down onto the ground. "Rose, Rose. It's me, it's Damon." She struggled against him, "It's Damon." He repeated.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in, observing her surroundings "Did I do this?" She whimpered, "Oh, my god. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody." She sobbed.

"I know." Damon said softly, and I just tilted my head watching him. He was freaking me out. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, looking at me and Elena.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said as he lifting her up..

"No! I don't have a home." She continued to sob heavily. "I haven't had a home in so long." I couldn't dislike her anymore. She was homesick, and she was dying. "Oh, make it stop! Please make it stop. I hate it. Make it stop!"

"Come on." Damon lifted her and carried her towards his car. We followed without a word. Damon took us all back to the boarding house. Elena waited in the living room, but I was worried about Rose and Damon, so I went back to Damon's room.

Rose must have sensed my presence, "I'm sorry, Persephone." Damon turned around. "I don't like taking human life. I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." I was a little shocked by his reaction, but it only increased my worry for him.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's okay to be scared sometimes."I spoke to Rose, moving closer to the bed and ignoring Damon's gaze. "During the time I spent in Nashville, I was always afraid that something would happen to me in a strange place." I sat on the bed, "Rose, you have to be strong. Home is in your heart."

She smiled at me, "You're so much like her, it's scary."

"I can't really help it."

"She was such a good person. After Katerina disappeared, Ophelia and I became friends. Although it was a short lived friendship. The time that I spent with her is just as important as the days I spent running with Trevor. I will never forget her."

"She sounds like quite a girl."

Rose looked up at the ceiling, "I hope I see her and Trevor wherever I'm going. To be loved like the way Damon loves you." I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about?" Damon spoke up, in frustration.

"Don't take it personally, Persephone." Rose said to me. "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care, but the minute he does, he runs away from it." I looked briefly towards Damon who was looking right back at me. "He cares about you."

"I know." Rose started coughing up again, so I rushed to her side, grabbing her hand. Rose squeezed my hand and looked up at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I chuckled at her, "It's the human thing to do."

"I'll never forget...what it's like to be human." Her grave tone worried me. "It haunts me, it's the only thing that's keeping me going. It doesn't hurt much anymore." Rose sat up and began convulsing again. I stood up, looking at Damon. It was getting to be too much for me.

"Damon-"

"Go." He said sternly, "Just go, I've got this" I left the room with a heavy heart.

"Oh, my god! Make it stop! Make it stop!" I closed my eyes as I walked through the house. I met up with Elena in the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena eyed my expression.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to home" I ran my hands through my hair, "I just wish that I didn't have to leave him like this."

* * *

I got in my car and went home, so that I could talk to Bonnie. After a lot of thinking, I thought that it would be best to speak with her about what had been going on today.

When I unlocked the door, Bonnie was yet again watching a sad movie. This time, it was Ghost. Bonnie has a thing for sad movies. I will never get it.

"Bonnie, what's with the sad movie?"

She shrugged, "I love this movie. It's a classic love story."

"No, it's a classic _sad _love story."

Bonnie sighed and looked my way, "Your point?"

"It's gloomy as hell in here." My god, I sound like Damon.

Bonnie looked back at the movie, "You really need to stop hanging around Damon."

I shrugged this time, "It's a habit." I sat down next to her, "Today was stressful."

"You're telling me. I spent the day with Luka, trying to figure out how to lift the spell from the moonstone. What held you up all day?" She looked back at me.

"Rose." I answered vaguely.

"How is she?"

My gaze shifted to the floor, "She's probably dead by now."

"Well you sound ecstatic." She said, sarcastically.

"What gave it away? The rays of sunshine that I arrived with?" I shot back, grumpily.

"Ouch." She nudged me and I looked at her, "You were jealous, what makes you upset about her dying now?"

"I don't know really. Dying far from home around people you met a week ago doesn't seem won't make you wanna walk on sunshine. She actually was a good person. Damon saw that in her when everyone else didn't. In the end, I felt like we could have been good friends. I guess that she was right about Ophelia and I. Our personalities are very similar."

"What are you still doing here?" I gave her a confused look, "Go to him."

"I can't believe that you're just thrusting me into his arms."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Just go before I change my mind." I jumped up and hugged her. "Ew, get off!"

"I love you!" I said, running out the house and ignoring her answer. I drove back to the boarding house, not sure if anyone was home. No one was home, so I sat and waited. I got bored, so I decided to pour him a drink.

Damon turned up five minutes later. "You were supposed to leave."

"I did, but then I came back." I replied softly, handing him the drink.

"Why?"

"I had to make sure that you were ok."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine." He said as he downed his drink. "I glad that it's over."

"Try saying that again with less emotion and I'll believe that."

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "Then go home, Seph. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"And leave you here in your denial of emotions? No thanks." I stated somewhat firmly.

"What do you want to hear?" He snapped at me, "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not."

"Why can't you just stop pretending that you've turned your emotions off?"

"I feel, Persephone. Ok? And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me."

"And you're feeling guilty?"

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Seph? Well when are you going to get it? I am not human and I can't care for you the way you want me to." My eyes darted around the room, "Maybe you should just go."

"Maybe it'd be the best for both of us." I finally looked back at him, "For now."

I picked up my jacket and walked toward Damon, stopping for a second and looked into his eyes. He looked so human the way he was looking at me. With so much hurt and guilt. I walked closer and put everything I was feeling into a hug. I felt him encircle his arms around me and I finally felt complete. As complicated as being in love with Damon is, I need him just as much as he needs me. Even if we never make it to more than just friends, just having him in my life was enough.

"I love you, Damon." My eyes widened at my confession. I backed off of him and fast walked out of the boarding house. He didn't chase me, which I was glad for.

The adrenaline in my body was good and bad at the same time. Other than the fact that I feel so much better, I don't know what I had done. I was only half hoping that he would pretend that nothing had happened. Only half.

When I got home, Bonnie was already in her room sleeping. I was really too tired to tell her anything, so I went to sleep.

But the last thing I thought until I fell into a dreamless sleep was,

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**Okay, I know I know. Seph dropped the 'L' bomb. I didn't plan this...which is weird because I plan everything. It was the spur of the moment type of thing. Anyway, I hope that this is was good enough for my apology. I even have the next episode half ready for the next upload. I'm going to warn you before the 'mature' scenes...I promise. But anyway, review please!**

* * *

_**~RealHuntress18~**_


	23. Chapter 22: Daddy Issues

**First thing I would like to do is thank the five reviewers I got before I started writing this chapter. And to everyone else, maybe I can shout you out next chapter.**

* * *

**To Grapejuice101:**  
**Thank you! I literally wait for your review after every chapter! I feel like you're my own personal cheerleader!**

**To SomebodyWhoCares:**  
**I was seriously thinking the same thing when I wrote it. I even surprised myself!**  
**To my mysterious Guest:**  
**Whoever you are, your review made me laugh. I'm glad that my chapter floated your boat. I live to make you walk on sunshine!**

**To SerenaDanaRed80:**  
**I can't reveal my plans for the story, but it will get interesting! The whole reason I created my precious Seph was to show how funny Bonnie would've been if I could have helped TVD writers create her character! Thanks for reviewing my story! I know that I see your name frequently!**

**To Smithell:**  
**Thanks! I promise to make it interesting this chapter! The Dephy moments will make this chapter! Hopefully, you know, because sometimes my fingers have a mind of it's own. **  
**Really.**  
**They do.**

**With Love,**  
**~Real Huntress18~**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Daddy Issues**

"Bonnie!" I shouted, walking into my sister's room. "Get up! Get up!"

"It's too early!" She shouted back, sitting up in her bed.

"Bonnie it's 10:22, hence not very early. Get up! I have to talk to you!" I sat on her bed and shook her.

Bonnie finally got up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "What, Seph?"

"I told Damon that I loved him last night." I buried my head in her pillows.

That got her attention, "Oh my god, what did he say?"

I bit my lip, "That's the funny thing, I ran after I realized what I said." I took my head out her pillows and put both hands on my face, "God, I'm so stupid!"

"Why are you so upset?"

I picked myself up and looked at her like she was crazy. "This is the worst possible time to tell someone that. I might be in some freaky ritual soon." I sighed dramatically. "I'm never leaving this house again!"

Bonnie snorted, "That won't do anything. He has an invitation to the house. You're better off being around people."

My eyebrow rose. "What happened to 'You're seventeen, Seph, face the consequences of your actions. Grow up!'" I mocked our conversation from months ago.

"That was different, Seph. You threw a kid's ice cream down and stepped on it." I rolled my eyes childishly.

"I regret nothing! That kid had it coming!" I argued. I sighed, "Come with me to the Grill then?"

She shook her head, "I guess you're going to have to avoid Damon alone. I have official business to take care of."

"You suck, Bonnie!" I shouted. "Every time you give me some crappy advice, you leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Seph. I'm seriously busy today." I flipped her off and left her room. When I got back to my own room, I heard my phone vibrating. It's Elena.

"Yellow?"

"Can you talk?" She sounded upset.

"Better." I grabbed my jacket. "I can come over and talk."

"Please get over here as fast as you can then."

"Sure. On my way." I hung up.

* * *

I'm not usually into speeding, but with the way I feel right now, I can't be left with my own thoughts for too long. I'll end up doing something else stupid. When I got to Elena's house, I was feeling much better.

"Hey, Seph." She let me walk in, "I'm really glad you came."

"That's what best friends are for." I sat on the couch, "So, what's going on? You sounded upset on the phone."

"Daddy dearest is back."

"Why?" I whined.

"This was Stefan's big plan."

"Are you going to be okay here?" I took a good look at her, "If you want, you could stay with me and Bonnie."

"No, I- I think I need to keep an eye on him." She eyed my expression, "Seph, you seem really tense. What's going on with you?"

"I'm avoiding something. Or should I say, someone?" I stood up, " Last night I told Damon-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Elena opened it and there was Damon.

Kill. Me. Now.

"Where's John?" He walked straight in. After seeing that I was here, he paused for a second. Possibly the longest second of my life. I sank back into the couch.

"He's not here." She replied, closing the door behind him. "He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he was my father and took off again."

"That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently." She shrugged.

I felt him staring at me, so I addressed him without looking, "John being here is a terrible idea."

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon said, again, looking in my direction.

"No, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us."

I stood up again, walking to stand by Elena. "I don't believe him."

"Neither do I." Elena added.

"Me neither." Damon agreed. Despite the lingering gazes, I think I was doing pretty good.

"What are we going to do about him?" I asked him. There's no way we're going to let him screw us over again."

"Kill him."

"Damon!" Elena and I scolded at the same time.

"I'm joking." And the eyebrow rose, "Ok, I'm a little serious."

"No!" I said, the same time Elena repeated his name.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm the good guy now, remember?" He mocked.

"And what does that mean?" I questioned him warily.

He walked closer to me, "I'm going to have a civil conversation with her father." He winked at me and then walked toward the door.

"Wait, we're coming with you." My eyes widened as Elena put her jacket and dragged me out of the house. Was it not obvious that I just wanted to stay at her house?

If there is a higher power up there, I did something to seriously piss it off.

When we walked up to Damon's car, I immediately went to the backseat. Today was way too soon for confrontation. Other than Damon's constant looks through the rearview mirror, the ride went pretty smoothly.

"Seph, why are you so quiet?" Elena asked me. Damon took another look at me. I looked away.

"Just have a lot on my mind." I'm really hoping that he took the hint. Elena and Damon continued to talk about the daddy dearest situation.

* * *

When we made it to the square, I saw Bonnie talking to Dr. Martin. Since I knew that he and Luka were Elijah's warlocks, I wasn't so untrusting of them anymore.

When I approached the two, they didn't seem to be having a friendly conversation. "What's going on?"

Dr. Martin spoke up, "I'm trying to explain to your sister that I'm not only here to ensure your safety, but to look out for her as well."

I looked at Bonnie, "Is this true?"

"It doesn't really matter. I don't want him or his son near me."

I groaned, "Come on, Bon. This deal does not work if we can't work together!"

"You may not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word." I gestured to Dr. Martin as if to prove a point. "You can trust that he will keep his end of the deal with your sister and Elena. You and your friends will be protected."

"You have to trust me." I pleaded with her. Bonnie's eyes shifted between Dr. Martin and I.

"You're right, I don't believe it."

I scoffed, unable to fill this moment with words. Before I could say anything, Jeremy showed up. I crossed my arms.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Not anymore." And with that, I retreated to the Grill. Today was already starting to be a bad day and I haven't even gotten through half of it yet.

When I got in, Damon was hovering over John. Great, more trouble. I made my way to Elena, who was sitting with Jenna and Ric.

Almost immediately, Elena was in my face, "What were you going to say earlier?" I looked around and saw that Damon was still busy with John. I also noticed that Jenna was interested and that Ric looked very uncomfortable that he may be stuck in girl talk.

"I dropped the 'L' bomb last night when I was with Damon." I saw eyebrows raise all over the table. "I have been trying to avoid confrontation all day." Everyone stayed quiet, "Dammit, someone say something!"

"Sweetie, how could you do it by mistake?" Jenna questioned. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, that's the problem."

Ric stood up, "I have reached my peak of awkward, so I'm going to the restroom."

"If it were only that simple for me, Ric." He walked away.

"Aw Seph, I'm sorry..." Elena was eating up her guilt again. "I dragged you here with him."

I sighed, "It's ok. He hasn't tried to say anything anyway."

Jenna smirked, "I have a plan." She got up and walked away.

"I'm worried." I groaned, "Jenna has a plan."

"I wish I knew what to say, but I don't."

"It's ok, Elena, I opened my big mouth." I stick my chin up proudly, "I have to accept my fate." I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool.

"Jessica!" The blonde looked my way, "I need a drink."

She smirked at me. "Show me your I.D."

"Jessica!" I pouted, "I thought we were besties!"

"Where would you get that idea?" I gasped.

"Don't ruin our friendship Jessica! I won't quit on you!"

My dear old Mattie showed up, "Is she bothering you again?"

"Matthew!" I man-hugged him, "It's been a long time."

"Distract her please? I have customers." Jessica walked away from me. She's off my Christmas list.

"Well I'd never!" I crossed my arms.

"You're the only person I know that could annoy Jessica. That girl is friendly with everyone." Matt chuckled at me.

"That's why we're best friends." I leant in closer to him, "She doesn't want people to know that she's not that friendly." Matt smiled at me, but it wasn't real. "What's on your mind, Mattie?"

"It's nothing. I-"

I cut him off, "It's Caroline, isn't it?"

"That was a really good first guess. How'd you know?"

I pointed to my head, "It's all in here." I patted his shoulder, "Trust me, she wants to talk to you. Just wait until she's ready. That is the answer you seek."

He glanced behind the counter, "I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"You got it, bud." And then I was finally alone. I went back to sit with Elena, who was sitting by herself again.

I sighed, "What does it take to get served alcohol around here?"

Elena chuckled, "An I.D. that confirms your age as 21 and up?"

"Very funny, smart ass." I was interrupted by a Jenna's smirk, followed by a familiar lady, walking up to Damon. My focus was completely occupied.

"So, my friend wants to meet you." Jenna said. I wasn't so sure about this plan, I been through this before."Damon Salvatore, this is-"

"I know you." He cut her off. "The news lady." Hmm, I knew she was familiar.

"Yeah, Andie Starr. Nice to meet you." Andie Starr, sounds like a stripper name, I chuckled to myself. Damon just awkwardly smiled at her."Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"

"My glass it all full, Andie. Thank you." I wanted to burst in laughter at this moment. But, I was more surprised than amused. I finally noticed Elena smirking beside me.

I nudged her with a smile, "Shut-up!"

Elena's phone rang so she excused herself. When I looked back up, Damon was walking in my direction.

I decided to say something, "You totally blew her off."

"It was in her best interest." Cue the awkward silence. Luckily, Elena came back before I could hang myself with my own words.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Next thing I know, we were all in the bathroom. "Jules kidnapped Caroline?"

"Don't be so loud!" Elena hissed at me. I just shrugged in response.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Damon asked angrily.

"Because, I thought you would-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"That I would what? I would kill him? That's what needs to happen."

"We don't even know if he's helping her. Leave Tyler out of it." I said, hoping that I was stern.

"She's right, Damon." My best friend interjected, "Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, but leave Tyler out of it, ok?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win." He moved to turn around, but I grabbed his arms.

"Please, Damon. Don't hurt him." I pleaded softly.

"You need to stop doing that." His gaze connected with mine.

"Doing what?" I said, dropping my arms.

"Assume that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"You're not a bad person, Damon." I said, almost inaudibly. But I know that he heard.

"What's going on?" John interrupted our conversation, at the worst possible time.

"Do you mind?" Damon said to him, "We're in the middle of something."

I rolled my eyes at his childish argument with John, "It's nothing." Elena said to her dad.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John shot back.

"Well, guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Get out."

"Differences aside, we need to get Caroline." I spoke up, standing between the two.

"_We _are not doing anything." Here we go again. Treating me like I don't have badass powers . "First dad duty, ground your daughter." Damon glanced at me. "Keep an eye on this one as well."

"What? You're not going alone!" I went for his direction, but John blocked my way. "News flash John, you aren't my father. Move!"

"I'm with Damon on this one. I meant it when I said I wanted to help you both."

I sighed and leant against the wall. "Caroline is my best friend." Elena protested. I saw her discreetly look in my direction, then she continued to argue with him. With that one look, I caught the plan, she will distract, and I slip away.

The closer Elena moved to the door, the quicker I was able to get past them. When John's attention was fully on Elena, I ran full speed past him. When I got out of the Grill, the first thing I did was call Dr. Martin. If I was going to do anything, I was going to need reinforcements.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Dr. Martin picked me up, and took us to the woods, so that we could find where they were keeping Caroline.

After awhile, I heard something. "This way." I just knew that we were going in the right direction. I started to run. When we made it to the scene, the female werewolf that I assumed was Jules, had Caroline pinned on some trailer with a gun to her back, Stefan was on the ground in pain, and if I wasn't already pissed off, I saw Damon on the ground with a bullet hole in his chest. Since only one person had the gun, I knew who my target was.

"Leave the blonde to me." I whispered to Jonas. He nodded at me, and instantly I focused on Jules and smiled at her pain, while walking into plain view. When all the wolves finally passed out, I rushed to Caroline, crushing her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried!" I pulled back, "I'm sorry it took so long, I had to dodge John."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here." She hugged me again, and I smiled. From behind Caroline, I connected gazes with Stefan who nodded at me in thanks. I smiled back, but then my gaze connected with Damon and she let me go.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Persephone. I'm here to see it's upheld." He nodded at me, and I nodded back."Get out of here. Now." And we all turned to walk away. I looked back and saw that Tyler was staring at me. He looked like a cross between betrayed and confused. I looked away from him.

* * *

Stefan took Caroline home, leaving Damon and I. I was able to gloat about the fact that I saved his ass yet again. Surprisingly, he still hadn't brought up last night. I texted Bonnie and Elena, telling her that Caroline was going to need a night of fun to forget what she had to go through.

Damon walked me to my door in silence, "Thanks for driving me home."

"It's not a problem." He looked like he wanted to say something more. "About last night-"

I cut him off, "I know, Damon. I meant it, I really did, but I chose the worst time to confess to you." Damon tried to speak, "Let me finish, please." I ran my hands through my hair, "There's just a lot going on right now. I've never felt this way with anyone before. No one's ever made me feel as wanted and needed as you do. It wouldn't be fair to start something with you if I couldn't give you everything that you deserve." I walked up to him and cupped his cheek, planting the softest and tenderest of kisses on his lips. After my lips left his, I went to his ear, "I'm sorry, Damon."

I walked toward my door and it flew open, where Bonnie was waiting for me. When I turned back around, Damon was gone. I sighed, "You ready to go?"

She smiled softly and held up our bags, "It's all here."

I smiled a little, grabbing my bag, "Let's go."

While I was driving, I felt Bonnie staring at me. "You heard, didn't you?"

"I did." She took a deep breath, "I don't understand why though."

"I'm not ready, Bonnie. And I can't do that to him." I spared a glance at her, "He may not have the best track record, but at least he's goes after what he wants."

"If you want to talk, I'm here." I turned onto Caroline's driveway, and saw that Elena and Stefan were parking as well.

I turned to her, "I appreciate that, but I don't want to talk about it. Tonight is about Caroline. She's been through a lot."

"Right." And with that, we exited the car.

After that, my night was all about making my blonde best friend smile. It felt like old times, like everything was normal again.

* * *

**I'm going to leave Damon and Seph's moments up to you guys for next chapter! Tell me what you want to see! This is the last time that I'm doing this until season three. And again, I appreciate those that reviewed after I started writing this chapter. If you review quickly, you will be mentioned. I'm also considering adding a new OC in season three. I may be willing to add a super mega fan into my story! If you feel like you can handle the trouble of mystic falls, PM me. Anyway, continue to read my story. And REVIEW!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	24. Chapter 23: Crying Wolf

**Because the end is near, every chapter will have appreciation for my first five reviewers from the last chapter!**

**To Ann4ever17, vampgirl1991, & Zoey303,**

**I can't agree with you more. Unfortunately, Damon and Andie will be an important part in the storyline, only they aren't going to be together so quick. It's gonna be awhile until Damon and Andie will be together. It's a compromise ;)**

**To grape juice 101**

**I loved that idea. That was the plan, getting them kidnapped together! Mwah hahahahahha! Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**To SomebodyWhoCares,**

**Again, you are in my first five reviewers! You will get all the drama that I can squeeze out of my brain. Seph's life will never be normal again!**

**Also, thank you to everyone of you that thought of me enough to write a review at all! I love that I have fans who actually give me the inspiration to write!**

**Anyway, time to get your vamp on!**

**~RealHuntress18~**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Crying Wolf**

I awoke to Elena's cell phone ringing. Everyone else groaned but me, I sent Elena crashing on to Caroline's floor. It's not my fault, I'm not normal cranky in the morning. I get really bitchy sometimes, like now.

Finally it was 10:00, so everyone made me get up. "You guys are mean!"

"Ok, since you're not hungry, I can just get rid of this marvelous plate of-" I tuned her out as my eyes rested on a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Why would you say such things?" I walked up to the blonde, "I accept!" I said, grabbing for the plate, damn it! I'm only 5'5, why is she always bullying me? "Caroline!" I whined.

She chuckled and set it on the table. I grabbed it and dug in, but not before noticing something, "Where's Elena?"

Bonnie and Caroline shrugged, "She said that she had to go home."

"Ok, well let's go to the grill. I need to be around more people."

"Or, someone's trying to hide their emotions."

"Ah, zip it blondie!" I said, causing Caroline and my sister to chuckle.

* * *

Alas, we made it to the grill, where surprisingly a lot of people were letting loose. After glancing longingly at the bar, I thought that maybe I could get Caroline to compel someone to buy me drinks.

"So tell me about this witchy plan that you've been working on." Caroline said

I perked up, "I'm bored. I'm going to see Jessica."

Bonnie looked at me in confusion, "Who's Jessica?"

"The bartender." I was in no mood today to be bored. When I reached the bar, I saw her roll her eyes. "Hellooooo, Jessica."

"You, again."

"Yes, me. The best part of your day has arrived." She shook her head.

"Do you actually want something that I can serve you?"

"Yes," I smirked. "Your friendship. You know, sisters before misters, bros before hoes, besties before testes, friends-"

She cut me off, "Ok, I get it!"

"Hey, don't snap at me. Is your day going that bad?" I questioned, hoping that she would take the bait.

"Yeah, annoying things like Eddie who comes into the bar so that he could get drunk and hit on me. Oh! And Matt who always forgets to wipe the bar off before closing-" She stopped herself and narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second! You tricked me!"

I gasped with mock hurt, "I did no such thing!" I was enjoying this, "I was just being a good friend!" I got up and prepared myself to leave the bar-

"Wait." I heard Jessica sigh from behind me.

I didn't turn around, "I'm listening." I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. I finally managed to keep a straight face and I turned around. She mumbled something incoherently, "What?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled a little louder.

"Pardon, I just can't manage to hear you." Any longer and I was going to laugh so hard.

"Sorry, dammit!" She half-snapped.

I smirked playfully, "It's cool." I looked over and saw Matt and Caroline in a very serious conversation. "That does not look good." I said to Jessica, who was also watching.

"Poor Matt." She commented. I watched Matt walk away, and Tyler approach her. I stood up and glanced at Jessica, "Duty calls." I walked in the direction that Caroline was in. When I finally made it, she was already walking away from him.

"Tyler!" He finally took a look at me with his jaw clenched and walked away. There is no way that I was going to let him go. I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, okay!"

He looked at me, "Do you even know what you're sorry about?"

"I know I'm sorry about not being honest with you."

"Apology not accepted!" He snapped at me in a low voice. "You chose vampires!" This vampires vs. werewolves bullshit was really starting to piss me off. Although, I guess thats a less complicated conversation than the one where I explain that I'm a witch.

"There are no sides, Tyler. Is that what they've been telling you?" He looked away. "We're not against the werewolves. We've been against people who've been a threat to us."

He walked closer to me angrily, "What about Mason?" I flinched. Somehow, I just hoped I would never have to relive that memory.

"He wasn't the same Mason, Tyler." I told him, "He wasn't the same Mason that looked out for us. He threatened my life and the people I love." Tyler's face softened a little, but nonetheless he shrugged my arm off and walked away from me. This time, I let him.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Caroline. **Elena's gone for the weekend. I need to talk.**

The things I do for this blonde. I waited for her to come back to the grill for some girl talk. While I was waiting, I saw Bonnie walking toward the pool table with two cups of iced coffee.

"I hope one's for me." I said, while following her.

She turned around and smirked, "Only if your name is Luka."

I fake gasped, "So you forget about your dear old twin?"

"I forgot that you were even here, Seph." I was offended.

When we approached Luka, he looked surprised. "I come bearing coffee gifts."

"So you're talking to me now. Your sister told me that you didn't want to see me." Bonnie glanced my way, so I scoffed, "You said it!"

"Well she told me that your father helped her save my friends yesterday." I smiled in response.

"I didn't know that thats all it took."

"I didn't either. And since she forgot mine, I'm going to have to get my own." I walked off, on the way to the bar.

On the way there, Matt caught up with me, "Seph!"

I smiled, "Hey, Mattie! What's up" He handed me my car keys.

"Bonnie told me to give you these. She told me that she'd see you later."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, "What?"

"That's all she told me. I gotta go, see you later." I waved bye and got up, preparing to go home and wallow in self pity alone.

* * *

I was hauling ass down the road to my house, when I got a mysterious text message from Ric. **Come to the boarding house now. It's urgent.**

I rolled my eyes and made that infamous u-turn, going back to the boarding house. I don't know what awaited me, but hell, it's better than watching reruns of CSI for the rest of the night.  
When I got there, I saw Damon and Ric's cars sitting in the driveway. This better be worth my time, was is all I thought.

I just walked in, as usual, but immediately I saw a smashed lamp and Ric on the floor with a knife in his stomach. I rushed to him and checked his pulse, dead. I crept through the rest of the house, as I was hearing voices coming from the other room.

I felt someone tap me on my back, I jumped and turned around. Jules. "Good, you got my text." Before I could do anything, she jammed a needle in my shoulder and I felt that familiar empty feeling. The bitch was feeling vengeful, so she punched me in the face. I passed out.

That bitch is dead.

When I came to, there was a guy staring back at me. I instinctively moved my head back. A smartass comment would be useless considering the fact that I had cloth around my mouth.

"And the hottie witch finally wakes up." He grinned at me, and my face scrunched up in disgust.

"Mmmh" I growled, giving him the death glare. After he finally moved away from me, I would've gasped.

Damon was sitting there across from me, tied up, with a collar that had wooden spikes in it. My breath hitched. "Ah, so you noticed the nice new toy I put on your boyfriend." That's it, I thought, using my shoulder to get the cloth off my mouth. Ah, success!

"You are seriously going to regret this." I said, with gritted teeth. The stupid needle messed up my powers- I mean where are they getting this stuff-, the hunter is down, the vampire is down, but yet I'm still awesome enough to threaten a werewolf. Gotta love being a hostage.

He chuckled, "Feisty, I like it."

"Eww, get away from me." Ms. Bitch entered the room, "It's nice to finally officially meet you, Persephone Bennett."

"I wish I could say the same, but I'd be lying my ass off." I sneered at her, struggling in the chair. Being restrained is a definite bitch.

"Enough girl talk, let's get down to business." I saw the guy who they called Brandy eye-raping me from behind Jules. Again, eww.

"I know nothing." I lied, casting a smug look her way. Damon was finally waking up, and Brandy grabbed the chains that connected to his collar.

"Ah, your boyfriend's awake." He grinned, "Now the party can start." Damon eyes snapped to mine and I nodded, silently telling him that I was fine.

"Morning sunshine." The guy with Damon's chains said. "I saw this move once, some torture-porn flick-"

"It doesn't surprise me that you're a creep that watches porn." I smirked, causing him to frown.

"Keep her quiet!" He snapped at some guy named Andy.

He came toward me, "I wouldn't mess with a witch." I warned him, narrowing my eyes. He hesitantly walked closer to me.

Jules scoffed, "She can't do anything. That's what the needle was for."

"-anyway, they had this collar device that was, really cool so I just modified it some with some wooden nails and when I pull-" He pulled and Damon groaned out in pain, I grimaced.

Andy chuckled at me, "Don't like seeing your boyfriend hurt?"

"Just stop it, dammit!" I snapped.

Jules spoke up, "Not until we know where the moonstone is."

"Well, you're wasting your time." I said in a bored tone, "We don't have it."

Jules chuckled humorlessly, "The funny thing is, I don't believe you."

"I don't give a shit what you believe, you won't find it here." I really wasn't helping the situation. "So why don't you and your pack of mutts just-" Brandy pulled Damon's chains again, making me wince, "Anything else you have to say?" I stayed quiet, "That's what I thought."

Jules approached Damon, "So I hear that you have the moonstone?" Damon started chuckling like a madman.

"Oh, the irony." He's gonna screw us all. "Let me tell you how this going to go." I sighed, "You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it'll be you." Jules smirked and gave the ok for Brandy to pull the wooden necklace. "Or maybe, I could torture your witchy girlfriend." She said, looking in my direction. Damon connected gazes with mine. He actually looked afraid.

"Someone wants to kill me, typical Saturday." I muttered to myself.

"Andy." Jules gave him some signal. He walked back over to me with a dagger, holding it over my leg.

I laughed nervously, "Come, on. you don't want to do that."

He smirked, "I've been dying to do this all night."

I looked in his direction skeptically, "Be careful what you wish for."

"This is not necessary!"

Jules chuckled, "You see, it is." She walked over to me, "I'm not letting you break the curse."

"Ha! That shows how much you know!" I teased, "We weren't even trying to break the curse!"

"Liar!" Andy hissed in my face. I scrunched my nose up, this guy needs a tic-tac pronto!

"Ignore her, Andy." Jules walked away from me to Damon, "She's known to be a liar."

I was offended! "Who told you that?" I'm so tired of these rumors!

"Anyway," Jules raised a shotgun, "You know what the great about buckshot is?" I am being ignored! "It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Damon made a face and I got nervous, "Where's the moonstone?" She asked, holding her weapon up.

"Get over it, honey." Damon retorted. "You're never going to get it." As sarcastic and mouthy I could be sometimes, Damon was taking it too far, I'm going to have to create a diversion.

"Hey!" She turned around, "I know where it is! I lied." She gave Andy a look and he sliced my wrist. I groaned loudly, and I heard Damon struggling.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"Ergh," I groaned again, "Something stupid."

"You looking for this?" Everyone turned their heads towards the door.

Elijah!

ABOUT TIME!

Elijah put it the moonstone down on the table. "Go ahead. Take it."I knew this was his plan.

One of them tried, but Elijah ripped out their heart.

I winced at the gore. "I will never get used to that." He was hot doing it, though.

Two more stupid wolves tried and the same thing happened to them. Sigh, you don't mess with an Original. Jules took off, coward.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Elijah mocked the guy who was torturing Damon. "Wanna take a shot?" He shook his head like a frightened chick, "No? Yes? No?" Elijah then looked at me, "Where's the girl?"

"Gone." I replied.

"It doesn't really matter." He then knocked out that guy. He walked over to me to untie my ropes, but he smelled something funny.

"Hmm, that's odd." He muttered to himself pulling away.

"What is?" I inquired, while he pulled off my arm and leg restraints. I sighed in relief, pulling my jacket over my bloody wrist.

"This mixture that I smell in your blood used to disable witch power momentarily." He walked over to Damon and pulled at his chains. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's almost out of your system."

"So you realise," He said to Damon, "this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

"We are grateful, Elijah." I said. He walked over to me and kissed my other wrist, making my eyes widen a bit.

"You are most welcome, dear." He took the moonstone and left.

"You alright?" Damon asked me, I just nodded. He gave me his blood to clean up my wrist and left the room.

* * *

"So he planned to kill her all along?" My ears perked up, and Damon walked back into the room. Who the hell is he talking to? "Got it, loud and clear."

Ric finally woke up, "Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon commented.

Ric glanced at me, "When did you get here?"

Damon looked up, "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

"Jules sent me a text from Ric's phone. I had a weird feeling, but I came anyway." I told him, sitting on the couch.

"You alright?" Ric asked me, I smiled and nodded. "I should get going." Ric glanced at me again, "You alright getting home?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Yeah, I drove."

"Ok, well I'm heading out." He left the room.

"See you tomorrow, Ric." Now I was just left with Damon.

"What you did was very stupid." I just looked at him, "You could've been killed."

I rolled my eyes, "You were doing the exact same thing, Damon."

He walked up to me, "The difference is that I could've lost you."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to throw you to the wolves." I saw him smirk, "No pun intended." I sighed, "I was only stalling. You were basically teasing them."

"I knew what I was doing." He argued, "You were just mouthing off. You had no witchy powers to back you up."

I moved closer to him in anger, "I was doing what I always do, which is saving your ass!" I snapped. "I must be doing something right because you're still here!" It was then, after I unleashed my angry rant, that I realised I was standing incredibly close to Damon. My heart kicked up full throttle, any faster and I was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

**[A/N: Surprise, surprise! This is it! If you don't like mature scenes, skip to the end! Warning! This is a lemon! I had an **_**experienced**_** friend write this! VERY M rated!]**

* * *

The lust in his eyes was unbearable. My head was telling me to move, say something, do anything to keep myself from doing something that would jeopardize everything. But before I could, Damon kissed me hard on the lips. It was passionate and filled with angry, seductive, lust. His tongue plunged into my mouth, causing me to gasp. He intoxicated me like a drug, and I was addicted.

He lifted me and carried me into his bed, where I finally came to my senses. I pulled away and he groaned, "Wait, I can't do this." I got up and walked to his door, opening it and walking out.

I don't know if I was crazy, or impulsive, because I walked back to his room and opened the door. Instantly, his lips were on mine, and there was no going back. He pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my black lace bra. He pulled it off, and went to work on my nipples. I tilted my head back and moaned loudly. After his lips trailed back up to my neck, I pulled his shirt off, revealing his pale chest. Damon pulled off my jeans, and stood above me.

"God, you're so beautiful." he breathed, I was unable to take it anymore, I started unhooking his jeans, but he stopped me.

"Damon..." I whimpered. He then took both of my hands, and pinned them to the bed, looking at me sternly. "If they move, I'll just start all over again," he warned me, in all seriousness. I agreed, anything to get him to stop talking.

He left another blazing trail of kisses down to my stomach, and I cried out in pleasure,"Oh Damon…yes…" it took everything I had to keep my hands from moving, or even touching anything. He seemed to notice my struggling, and smirked at me.

"Just, relax." Easy for you to say, I thought. This is the second time in my life that I was not in control, vulnerable beyond belief. The first and second time involved him.

Damon chose that moment to lick his way down to my core, hovering over where a dull ache had become a rapid throb.

"God, Seph,… you smell like strawberries," he growled, sending a fresh wave of lust to my core. Finally, his tongue flicked out to lick up my slit, I gasped at the wave of pleasure.

"_Oh..._Damon…" I panted as his tongue slipped inside of me a few times. I felt two fingers slide into my heavily slick folds, and I opened my legs impossibly further, moaning his name over and over. He nipped and licked and pleasured everywhere possible with his fingers, moving even faster when he found my spot.

"MMHmmm...yes!" I grinded my hips in sync with his mouth. I had never felt so alive in my life.

"Oh my god,...you taste so...fucking...delicious." He moaned, I swear I thought my orgasm was coming just then. I didn't want to look, I closed my eyes tightly as he pushed me further off the edge.

I felt my walls crumbling around his fingers, as my climax came. "Oohh...Damon!" I moaned as I felt his tongue lap up my juices. He kissed his way up to my lips kissing me just as fiercely as he had when we started.

I was done with the teasing. "Damon...don't make me wait." I half growled, as he continued to kiss around my body.

He grinned at me, "Your wish is my command." He paused, "Keep those hands where I told you." I groaned and he chuckled at me. I yearned to touch him and kiss him everywhere, maybe even torture him myself.

I felt his cock brush past my opening and I gasped. "Please..." I begged, I never wanted anything more.

"Please what?" He teased me, and I mustered up the strength to glare at him. I felt him brush past my opening again.

"Fuck me...now!" I heard him moan, and finally he pushed slowly into me. It felt amazing, everything with him felt amazing. He wrapped my leg around his waist and slowly started thrusting his hips, pushing further inside of me every time. I swore I might die right then and there. This was heaven, everything I had ever dreamed he would be, and then some.

"God, I've wanted this...for so long..." He moaned, licking and biting softly on my neck. He was moving so slowly, it was killing me.

"Faster, Damon...faster!" I cried out, fisting the pillow behind me. He grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to me, and even that was driving me nuts.

"Why didn't you say so?" His hips started to slam into me, causing me to cry out, and I was loving every bit of it. I bit down on my lip hard at the ecstasy, just enough to draw blood. In an instant, Damon's mouth was back on mine, sucking on my bottom lip. I couldn't be more turned on in this moment.

I felt myself being dangerously close to being pushed off the edge. My body fell rigid, and Damon increased his pace, causing me to scream his name over and over again. He finally let my arms go, causing me to wrap my arms around him. He buried his face into my shoulder, while I hitched my leg up further, giving him the perfect access to trigger my orgasm.

I felt his whole body stiffen along with mine, before we both came together. This had probably been the hottest experience that I had ever felt in my entire lied there for what seemed like hours, in silence, clinging to each other for dear life. Mine and Damon's shaky breathing the only thing breaking this silence.

* * *

**[You can look now! IT IS OVER! I apologize for my friend's overly perverted mind. Sort of. That is all.]**

* * *

I reluctantly let go first, my body had already missed the warmth of his skin. He rolled off of me, pulling me to his side. I immediately snuggled into his warmth.

I felt that I had to say something, but the words that I wanted to say lingered on the tip of my tongue. So I opted for the next best thing. "I feel...wow."

Damon chuckled, "I know." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. I wriggled around in his hold to get comfortable. "Please don't do that unless you're ready for round two."

I smirked, "You are one horny vampire." I heard Damon faintly say 'I love you' before I fell into the best sleep of my entire life.

* * *

**Wow...I read this chapter 6 times before I posted it and I still wasn't sure if you would like this. I'm not sorry to say that this was what I was going for, because it totally was. I applaud my best friend Bree for making this professionally perverted. I hope that you took my warning, because even Bree said that it was guaranteed to mind fuck my fans. I hope it did! Okay, so you guys wanted them to make up, sort of, so I did. I don't make any promises for it to stay that way. Too bad I have to ruin the fun by killing my favorite original next chapter. Who shares my tears? Review please!**

* * *

_**~RealHuntress18~**_


	25. Chapter 24: The Dinner Party

**I was grounded! Grr! But thanks for waiting, anyway. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know that you weren't expecting that yet, but I thought it was a great time. Now for the shoutouts! Oh, I am leaving for Florida for a week's vacation on August 17 and I will try to post before I go, based on reviews. **

**To Somebody Who Cares,**

**Anything could happen at this point. I'm just going to wing it with Elijah and Seph. Thank you for your review!**

**To Grapejuice101**

**Helloooooo! Yes, the dinner party will be attended by Seph, but the rest is a secret! You will be surprised though.**

**To Nymartian, Poetgirl10 and Monochrome13**

**Bree appreciates your praise on her … abilities. She and I may collaborate in the future. About Elijah, I'm not sure where that's going, but right now, Seph is confused about that. Remember that Elijah and Ophelia were in love at a point. Maybe he has a soft spot for the certain Bennett witches!**

**To SerenaDanaRed80**

**Thanks for reviewing again! About your question, I think that you are coming on to me! I don't like it! You are too smart for your own good. Something will happen, but the better question is what.**

**Okay, so... I hate the beginning so bear with me. Just remember, this is ALL Seph's fault. She started it all.**

**Anyway, this is what you've been waiting for! I've never written about The morning after before! I hear it's a big deal.**

**But that's not the point...**

Chapter 24: The Dinner Party

I felt something cool brush across my shoulder blade. I wriggled around, there was no way that I was waking up today.

"Unless you're ready for round three, I wouldn't suggest that you do that." I groaned, now there's no way I'm going back to sleep.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, "I'm too hungry for that."

He sat up, "Well, I could make you something."

"That sounds extremely good right now." As I watched Damon sit up on the bed, and pull on his boxers before leaving the room, I smirked at the view I was getting. I quickly put my bra and panties back on and laid back down.

I felt completely amazing. I couldn't even remember the last time that I got laid. How did I ever forget how great sex is? And with Damon! Even better. Out of 10, I'd give that a solid 100. Nothing, and I repeat nothing, can ruin my day.

I suppose that I jinxed myself and I probably deserved it.

Damon's phone started ringing. I ignored it and let it go to voicemail. It wasn't my phone, so I wasn't going to answer it unless it was necessary. About two seconds later it rang again, so I guessed that it was an emergency.

I did what any lazy, annoyed and irritated person would do. "Damon's phone."

"Hi," It was a woman...hmm. "I was wondering...if Damon was around."

"Yeah, he is." I got curious, "May I ask, who's calling?"

"Andie, Andie Starr." I exhaled sharply, closing my eyes. Don't overreact, I told myself. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time, or-" Andie was cut off by Damon taking his phone from me, and hanging up.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What the hell were you doing?" He shot back.

I crossed my arms, "I thought it was Stefan or someone!" I glared at him, "Why are you being so defensive?"

"I wasn't being defensive." His gaze was fierce. "But with your blind jealousy, you would've made an ass of yourself."

You want a pissed off Seph, now here she is. "Fuck you! I wasn't jealous."

"Bullshit." The smug look on his face irked me.

I took a deep breath, If I say anything else this will get worse. My phone rang, and I instantly answered using this as my safe haven.

"Hello?"

"Where were you last night?" Bonnie shouted through the phone. "I had to cover for you."

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. "What is it?"

"I told dad that you would be home by now. You better get your ass in that car now."

"Fine, whatever. I'll be there in ten." I hastily hung up the phone. I looked at Damon, "I'll take a raincheck for breakfast." He nodded and disappeared.

I guessed that he was giving me space. I had been pissed off a lot these past couple of days and I was letting every little thing bother me. But, even though I lashed out at Damon, I was not apologizing. He gets it.

I quickly got dressed and walked to the front hallway, calling out to Damon that I was leaving. Before I could open the door, Damon appeared again, this time, fully dressed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" His usual smirk finally made an appearance.

But to his surprise, I had a smirk of my own, "I'm sure I have everything."

"Smartass." He remarked, before pulling me into a soft, sweet kiss. He let go of the door and let me out.

Halfway out the door, I squealed, turning to face a very smug Damon. "You just grabbed my ass!" I exclaimed, protecting my butt with both hands.

"You didn't have a problem last night."

"You are never going to let this go, are you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, never." I held my ass all the way to my car, seriously, because I did not trust Damon to keep his hands to himself.

* * *

When I got home, I had to sit through a lecture from my father about telling him when I decide to stay at Elena's for the night. I just did what I always do; I just stared at an inanimate object while he was speaking.

I took a shower and got dressed for the day, ending up back in the car with Bonnie. She was making me go to the Grill. She was acting really weird too.

"Why are you so happy?" It was making me sick.

She glanced at me, "There's nothing wrong with being happy, Seph."

"Bullshit. Something happened last night. Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to use extortion?" I threatened. Bonnie looked at me again, like she was assessing my threat.

She finally sighed, "I kissed Jeremy last night."

"Oh, my god!" I threw my hands up, "Finally!"

She looked confused, "You knew?"

"Slow one, it was obvious." Bonnie parked and we entered the grill. I immediately spotted Jeremy, who seemed to be looking for someone. When he spotted Bonnie and I, he lit up.

He made his way over to us, so I nudged Bonnie, smirking. "There's your boyfriend now." She playfully glared at me.

"Hello, Jeremy." I said, then walked past him, "Goodbye, Jeremy." I made my way over to the bar so I could rub it in Jessica's face.

"I win, bitch!"

She gasped, "No way!" I pointed in Bonnie and Jeremy's direction, "Holy shit! I never lose."

I smirked, "But you never bet against me so pay up, before I have to get my goons."

"What 'goons'?" She teased.

I sent her a smug look, "Never mind that, just pay up." She scowled, reaching for her wallet. She slipped two ten dollar bills to me, reluctantly.

"You are good." Jessica commented.

I popped my collar, "I know. It's all part of my awesomeness." I twisted around in the barstool to sneak a look at Bon and Jer, but instead I noticed Luka walking to their table. He did not look happy.

"I'll be right back, Jess."

"Good riddance!" She called from behind me. I chuckled and continued walking to where Bonnie was sitting, "What's going on?" Luka looked pissed.

"Tell her, Bonnie. Or should I?"

I frowned, "Tell me what?" I looked to Jeremy who looked uncomfortable, "Jer?" He averted my gaze, as did Bonnie. "What the hell is going on?"

Luka finally looked in my direction, "We were all here, and then I remember nothing." I tried to make eye contact with Bonnie, but she was just staring at Luka blankly. "One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall."

I looked at Jeremy again, "What happened yesterday?" He didn't say anything, he just had this look on his face like as if he were caught red-handed.

I looked at Bonnie, only she had this smug look on her face. "I bought you coffee and we played pool."

"I think you're lying." Luka hissed, getting in her face. Jeremy shot up out of his seat, and I pushed Luka's chest.

"Whoa, hold up buddy!" I poked him, "Lying or not, never get in her face like that." Jeremy pulled his arm back, stepping in.

Luka just stared at us all and walked away. Once he was gone, I figured that I would get my answers from them. "So Bonnie, are you going to tell me what you were up to last night?"

"What I've been doing, it's all for yours and Elena's safety. Don't interrogate me, I'm doing my best to keep you safe."

I was pissed now. I took a deep breath to keep calm. I don't want a repeat of this morning. "I'm just asking you, as your sister, to stop keeping things from me. I know it's not that much to ask." I gave her the stare down. And she cracks right about-

"Fine. Last night, I put a spell on Luka, so that he would tell us of Elijah's plans with you and Elena." She looked at Jeremy, "And we were right."

"About..." I gestured for her to go on.

"Klaus is most vulnerable after the sacrifice," She paused "That's when Elijah plans to kill him. After you kill Elena."

I pulled up a chair and sat down. It was almost unbelievable how betrayed I felt. It almost felt persona, like he was a close friend or something. "Well, this sucks." I muttered.

"I'm going to go." Jeremy said, awkwardly leaving the table.

"Awkward, that boy is." I mused, staring after him. I shifted my attention back to Bonnie. "So why couldn't you tell me?"

"I planned to tell you today. Hence why we're at the grill." She looked thoughtful, "So where were you last night?"

"The whole night?" I asked dumbly.

"Well I guessed I can show you half of it." I made a face, "I doubt that you'll want to see the rest."

I grabbed Bonnie's hands, performing this spell that I taught her a month ago. We stared blankly into eyes, trying to get inside memories from last night. I showed her everything that I had went through during the kidnapping and the torture, and lastly, Elijah's appearance. That gorgeous liar, who had the nerve to try and get me hot and bothered!

Shame on you, Mr. Hot Original!

I even showed her a little more, stopping to the part when I went back to Damon's room and got laid. I doubted that she wanted to be scarred for life today by reliving my sex life. When I let her hands go, she went through a bunch of emotions all at once.

"So?" I pushed. "How's a day in the awesome life of Persephone Bennett?" I said, almost sarcastically.

Almost, since I am awesome.

"Oh my god." She hugged me from across the table. I awkwardly patted her back, since I never really dug her motherly concerned hugs. "You're okay right?"

"I feel awesome." I smiled.

Bonnie realized what I meant. "You had sex with him?"

"Not so loud!" I shushed her "And yes, I did." I took in her disapproving look, "And I also do not particularly care if you don't like it." I crossed my arms defiantly. "I am a woman."

"Sure you are." She stood up, "I'm going home to practice some more spells. You coming?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I'm going to chill here a little longer"

She chuckled at me, "Bye."

I was on my way back to talk to Jessica, when I saw Damon and Ric. I conveniently showed up at the right time.

I slid in next to Damon. "Other than your lecture on Mystic Falls, get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric, putting his arm around my waist.

"No, it was boring." Ric answered. "Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming."

I chuckled, causing Ric and Damon to look at me. "What's so funny?" I shrugged.

"You sound jealous. Do you think he sounds jealous?" Damon said to me.

"Yes, but with good reason." I thought about it for a second, "He has great hair, he's-" I stopped, realizing that both Damon and Ric were looking at me, "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Ah." He suddenly said, I turned around to see Elijah and Jenna walk in with Andie. Andie, noticing Damon's arm around me, said something to Jenna and walked to the bar. I smiled, "There's Jenna with her new boyfriend now. Hi." I nudged him.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said.

"I hear you two had, uh, quite a meeting of historical minds." Damon said.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Jenna replied.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said. Pshh, liar.

"You know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party tonight." I suggested. I had a feeling that Damon wanted to 'get rid' of Elijah tonight, and this was perfect! I just hope that Jenna can't come, that would not end well.

Damon looked a little surprised, "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas." He commented, putting his arm around me. I made a show of nudging him, "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?"

"No, I don't know if tonight works-" Alaric said at the same time Jenna said she was free and wanted to bring Andie.

"Sure" Damon said, "The more the merrier." I narrowed my eyes at him on that one. I took a deep breath, I didn't even want Jenna there.

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah said.

"Great." Damon smiled.

Elijah, Ric, and Jenna left the Grill, leaving only Damon and I. "What was that suddenly about?"

"Oh, that, was a plan." I replied smugly. "I know you want to kill Elijah, and I want in."

He looked shocked, "You want to help us kill Elijah?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "Bonnie told me about what Luka told her about Elijah's plans. Fuck the deal."

Damon smirked, "Feisty."

"Everyday." I sang. "I'm going to go home and get ready." I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at six!" I told him, making my way to Caroline so that I could get a ride.

"Caroline, Carebear, my sweet blonde friend!" I complimented her. She rolled her eyes with a smile, "What do you want, Seph?"

"Other than your delightful company?" I sighed dramatically, "Sadly, I have no ride home."

"Come on." She told me, while I followed her out the grill. "I was leaving anyway."

The car ride was silent, for about five minutes before Caroline finally took a good look at me. "Something is different about you today."

I turned toward her with a smile, "Like?"

She gasped, "You had sex didn't you?!"  
I stayed quiet, causing her to hit me on my arm, "I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?"

I rubbed my arm, "Care, you have your own issues with Matt. Anyway, how is that going?"

"It's kind of complicated, but-no, no, no! Don't change the subject!" I sniggered at her expression. It was really fun to rile Caroline up. She smirked, "I'm not going to ask you about it, because it was probably with Damon, but it's about time!"

I rolled my eyes, "When you admit that you love someone, of course it's going to end up-" She cut me off, "Wait, you told him that you loved him?"

"Uh...yeah." I admitted.

"Wow." She stayed silent for a while. "What did he say?"

"I already knew that he loved me. Remember?" She nodded, "But, I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. I didn't really want to talk about it until he can tell me to my face for real."

She shrugged, "It makes sense." She turned onto my driveway, "And with Matt and I, I'm not sure if he will even talk to me."

"Hey," I touched her shoulder, "You know Matt, he'll come around. See you later!" I got out of the car and rushed into the house.

* * *

I finally made it to the boarding house, after a mild malfunction with my hair. I had decided to wear a pair of black leggings and a nice floral shirt. Now, all I had to do was get through this stupid dinner. Before I could knock, the door flew open with Damon standing there, grinning.

"Come in, Seph." I stepped inside, rolling my eyes. I felt his eyes on me as I put my jacket over a couch. I gasped, feeling his breath on my ear, "Well don't you look...tasty." He kissed my earlobe and I shivered a little.

I whipped around. "Damon, I'm going to need you to behave tonight." Then I smirked, "Like a good little vampire."

He raised an eyebrow, "Little?"

I rolled my eyes, "Big, scary vampire. Happy now?" Instead of replying, I felt his cool lips brush past mine softly. Before this could turn into anything, Ric turned up.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I craned my neck around Damon to see Ric's apologetic look. I shook my head, "Not really." I kissed Damon on the cheek, and quickly walked into the dining room to help Jenna and Andie set the table.

"Hey Jen." I sang, walking into the room. "Andie." I added, noting her presence. "You guys need any help?"

Jenna just blinked. "What?" She chuckled, "That's funny, I thought that you asked if you could help." I narrowed my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her chuckling died down, "Nothing." I narrowed my eyes. Instead of helping I decided to sit down and watch them.

"What's going on between you and Ric?" Andie asked Jenna. "I feel like there's some tension." I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know." I whipped my head in her direction. Wait no! They're so cute together! " "I really like him. That's more like it. And I want it to work, but I can't help, but feel he is hiding something from me."

I scoffed at her, "Come on, Jenna! Be real! He likes you, he's not a douchebag like Logan Fell , and he's managed to keep himself off my list. Don't be so negative!"

Jenna laughed at my outburst, "I'm trying not to, but with John whispering things in my ear about him-"

I put my hand up, "Say no more. John is just jealous! Everyone likes Ric more than him!" Andie and Jenna laughed at me, as I calmed down from my outburst/mini-rant.

"I'll go bring them in." She said and left the room.

"I know this sounds mean...but I don't like Andie." I told Jenna, trying to be firm. Instead of Jenna's confused question of 'why?' she just gave me an amused expression.

"This wouldn't be about Damon, wouldn't it?"

"No it isn't..." She gave me a doubtful look, "She's..." I thought quick, "stealing you from me Jenna! I can't lose you." I ran to her hugging her dramatically.

She laughed, patting my back. "Elena's right, you are a drama queen."

I pulled back, "I don't take much offense to that." I smiled, and she ruffled my hair. "Jenna!" I whined.

The door rang, who could that be so early? I followed Jenna to the door. Only it wasn't Elijah, it was John. "Who invited him?" Jenna growled.

"Well, according to his track record, I'm guessing he invited himself." I offered.

"John." Damon walked into the room. "What a surprise. Leave." I crossed my arms over my chest glaring in John's direction.

"Jenna told me she was coming to a party for Elijah. I decided I couldn't miss out on the fun games." John spoke much to everyone's annoyance. I seriously feel bad for Jenna and Elena.

"We could miss out on your company." I muttered.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric replied, walking in the room.

"Right."

"What he said." John ignored our annoyed expressions and walked into the dining room. "That's just great." Damon sighed as he leaned against the door, "Now we just have to wait for Elijah." Everyone else followed John but Damon and I.

"There are too many people getting in the way of our plan, Damon."

"It will be fine, no one will get hurt. Except for Elijah, anyway." His eyebrows furrowed at my uneasy expression, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Not a chance, Damon." I shook my head seriously. "I'm tired of being lied to."

He smiled, putting his arms around me, "That's my girl." He kissed my forehead. He pulled back, "Stay close to me tonight. We don't need something happening to you if Elijah figures us out."

I rolled my eyes, "But I can take care of my-"

"No buts." He interrupted. "How many times have I had to save your ass?"

I gasped, "That was one time!"

"It was more than that." He argued back, "Just stay close."

"Whatever."

He smirked, "I knew you'd see it my way." He turned to walk away, so I stuck my tongue out. "Put that tongue back in your mouth, or I'll find something else to do with it!" He called back. I quickly did as he said. Perv!

* * *

The doorbell rang, and when I went to get it, he pulled me back. I scowled at his overprotectiveness. "Good evening." Elijah spoke.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon said, with a fake smile forming on his face.

Elijah moved toward me, "It always a pleasure Ms. Bennett." Damon immediately stepped in between us before Elijah could grab my hand. I frowned at him actions.

"Just one moment." He said stopping in front of us. "Can I just say that if you have less-than-honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." I do too.

"Our intentions are only friendly." I nodded to him.

"Hmm." Elijah smiled, "That's good. Because you know, although we have this deal-" He said whilst looking between Damon and I, "if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" I felt even worse about this situation now.

"You need me." I pointed out, holding back a smirk.

He smiled, "You're right, but I can make you watch as I kill everyone near and dear to you, starting with your sister." I frowned and nodded, staring at the floor.

"Good." He then looked behind us, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you. How are you?" Ric is not going to like this.

"Nice to see you."

"You look incredible." He is trying to steal Jenna from my poor buddy Ric!

"Thank you."

Staring after Elijah, Damon spoke, "You are definitely sitting next to me tonight."

I sighed, "If you insist..." Before I could finish that sentence he backed me into a table, blocking me from moving with both arms. I smiled at him, "I warned you about goofing off, Damon!"

"So what?" He replied, burying his face in my neck. I giggled, "What are you going to do about it?"

"No sex." The look on his face was priceless, but then it turned smug.

"Like as if you could resist me." I smirked, "Try me, Damon." He sighed and rolled his eyes, and pecked my lips before beckoning me to follow him to the dining room. I sat next to him, and we all indulged in whatever conversation that they were having.

"I hate to break to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said as me and Damon sat down. I got stuck with sitting with him in the end, not that I'm secretly complaining.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. They developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution." I sat up straighter, in interest.

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna spoke.

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." I narrowed my eyes at that. Instantly, I felt pulled from the table and my surroundings changed.

I was pulled into a vision.

It definitely was not a present vision. This was the past. I was in a old-style room, in an old violet victorian dress, sitting on a large canopy bed.

I stood up and ran to the mirror. I didn't look like me, I was Ophelia. I could even feel her emotions being pushed into my brain. And then it hit me, I was intruding on her memory.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Elijah. I felt her lips being pulled into a smile as she ran to him. I was unexpectedly pulled into a sweet kiss. Wow, I thought.

"You shouldn't be here! He could have found you." He scolded her, afraid for her life. I knew who 'he' was. I felt fear rush through me.

"I cannot run anymore. I had to come back to you, I love you so much." She told him, kissing him again.

"As I love you.." He sighed tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "But you must leave. My brother is using your sister to find you."

She pulled back and quickly paced around the room, "Oh, no. Opal." She shook her head, "I have to surrender myself, he can't-" He was at her side in a second, cupping her cheeks, wiping the tears that she didn't know had fallen.

"She's been keeping an eye on you. We've been going the opposite direction of where you've been running. And I have been watching her."

"But, Elijah-"

"Well isn't this sweet." A familiar voice spoke, causing both heads to snap to the door. I was very sure that it was Klaus. The way evil vibes ran about him. For an evil guy, he was even hotter than Elijah! This must be a family trait.

He smiled bitterly at Ophelia, "You've come back for my dear old brother." Elijah instinctively placed her behind him, "How romantic?" He laughed evilly. "I should've used you to bait her here instead!"

"Katerina is a vampire now. Ophelia is useless to you now. Leave her and her sister be!" I felt fear creep up inside me.

"I'm aware of Katerina's...condition." He said almost angrily. "I had initially planned to keep her after the ritual as a pet. But now, my brother is in love! Just like the first one." He mused. She scowled at the word 'pet'. He smirked, "Just give the girl, I don't want to fight you, brother."

Ophelia was thinking fast. "Wait!" She called out. "What are you doing?" Elijah hissed, as Ophelia moved beside him.

"Yes, love?" He smiled sickly sweet.

"I will come with you. But under on one condition."

"That depends."

She frowned, "Leave my sister be!"

He nodded thoughtfully, "That can be arranged." He blurred in front me and grabbed my hand, kissing it. Before I could blink, Elijah tackled Klaus to the ground.

"Elijah, no!" She screamed, sobbing. She heard someone else run into the room, and felt that familiar tingle.

"Ophelia!" She yelled. Elijah paused, giving Klaus the upper hand. He threw him into a closet door.

He smirked at Ophelia, "Deal broken." And with that, he blurred to Opal and snapped her neck.

I felt that familiar sense of dread and overpowering hate. I felt empty, her entire family died because of her. She fell to her knees, her entire body shaking while she sobbed. Elijah came back into the room and noticed her on the floor. He ran to her, but Ophelia couldn't move, she couldn't even speak.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he said. She finally stood up, and slowly walked to the balcony because she realised, there was no escape from this life.

"Come along, love." Klaus said, casually.

"I need some air." She answered, her voice breaking. Elijah got angry again and charged at his brother. Ophelia couldn't find herself to care at the moment, because she had in mind what would take care of her problems.

She took off her shoes and climbed up the the railing, and softly said, "I'm so sorry, Elijah." The two brothers stopped, and before they could reach her, she let go of the railing, falling down three stories.

I blinked profusely, waking up as if nothing happened.

Jenna tapped my leg, "Are you okay? You just spaced out."

I waved her off, "I'm fine, just thinking." I casted a look in Damon's direction, which he returned, in understanding.

"Of course." Well, dinner was lovely, and now Damon decided it was a good time to bring out the wine. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric replied.

"Persephone?"

I narrowed my eyes at his use of my full name ."Oh, no. Alcohol equals trouble for this one." Jenna interjected, casting me a stern look.

"I'm not even going to be offended by that."

Andie stood up, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." All part of the plan, I sent a smile glancing at Damon.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah spoke.

"Thanks. The feeling is mutual." I answered, smiling.

"I'm sure that Elijah meant all of us." Jenna said to me. I smirked back at Jenna, "Jealous?" She punched my arm lightly, "Watch it, kid."

I put my arms up in surrender, "Just saying." Jenna tried to hand the plates to me, "We need some help, Seph."

I refused to touch them, "Remember Elena's sleepover 2007?" Jenna quickly understood and walked away causing me to smirk. I was extremely clumsy back then.

"You're not a gentleman. Make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna said, handing the plates to John. I sniggered at him.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric said to Jenna.

"Um, I got it." She spoke coldly.  
"Hey, Jenna. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, Ric."

He sighed and turned to me, "What's wrong with Jenna?"

I nodded my head in John's direction, "Why don't you ask big mouth over there?"

"I suspect that's my fault." John spoke, joining in.

"What did you do now?" Alaric sighed.

"I mentioned you haven't been completely honest about your dead wife." I could've strangled him just then, but Elena would be mad.

"You son of a bitch." Alaric grabbed him by his collar.

John pulled him off, "I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." He finally walked off.

"Don't worry about Jenna, I'm undoing the damage." I assured him, giving him a pat on the back. I felt my phone vibrate, "Excuse me, Ric." He nodded, walking to the other side of the room.

"You got me." I answered.

"Seph, thank god!" Stefan went on to telling me that Damon was going to die if he used the dagger. I hung up and walked to Ric, showing the text message that I wrote, GRAB ANDIE! He quickly went into the kitchen whilst I ran to the study.

I burst into the room, "Elijah! Andie was wondering if she could have a couple of moments with you." While Damon was giving me an angry look, but I was relieved that Elijah hadn't noticed a thing. Miraculously, Andie showed up behind me offering her hand. Thank god she's been compelled today!

When Elijah grabbed Andie's hand, he followed her out. I used my powers to write a note quickly, and I pointed to it. 'The dagger will kill you if you use it.'

"I think I drank too much." I said, in case Elijah was listening.

Damon caught on, "Why don't you go to my room and rest."

"I could use a nap." I pointed a thumb downwards, a signal of our almost failure. I gritted my teeth at the thought that John gave the dagger to Damon fully knowledgeable that it would kill him.

I was a little on edge about our plan. Ever since my vision, I had questions that needed to be answered. Elijah is the only one who could. I finally cleared my head and decided to focus on what needed to be done.

* * *

When I got back to the dining room, everyone was still waiting to eat dessert. I glanced at Damon, who seemed to be killing John with his eyes. Luckily, Elijah was still oblivious to what was going on.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah answered.

"Of course, she hates him." Damon's angry at John, so he wants to get him killed. "So there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"That's not necessary..." I trailed off. Elena would kill me if I let this go on.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the-" Andie called to Ric, "You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie left the table.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus." John asked.

"There's a few things we should probably get clear right now." First, he looked at Damon, "I allow you to live, solely to keep an eye on Persephone and Elena." He looked at me, "I allow you and Elena to remain in your house, living your life with your friends as you do as a courtesy."

"Which I appreciate, but-" I said, smiling nervously.

He ignored me and went back to looking at John and Damon. "If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you. You'll never see Persephone or Elena again."

I pursed my lips, looking at John and Damon before Elijah, "It won't have to come to that."

"Ok, my first question is-" Andie said as she returned to the table, "when you got here to Mystic-" She never got to finish her question as Elijah screamed out in agony. I jumped up in fright. Its amazing me how many times people die right in front of me. And there goes my last chance of answers.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Ric said sternly.

"All right." Damon answered.

* * *

I was a little partial about Elijah's death, but I agreed with Damon, he needed to go. There was nothing I could do now. The only other person that could tell me, wanted to make me spill my best friend's blood over a silly rock. So no, I wasn't going there.

"Is everyone else gone?"

"Yep."

I avoided his gaze, lost in my own thoughts, trying to figure out if I should tell Damon what happened. I sighed, "Damon, about earlier-"

Damon tensed, "Stay here." He told me and I nodded, a little afraid. When he came back, he grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the door.

"What's going on?"

"No time." He answered. "Hold your breath." He knocked my legs from under my feet holding me bridal style, before running off with vampire speed.

When we made it to the lake house and Damon set me down, I let out a sharp gasp. I felt terrible pain, that sent me to my knees. Damon immediately picked me back up, "What happened?" I shut my eyes, trying to pick up on what she was trying to tell me.

"Bonnie." I gasped, my eyes opening. "Jonas took her powers. Elijah is on his way." I thought about Ophelia. "I have a plan. And I need the dagger."

After we filled Elena and Stefan in on my vision, the plan, and Elijah, we awaited his arrival. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home with Bonnie, where she needed me. But we had pissed Elijah off. He needed to be stopped, and according to Klaus' words in my vision, I figured that I was the only one that could.

* * *

"He's here." Damon said, caressing my cheek. "Are you ready?"

I nodded firmly, "I have to be." I looked at my best friend, "Elena?"

"I'll be ready." She answered, mirroring my own expression.

Elijah blew the door open, "You guys have to go, Elena and I will be fine." Both brothers looked unsure, "He can't come in. He's not invited." They finally backed off, stepping into the shadows.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah spoke.

I picked up the knife, and hesitantly walked into his view. "We shouldn't have done what we did." I said softly. "But you lied to me."

"The deal is off." Elijah said sternly, ignoring me.

"I'm re-negotiating." I told him.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." I gulped, it's not working. "Now, I know that Elena is here too, we have a long journey, come along." Plan B!

I revealed the knife that I hid behind my back and I gestured for Elena to come out. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." I handed the knife to Elena, so that she could do her part.

"Stefan would never allow it." I thought that he'd say that. But we were ready to counter that.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me." Elena said. "And then, I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. Unless you want that to happen again, promise us the same as before. Promise us that you won't harm anyone that me and Persephone love. Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, girls. I'm going to have to call your bluff." I looked to Elena, who paused, before plunging the knife into her stomach. I winced, rushing to her side.

"NO!" Elijah yelled. "Yes, yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

I looked up at him, "Give us your word."

"I give you my word. Let me heal her." He pleaded with me. I helped Elena move past the door frame, but before Elijah could get to her, I blocked him, plunging the white oak dagger into his heart. Tears welled up into my eyes without my noticing.

Elena nearly fell over before Stefan caught her, immediately feeding her his blood. When Damon rounded the corner, I rushed to him.

When he pulled back, he looked concerned. "You're crying." I turned away from him, wiping my face. I hate it when people see me cry, it makes me feel weak. "No, I'm fine." I lied. I turned back around, "I just need to get home."

I couldn't tell Damon that Ophelia's connection to Elijah was effecting me, I didn't know how he would react. Instead of waiting for his reply, I hugged him again. "I give you my word, Damon." I pulled back, "I'm gonna fight. You both want us to fight, We'll do it." I thought about Elena, since was shocked to hear was tried to kill him in the first place. "But we have to be honest with Elena, to keep her on board. She wants to do it her way." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

Damon looked thoughtful, "That seems...fair." I nodded, and pulled him in for a kiss. "We could either catch a ride with Elena and Stefan, or I could carry you home."

"I'd much rather you take me." I'd rather be as far as I could be from his body as possible. Dead bodies were starting to take a toll on me.

* * *

After I said goodbye to Damon, I rushed inside and saw Jeremy hugging my sister on the couch, who seemed to be shivering.

When I got in, she immediately ran to me for a hug. I hugged her back, and I looked at Jeremy, who seemed out of place. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him. He seemed hesitant to leave, "I'll make sure that she calls you, first thing in the morning." He gave me a small smile and left.

I moved us to the couch, patting her back soothingly. "We'll get it back, Bon. I promise." I started to cast a spell, to temporarily heal the mental damage that Jonas caused. Bonnie and I both fell asleep on the couch.

This is going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

**The beginning was sucky, but I'd like to think that I pulled through! Anyway, my mom gave me a set time to finish, SO I MUST GO! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	26. Chapter 25: The House Guest

**Hello fellow people who read my story! About last chapter's reviews, I was not happy. I wanted to post this chapter before I left to Florida, but the feedback -or lack thereof- made me decide to post when I got back. I know that there are silent readers who read my story! These are people who follow who follow me and my story, but don't review! I always say, Reviews=Faster Updates=Happy Fans=Happier Author!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The House Guest

Unfortunately, today I can't miss cheerleading practice or Caroline was going to rip me to shreds. I have to wear my uniform to school. The only upside was that I could miss first and second period. To make things worse, Bonnie was making me ride with Elena and Stefan, so that she could ride with Jeremy, _alone_.

Before I even knocked on the door, it flew open, with Damon standing beside it. I smirked, enjoying the expression that he was making, and just walked past him. Three...two...one. Thud! My back was against the wall as Damon was pressing his body up against mine.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I looked around, "What if Elena sees?"

He smirked at me, "I'd rather take you upstairs where I could have my little cheerleader all to myself."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm late for school." I kissed him on his cheek and turned to see Elena standing there. I chuckled awkwardly, "Hey, Lena!"

I walked away from Damon as she looked at me weirdly, you know, weird for her. "Good morning, Seph, Damon."

I looked in the direction of Stefan's room, "Is Stefan-" I was cut off when Elena was shoved onto the wall by Damon, whose hands were around her neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. "Let Elena go!"

"It's not Elena."

"You think I'm Katherine?" Elena, I think, said.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Katherine's in the tomb. Isn't she?" Everything stayed quiet. I walked closer to 'Elena'.

Taking a closer look... "You're...not Katherine." I turned around to address Stefan, who just entered the room. I gave him a sign telling him I knew who was who.

I turned around and saw the half smug expression on her face. I countered her smirk with my own, giving her an unexpected migraine before following Stefan up the stairs. "I know my best friend." I muttered to myself.

"What is she doing here?" Elena demanded when we made it to Stefan's room.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion, freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon answered, while staring at Katherine in obvious disgust.

"There goes my normal day." I grumbled with my arms crossed.

"How's that possible?"

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine told him, running her fingers through her hair.

Elena reached out her hand and pulled me next to her, "I don't want you here." She told Katherine sternly, "I want her out of here."

"I agree."

"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine finished, looking at me. "We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running like chickens with their heads cut off."

"We don't need your help and we don't want it." Elena shot back at her.

"Exactly. So don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." I added.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you." I glared at her.

"Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" I held back a comment. I didn't want to say anything about my blast from the past vision in front of Katherine.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon snapped at Katherine.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Elena and I glared at her for daring to threaten Jenna."I meant what I said, I'm here to help, I am no threat to you or Elena."

"I'd believe you're here to save your own ass." I looked at Elena and Stefan, "You guys are coming to school right?" Elena nodded and followed me.

"I am so tired of her showing up." I bitched to Elena. "I thought everything was over after we killed Elijah."

"But it isn't, Seph, and we have to move on." Elena told me, "We need to try everything in our power to keep Klaus from hurting anyone."

I sighed, "I guess. Even if we have to trust a bitch like Katherine."

* * *

Immediately after I got out of the car, I ran to the field to start practice. Being co-captain of the squad seemed like so much fun months ago.

"Where's Caroline?" I heard Heather say. "We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago."

"Well she's busy. She asked me to take care of practice."

"You haven't been here. You don't know our routines." She sneered at me.

I gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Enlighten me. Get in formation." They still stood around. I clapped my hands together, "Now!"

Cheer practice used to be fun. Now all it feels like is a workout and I haven't done that in weeks. My thighs are going to be sore tomorrow.

I finally changed back into my clothes, and found Jeremy and Stefan in the hallway. They wanted to talk to my sister about Katherine's visit.

"Katherine's out of the tomb?" Bonnie looked at me.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I replied.

"We're handling it." Stefan interjected. "Just be a little careful. She's got a little too good at impersonating Elena."

"She can't fool me. I have an bitch radar. She has bitch written all over her."

"And you don't?" Jeremy said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Watch it, Gilbert." I turned to my sister, "With Katherine still around, we have to get your powers back as soon as possible. I need your help, Bon. I can't do this without you."

"Listen, I wanna get the Martins back on our side." Stefan told us.

"Impossible. They hate Bonnie and I with a passion. Even more so than the rest of you." I responded.

"Do you think that you two can get them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan looked between the two of us.

I looked at Bonnie and nodded, "We'll try."

"Good. Keep me posted." And with that, Stefan walked to class.

"I don't want to sound like the one that gives up before trying, but how the hell do you think that Jonas would listen to us?"

"I was thinking that you should do all the talking." My mouth dropped open, so she continued, "He always liked you better anyway."

"That's a given." I replied arrogantly. I saw the looks on Bonnie and Jeremy's faces, "Kidding, hello?"

"I doubt it." They both said at the same time.

"I'm not liking this double-teaming!" I accused, "Grr, Bonnie."

She laughed at me.

Definitely not the desired effect.

"Did you just fake growl at me?" She asked, incredulously.

"I didn't intend for it to sound fake..." I defended. They continued to chuckle. I frowned at them, "I hate you both." I stormed away from them, bumping into Matt.

"Hello, Matthew."

"Hello, weirdo." He smirked at me.

"You are so rude." I smiled, "I taught you well."

He scoffed, "You wish you could be this awesome."

"Why should I? I'm above and beyond your level!"

"Again , you wish." He looked thoughtful, "You want something." He said it like a statement.

I shook my head, "Nooooo, I just wanted to talk to my best friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"What about that facebook status you wrote about Jessica being your best friend?"

I had a great explanation. "I was doing her a favor. She has low self esteem, I was just being nice."

He smirked, "I'm guessing that you didn't see her reply."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Check facebook." I decided to take him up on it. I checked my notifications and and there was one from Jessica. I read it, thoroughly, five times. I glanced up at Matt, to read it aloud.

"I would rather eat raw hamburger meat than hang out with you." I burst out laughing. I might've looked crazy but who cares? I sure as hell don't. "Jessica is so funny!"

"And this is why you're a weirdo." Mattie walked away.

"Yeah, says the guy who eats three pickles on a burger!" I shouted after him. "Who does that?!" I saw that I had created an audience, "Show's over!" I pushed my way through the nosy students.

* * *

Later that day, Bonnie had me call Luka so he could meet us at the Grill. He agreed, reluctantly, but I guess it was good that they were coming.

"Thanks for coming." Stefan said.

"I didn't want to." Jonas jumped on Stefan's words. I bit back a comment. "But my son here wants me to hear you out.

"Persephone told me that you have information on Elijah." Luka began.

I nodded at Stefan who came out with, "Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." That's a little blunt. The look on Luka and Dr. Martin's face was not good for our case. I looked to the floor.

They both stood up, but Stefan grabbed Jonas' shoulder. "Hear me out." He pleaded. After a moment, they both sat down.

Bonnie chose to speak up, "I know that Klaus has your daughter." My eyebrows furrowed at the withdrawn information.

"I'm sorry about how we acquired that information," I looked at Luka, "But it's good that we know." I told them, hoping it would help.

"We could all work together, to get her back." Bonnie added.

"How?" Luka jumped in, a little angry.

"I'm suspecting that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus?" Stefan asked. They just looked defeated. Their auras were a purplish color. Blue mixed with red. It's not the best color to have when forming an alliance. "We're here to help you carry it out."

"You can trust us. I give you my word, we all do." Stefan promised. When they looked at me, I nodded in agreement.

"Don't make us regret it." I sighed in relief. They started to walk away.

"Wait! What about my sister?" I looked at Bonnie, "Why are you just standing there?"

"I told you that everything I'm doing is for you and Elena." She replied.

I sighed, "And getting your powers isn't helping?" I was ignored.

"I'm going home." Stefan announced. I gave him a small smile and waved to him which he returned, whilst Bonnie did the same.

"Let's just get to Elena's so I could stuff my face."

"Who knew food could tame the beast?" She joked.

I gasped loudly. "I knew it it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"What?"

"I knew that Jeremy was a bad influence on you!" I crossed my arms, "Tell him to watch his back!"

She laughed again, "Come on, we'll be late!"

"Why do you care? I'll just get bullied!" I whined.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, we were all in the kitchen waiting on Jenna to show up, so Caroline though that it would be best to pry into my love life.

"So how are things, now that you've gotten hot and heavy with Damon?" I hit her shoulder lightly, trying to cover up my discomfort.

"Caroline!" I whined.

"What?" She laughed.

"Spare me the details." Bonnie groaned.

"And why didn't I know about this?" Elena questioned.

I had three reactions to this. I wanted to strangle Caroline, not that it would matter. I actually did glare at Bonnie. And to Elena I just gave her a sheepish smile and promised to tell her later, when I didn't have an annoying sister or sex driven bestfriend in the room.

"So, Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline changed the subject.

"Hmm, like you have to ask." Elena teased.

Caroline laughed and picked up her iPad, "I will get it." But she froze unexpectedly. I looked over to see she was looking at a picture of her and Matt. I patted her back and she looked at me sadly. I had this weird feeling of dread all of a sudden, and then as quick as it came, it was gone.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said, seeing my reaction and took the iPad from Caroline's hands.

Her expression was a little sad, so I changed the subject. "So, how about this movie situation?"

"How about the Notebook?" Caroline suggested.

"For the fourteenth time?" I threw my hands up, "No way, The Hangover!"

"On a girls night?" Bonnie moaned. "You've seen it over 15 times! You probably carry it in your bag."

I ignored the truth in the last statement,"So what? That doesn't matter!"

"Yeah it does, we-" Elena stopped as Jenna walked into the room, "Hey!"

I smiled, "Jenna! I'm so glad to see you!"

Jenna chuckled, "I live here, so..."

"Right." I agreed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Girls' night." Elena replied.

"Oh." She answered and hung her coat up.

"And how are you doing?"

"You heard about my fight with Ric."

"He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked.

"Attempt? no." I disagreed. "I'm determined."

"And I am appreciative."

"This is just about us girls hanging out." I nodded in agreement, "We'll be here if you happen to want to talk or-"

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline interrupted.

"You too?"

"You have no idea." Caroline sighed.

A thought balloon literally popped beside my head. So, being me, I jumped up. "I've got it!"

"Got what exactly?" Jenna asked giving me the same weird look that everyone else had.

"An idea, silly." I turned to Caroline. "Remember the thing you told me about the grill tonight?"

"Dancing! The band that plays at the grill tonight!" I gave her a high five. We all decided that we should go and get away from things.

* * *

As we got out of the car, Caroline was still arguing with me about our movie choice for when we made it back to Elena's.

"All I'm saying is that it has no plot!" Caroline argued.

"The Notebook is boring!" I shot back. "Old people romance is gross!"

"Would you guys cut it out! We're about to go in." Bonnie groaned.

When we got inside, the Grill was in full swing. The band was amazing, and I was sure that Jenna and Caroline would be cheered up in no time.

I saw Jenna glance at Ric from across the bar. "Oh god." I heard Jenna moan. "I need a drink."

I perked up at this, "I'll come with you."

"I'm not getting you a drink." She told me flatly.

I smiled knowingly, "I'm just going to talk to my favorite bartender, that's all."

"Elena?" Jenna whined.

"Uh, Seph, why don't you stay with us and enjoy the band?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I see what's going on. Shame on you, Jenna." She left and we all saw Matt coming through from the other way.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said to him, but he ignored her. I grimaced at the dejected look on her face. Mattie is a lot meaner now.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie commented.

"Indeed it has, twin." I agreed. I turned to the blonde, "Caroline, you said the ball was in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline replied.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." I prodded.

She sighed, "I'm still keeping so many secrets from him."

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. And maybe that's our mistake." Elena finally spoke, "We're trying to protect people we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway."

Moving. That girl moved me.

The crowd cheered loudly at the end of the song and look on Caroline's face showed that maybe Elena's words had an affect on her, she begun to take off her jacket. I raised my eyebrow at her sudden change of expression. When she ran to the stage, I'm sure everyone wondered just what the hell she was doing.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled into the microphone. Caroline is one for theatrics.

"Let's hear it for the band. Aren't they awesome?" People started to cheer.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna commented as she walked back over to us. I glared at the empty glass.

"So there's this guy." Caroline said into the mic, "And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about." I looked around the crowd for Matt, to see his reaction. "Like now, I'm feeling loopy-"

"Alright, how much has she had to drink?" Jenna asked me.

"Not enough to actually take in his reaction." I answered her.

"-And I don't really know how to express myself." The lead guitar man was going to ruin it. She compelled him, which looked hilarious. She then turned back to the microphone, "I can sing! You know what, I'm going to sing." She whispered into his ear and he spoke to his bandmates and soon enough, music begun to play.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin" She sung.

"Ha, Eternal flame. She's good." I commented.

"Yeah, real good." Jenna said.

As I listened to my best friend, I realized something. We all were changing, and I don't know if it was for the best or not, but I sure as hell wanted to stick around to find out. But I wondered, had I changed much since I had come back to Mystic Falls? And if I did, would I have been much better off had my life stayed uncomplicated?

I guess I wasn't wise enough to answer that question yet.

I guess while I was still here, and still living life, I should appreciate every moment. I looked around at the people I loved most (excluding the one who was most important) and thought to myself that this was one of those moments to enjoy.

Once I had snapped myself out of my reverie, I saw Matt come up on stage and kiss Caroline. "It's about time." I whispered to Jenna. When she didn't say anything, I looked to see her exchanging longing looks at Ric. Everyone has someone they want to be with tonight.

I decided to mess with my favorite bartender, since everyone I came with disappeared. "Hey Jess!"

When she saw me, she frowned. "Guess my message didn't shake you?"

"In laughter, yes. I was rolling!"

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Well I have no time to argue with you about our non-existent friendship. It's busy here tonight."

I waved her off, "I have to use the bathroom anyway." Bumping into a few people on the way, I finally make it to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Yep, I caught Matt and Caroline. "Why is it always this bathroom?" I took out my phone, "Give a second." I snapped a picture. "Okay, proof." I smiled at them, "Carry on." I heard laughter after my exit. This may hit facebook tonight.

I caught my sister in a happy-go-lucky mood, "What shook your hammock?"

"I spoke to Elena about dating Jeremy!" She gushed.

I answered with a smile of my own, "I'm guessing that went well." I smirk made its way to my mouth as I thought of something.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with Jeremy."

Bonnie sighed, "Don't scare him off."

I smiled innocently, "I wouldn't do that."

She raised her eyebrow, "What about Jake?"

"He was a marshmallow!" I scoffed. "The kid was afraid of spiders. Even worse than you. I saved your life!" She went quiet. "That's what I thought." I saw her go for the bathroom. "I wouldn't go in there."

She frowned, "Why not?"

I smirked, "Matt and Caroline are dealing with their raging hormones."

She smirked back at me. I was going to smile and comment about the music, but I saw Dr. Martin lurking around. Instead of saying something, I pointed.

"Stay here, I don't trust him around you." I sighed, but nodded. I was going to watch their exchange regardless.

Watching them, I noticed that things became hostile. I watched Dr. Martin blow all of the lights out. The determined look on her face told me that whatever he wanted, she wasn't going to let him get it. I saw Bonnie start to panic, and that wasn't good. I couldn't even see his aura that well in the dark.

I heard more glass break, but this time it was alcohol. He set it on fire, causing people to run around in panic. I looked back at Dr. Martin to see that he did something to Bonnie. I made my way to his direction. I knew he wanted me, and that's what he would get.

"I'm here. What do you want?" I demanded.

"You and Elena." He sounded like he was stricken with grief. "You can come the easy way, or the hard way."

I smirked, "I choose the hard way."

Good thing no one noticed, I thought. I set my hands out, chanting the spell to temporarily disable Jonas' powers. He had the strength of two witches. Even if I was powerful, I would not get anywhere with this spell. I managed to shove him into a table, but not before he sent me flying into the wall.

"Ahh!" I groaned. I piece of glass was stuck in my leg.

Losing blood, snapped in and out of it. I felt myself being lifted up. "Damon." I choked out. "My sister."

"She's fine." He assured me. "But we have to get you out." When he got me to his car, he put out the large piece of glass and immediately fed me his blood.

"What happened?" I asked, weakly.

"Luka's dead."

I nodded, "I felt it. Earlier." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "I should've known. I could have stopped this." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey." Damon cupped my cheeks with both hands, wiping my eyes. "There is no way that you could have prevented this. He never trusted us." I didn't want to say anything, so I just nodded and hugged him tightly.

We met up with Elena and Stefan, who told us about Katherine's plan. We were mostly hoping that Dr. Martin would go for Elena since she's the easy target.

We had to stay away from Elena's until they convinced him to let us help. Again, I felt that terrible feeling in the car, and I knew what it was. Dr. Martin was dead. We went back to Elena's, to find Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie waiting.

Immediately went for my sister, she had almost given her life for me tonight. Losing her hadn't seemed so real, until now.

Of course, Bonnie noticed my condition. I had blood on my Jeans and I could imagine how drained I looked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told her. "I just got into it with Dr. Martin after you did."

"So how did you convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon replied, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Hmm, interesting."

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine said, dangling Elena's necklace in front of her. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry-clean."

"You know you have to get her out of here before Jenna comes home." Elena said sternly.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine snapped.

"Pretty much" I said.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open." She said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm heartbroken."

"Frankly, I'd be happy to see you two dead." She continued. Elena and I narrowed our eyes at her. "If we're going to try and take on Klaus, I kind of need you two to be alive. So I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

It almost sounded sincere.

* * *

About an hour later, I was figuring out what I whether I was going to go home or not. Bonnie and Jeremy were upstairs and I had no intention of seeing what they could be doing. Jenna and Elena were in the kitchen talking, so I decided to got to sleep. Halfway up the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring. Two seconds later, Jenna was at the door.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." I recognise that voice. The door opened wider and I clearly shocked to see who it was. "I'm Elena's mother."

"Isobel." I heard Elena say.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Isobel's back! I kind of love-hate this episode. Things finally start to get better, then suddenly everything goes to shit. I loved Damon in this episode. I felt like I didn't need to make Seph jealous this episode. It's overdone, and besides, we all know that he was being mean to Katherine the entire time. Also, she had too much on her plate with the Martins anyway. Also, I have great news! I will be re-editing this story for wattpad, adding and deleting certain parts. I will still post here, though. It should be put up by November 30. Fan or friend me on wattpad! My username is InLiViNgPuRpLe17. Well next chapter I want to add some minor friendship moments. We have Stefan/Seph, Caroline/Seph, and Jessica/Seph. I want you to choose in your reviews! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	27. Chapter 26: Know Thy Enemy

**Sorry about the extended absence. College has just started for me. But, luckily I have only one day of class next week, so you will have much more of me. I expect to finish this season before the end of september. Anyway, I was very disappointed for the lack of reviews. Guys, I can't run on low fuel! You guys need to provide it for me!**

**Review!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I am a proud creator of a rather kickass OC. Other than that I claim nothing. That is all.]**

* * *

_Chapter 26: Know Thy Enemy_

"Hello, Elena. Nice to see you again." She said that in front on Jenna on purpose. I had half a mind to give her an aneurysm. She tilted her head in my direction, "You too, Persephone."

I glared in response as Jenna turned in my direction. I resisted the urge to defend myself with a lie.

"Again?" Jenna repeated, her eyes flashed with anger.

"Elena?" I called, needing help. She sent me a helpless look.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Isobel commented.

"Alaric's gets his props for coming up." I shot back, defending my favorite couple.

"I need to speak with my daughter. May I come in?" Isobel asked Jenna.

"No, no. Don't. Don't invite her in." Elena said sternly.

"Translation: leave." I added.

"I need to talk to you two."

"No." Elena slammed the door in her face. Angry Elena is my favorite. You know, when that's not directed toward me.

"We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena tried, but Jenna was betrayed.

"No." She said sternly and headed towards the stairs.

"Jenna!" I yelled and Elena chased her up the stairs with me following. "Jenna!" I ran, but Jenna slammed the door in our faces. "Jenna! You at least have to let her explain!"

Elena tried to door handle, but she locked it. "Jenna! We're sorry!" She called through the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked Elena was leaving me.

"To call Stefan." She replied, "Keep talking to her."

"Jenna, please open the door!" I whined. I even considered fake crying, but Jenna saw through that last time. "I promise that Elena didn't mean it. She told me how much she hated lying to you."

Jenna ignored me, but I knew that she was leant up against the door crying. I sat there for two hours with Elena sometimes joining me as we tried to get Jenna out of her room. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I awoke to the door opening, and it was Ric. I stretched and went to greet him. "Hey, Ric."

He acknowledged me, "Is she up?"

"I don't know, she won't come out. Elena's up there now." Just as I mentioned Elena, she came down the stairs.

"She's awake, I think."

"What did you tell her?" Ric asked us.

"We haven't had the chance to tell her anything. She won't talk to us." I told him.

"We have to fix this." He stated.

"I know." Jenna finally started making her way down the stairs, but she didn't look like she wanted to talk. "Hey Jenna-"

"Jenna-" Alaric tried.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna stated firmly, dumping her bag she was carrying on the ground.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Ric started.

"Rage and betrayal would cover it."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her as she grabbed her coat.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house." She replied, not looking at anyone.

"Jenna, please. Just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric tried again, but Jenna was far past listening.

"I need you go to the Lockwood's today-" Jenna ignored Alaric and looked at Elena. "and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation." She said coldly.

"OK, but Jenna, please just-"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." She snapped at her and slammed the door.

Alaric came back in after going out to stop Jenna, "She's gone."

"Let her go." John's voice said from behind. I gritted my teeth as he appeared from the kitchen. "It's better that she's not here with everything that's going on."

"Oh, go away." I mumbled.

"Maybe if you had been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-" He was cut off by Alaric punching him. I had to laugh, he so had that coming.

"Sorry, Elena." He said to us as he was leaving the house.

"No need bro! Feel free!" I called after him.

"Seph!"

"I'm not apologizing." I looked at John who was rubbing his nose. "He deserved that after what he's done."

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Elena said to him.

"Right." He answered back.

"I'm glad that you know." I quipped, staring back at him. I went to Elena's room, and we talked to Stefan.

"This is bad." Elena told us. "Between Isobel and Jenna, now Matt, this is bad."

Stefan just stood behind her and patted her back. "Yeah."

We all looked down the hallway to see John coming our way. Elena and I glared in his direction.

"I need to talk to you Elena, can you come downstairs please?"

"No." She replied sternly.

"It's important." He pushed.

"Persephone." John spoke to me, "You and Stefan as well."

I hesitated, but gave in. Heading down the stairs I saw Isobel. "Oh, hell no."

"Just listen to what she has to say."

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel announced.

"You invited her in?" Elena snapped at John.

"She has information about Klaus."

"And what? We're supposed to trust her? She doesn't care about Elena or me!" I protested.

"Please, just listen to her, ok?"

I looked to Elena and Stefan for support, "All right." Stefan said, stepping forward. "What do you know?" Isobel smiled and moved into the kitchen. Stefan, Elena, John, and I followed her.

I rolled my eyes and followed them all. "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel told us.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping them both alive." John answered.

"You don't get to talk, ok? Not after everything you've done." Elena snapped. I nodded at Elena.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel.

"No. Nobody knows where he is." She told him. "But there are these rumours that are flying around that his doppelganger and his witch exist."

"That sucks." I slumped into my seat.

"Any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you two." John said. I didn't trust Isobel and I don't know about John. That was the only thing I was sure of.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said sharply, "The last time that you were here, you didn't give a damn about me or Seph." I nodded my head in agreement. "Now we're supposed to believe you want to help?"

"She's been helping all along." John defended Isobel. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was one tomb vampire to spread the word around that Katherine was alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you two were bound to be discovered. So we killed them."

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon." I defended.

"I have a safe house that I can take you both to." Isobel stood up. "The deed is in your name, Elena. No vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me. Let me help you."

"If you want to help-" Elena said, "then get the hell out of my house."

* * *

After I left Elena to go back home, Bonnie made me go with Jeremy, Damon, and her to Dr. Martin's house.

When we walked into their apartment, the place was in disarray. "Yep, everybody's dead." Damon announced.

I looked to Luka's body in sadness. Another dead body.

"We should pack up the Grimoires. I spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe." Bonnie said.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon said, looking down at Luka's body.

"Don't be disrespectful." I elbowed him in the gut. "Not to him."

He sighed, "Fine. We'll bury him."

I followed my sister through the apartment, searching through their things. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"According to Luka's dad, there's a spell that can help Bonnie harness the power left behind from when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know that you and father witch were so close." Damon commented.

I shrugged, "Not really."

"When he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." Bonnie added.

"Great. We'll put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Damon said.

I looked pointedly at Damon, which Bonnie noticed."You know where the witches were burned?" She said to Damon.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon smirked.

"You're not helping." I slapped his chest.

"Please, I am helping. I am the only one that knows where the witches were burned."

"Well, I'd like to know."

"No." I glared at him.

"Are we going to have to read everyone one of these until we find the spell?" Jeremy asked.

"Not really." I replied to Jeremy. I stared at all the books and started to chat a spell. The books moved out and one opened at a certain page. "It's this one." I walked toward it and handed it to my sister.

"Great, grab the rest." Damon spoke, "Let's go."

* * *

We were back at the boarding house shortly, to update Elena and Stefan. "Do you think Isobel was telling the truth? Word's out about the doppelganger and witch?" Elena asked.

"I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

"You should just stay here." Damon said, looking down at me, leaning on his chest. "It's better for us to keep an eye on you." He then looked up, "The both of you."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Stefan commented, "No, their houses are safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said.

"So, is that how its going to be?" I questioned. "You'll never let me out of your sight again?"

"Yup." He said, popping the p. "That's the plan."

"I don't really need to be guarded. I'm a bad-"

Damon cut me off with a snarky tone, "-ass witch with badass powers. We get it!"

I smirked, "And don't you ever forget it. Anyway, where are we going?"

"We have some witchy business to attend to."

"Oh so you meammm-" I was cut off by Damon's finger on my lips.

"Shh." He said softly.

"Don't get quiet on my account." Katherine said as she walked into the room.

"If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." We all ignored her. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now, all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." Damon told her.

"Where is it?" She asked him.

"It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour." It glorified the 'I know something that you don't know' look.

"Ok." I smirked when Katherine looked interested, and turned to Elena, "At least you know that I love you for your personality." Elena smiled at me, while Katherine tried to kill me with her eyes. I grabbed my stomach, sighing, while Damon laughed at me, "Much better."

"Let me be honest with you." Damon said to her. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine left the room.

I got a text message. It was Bonnie telling me to meet her at home. "We should take our leave now. Bonnie's ready."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and I were walking through the woods, en route to the site where the ancient witches were burned.

"Founders thought it was poetic, burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said.

"How do you know where they were burned?" I asked him.

"Because I tried to save her." Damon replied. "Emily was my key to getting Katherine before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

"We are here." He said as we stood in front of a creepy old house.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked.

"I can feel it." I said to myself.

I followed behind Damon into the house. A dirty, old, board creaked, scaring Jeremy, making him gasp. "Oh, come on." Jeremy muttered, me and Damon sniggered.

Damon walked ahead, he walked into light and then just stopped and let out a grunt before chuckling. "Whatever prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." I told him.

"I can't move." Damon shot back.

His skin started to look like it was burning and we heard the sound of sizzling. "Oh, my ring's not working." He grunted. "Do something." He tried to block the sun with his hand but he continued to burn. I closed my eyes and started chanting a spell, until Damon fell free.

Suddenly I saw blurred images of people in the room around us. They were pointing at Damon and glaring.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." I told him. "They don't look happy."

"You can see them?" Jeremy asked.

"She's sensitive to spirits." Bonnie answered for me.

"I think I'll wait outside." Damon said. I went to follow, but Bonnie pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

"The spirits are creeping me out! They're watching me." I told her.

"Suck it up! I need you." The look on her face actually made me care.

I had to give in, she's my sister. "Fine." I groaned.

"Hand me the grimoire." Bonnie asked Jeremy, while I sulked in the corner, away from scrutinizing eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Are you worried about me?" Eww...

"Yeah, of course I am."

Bonnie and Jeremy were about to kiss, when I interjected. "You guys should worry about my stomach. GAG!" I said, pointing down my throat.

When Bonnie groaned, Jeremy chuckled, "You wanted her here."

"Yup." I agreed.

Bonnie then held up the grimoire, feeling the air for their spirits. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

All of a sudden, I heard indistinct murmuring coming from another room. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered, following me.

I came to a stop in a large room. "Here. This is it." I said out loud.

"Help me set the candles." Bonnie told Jeremy. The murmuring started to get a bit louder, but I was trying to tune them out. They were warning us. I could tell that Bonnie was hearing it too.

All of a sudden, the fireplace lit itself. "They're ready." I told them.

After a while, Bonnie was in the middle of the circle listening to them. It looked a little weird though, because they were explaining unnecessary things to her. They were telling her how it felt when they died.

Bonnie was slowly sobbing, "Bonnie? What's happening? Stop it!" I yelled at them. "She gets it."

"What are they doing to her?"

I looked at him, "They say that for power, comes a price." I gulped, "They're making her feel their pain." I started crying involuntarily.

"Do something!" Jeremy shouted at me.

"I can't." I sobbed. "If I stop her, they're not going to give it to her." Jeremy ignored me and went for her, causing the witches toss him back. I ran over to him to help.

As I pulled him up, "I can help a little."

I closed my eyes telling the spirits to send me some of their pain to me, hoping to lighten the load that they were putting on her. When she suddenly stopped, I knew that it worked. Jeremy grabbed her, but that didn't stop that terrible feeling from entering my mind.

"Something's wrong." I told him.

He looked panicked. "With Bonnie?"

I shook my head. "No, Elena." His face looked even worse.

"Call Damon. I'll take care of my sister." He looked torn. "Call him and tell him to check on Stefan."

He looked at Bonnie, then handed her to me. He left the room, and I laid my sister on my lap. All I could do was hope that Damon found Stefan and Elena.

When Bonnie was better, we left the house. Bonnie and Jeremy were talking, so I was far behind but all I could think about was that there were more dark forces than Isobel and Katherine in our midst. I didn't want to involve Jeremy or my sister. The only weird thing was, that I didn't know where that feeling came from.

All of a sudden, the sky turned grey with thunder and the leaves were flying all over the place. I rolled my eyes when it turned back. Bonnie.

I walked up to her with a playful glare, "I get it, you're more powerful than me."

"You're looking a little green, twin." Bonnie teased. I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

I went back to the boarding house after Damon called.

"You rang?" I sighed.

Elena hugged me, and I looked around the room in confusion. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem Lena." I awkwardly patted her back.

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked Stefan after she let me go.

"Well, anything that John told Isobel, we have to assume Klaus knows, right?" Stefan spoke.

"It's a given."

"He knows that you two are not going to turn yourselves into vampires. He knows that you two have both me and Damon keeping you safe."

"And he knows that we aren't going to run." Elena added.

"Which is why-" A new voice came into the conversation, Damon, of course. "-we need to take some precautions." He dropped a bunch of papers down next to us. "Because we got played. All of us."

"What's this?" I asked.

"The deed to our house. In Zach's name." Stefan replied. "As soon as one of you sign it, it will be in a new name."

"I can't let you give me your house!" Elena said sternly.

I smiled, "Where do I sign?"

"Seriously?" Elena crossed her arms.

"What? Once Stefan and I rule the world, I'm gonna need an awesome lair." Stefan chuckled at me.

"Oh, so you chose Stefan?" Damon playing along.

"Yeah, best friends, he and I." I replied, patting his back.

Damon ignored me, while Elena shook her head at me. "Perfect, that's settled then."

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, just stay here till it's over." Stefan told us. "That way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super-pissed if you lock me out." Damon said, glaring at me.

I smirked, "I'm too sweet for that."

"I mean it, Seph."

I was going to reply, but John suddenly sat up gasping. Damon was gone from behind me and had John up against the wall. "I swear, I had no idea what she was going to do! I'm sorry." John then looked at Elena. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon," Elena stood up and went over to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Let him go."

"What?"

"Let him go." She said firmer this time.

He looked angrily at John, but released him. "We need to talk." Elena stated.

"Do you want us to stay?" I asked Elena.

"I think I will be ok." She told me.

I nodded and Damon took my hand, "C'mon." Stefan said to us and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

I followed the guys out. "So the spell worked?" Damon told me as he downed his drink.

I rolled my eyes at his random drinking. "Yes. She's a show off, but I know she has it." I thought of something. "She may be the only thing standing between our world domination plans, Stefan."

He smiled at me, "Is that so?"

"Yup, she's more powerful than me now."

"Anyway," said the jealous Damon. "She's locked and loaded."

"At least something went right tonight." All of a sudden Stefan said, "Hmm. Katherine didn't know that Bonnie got her powers back."

"Yeah?" I said, not getting where he was going. I leant into Damon, who put his hand over my hip.

"And Isobel had no idea what you took Seph and Bonnie to do today."

"Oh?" Damon mumbled. Stefan walked up to us.

"We're the only ones who know." Stefan smirked at me, I smirked at Damon, who had that slow, Grinch smirk.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

"Let's just hope that she doesn't over-do it." I said, stealing Damon's drink.

* * *

**Hello guys! I finally finished! Now I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I want you to put questions in your reviews that you have for any of the characters of TVD plus my OC. I have a special treat for you guys at the end of the season.**

**Until next week! I want at least 5 reviews!**

**Anyway, Ta-ta!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	28. Chapter 27: The Last Dance

**Hello people! I just had the biggest burst of inspiration! Okay so I was walking and chewing gum at the same time, but then I got a text message! So I was texting back and the weirdest thing happened! A guy said Look Out! And I ducked, screaming 'I don't want to die!' So a minute later, I got up and looked across the street where some guy was pointed at a man who had pie all over his face. I literally almost dropped my phone because I burst out laughing. Weird right? Anyways life is short -because I swear that guy with pie on his face wanted to kill the other guy- so I decided to post, in case I got a terrible injury like... broken fingers!**

**[Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own TVD. But if I did... Bonnie would have an awesome twin sister named PERSEPHONE!]**

* * *

****Chapter 27: The Last Dance

So today, as I was getting ready to accept my new house, I decided to go for a different approach. I decided not to wear my contacts. HA! I bet you didn't even know that I wore contacts. I have okay vision, but I have to wear them. Anyway, I decided to wear my black raybans today. I wanted to accept my new house looking professional. Besides, with my glasses on, no one would suspect that I was going to turn the basement into a torture chamber.

So I put my hair in a messy bun, adjusted my high waist jeans and my blouse before getting in the driver's seat, where my sister awaited.

"You're wearing your glasses." Bonnie observed.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so?" I pulled out of my driveway, getting on the road.

"You said that if you would ever decide to wear glasses again to kill you because this person would obviously be an imposter." Bonnie reminded.

I tried to stifle my laughter, "I do not recall that conversation."

She shook her head at me, "So we're going to the boarding house?"

"Yep. I have some business to take care of." I decided not to tell Bonnie about the house yet. She would've tried to talk me out of it yesterday. Now, I officially sold to the idea of my own lair away from home.

"If this has anything to do with how you're dressed, I'm seriously curious." Bonnie said, sitting back.

So here we were, Elena, Bonnie, and I were sitting down beside Henry, who was helping me sign the deed.

"Sign here, here, and here." Henry told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, dearest Henry."

"So this place is all yours?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep. I'm fit for the job." I smiled proudly.

"They just gave it to you?"

"Yep. They had no choice." I replied. "Besides, it's the perfect place to begin my evil planning. My room is too cramped."

"I still can't believe they gave it to you." Elena said.

"Why not?" I said, looking in her direction, "I'm charming and alluring."

Bonnie snorted. "Watch it. This is my house now." I warned. Bonnie and Elena got up and started walking away.

"I knew that this would get to her head." I heard Bonnie say.

"I heard that!" I huffed, "So rude."

"And that's it." Henry said and picked up the papers.

I smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you, Henry." I walked him to the door where Stefan and Damon were standing.

I turned around, about to walk away when I heard Elena call my name, "Wha- oh!" I remembered that I had to let them in. "I completely forgot!"

I walked up to them, looking at Damon first. "Stefan!" I blurted, surprising them both, "Would you like to come inside my house?"

Stefan smiled at me, "I would love to. Thank you."

I extended my arm to him, and my gaze shifted to Damon. "My, how the tables have turned."

"What are we, 12?"

I leant against the doorframe, "One of us is, apparently."

"And why did we give our house to her again?" He asked Stefan.

I ignored his rude question, "If I invite you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house-"

"No."

Elena stood beside me, "We call the shots-"

"We?" I echoed. Without warning, Elena bumped me with her elbow. "I mean 'we' call the shots." I enunciated with air quotes.

"And no secrets, you must run everything by me." Elena bumped me again, "I mean 'us'."

"Lastly, I demand a foot massage twice a week."

Damon raised his eyebrow, "Foot massage?"

"Yes, my feet hurt every now and then while trying to conquer the world." Elena bumped me again. I glared at her, "Do you agree?" I gave him a serious look.

"Yes, Seph." He answered me, "Sure."

"You may come in now." I stepped aside and Damon walked past me.

"So how about that foot massage-"

"No."

I gasped, "I've been tricked! Stefan!"

"Seph, we need to go to school. Cut it out." Bonnie told me.

"What?" Stefan said.

"No." Damon grabbed my waist. "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." He said to me sternly.

I pulled away. "Klaus is out there. I know that much."

"Right, but where?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well-" Damon started, but I cut him off.

"There you go. You don't know." I pointed out.

"No one knows." Elena finished. "So we really appreciate what you guys are doing for the two of us."

"But-" Elena continued, "we're not going to be a prisoner."

"I agree. Especially not in my own house. I refuse." I crossed my arms.

"Your way, Seph and Elena." Damon mocked. "Be careful. Call me if anything goes down."

"Don't worry. I'm ready." Bonnie reminded us. "If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie looked at me, "What? You're not all-powerful."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that me and Seph can be." Elena smiled and headed towards the door.

I turned around, "Stef, you coming?"

"Yeah, tell Elena I'll be out in a second."

I smiled, "Cool." I kissed Damon and ran out before he could try to make more of it.

"Come back to me the way you left." Damon called after me.

"Yeah, yeah." I called back as I entered our car. I looked at Bonnie, "School sucks."

She laughed at me, "Just drive, four eyes."

I huffed, putting the key in it's ignition.

* * *

When we got to school, I met up with Caroline. "Hey, blondie!" I called out to her.

When she looked at me, she did a double take. "What's with the sexy teacher outfit?"

I smirked, "Well, if you must know, I accepted my new lair."

"Ah, Bonnie told me about that." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I didn't even believe it."

"Are you jealous?" I sang while poking her.

She started laughing, "Quit that! I'm not jealous. I'm more worried about you."

"What's to be worried about?"

"You. I can just imagine the amount of mischief that you're going to cause in that house." She teased.

I looked elsewhere, "I don't know what you're talking about." When I looked back at her, she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Care?" She didn't seem to hear me, "Carebear?"

She seemed to shake herself out of it. "Sorry. What?"

"Something is on your mind. It's bothering you."

"You know what? I'm going to be late to class, and so are you. We can talk later."

I hugged her, "Sure, blondie. I'll hold you to that."

She then disappeared down the hall. I followed Stefan and Elena into Ric's history class.. I watched as Elena showed Stefan the 60's dance poster, I laughed as Stefan pulled a face and shook his head. I saw Elena frown before she turned to Bonnie and I. I shrugged, the last time that I've been to a Mystic Falls High dance, I got drunk enough for Tyler to convince me to go streaking through the hallways. It took Matt and Elena chasing me through the halls for thirty minutes for me to put my clothes back on. High School...

"Hello class." Alaric said, walking into the room. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance, we've been covering the '60s all week." Dana told him.

"Right." He said, curtly.

"The '60s." He repeated. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a thumbs up."The, uh, the '60s, I wish there was something good I could say about the '60s, but they actually kind of sucked." I raised a brow at him and looked at Bonnie. She shrugged.

"Except for the Beatles, they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there?" He paced in front of the board. "The Cuban missile thing, the, uh-, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate-"

"Watergate was the '70s, Ric." I corrected him. He stopped and stared at me, smiling again. "I mean, Mr Saltzman."

"Right. It kind of mushes together up here, the '60s, '70s." He replied. "Thank you, Persephone." The lesson was kind of weird and the staring at Elena and I made it worse. He was not acting like he was a history teacher that knew his stuff. More like those subs that tell you to goof off for the rest of class because they have no idea how to teach what we're supposed to be learning.

After class, I bumped into Matt, literally. "Hey, Matt!"

"Hello." He said back, in a detached voice, walking past me.

"Where you goin?" I asked him.

"Somewhere." He called back, vaguely.

"Whatever it is, it's just a rumor!" I called back, fazed by his attitude. I frowned at Matt's retreating figure, not knowing what caused his attitude.

I found Bonnie and Elena at our lunch table, talking about Jeremy. "What's going on with you and the kid I call Gilbert?"

"Yeah, Bon?"

She waved us off, "I told him that he had to dress up tonight, and he got all uptight."

"Typical Gilbert." I mused.

Elena chuckled, "That's insulting."

"No offense, other Gilbert."

We all started to laugh until Dana showed up. "Hey, Seph! I've been looking all over for you!"

I smiled at her, "What's up D?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She said.

"It does sound weird." I told her. "But I am."

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him."

"Hmm, okay." She turned to walk away but I stopped her, "Is this guy's name Chuck?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at me, "Who's Chuck?"

I averted my eyes, "Nobody..."

Dana looked confused, "No, he told me that his name is Klaus." Elena and I shared a look.

I blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"His name is Klaus?" Dana was looking at us weird. I began to bite my lip. "I know it's a stupid name, but I swear he's hot."

"Is he here? At school?" Bonnie and I looked around.

She was still confused, "I don't know." She perked up, "I do remember that he told me that you look stunning today." Flattery will get him nowhere. My only hope was that I didn't share the same fate as Ophelia.

"She's been compelled." I whispered to Bonnie.

"He also wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She gushed.

I gave her a fake smile, "Adorable."

"Okay, see you at the dance!"

"Yeah..." I said. I looked at Elena, "That did not just happen."

"We have to leave, now." I nodded, "Bonnie, tell Caroline that I can't help her."

"Sure. Text me later if you need me."

* * *

Eventually we all got back to the boarding house to update the guys on what happened.

"Alright, so we just go to the dance and find him." Damon said.

"Then, what?" I challenged.

"We can't just do that." Stefan backed me up. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan asked him.

"Something tells me he is not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon shot back.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." He then looked over at me, Elena and Bonnie. "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"I don't admit to defeat." I said.

Alaric finally joined us in our conversation about what to do. "There you are." Damon said as he walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said.

"Put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"What did he do?" Alaric asked.

"He hit on Seph." Damon said with an angry look.

"He was only trying to rile us up." I corrected him.

"She's just downplaying it."

"You're falling right into his trap. Don't overreact." I chided him.

"Ok, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena spoke, obviously on my side.

"Me." Bonnie spoke up. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy." Alaric chuckled, "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Debatable." I said, crossing my arms.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-" I saw as he went for Bonnie, but she was ready and used her powers to knock him back, and he went airborne.

"Amazing." I clapped.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan commented.

"My turn!" I said, stepping beside Bonnie. To my dismay, Damon's quick glare told me to quit it.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Okay, I can believe her.

"So, I guess that means that we're all going to the dance then?"

"Yep." Elena sighed.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

Back at home, Bonnie and I were going through Gram's old stuff. So far, Bonnie and I had found some cool outfits. Gram's had it going on.

"What about this?" Bonnie had picked up classic hippie dress with bright colors.

"Hippie chic?" I smiled at her, "I love it."

"Hey, find anything yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, I'm looking for a dress that has 60's mod chic written all over it."

"Hmm. I think I saw a black and white dress over there that you might be interested in." Bonnie told me.

"I hope it's the one." I checked inside the box that Bonnie was talking about, and instantly I started grinning. You know, like that slow grinch grin.

Yeah, it was winner. It was a black and white dress with a darling neckline, it was exactly what I was looking for. It even had sort of tuxedo look to it. [A/N: Check my profile for the link.]

"This is the one."

* * *

Two hours later, Bonnie, Jeremy and I was in front of school waiting on Stefan, Elena and Damon. I just happened to bump into Caroline and Matt, who looked amazing.

"Damn, Care! I love your outfit." I told her. "You channel Jacqueline Kennedy."

"Really?" Caroline looked excited. "That was totally what I was going for!"

"You nailed it!"

She looked at my outfit. "You too." She smirked, "Very Audrey Hepburn."

I smiled, "Thank you. I hit my target."

I looked to Matt, I hadn't forgotten earlier. "Seph."

"Matt." I acknowledged. I put on my matching dark shades, "I'll see you on the floor, Care."

When I got back to Bonnie and Jeremy, Elena and Stefan had joined them. "You guys ready for this?"

"I guess we'll find out." I said, walking beside them into the dance. As I expected, there was slow music and slow dancing. Usually at these types of dances, some guy feels you up. Cough, Chuck, cough.

Anyway, the party was pretty cool. "Thanks for being here, everybody," Dana announced into the microphone as the music was turned down. The crowd cheered, "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Persephone from Klaus."

"Ergh! Why?" I said loudly. I got stares from everyone for seeming so mean. Damon appeared beside me and I felt better a bit.

I got the creepiest message from the song. I think it was called, 'This is dedicated to the one I love'. Yep, creepy.

"Why me?" I groaned, "Why not Elena?" Everyone looked at me. "Of course, no offense." They still looked at me. "So touchy..."

After everyone forgot about my comment, Damon addressed the rest of the group. "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon commented.

"I know everyone here." Elena pointed out.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said.

"I feel like there's something that we're missing. But what?" I uttered.

"It's a party, people. Blend." Damon scorned. "Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie said as she attempted to drag Jeremy into the crowd.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy complained.

Damon kissed my forehead, "Stay close to me or Bonnie tonight."

"Fine." I gave in.

"What? No rebuttal?"

I shrugged, "Last resort."

He wrapped his arms around me, pretending that we were dancing. "I think that this dress would look so much better on my bedroom floor."

I smirked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, if he shows up, and everything goes to plan, we might have something to celebrate." I smirked wider. "But-"

Damon looked confused, "But? There's a 'but'? Why is there always a 'but'?"

"Dance with me first." All of a sudden we were twirling and dipping. He was way too good at this. I can imagine that Damon was probably good at dancing in every era.

"You're good at this." I laughed.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He wiggled his brows and twirled me around. Someone caught his eye from behind me.

"I'm going to go have a chat with your sister." He pushed me toward Elena and Jeremy. "Go stand by the Gilberts."

"Okay." I walked over to them to see that Elena was questioning her brother, as usual.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy told her, walking away.

"What's with him?"

"I'm not sure." Elena told me, looking worriedly after him. "Hey, did Damon tell you what him and Bonnie were up to?"

I remembered I wasn't supposed to tell Elena about that. Despite her being my best friend, Elena doesn't take things well. She wouldn't understand the way I would about the power Bonnie has. "Umm, no. Not really." I lied. "He just told me to stand by you."

Elena eyed me suspiciously, "Okay."

Stefan showed up, "Bonnie's on a suicide mission."

"What? Is that what Jeremy told you?" I asked Stefan. "She's got this."

"What?" Elena repeated. "I'm going to look for her."

"Stefan." I whined. He looked serious, "She promised. She promised that she'd be fine."

"I know." Stefan said. I had the worst feeling. It was like Opal and Ophelia all over again.

"She lied, didn't she?"

"She thought she was protecting you."

"That doesn't matter. I'm gonna stop her." I left Stefan and found Elena with Bonnie outside.

"No, no way. It's not an option." Elena argued.

"You lied to me." I spoke up, causing the two to look in my direction. "You promised. Do promises mean anything to you anymore?"

"Seph, I-" Bonnie started, but it was pointless. I wasn't letting her do this.

"No. There's nothing you can say."

"We'll find another way." Elena cut in, coming to stand with me.

"You're not dying to save our lives." I told her. "I'm not letting you repeat history."

"I have the power to save you. I'm your sister, I have to try." I saw where she was coming from, as I would do the same thing for her, but it sucks when its your fault.

"If this situation was reversed, I know that you'd do it for me." I stayed quiet. That's the thing when you're twins, they know what you're thinking. "Then you both know that I need to do this."

"No." I said softly, looking her in the eyes while tearing up. "No." I repeated sternly. "I can't lose you. It can't end like this."

"If I don't, I'll lose you."

"You're being selfish." I said, getting angry. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

She grabbed my hand, and I pulled it back, blinking away the tears. Suddenly, Alaric ran up to us, panting.

"Klaus has Jeremy."

"What?" We all chorused.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy, come on." We all ran back into the school.

Something was weird though. I hadn't noticed it before with all of the commotion earlier, but Alaric's aura was weird.

"Something's not right." I told Elena.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie shouted.

Alaric stopped, "I just had to get away from that dance." We all looked at each other in confusion. "The 60's. Ugh, not my decade." He chuckled. "I mean, whose call was that anyway? I prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

He began moving closer to us, looking directly at me. "They didn't tell me that you would look like her. It makes it so much more fun." What the hell was he talking about? I know that he was talking to me.

"Alaric?" Elena uttered. "Are you on vervain?"

"Now why would you ask me that, Elena?"

It was then, that I felt it. Just as Ophelia did. "He's being compelled." Bonnie said, standing in front of us.

I shook my head slowly, not breaking eye contact. "It's him." I said, quietly.

Alaric's lips smirked at me, "Say it a bit louder for your sister and Elena."

"It's Klaus."

"Bingo, points for being the seer." He mocked.

"No, it's not possible." Elena shook her head.

"Just relax girls, I'm not here to hurt you." He told us, but I wasn't going take my eyes off him. I grabbed hands with Bonnie. I was not letting him hurt her. "You're not on my hit list tonight." His eyes moved onto Bonnie. "But you are."

He charged at her, but we were ready and with our combined power, we threw him into the lockers.

When he stood up, he eyed me. "Careful. I don't want you hurting yourself to fight with your sister."

"Too bad."

He ignored me and looked at Bonnie. "Did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me harder than that."

I felt my body ignite with fire, this time, we threw him all the way down the hall to the trophy case.

I felt drained, Bonnie felt me and pushed me back with Elena. "Stay." I complied as I had no other choice. Bonnie definitely did have more in her than I did.

Klaus just laughed as he got back up, "By all means, fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just find another one. Maybe Jeremy?"

"Go." Bonnie told me and Elena sternly. "Run. Run!" She then grabbed both our arms and we ran, she used her power to close the doors behind us and I ran until we ran into Damon, who wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened to you?" He demanded angrily as he took in my weak state.

"She was trying to help me." I don't even care that Bonnie was pissed.

Damon looked confused, so I continued, "We went with Alaric to look for Jeremy, but it wasn't him." I told him weakly.

"He is in Alaric's body!" Elena continued for me.

"He's possessing it." I told him.

"Elena take Seph and find Stefan. Now." He told us, but not before he kissed my forehead.

We made it back to the dance. We were turning around in circles, looking for Stefan. "Seph, what's wrong?" It was just Caroline.

"We're looking for Stefan." I stepped in front of Elena.

"What's wrong?" Caroline demanded.

"Uh, just-" Elena looked around, "Um, stay with Matt, ok?"

"Stefan." Elena and I saw him just as we turned around. We led Stefan to where we had our first showdown with him. We had caught up to Damon on the way.

"There you are." I heard Damon say. He was looking worried about me.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked him, with worry.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon answered.

"Don't do this, Damon." I warned him.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked sternly.

"Stefan, let her do this."

"Damn it, Damon where is she?" He yelled at him. Damon stared back and didn't answer.

I pushed past him to go after her, but he blurred in front of me, grabbing my shoulder. Stefan and Elena had gone. "No, you're not going anywhere."

I knew what I had to do. "I'm sorry, Damon." His eyes widened shortly before I used my power to shove him down the hall. I then ran after Stefan and Elena.

They were standing in front of a closed door. "She's locked it."

I tried using my power, but Elena stopped me, "No, Seph. You're too weak for this."

I looked her in the eye, "She's my sister." But before I could do anything, I felt a block. Bonnie was stopping me from helping her. All I could do was watch my sister get weaker and weaker up against the vampire that wanted me and Elena.

Damon finally caught up to us. I turned in his direction. "Cheap shot." Damon glared at me, but honestly I was unaffected.

The lights were smashing, flyers all over the place, the machines were exploding. She looked over at us. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her, and she gave me a small smile until then she collapsed. Klaus was gone.

I was waiting for that feeling to come, but it never did. Bonnie's spirit didn't come to me like I had expected. The doors flew open, so Stefan and Elena rushed to her side. I just stood there, frozen, waiting for it to come, it never did.

Elena looked at me, "Seph!" Elena cried, "I'm so sorry."

But instead of saying something, I just walked away, ending up in the parking lot and sat in our car. I don't know how, but I knew that Bonnie wasn't gone. It was like she was telling me somehow. I wasn't upset over what she had done tonight. If anything, this fueled my rage against Klaus. Even if Bonnie wasn't dead, he was not going to get away with hurting my sister again.

I wanted to tell Bonnie that I knew, so I used my powers to send her a note telling her that I was glad that she was okay, and that I would see her soon.

I figured that Stefan was going to take Elena back to the boarding house, so I drove down there to check on Elena. She would probably want to know.

* * *

When I got there I just walked in, catching Elena arguing with Damon. I caught Elena's eye, and she pointed toward me.

"Look at her, Damon!" When Damon looked at me, I just walked a little closer. "Bonnie was her sister! Just please tell me you didn't know." Elena begged. "That if she harnessed all that power, she would die."

He looked down at her with no regret. "I knew." Her lips trembled, "Yes, I knew."

"How could you?" She snapped and slapped him.

"You need to listen to me." His mouth curled into a snarl, "And prepare yourself for what I'm about to say."

"Bonnie had to die." Damon snapped back. "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise, she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't going to able to stop him until he knew she was dead." His eyes moved over to mine. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok."

"So I was right." I spoke up for the first time.

"Did you know?" I heard Elena asked, referring to Stefan and I.

"He just confirmed what I was feeling." I told her.

He shook his head and followed in the direction Damon had left. I was too upset to process anything, but there was one thing on my mind.

I had to contact Ophelia again.

I needed her help.

* * *

**Okay, so I know, this chapter was weird. This chapter was really for Bonnie, Seph, and Klaus. There is a lot that I still haven't revealed yet. It's getting harder and harder not to put one in a chapter by mistake! Anyway, keep posting those questions! I'm gonna need them for the surprise I have for you at the end of this season!**

**Review Please!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	29. Chapter 28: Klaus

**Ok, I know that I've been saying this for a while, but I mean it this time! The end is near guys! Also I really need you guys to answer the poll on my profile. And to answer you unspoken question, it is not the surprise that I was talking about last chapter. You'll just have to keep up with me!**

**[Disclaimer: I own Seph and her story.]**

* * *

****Chapter 28: Klaus

After I had realized that I needed to contact Ophelia, I knew that I had to do something completely desperate.

I had to undagger Elijah.

I knew that Stefan and Damon were busy, so I snuck through the house to the basement. When I was finally standing over him, I heard soft footsteps behind me. Turning around, I spotted Elena.

"I suppose you're here to undagger Elijah, too?" I whispered.

She nodded, "No one else needs to get hurt."

I bent down beside him and put both of my hands around the dagger. I closed my eyes and pulled out the dagger. I then backed away, taking a spot on the floor next to Elena and waited.

And it was boring as hell.

...waiting...

...for Elijah...

...to get his hot old ass...

...off the damn ground...

I groaned, "How long is this going to take?"

Elena was still pacing above me. "I don't know, but he needs to hurry up." She was nervous like me, that Stefan or worse, Damon, found out what we were doing.

And just like that, he was moving. I got up and rushed to his side, in case he was a little pissed at us. Elijah gasped as his body shot up and his bones cracked.

"Shh." I whispered as I pressed my finger to my lips.

"Althea?" He questioned.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Elijah, it's Persephone." He stared at me weirdly, for a bit longer, and it was creeping me out. "Oh my god." Was what he said, before he started to lie completely still.

I threw my hands out in frustration. "Elena, help me get him up." Elena went to grab his arm, but he quickly stood up.

"I can't- I can't breathe." He gasped. "What's h-happening to me?"

He fell forwards against the wall so I ran toward him and supported him up. "I can't be in this house." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're not invited in." He nodded before disappearing from sight.

"Shit." I cursed before getting up to go after him with Elena in tow.

We came to a halt in front of the door as we saw Elijah crouching down just outside. He glared at us before jumping up and trying to get back in. Elena jumped back in fear but the invisible barrier stopped him from coming anywhere near us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shh." I said pressing my finger to my lips while I pointed upstairs.

"We'll tell you, just not here." Elena whispered. "Can we trust you?"

He glared eyeing the dagger in my hand. "Can I trust you?" Trusting my judgement, I handed the dagger to him.

"Well then let's go." I whispered, walking out of the house.

* * *

As I was driving with Elena in the back and Elijah in the passenger's seat, I glanced at him. "You look better." I commented, seeing some of his color come back.

"Where did you get the dagger?" He asked me, bluntly.

"We'll tell you everything Elijah, but we have to work together. We need your word." I told him sternly.

He looked at me and glared. "Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"Ok, well I'm offering you my help and in return I want yours. That's all I'm asking for."

"Why should I even consider this?" He asked.

"The same reason why you haven't killed us." Elena stated. "You need our help to kill Klaus and we need you."

My phone started to ring. "Shit." I cursed as glanced at my phone in it's car holder. "I am not answering that." I decided, letting it go to voicemail.

The phone rang again, so I decided that maybe I could just answer it and let him know that we're okay. I pulled over and grabbed my phone, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Are you two OUT of your minds?" He spat into the phone.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I replied, with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't be a smartass." He warned. "Is Elijah there?"

I paused before answering, "Yes he is."

"Great, where are you? I'm on my way."

"Sorry, Damon." I told him sternly. "The three of us need some time alone."

"Listen to me." Damon spat, "He can't be trusted; he will only use you to get to Klaus."

Elijah twisted in his seat to look at me. " Damon, Elijah is a noble man. He lives by a code of honour, and I know that I can trust him. He knows I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. We have proven ourselves."

"Do you hear yourself? You're being stupid."

"I won't let my sister die for me." I stated. "And that's that. I'm not going to argue with you anymore, so just don't do anything stupid." And then I hung up.

Elijah held out his hand for it. I pouted, before giving it to him.

"He's here." Elena said as I parked the car.

"Klaus is here?" He questioned so we both nodded.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena explained.

"Course he has." Elijah said. "It's one of his favourite tricks."

"What's he going to do next?" I inquired. "You know him best."

"Yes, I do." He whispered, mostly to himself.

* * *

Elijah rang the doorbell at the Lockwood's and carol Lockwood opened the door. "Elijah, Elena, Persephone, what happened?" She asked looking at Elijah's tattered suit.

"We had a little incident; and I'm hoping you can help." Elijah said politely. Carol hesitated so Elijah took a step forward looking in to her eyes. "It won't take you a minute of your time." He compelled.

She smiled then. "Of course, come on in."

We all walked in as me and Elena shared confused glances. "Well first things first I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah stated.

"Well you could try one of my husband's suits; I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol replied.

"Wonderful." Elijah grinned as he watched Carol scatter off.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I questioned.

"Because I'm the one that got her off it; right before you and your friends killed me, twice." He answered. "But if you excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

Elena and I went and sat down in the parlour room and we didn't have to wait long before Elijah was back and dressed in a nice looking suit. "So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked taking a seat opposite us.

"After we did what we did, the alliance with the Martins was short-lived." I told him sadly.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when she died."

"Klaus took her." I answered.

"We think she might be dead." Elena added.

"I doubt that." He smirked. "That's not Klaus' style; death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena said confused.

"You say you want Klaus dead but yet you still make Katherine pay for betraying him." I said, just as confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah explained. "There was a time when I would have done anything for Klaus because he was my brother." Elena gasped as we both stared at him with our eyes wide and our mouths agape. "Yes, Klaus is my brother."

"Yeah, we heard that part." I said after a few moments.

"We're just still processing." Elena stated.

"I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." Elijah smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

I chuckled a bit, "I believe it is."

"There's a whole family of originals?" I questioned in disbelief.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in the village of Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He explained.

"So your parents were human?" I asked.

"Our whole family was our origin in to vampires is a very long story, but just know that we are the oldest vampire in the world." He stated. "We are the original family of vampires and from us all vampires were created." He explained.

"Right but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" I inquired.

"I need some air; I'm still feeling a tad… dead." He walked past us and out the front so we followed after him quickly.

* * *

"So as you've seen," He started once we were a safe distance from the house. "Nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree which my family made sure burnt."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from." Elena stated.

"Witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth; every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance." He explained, looking at me. "I'm sure that you understand.

"I do."

So if the sun can't kill an original then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked confused.

"The curse of the sun and the moon is all so… biblical sounding, don't you think?" He questioned smirking as he tried hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked still confusion. I just narrowed my eyes.

"The sun and the moon curse is fake." He answered.

"I don't understand." Elena said shaking her head in confusion.

"So Klaus is the one who drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal legends, and any other continent we felt like planting it in." He said.

"But why?" Elena questioned.

"Easiest way to find the doppelganger and to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species looking for them."

"So it doesn't exist?" I asked him, trying to understand.

"Huh?" Elena blurted.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years ago."

"So, what is the curse then?"

"Oh, there's a curse but it's just not that one. The real ones much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you on about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last 1000 years and you two are his only hope." He explained.

"Well, what is this curse?" I questioned.

"You're phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Answer it please."

"Stefan." I greeted as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, is Elena alright? She's not answering her phone." He replied.

"Yeah she's fine, she right here." I assured him. "What's up?"

"Jenna came back and Klaus played her a visit. He started talking about vampires and all sorts and she saw my face when I stopped him from hurting her. She's back at the boarding house now but she's freaking out."

"Okay, She'll be right there." I said before hanging up. "Klaus went after Jenna."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"She's alright, Stefan got to her but you need to go to her right now." I answered.

"That's not part of our arrangement." Elijah stated.

"Please." I begged. "You don't need the both of us here and I'm going to stay if you want leverage."

We both looked up at Elijah who nodded his head reluctantly. I gave Elena my car keys, and she ran off, back in the direction of the Lockwood mansion.

He walked ahead of me, "You have some questions."

"I had a vision." I agreed.

"Of?" He said, looking back at me.

"Ophelia's death. She showed me how she and her sister were killed."

He looked to be in great pain, "I suppose you know that it was my fault, then?"

I shook my head, "Klaus is just a monster. She doesn't blame you, either."

He smiled a bit, "She was a kind soul, much like you are. I loved her for that." It made me a bit uncomfortable when he stared at me like that. "I apologize if I am making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. You loved her, I get it." I waved him off. "So tell me, what is Klaus' curse?" I asked.

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on to well, but when we became vampires we discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before and this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a completely different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family not realising that he was igniting a war between species that raged until this day."

"A war between species?" I questioned.

"The vampires and the werewolves." He answered.

"But what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?"

"He's both." He stated. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power therefore the witches made sure that my brothers werewolf side became dormant." He explained.

"So that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf." He stated. "If allowed Klaus will sire his own bloodline; he'll build his own race endangering not only vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him." I stated in disbelief.

"I helped him because I loved him, he was my brother and I would have willingly done anything for him. Are you not doing the same thing for your sister?" I nodded in understanding. "But that's all changed now, he must die."

"We have the dagger now, so we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals, and original can't be killed by anything other than white oak ask on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work."

"So you're saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I questioned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural element at the hand of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." I nodded in defeat as I thought about bonnie. I sighed. "If they channel enough power they can kill him."

"The curse must be broken on a full moon when Klaus is in transition; then he'll be at his most vulnerable and then a witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I know someone that has channeled that much power?"

"Then I would tell you one more thing that you should know; I have a way to save you and the doppelganger."

"You cared about Katherine too, didn't you?" I inquired.

"Ophelia did, and I would've done anything for her. Although I've heard that its common mistake and it's one I won't make again" He replied, referring to Katherine.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door to the boarding house I turned to Elijah. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I would love to." He replied as he stepped over the threshold. Just as we turned around to head further into the house, I heard a crashing coming from the library.

I jogged in with Elijah following close behind. "STOP!" I shouted as I saw books scattered everywhere and bookcase in pieces, while Stefan and Damon stood in the middle of the room each other's hands around the other neck as they both growled like animals. They broke apart as soon as they heard me, but the anger still radiated off them.

"Where's Elena?" I asked turning my attention to Stefan.

"She's upstairs with Jenna." He answered. As much as I wanted to see why they were arguing, I wanted to talk to Elena and Jenna.

"You invited him in!" Damon snarled as Elijah stepped in to view.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." I replied.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"The two of them will come to no harm at my hands I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"An apology." He stated.

"A what?" Damon smirked.

Stefan and Damon both shared a look when it was clear Elijah wasn't going to say anymore and with a sigh Stefan reluctantly stepped forward. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death; I was protecting Elena and Persephone. I will always protect them." I love my buddy Stefan too...

"I understand." Elijah said.

But Damon just shook his head glaring at us all. "The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah had a way to save my life; I'd found another way." I added smugly.

"Is that true?" Damon questioned Elijah.

"It is." He answered.

"And you're trusting him?" He question glaring at me.

"I am." I replied.

"Then you can all go to hell." He bit out before turning on his heel and walking away.

"He's angry with me right now." Stefan explained. "But he'll come round."

"I seriously doubt it." I sighed, "I'm going to check on Elena and Jenna." I walked up the stairs and heard Elena and Jenna. I walked in and saw Jenna sleeping.

"She's sleeping. I'm sorry I didn't meet back up with you, I had to explain everything from the beginning to Jenna." She explained. "So what else did Elijah tell you?"

"Elijah's downstairs with Stefan, so I'll let he could explain it to you both. I'm crashing here tonight."

"Night." I hugged her and left back down the stairs, deciding to speak to Damon. I thought I saw someone run the other way, so I just walked in. Damon was sitting on the floor in front of his fireplace.

"Andy, I told you to leave, why are you still here?"

"I thought I saw someone in the hall." I said, but I knew what had gone on. I mean it's obvious that nothing happened. He'd been in here for all of five minutes. "I think that we should talk."

"I don't really feel like talking." He sounded upset. If I know Damon I could tell that he was probably heavily guarded right now. And I knew now that he needed me. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He finally turned to me, and I almost gasped at his bloody mouth and bloodshot eyes. He wasn't just upset, he was a mess. "I'll always be here." He wiped at his mouth and stood up.

I walked farther into the room, meeting him halfway. I kissed him softly, but held him tight, so that he knew I'd never leave him for as long as I would live. Damon led me to his bed, and for the first time, he just held me. I didn't even think it was possible to love him anymore than I do, but I was wrong.

Nothing mattered at that point but him.

* * *

**Okay, again I need you guys to answer the poll on my profile. I'm not going to write anything after the last chapter unless I have at least seven votes. And remember to put questions along with your review. Your surprise depends on it! Okay so I'm needed to show my face at a Twi-hard movie marathon. Don't ask! (Not that I would mind if you did ;))**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	30. Chapter 29: The Last Day: Part I

**Even though this isn't the last chapter, it was the turning point episode in the series. In my opinion, Damon was the most heroic. He might've done many things to piss people off here, but seriously, if Damon didn't do certain things, would shit really get done in Mystic Falls? Exactly. Sometimes, saying and doing the things that are necessary may make you seem like the bad guy, but in the end, the risk taker is always SEXY! When I first saw this and he force-fed Elena his blood, I was shouting "SHIT JUST GOT REAL!", cause it totally did. Even though people wanted Stefan to get some good punches in, everyone knew that Damon was going to win. I mean, how many times has Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach? Lol, How many times does anyone stab Stefan in the stomach? Stef, bro, my condolences to your gut. Anyway, I got carried away.**

* * *

**[I only own the crazy tipsy witch. Hehe...]**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Last Day: Part I**

This morning I went back home to get dressed and showered. When I got back, Stefan, Elijah, and Elena were in the library talking.

"What's going on?" I said, taking a seat on the couch. I nodded at Elijah, greeting him with a small smile.

"Elijah was telling us about the full moon." Elena told me.

"Yes, Klaus will want to break this curse tonight." Elijah resumed.

"Elena says that the sun and the moon curse is fake? That the curse is just placed on Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is a werewolf born from a vampire bloodline, the curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting but if he breaks it he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon questioned as he entered the room. "We could kill him today, with Bonnie."

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"No! My sister is not dying." I told him, sternly. "End of story."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." He replied snarkily.

"It's not an option, Damon!" I snapped, clenching my fists at my side while Elena glared at him.

Damon glowered at me as he gritted his teeth.

"Okay." Stefan said glancing between Damon and I. "How do we break this curse?"

"The ritual itself is pretty self-forward the ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said as he walked over to the side table.

"The moonstone." Stefan stated.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound. After that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will need to sacrifice one of each."

"Where do we fit in?" I asked him, ignoring Damon's intense gaze at the side of my face.

"First your going to have to remove your ring." I felt a tiny burn on my finger. "Klaus' witch has to slice your arm with a special dagger, taking only a drop of your blood, to enable the magic. You have to recite the spell to bring the dagger to its full power."

For some reason I knew the spell that he was talking about. It was pretty powerful. I don't even know if taking off the ring could even enable me to use that much power without dying. I shared a look with Elijah briefly. I could tell that he knew what was going through my mind

"If I take that ring off, it's lights out for me." I reminded him.

"Of course, the talisman was meant to protect the witch from the effects of the ring's removal." Elijah told me. I hope this meant that he had it.

"Ophelia's necklace." I said, mostly to myself. That explains why I was so drawn to it when I saw it in that book when we went to Duke.

"What about me?" Elena spoke up.

"The doppelganger is the final part of the ritual. The crest moon witch has to slice your neck with the dagger, and finally Klaus drinks your blood until the point of death." He finished. I flinched. Elena looks frightened a bit, so Stefan grabs her hand.

"And that's where you come in." Elena stated, trying not to let the fear bother her.

Elijah smiled at her and flipped the lid of the box open. "This is an elixir that I acquired 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan?" Damon scoffed. "A magical witch necklace and a potion with no expiration date?" He looked between me and Elena. "Look if you wanna come back to life, what about john's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah clarified. "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence and Persephone is a witch, odds are it won't work."

"Well I'll take those odds over your jewelry." Damon retorted. "What if it doesn't work Seph?" He asked, and I could see the fear in his eyes.

I'd been avoiding thinking about it. I guess being evil is not that bad if your still alive. I guess...

I looked up at Damon seriously, "Well then, I don't know, Damon." Damon opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he just settled to shake his head at me and storm off.

I looked down, running a hand through my hair.

"Stefan?" He looked in my direction, "Could you check on Damon for me?" He nodded and kissed Elena's hand, quickly leaving the room.

"So do we know if Klaus has everything to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break this curse for centuries my guess is if he doesn't already have a werewolf he will by tonight." Elijah answered.

"Fantastic." I deadpanned. I sighed, "You have Ophelia's necklace?"

"Yes, of course." He said, walking over to a small box on the table next to a bigger one. I followed him over there and stood behind him.

When he opened the box, I gazed at the necklace. It had a gold chain, with a large pendant hanging from it. The pendant was large and gold, with a blue stone in the middle. It was obviously beautiful, and yet again, I was drawn to it.

When I reached out to touch it, I felt a jolt of warmth. "Woah."

Elena walked over to us and lifted the glass bottle out of the box. "They don't understand why we're willing to do this."

"Why are you?" He asked curiously.

"We're the key to breaking the curse; Klaus is here because of us so if I don't stop him he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena explained.

"You know that there's a possibility that this elixir won't work." Elijah said softly to Elena. "I don't want to miss lead you." I grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it.

"I know the chance I'm taking." Elena whispered after a moment's hesitation.

"It's either us, or the people we love." I told him softly.

"I understand." No one said any more because we heard shouting from the front door.

I ran towards the front, wondering why someone was disrespecting my house. and saw Jenna holding a crossbow at Ric. "Jenna, put the cross bow down." Jenna is badass. "It's me."

"Stay away from me."

"Jenna, move back." I told her.

"Seph, it's me I swear Klaus let me go, he let me go." Rick shouted.

"Prove it." Damon said as he stood behind me.

"Erm okay, the first night we spent together Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-" Rick said to Jenna. TMI!

"Alright, it's him, it's him." Jenna blurted.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan questioned as him and Elena walked up to us.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Rick answered.

Jenna lowered the cross bow and we all moved in to the living room. Elena and Jenna sat down on one of the sofas and Ric sat on the one opposite while the rest of us stood. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, it's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later." Rick answered. "Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion, Damon slipped her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" I thought out loud as I looked around.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna replied.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I muttered. I walked slowly up the stairs and walked straight into his room.

"You disappeared." I stated as I looked at Damon's back at he stood staring out the window.

"I didn't want to hear any more." He retorted.

"You to understand why I'm doing this." He turned around then to face me.

"Why?" He asked. "It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"I'll be fine Damon, the necklace will protect me." I said as we were walking toward each other. "And then all this will finally be over."

"If it works." He deadpanned.

"It will work." I stated.

"You think it will work, you want it to work." He snapped. "Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way. You don't even know what could happen to you."

"The necklace will protect me." I repeated.

"Well that's not a risk I'm willing to take." He stated as we met in the middle of the room. We were so close that I could feel his breath against my face.

I took his hands between my own and looked up at him. "But I am." I said. "It's my life Damon, it's my choice."

He looked down at our joined hands and then looked up at me sadly. "I can't lose you." He whispered.

"You won't." I replied confidently.

I reached up on my and wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought my lips down to his in a sweet kiss. I pulled away breathless when it started to get a bit heated and I untangled myself from his arms.

"I'll be fine." I repeated before I turned on my heel and started to walk towards the door.

I gasped as he blurred in front of me. "You know there's another way." He said. I looked at him in confusion and then fear as his eyes turned red and the veins pulsated underneath them.

"Damon..." I said slowly. I tried to back away but he'd already bit into his wrist and pressed it against my mouth. I struggled against him and tried to get out of his hold but his other hand was placed on the back of my head trapping me.

I heard someone coming down the hall towards us. "Damon, I-" Elena started before she saw us. "Damon, no!" He blurred to her, doing the same.

"What did you do?" Stefan ordered throwing him off me, sending Elena and I on the ground the other way. I wiped my mouth trying to get rid of the blood as tears streamed down my cheeks. I started to cough violently as I tried to get rid of the blood. Stefan crouched down beside Elena and I, rubbing our backs soothingly.

"What did you do?" He repeated as Damon pulled himself to his feet.

"I saved their lives." Damon answered. "If you both are so bent on dying at least this way we know you'll come back."

"As a vampire, they'll come back as vampires." Stefan said putting two and two together.

"It's better than nothing else." Damon argued.

"How could you of all people take that choice away from them?"

"How could you do this to me?" I sobbed.

"Go ahead and wish me an eternity of misery." Damon said looking down at me. "Trust me you'll get over it."

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" I cried, wiping my mouth and throwing him to the ground with my powers.

Damon got up casually and he and Stefan started fighting. Using a coat rack he held Stefan against the wall. "Just admit it." He snarled. "You just wished you had the balls to do it yourself."

Stefan growled as he gripped on the coat rack and snatched from Damon's grip and threw it to the ground. "Stefan!" Elena shouted as I stormed out of the room.

Get out of here!" I heard Elena yell.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Rick asked as him and Jenna appeared in the hallway.

"Get him out of there!" I told Ric. I just wanted to get away, to go home or something.

On the way out, I bumped into Elijah. He saw the blood and tears. I saw a brief flicker of emotion, before a calm and collected posture. "You know, vampire blood will tamper with the magic in the necklace."

"What's gonna happen?" My voice shook as I spoke.

"The necklace may still bring you back as planned if the spell kills you." He looked like he was holding back.

"There's more?" I stated. "Tell me."

"You either come back as a vampire," I heard him swallow, "or not at all."

I nodded, sighing. "Okay." I kept walking to the front door, only stopping when I hear Elijah call my name.

"If this brings you any comfort, my brother's death will proceed as planned."

At least I know that Elena and I will be avenged. I nodded and continued out the door.

* * *

I went home to Bonnie. She deserves to know.

"Bonnie..." I walked to her in her room, but it seemed like she already knew. When she turned to me, I noticed the tears.

"Elena called." She hugged me, really hard. It figures that Elena would call, I drove home. She probably thought that I wasn't fit to drive like I was in shock or something.

"It's okay, Bonnie." I told her in a detached voice. "I'd thought about this outcome."

She shook her head. "No! We have to fix it!"

"That's the thing, Bonnie!" I said, gripping her shoulders. "We've been through so much to get to this point! Everything's over now." I let her go, pacing the room. "Whatever happens, it is what it is."

"What's going to happen?" She asked me.

"Elijah said, maybe I'll be fine, maybe I won't come back, or maybe I'll wake up in transition." I said the last part quietly.

"What?" She yelled. Bonnie was not having this, "This is not happening! We'll find a way out of this!"

"Why can't you just accept what is?"

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at me, "Are you out of your mind?"

I shrugged, letting my tears go again, "I don't know." Bonnie softened, and hugged me. I sobbed, "I won't forgive him. Not for this."

"Damon will pay." Bonnie seethed.

"No." I shook my head. "Don't hurt him."

"How could you still love him after he decided to risk your life?" Her voice rose again.

I didn't even know. After all of this, I did still love him. Despite what he did, I knew that he had good intentions. "You can't do that to Stefan. He doesn't deserve that." I covered it up. She visibly backed off, and I relaxed.

"I'm gonna fix it." She got up and dialed someone on her phone. "You gonna be okay alone for a while?"

I eyed the drawer, where I keep emergency booze. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll watch The Hangover for the last time."

"Yeah and we're gonna watch it again tomorrow." She corrected me stubbornly. I shrugged, waving her off. She left the room, but when she left the house, I was alone again. Dad's at work, so no one's home.

I went into the cabinet, grabbing the large bottle of vodka that I hid last year. I also grabbed the mini ones, in case someone tried to ruin my party. I went downstairs to lounge on the couch and popped the bottle open, wincing at the harsh burn.

* * *

An hour and a half a bottle later, I was pretty drunk. I heard the someone knock on the door, so I staggered, over to it.

It was Jenna. "Jenna! Hi!"

"Are you drunk?" Jenna answered.

"That depends...Are you bust me?" I slurred. Jenna saw the liquor bottle that I was trying to hide, and snatched it from me. "Nooooo!" I whined. She pulled me out of my house, locking the door.

"Where we going?"

"You need to sober up." Jenna told me. "We're going to get you something to eat." She fastened my seatbelt.

"I'm not drunk!" She gave me a look. "My tolerance is high!" She put the car in drive, and the radio came on.

"This is my jam!" I began to sing Party In The USA. "So I put my hands up they playing ma song, butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeeeeah, movin my hips like yeeeeah, so I-"

"Oh, boy." Jenna grumbled.

"Sing along, Jenna!"

She shook her head, "No, I'd rather not."

When we arrived at the grill, I giggled. "Yay! We're visiting Matt!" When we got in, Jenna noticed Damon and Ric at the bar.

"Go sit over there." Jenna instructed me. "And don't move."

"Yes ma'am!" I slurred. When she left, I discreetly took the mini bottle of bacardi rum out my pocket.

I downed the whole thing, furthering my drunken state. You ain't bout that life! "Mattie!" I called, seeing him staring at Damon across from me.

"Are you drunk?" He said, walking over to me.

I narrowed my eyes, "You a cop?"

"You know I'm not."

"Come closer." I said, beckoning him with my finger. He bent down farther, "I'm going to die tonight."

"Yeah, of alcohol poisoning." He pulled back, shaking his head. Jenna came back with a plastic food container in her hand and a worrisome look on her face. "Elena needs me. I have to go." She dropped the food in front of me.

"What?" Matt asked, alarmed.

I opened the container, "Hey! There's no curly fries in here!"

"Matt, I don't have time to explain. Please, keep an eye on her until I get back." Jenna asked him.

"Sure." Matt looked a bit confused. Jenna left out pretty fast. "Come over to the bar where I can watch you."

I followed Matt, where Damon finally saw me. I sat next to Ric, "Hey! I didn't see you there."

"I screwed up." I heard Damon's voice. I eyed him a bit.

I leant closer to Ric, "Is he talking to me?"

"She's drunk." He stated.

"I am not drunk!" I protested, "I am just having fun!"

"Eat." Mattie ordered.

I giggled, "Rawr to you, too." I looked behind me and saw a familiar hot guy. I started to fix my hair, "Oh shit!"

He had the short, sexy blond hair, greenish blue eyes, and the most charming smile I had ever scene in my life. I started to fix my boobs. "Oh, come on!" Matt whined.

I giggled, "You know the drill!"

"Hey, there." Hot guy said to me.

"Hello." I dragged out the 'o', trying to be sexy. He glanced over at Alaric and smiled."Thanks for the loaner mate."

"Ah, I knew it was a trick!" I said out loud. "I knew I recognized you. Klaus, right?"

"In the flesh, love." He smiled at me.

Damon got up out of his seat. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancies my doppelganger as well as my witch. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Klaus told him.

"Yup, like not buying me a drink." I tutted.

"Ha. Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon smirked.

"You are kidding" Klaus looked at Damon then me. "He is kidding right?"

I laughed, "At this point, I'd say hell no."

"No, not really." Alaric replied seriously.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked him.

"Let me be clear." Klaus growled. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus gave them a look, before turning to me, "See you in a bit, love."

"I'll be waiting hot stuff!" Alaric and Damon stared at me as he walked away. "What?"

He sighed, "That was fun." Damon said sarcastically.

"You going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric spoke.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, they might...get over the fact that I tried to turn them into a vampire?" Damon spoke to Ric, looking at me.

"Mayyybe." I cut in, and then giggled. "Ahh, your face! You looked so hopeful!"

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric replied.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought them one month before the next full moon". Damon replied.

"But you'll still be dead." Alaric said.

"I'm siding with Ric." Damon looked even more determined, if possible

"Are you going to help me or what?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric looked at him.

"I'm gonna find Mattie!" I got up from the bar.

"Be careful, Seph. Come right back!" Ric called from behind me

"I promise!" I thought I saw Matt go outside. "Matt! I need curly fries!"

"Hello, love." was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN! Okay, Seph being drunk seemed like a good idea! I feel like getting drunk would be something I'd do if I was going to be a part of whacked out ritual. #JustSayin Anyway! WHO SAW THE PREMIER?! I was in the middle of this author's note earlier and I looked and the clock and saw 7:59! I was like, "OH SHIZZIT! MA SHOW IS ON!", then I ran upstairs like a wild gorilla. Anyway, second part comes Sunday night. I want this season to go quick!**

**TA-TA, BAYBEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**~REALHUNTRESS18~**


	31. Chapter 30: The Last Day part II

**[Disclaimer: I only own my OC.]**

**Totally got caught up in news about a hurricane in my area. Here it is...**

**Chapter 30: The Last Day part II**

I knew I was dreaming, because for some reason, I always end in this stupid meadow. I mean, why can't the dead contact me in a T.G.I. Friday's for once?

Anyway, I didn't see anyone at first. I was beginning to think that I was in here for no reason.

"Ophelia? Where are you?" I called into the difference.

"I'm impressed." A voice with a deep southern accent said from behind me. When I turned around, my breath caught in my throat. A girl about my height and size stood before me. And she looked EXACTLY like me.

I mean WTF! I thought that I was unique!

Insert sigh, now I feel like Elena...

"Y-you...wha- how-?" I sputtered, looking for the right words.

The look alike rolled her eyes, "Spit it out!"

"You look like me." I stated, dumbly.

"Correction, it is the other way around." My doppelganger walked around me, almost as if she were observing me.

"Who the hell are you?" I said, getting annoyed.

She smirked, "I am Althea." She had this bitchy vibe, almost like Katherine. Wait...Althea, Althea. Where have I heard that name before?!

"And what do you want?" I demanded, with my hands on my hips.

"Where are your manners?" She playfully scolded me. "I was just generally curious."

"About what?"

"The descendant that inherited my powers." She uttered, "I am certainly disappointed. You surely are a disgrace."

"Who the hell are you to judge me?"

"No witch in my realm or yours would ever get involved romantically with a vampire. You should be ashamed of yourself." I knew that she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. Although I would never regret falling in love with Damon, it bothered me that it was frowned upon.

I ignored her, "What do you really want?" I demanded.

"I came here as a warning." I raised my eyebrows. "This power will no longer be dormant after you remove that ring. It's going to change you. It's evil."

"I know this already." I looked to the ground.

"No, I don't believe that you understand the magnitude of your power." She insisted.

"It doesn't matter, what happens, happens." I shrugged.

"You are suicidal aren't you?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I just love my loved ones more than myself." I defended.

"Then you are more foolish than I pegged you for." She insulted. Then she smirked, "On second thought, Niklaus has more use for you after all."

* * *

When I woke up, I was pissed.

One, because I had a bitch of a doppelganger.

Two, because Jenna took my eighty-dollar bottle of vodka.

Three, because I was ambushed outside of the grill.

Four, because I have the hangover the size of a watermelon

Five, because I NEVER GOT MY CURLY FRIES!

I glared at the sun peeking through the curtains, "Goddamnit, somebody close the curtains!" I heard people arguing in the other room. Wait- where the hell am I? I pulled back the covers and slipped out of covers. I looked at my body. I was wearing a long black silk dress, but why? I ignored the dress that I was wearing and walked to the living room, to see Katherine and Damon arguing.

"Where the hell am I?" I held my head. Ugh, that headache is surely a raging bitch.

"Klaus brought her here?" Damon shouted angrily, causing my headache to punish me some more.

"Ouch, ouch, not so loud!" I hissed quietly. Realization sunk in.

I really hate the stupid things I do when I get drunk.

Damon moved closer to me, but Katherine stood in his way. "You don't want to do that, Damon. He will kill you if he finds out that you took her."

Even though it had occurred to me that I was kidnapped by Klaus, I didn't seem to care all that much. I had only planned to stay drunk the whole day anyway. Maybe my possible death/transition hadn't really hit me yet.

"Is there any alcohol in here?" I asked Katherine, while looking in the cabinets.

"What did he do to her?" Damon growled.

"My god you're so loud!" I rubbed my temples for relief.

"What do you want, Damon?" Katherine asked him, in irritation.

"I need to know something. Where is Klaus keeping his werewolf?"

"Why?" Katherine asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Hungry, hungry, hungry..." I muttered to myself while checking the fridge. "Ric, you really need to go food shopping."

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"Still bargaining for me life, I see." I said to myself.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon! Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met!"

"Even me." I added, lounging on the couch.

"I just need to delay this thing." Damon explained.

"No. No way!" Katherine hissed.

"You should like this! It'll buy you one more month of your pathetic life." Damon hissed.

"Except, I'm not the vampire he plans on sacrificing." Katherine smiled proudly.

I gave her a confused look.

"Come again." I said.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

Damon frowned at that, "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system? And that would mean that you would have to compete with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know….forever."

"Bingo!"

She looked annoyed. "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." She muttered.  
"Let's go." Damon ordered.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving." I told him. This was my last day, I definitely did not want to spend it pissed off. At least here, I can still get drunk and have someone to talk to. Even if it's Katherine. Maybe I'm out of my mind, but I have had a shitty couple of months.

"Stop being stupid and get your ass out the door." Damon repeated.

"You can't take her!" Katherine hissed.

"For once, I'm with bitchy Elena!"

"You get over here or so help me-" He yelled.

"MY ASS SHALL STAY PLANTED ON THIS COUCH!" I yelled back.

"For christ's sake!" Katherine groaned.

"What's stopping me from dragging your ass out of here?"

I stood up, "Well, the fact that I am NOT Elena and I am a seriously pissed-off witch! You know what happened the last time you pissed me off!" He fell quiet at that and walked closer to me.

"After I get Caroline and Tyler, I'm coming back for you." Damon said, caressing my chin.

"Well, why don't you do me a favor and send Stefan instead." I hissed harshly.

"Damon?" Ric called from outside. Damon gave me a sad look, and left the apartment.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed." Katherine smirked at me.

I smirked back, "I'm not a force to be reckoned with." I walked toward the counter, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some drinking to do."

I finally found Ric's stash, and took a sip, "A little strong, but it serves it's purpose." Katherine snatched the bottle of bourbon out of my hand.

"Klaus told me to keep you strictly sober."

"You do everything that Klaus tells you to do?" I sneered.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "Until Damon gets rid of him."

"Yeah, well you haven't had the shitty day I did." I retorted, grabbing for the bottle.

She held it higher, "Well, at least he didn't make you stab yourself in the leg a thousand times."

"Sounds painful. Enough of the girl talk, it's making me nauseous." I remembered something, "Why did Klaus bring me here?"

"You'll see, Sephie." Katherine mocked.

"Ew." I deadpanned, "Don't call me that." I narrowed my eyes, "You really are a bitch. Now I wished Klaus had killed you."

"I appreciate the sentiment."

At that moment, my favorite insane hybrid graced us both with his presence. Swell. Seems like my luck just turned around.

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted me, smiling. He paused and looked at Katherine. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been making sure she doesn't leave, like you asked." She was obviously scared. And surprisingly, I was scared for her. "And keep her from drinking."

Klaus blurred to her, grasping her neck. I gasped in fear. "What have you been doing?"

"Keeping Persephone from escaping or drinking." She said, in a dazed voice. I'd have to admit, she was good at acting like she was compelled.

He took a good look into her eyes and finally let go of her chin. I sighed in relief, I really hate this guy now. You know, more than before.

I wanted to do something...

but then I didn't...

but it's the right thing to do...

but she's a bitch...

Klaus is an asshole too...

but she took your alcohol...

...hmm good point...

I'm gonna keep that in mind. Katherine turned to walk away, "Wait." Klaus stopped her. "Take off your bracelet."

Oh, triple infinity shit.

She slowly unclasped the bracelet, so I decided to step in between the two, I guess to create a diversion. I guess the angel side won.

"I want to know why I'm here." I asked him, hoping that he would leave Katherine alone.

Klaus smiled, my god the hot bastard, "Isn't this cute? Girls sticking up for one another." He became serious again. "Step aside."

I stood my ground, "No?" It was supposed to sound stronger than that.

He smirked before turning me around and holding my back firmly into his chest, "Katerina, the bracelet, please." She handed him her bracelet. Okay, plan failed. I gave her an apologetic look. "Now, I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

Kat looked crushed, "But I'll burn."

"You don't have a choice." As Katherine moved into the sunlight, I pulled out of his grip, moving toward the alcohol.

He pulled it back, "Ah, ah, ah. I need you to be completely sober, love."

"I'm not your 'love'." I growled. I grimaced, hearing Kat's screams at the window. I walked into the bedroom to clear my head.

Maybe I should have went with Damon. I'll be damned if I'd become Klaus' pet. I am definitely too proud for my own good. I laid down on the bed, staring out of the window. I really hoped that Bonnie could find a way to keep me human. I don't want to be a vampire and it looked like my nightmare was about to come true.

* * *

Hearing the door open, I instantly sat up, it was Klaus of course. The way he was looking at me was making me squirm, and he seemed to like that. "You look ravishing in that dress, love."

"Flattery gets you nowhere." I drawled. As he walked around the bed, he slowly slid his fingers up my leg. I tried to keep my heart rate steady but I was already horny, I hadn't had sex in a while. Now, with an insane evil hot hybrid touching you, it does things. I pulled my legs back, "Don't touch me!" I said, trying to sound venomous.

"Oh come on, love. I went through a lot of trouble to bring you here." His infuriatingly hot smile was starting to bug me.

"How nice." I said, sarcastically.

He walked to my side of the bed and sat down next to me. "I am late for picking up my darling, Elena. I will be back in time to get you." He grasped my chin.

"I'll be waiting." I said, again with sarcasm. When I was sure that he left, I exited the bedroom to see what Kat was doing. I was that bored.

When I got back to the room, Katherine was sitting down at the table sulking like a reprimanded little girl. I would've laughed at her face, had we been under different circumstances.

She finally looked at me, actually looking like she wanted to say something. My first thought was, 'OH MY GOD, KATHERINE PETROVA WANTED TO THANK ME!' but she's a bitch so...

I decided not to say anything and let her muster up enough pride to say something. I wished that I had my phone because this could be something that I could use for blackmail. I stood at the counter, pretending to pour myself a mug of coffee.

"I-I just wanted to say..." She paused for a bit, "That what you did was incredibly foolish," I rolled my eyes, "but thank you for trying anyway."

"Your welcome. Us women have to stand up against crazy hybrids sometimes."

"Okay." She replied, but then quickly added, "It's not like we're gonna be friends or anything. I don't so sleepovers-"

She ruined it, "I got it."

"I was going to say, maybe I'll try to help you like that one day." I smiled, maybe.

Don't mistake our mutual agreement to try not to hate each other so much for friendship. I still hate that crazy bitch with a passion. Sigh, why was I born with such a knack for caring about people?

I searched for my sneakers until I found them sitting by the couch. If my clothes were gone, at least my converses were here. I would've been pissed if he had gotten rid of them.

Katherine and I didn't talk much to each other. I did promise her that I wouldn't leave the apartment, no matter how bad I wanted to. Just like she promised me that she wouldn't try to eat me.

* * *

When Klaus had gotten back, he seemed angry. This must mean that Damon rescued Caroline and Tyler.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Maddox?

"I don't know." Klaus picked up his laptop and opened it, revealing someone in a dungeon. "What are you doing?" Katherine asked in her bored voice. "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." I felt a twinge of sadness toward my best friend. "It's almost time."I guess that it was finally going to happen. Elena was going to be in transition or both of us, I don't really know where my fate lies at the moment. I missed my dad, my sister and most of all, I wished that Grams was here. She would know exactly what to do.

All of a sudden, the door flew open. It was Damon, he had actually come back for me. "I wasn't aware that you were invited in." Katherine stood up, afraid of getting the blame.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." I stood up too, afraid of what could happen next.

"Didn't we already have this conversation." He was getting angrier.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon said smugly.

"What did you say?" Klaus asked him.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me."

"Damon!" I tried walking closer to him. He didn't even look at me, so he must really be serious. Katherine grabbed my arm.

"Katerina, take Persephone into the other room." Katherine pulled me to the bedroom and I was so pissed, so tired of people being taken from me. I didn't struggle, or say anything. He was probably going to kill Damon, whether I like it or not.

When I had gotten into the room, I looked at her. I tried to think of her as Elena to make me feel better.

Katherine gave me a look of disgust, "I can tell what you're doing, I'm not Elena."

I sighed, "Sorry."

I went to the door to see if I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I knew that one of you would try to stop me, it was just a 50/50 guess on who." There was a brief chuckle, then I heard screaming coming from the screen.

It sounded a lot like...Jules!

"The nice thing about werewolves is that they travel in packs." I heard Klaus say. "Would you like a closer look?"

"Jules." Damon confirmed.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch…"

"Back-up vampire." Damon growled again.

"I've got that covered, too."

Now Bonnie truly is my only hope.

I heard a loud bang afterwards so I back-up, horrified. The door opened and Klaus stepped inside.

"Come along, love. It's time." He said with a smile, holding his hand out. I took his hand and followed him out of the room, lightly gasping when I saw Damon knocked unconscious on the floor.

If I live through this, Klaus will pay. Maybe not in the near future, but he will.

I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Yeah this was extremely hard. I was trying to put some more meaning into it, but that didn't work out. Next chapter we are all going to see Seph's true nature, what she's really capable of. And please answer the poll on my profile. I feel like I need more votes. I need you to REVIEW! I AM GIVING YOU HIGH QUALITY STUFF NEXT CHAPTER! EVERYTHING WILL BE IN FULL DETAIL. I AM NOT LEAVING ANYTHING OUT! I AM GOING TO STOP CYBER YELLING NOW! Please review and add your questions for my story in your review.**

**~REALHUNTRESS18~**


	32. Chapter 31: The Sun Also Rises Part I

**Seriously guys, let me know if you had been through Hurricane Sandy. I lived in the area where the storm hit and I am lucky! I only had flickering lights! Let me know if you have worse damage. I feel you! Anyway, it prevented me from updating my other story, but now since that's updated, I can update this one.**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I only own Persephone Althea Bennett!]**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Sun Also Rises Part I**

I was still pissed obviously, but what could make it worse, other than the fact that I was blindly walking through the woods in a dress. Then there's Klaus who thinks it's amusing that I refuse his help every time I trip over a branch.

So yeah, I trip again, so he tries to steady me. "Careful, love." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, talking would only amuse him more. I would be at home later, laughing this off with my friends. Nothing's changed.

I honestly didn't know what I was walking into. To my knowledge, Damon freed Caroline and Tyler, so who is his vampire?

I hoped to god that it wouldn't be Stefan.

We finally walked into a clearing. Elena was standing with a Jenna and another woman who I sensed was his other witch.

"Jenna." I whispered to myself.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." The woman said, talking to Jules, who was on the ground.

"Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena responded.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." The witch replied.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," Klaus spoke up, "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

"Seph." Elena said.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked her. "What's Jenna doing here?"

She nodded, "Jenna's in transition."

I widened my eyes, "Why?" The woman named Greta, probably Luka's sister walked over to me. "Come, let us join hands." My lips quivered as she brought me over to her witch's brew.

I looked over to Elena and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'.

It reeked of dark magic, but I loved how it made me feel. I felt powerful and invincible. I joined her hands and felt like the fire burned hotter, but the flames didn't touch me. I looked at Elena desperately and watched as Klaus took the moonstone from Greta. He eyed it with interest, "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus spoke.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked him.

"I remember." Klaus replied as he stared into my eyes. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I ignored them.

Greta put the moonstone in her witch's brew and instantly, it was destroyed. "Everything I did," Jules told Elena, "I was just trying to help Tyler."

I, in particular wasn't as forgiving. The bitch made some guy stab me in the leg. Hell. No.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked softly.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules yelled in the circle of fire.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked her.

She tried to run, Klaus but tackled her to the floor. I heard the sound that I had heard about seven times recently, the one when someone's heart gets ripped out. I don't know if it was the spell, but I was emotionless. I couldn't have cared less about Jules, or her dead body, right now.

Klaus came back over to us with Jules' heart over the brew, squeezing the blood out of it. I didn't cringe or move away, I just stood there. I saw the bubbles, "Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked us.

I felt the power, so I nodded, not trusting my voice. "It's working." Greta told him.

I stared in Elena and Jenna's direction, listening to their conversation. "Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna said sadly.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen; being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... run." Elena said softly to her. I wanted to do something...but there was this weird trance-like state that had taken over me...I didn't know how to control it.

"Elena-"Jenna started.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus walked up to us.

"Let her go," Elena begged, "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!"

Elena tried to step through the fire, but it just grew brighter in response. "Careful." Klaus said to her.

"Elena, don't." Jenna whimpered.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family! I followed your rules! I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena begged.

"Well, well," Klaus looked up to the top of the cliff, "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He spoke normally.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said.

"Very well, then," Klaus sped up to the top, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked us.

"You can hear them," Elena told her, "You can hear everything. Just focus on them." She looked up at them and squinted.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked desperately.

"I can't... I can't make it out." Jenna squinted even more.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus." Elena tried to comfort her. Jenna tried again.

"I can hear them. I can hear Stefan." Jenna said.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"Oh, my God." Jenna exclaimed.

"What is it, Jenna?!" Elena asked.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna whispered.

Elena and Jenna were talking behind me, whilst Klaus and Stefan descended down the cliff. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus spoke.

Elena gave Stefan a desperate look, "Stefan-"

"It's ok." Stefan nodded at her.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked her.

"No." Elena refused to pick.

I was so done. This magic was trying to make me let go of myself. Oh, how easy is would be to just let myself float away. I closed my eyes and looked for it, my will to fight. I know it was buried under a bunch of martyr crap, but it's it there. It has to be.

It was Bonnie...

and Grams,

And Elena,

and Stefan,

and Jeremy,

and Jenna,

and Caroline,

and Mattie,

and Tyler,

and Ric,

...maybe even Damon...

and it was the hope of finding my mother again.

I found it, but when I did, I felt the most excruciating pain in my brain. Almost as if this magic was pissed that I would even fight in the first place. I cried out, catching everyone's attention.

"What is she doing?" I heard Klaus ask Greta.

"She fighting it." She sounded shocked.

"Stop her!" He ordered her. I clutched my head, kneeling to the ground. I felt Greta over me pushing it back.

"No!" I hissed.

And then it just stopped, and my ring, it was glowing red.

* * *

**End of part I. This is going to be a three part production, so I can make sure everything is in there. Keep reviewing guys!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	33. Chapter 32: The Sun Also Rises Part II

**The most action will be in this chapter! Because Seph won't be herself for a while, this chapter will be in 3rd person pov. It took a lot of thought to put this together, so I would appreciate more reviews! 5 at least! I would also like to thank bonniebeast for her commentary on my story! It means a lot that people who read into a story while its well into the plot and will still reviews earlier chapters. That was cool of you.**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I borrowed TVD for my own amusement.]**

Chapter 32: The Sun Also Rises Part II

"Klaus, she's stable now. We must continue." Greta reminded the 1000 year old original. Meanwhile, Elena reassured Jenna that everything was okay, despite the fact that she was just as scared.

Persephone finally takes a deep breath, ignoring the red glow of her ring. Snapping out of his concern for the most important asset of the ritual, Klaus decides to deal with the next task at hand. "Where were we? Oh right, have you changed your mind, sweetheart?" Klaus' regular evil smirk placed on his face.

Elena gives Klaus a stern look. "I'm not choosing between them."

Klaus' face then becomes one of irritation, "Don't worry, there's actually no choice." Klaus blurs to Stefan, putting a stake through his back. Only a small whimper is heard from Seph, while Elena yells for Stefan in concern.

"I have plans for your boyfriend. I need him alive." Seph just sat there, whimpering quietly. There were things that was happening to her that she couldn't explain. "But for now..." Klaus delivers a blow to Stefan, knocking him unconscious. Klaus turns to Greta, "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The witch begins to take down the spell around Jenna. A cold dose of realization enters their minds. Elena and Seph realizes that this is it, there was never anything that they could have done to prevent this from happening. Rose had told them, 'Klaus always gets what he wants...' and here they are, exactly where he wants them. Jenna was going to die, Elena thought, and it was going to be all her fault.

"Your turn." Klaus smirked.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena pleaded.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to d.o" Jenna looked at her.

"Jenna, no!" Seph spoke up, in a shaky voice.

Jenna rushed over Greta and bit her. Klaus rushed over to her and pulled her off and staked her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. Elena cried out, the tears streaming down her face.

"Just turn it off. Jenna, Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore" Elena said looking at Jenna. Klaus looked at Jenna, who was pleading for her life with her eyes, then staked her in the heart.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna! N.o" Elena cried out, looking at Jenna's dead body. Silent tears went down Seph's face, weeping in mourning for the woman who was like a big sister to her

Elena cried as Stefan woke up. He looked over seeing Jenna's body, and looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Are they going to kill him?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded in response as Klaus walked over to Seph, who was still cowering on the ground.

"Come along now, love. It's your turn." He picked her up by her arms, pulling her into his chest. Klaus pulled her over to the bubbling witch's brew. Greta pulled out a dagger, using it to stir the mixture.

"Her ring." Greta motioned to the glowing ring on Seph's finger. Klaus pulls off the ring, and suddenly, the young witch was no longer protected. Dark spirits, good and bad were around her causing her to struggle in Klaus' grip. Klaus gave Greta the ring. When the ring was put into the witch's brew it melted, leaving a small pool of silver on top of the blood. Greta dipped the dagger into the silver puddle, causing the liquid metal to slither up the dagger.

Klaus took the dagger from Greta, knowing what he would have to do. Seph was different, colder, more experienced, wicked. With a steady pace, he moved Seph to Elena, who had tears dripping from her chin. They walked past a frustrated Stefan, and Greta let the spell down.

He kissed the young witch's cheek, whispering softly into her ear. "I need you slice her neck, sweetheart." The witch looked up at him, then toward Elena, tilting her head slightly at the girl. Klaus then let her go, watching her carefully approach Elena. The spirits of dark magic were whispering, _kill her_.

Finally, she reaches Elena. There was a pregnant pause in the air, before Elena reassures her friend, "I forgive you." With that, Seph slices Elena's carotid artery, and Klaus blurred to her, drinking Elena's blood greedily whilst Seph watched, in agony. She had listened to the dark forces and to Klaus, leading to her best friend's death.

As Elena died, Greta pulled Seph back to the witch's brew, dipping the knife inside. Greta gave Seph the grimoire, and pointed out the spell. As Seph chanted the final spell to seal the deal for the hybrid, a sort of frenzy occurred. She was speaking for too fast for a human. Her nose was bleeding profusely, and her heart rate was slowing.

Stefan knew that she wasn't going to make it, and he couldn't do anything about it. His Elena was gone, and he didn't know for sure if Bonnie's spell would work.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus yelled as his transformation began. Greta looked at him smiling. Seph's heart finally gave out, and she fell to the ground, lifeless. The fire went out, and another silent tear made it's way down Stefan's face.

Klaus was then thrown to the ground. Bonnie appeared as Damon rushed over and killed Greta.

"You were dead!" Klaus exclaimed to Bonnie. Bonnie continued to chant after seeing her sister's dead body on the ground.

Damon ran over to the altar and picked up Elena and went over to Stefan. He laid Elena on the ground beside him.

"Elena and Persephone." He looked at Stefan.

"I need you to get them out of here!" Stefan told him.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan told him.

Damon nodded and quickly fled with Elena in his arms, carrying her to his car, laying her in the back seat. Bonnie chanted once more causing Klaus to scream in more pain. Damon grabbed Elena and left for good. Elijah suddenly appeared as Bonnie looked at him.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked in disbelief. Elijah smiled.

"Hello, brother." he said shoving his hand in Klaus's chest.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." he began.

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them" Klaus said suddenly, pleading for his life.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan begged.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother." Klaus looked at him.

"Do it or I'll take you both out." Bonnie sneered.

"You'll die." Elijah looked at her.

"I don't care." Bonnie replied.

Elijah pulled his hand out of Klaus' chest. Elijah rushed over to Klaus again and looked at Bonnie.  
"I'm sorry." Elijah spoke. "Tell her I'm sorry." Elijah quickly grabbed Klaus and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

As Damon drove them to the old house, he glanced at her next to him. The way he saw it, he would either have her back to normal -hating him of course-, in transition to be a vampire -still hating him-, or he would have to bury the one he loved. Nothing could fix this, but he would spend however long trying. The odds would bring her back to life, but as what?

When he got back to the old house, he brought Elena and went back to bring Seph in the room. He sat her on the couch in the living room.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't" he said stroking her face, and wiping the blood off her nose. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

Alaric and Jeremy entered the room. "How is she?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know yet" Damon replied.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

Damon looked at him not saying a word.

"No." Alaric said.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Damon looked at him.

From the other room, John looked at the group and walked outside. Elena suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. Damon turned to her, looking for any sign of vampirism.

"Elena!" Jeremy said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"I feel fine." Elena told him.

John looks at them from outside He took a breath, closed his eyes and then collapsed. John was gone for good.

"Where's Seph?" Elena asked. Damon gestured to the girl sadly.

"She's not awake yet." Damon told her, it was obvious that he was barely holding himself together.

Elena slowly stood up, approaching her best friend's figure. She looked like she was sleeping, despite the fact that her chest wasn't rising or falling. She looked peaceful and angelic, despite her spunky sarcastic personality.

"I told you that it wasn't your fault, so you need to wake up. I can't lose you too. Everyone needs you here." Damon helps a nearly weeping Elena to Jeremy, who is still in shock over hearing about Jenna's death.

Another five hours passed, Bonnie working to revive her sister with no luck. Damon's bite was getting worse, but fretting over Seph was taking up his energy. Bonnie urged Elena not to worry about her sister, as Jenna's funeral planning was more important.

Despite Bonnie's orders to keep Damon away from her sister, Damon lurked outside the house, listening for any movement in her room. No one was going to keep him from seeing her, not anybody.

Damon heard a gasp and immediately blurred to Seph's room, hearing her coughing. He put her face in his hands as she calmed down.

"How do you feel?" She was wondering that herself. She wasn't a vampire, no definitely not that, but she wasn't entirely herself either.

"I'm fine, I think." She told him. She was glad that she wasn't dead, or vampire, and she let Damon have this moment. He did potentially ruin her life, but at least she was still human. He hugged her, and she let him, breathing in his sweet scent. God why did he smell so good, she thought.

Bonnie burst to the room, " You've done enough, get out!" He kissed the confused witch on the forehead, blurring out the house.

"Oh my god, Seph!" She grabbed her sister, squeezing her. "We all thought you were dead for good."

"I'm fine." She told Bonnie, hugging her back.

"And you're human." At those words, her irises flashed red, with a sultry smirk on her face.

The darkness was within her now.

* * *

"We all set?" Stefan asked Damon. The two of them were dressed in suits for John and Jenna's funerals.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock" Stefan replied. "How's Seph?"

"I wouldn't know." Damon replied. "Judgy uses her juju to keep me away from her."

Stefan nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. Damon sighed his werewolf bite still stinging. Not too many knew about the bite and sooner or later he couldn't hide it anymore.

Seph walked into the room in a simple, yet stunning dress. She was caught off guard by Damon's presence. Bonnie hadn't let him see her in the past two days, so she hadn't had to confront him.

"You look beautiful." He told her, with a smile.

She gave him a curt smile, "Thank you."

The silence was heavy between the two. Damon didn't like to pour his feelings out to girls, he never felt the need to. But something about this teenage girl was compelling him to. "I thought I had lost you. About what happened, I-"

"I forgave you, Damon. I understand why you did it. But I just,-" Seph was cut off by Jeremy's arrival down the stairs. This conversation was over, for now.

* * *

Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Alaric, Persephone, Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline stood at the cemetery looking at the graves. Elena held 4 roses in her hands. She paced two of the roses on John and Jenna's. She got up and walked over to her parent's grave and placed the other two roses on their graves. She looked at Damon and got up crying. She walked over to Jeremy, Bonnie, Seph, and Caroline. Damon looked at Seph, who was looking back at him and walked away from the group.

"We're going to head back to the house." Stefan said walking over to Damon.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon said staring off into the distance.

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us." Stefan said.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea" Stefan said.

"You need to get an idea. Fast" Damon looked at him.

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else" Stefan told him.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan frowned.

Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his bite.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon sighed.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan said.

"There's no cure, Stefan." Damon spoke.  
"We kept Elena and Seph human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this." Stefan looked at him.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Seph and Elena. Last thing they need is another grave to mourn." Damon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie was whispering to Caroline about her sister, who was comforting Elena at the moment.

"She's been acting strange since she woke up." Bonnie told her.

The blonde furrowed her brows, "Strange how?"

"She talks in her sleep, she's unaffected by things, and then, she's herself again. It's strange, and I know its about that ring. I thought the necklace would help, but I was wrong. She never takes it off."

"Maybe it's just after effects. Maybe it will get better." Caroline soothed Bonnie.

"I hope so." Bonnie breathed.

They were so naive.

* * *

**I decided that I couldn't drag anything out. Things need to be out into the open! So the last chapter is last. But, popular demand wants me to add a ten chapter miniseries on Bonnie and Seph's witchy summer together with her other family, with a maybe visit from Damon and a common villain.**

**After that, the title of the sequel will be revealed.**

**Go figure...**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	34. Chapter 33: As I Lay Dying

**So this is the last one. I hate this episode. It sucks candied ass. My Damy-poo has his near death experience, and I hate it. Anyway, happier things! I would like to thank another one of my mysterious guests who is reviewing on all my previous chapters! Either sign in or create a profile so I can thank you personally! And OMG, Stelena is OVER! I SAW IT COMING, BUT IT WAS STILL SAD! But then again, my favorite couple has a chance! Don't you just love the producers? ATTENTION ALL DELENA FANS: WE HAVE WON! *party music**popping champagne bottles***

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I own my OC and her account to the events in TVD.]**

Chapter 33: As I Lay Dying

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in months, but I don't want to say any of this out loud. For once in a few days, I feel completely myself. I woke up after another sleepless night, with the same dark circles under my eyes. I know that Bonnie hears what goes on in my room at night, but thankfully she hadn't said anything yet. I wouldn't know what to tell her, Grams was right when she told me dark spirits can influence the weak. I died two days ago and experienced what being on the dark side really was. It felt like I was gone forever, but when I woke up, I found that I was only dead for seven hours. Dying was quick and painless, nothing like I expected._

_I knew that this was not the ending -much like I had hoped- but a beginning of a life that I was not meant to live. I don't mean for this to sound suicidal, because I definitely not going to kill myself. I feel like I'm here, like all the way here, and then something happens, and it becomes dark, like a blackout. I know that Bonnie's been back to that old house again, looking for answers, but they're not going answer her because Emily won't let them. It's my fault that Klaus took me. Now, I am paying the price._

_-P_

"Seph." I looked up to see Damon inside of my room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what was he doing here?

"Damon, what are you-"

"I came here to apologize."

"I forgave you yesterday-"

He interrupted me again, "I wanted to apologize for _everything_. For Katherine, Jeremy, Rose, and for force-feeding you and Elena my blood. I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." This was awkward. I kind of already forgiven him for those things already, but I couldn't really refuse his apology. Those were a rare occurrence.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." He was so sad. It was weird that he was asking me for forgiveness now. Why now?

I know that telling him that I forgave him would mean that I'm over everything, because I'm not, so I'm going to tell him the truth. I sucked in a breath before speaking, "Damon, I need some time." I told him honestly.

He nodded at me. "Sure, of course." He then smiled at me. "Take all the time you need."

I smiled at the understanding that we came to. To seal the deal, I hugged him, which seemed more appropriate at the moment. Damon encircled his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, sighing when he sniffed my hair. I opened my eyes, and to my dismay, he was gone.

* * *

I got a call from Caroline telling me to show up for the Gone With The Wind screening. I'd been calling Bonnie and she hadn't been answering my calls.

"Bonnie! Pick up your phone!" I told voice mail.

As I pulled up, I saw Caroline by her car lifting two baskets of food. I ran to her and grabbed one, because I was starved.

Caroline looked at me weirdly, "You know Seph, you smell different."

I raised my eyebrow. "Good different or weird different?"

"More like a delicious different." She told me seriously.

I shivered, "Caroline, that's just gross."

"I'm just saying, it's weird. I'm not gonna eat you or anything." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Good."

As we were walking, we spotted Elena and ...Jeremy? That's one thing that I wasn't expecting.

"Hey!" Caroline and I greeted. "You'd better grab some food before Seph eats it all."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I'm not gonna eat it all."

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we're really doing this." Caroline said. "You are going to take a page from Scarlett. We've made it through the war." I disagree. "You guys have been through hell and my mom knows that I am a vampire, so basically it's like the lane has burnt, and yet in spite of everything, we persevere." I smile softly at cheerful Caroline, always trying to make us feel better when we're down.

"Alright." Jeremy sat down on the ground. "What are we eating?" He asked, the Caroline pulled out a wrapped sandwich and threw it to him.

"I'm glad you made me drive down here." I admitted to Caroline. "I needed to get out of my house." And my head.

"That's my job." She opened up a wrapped ham sandwich.

"You're going to love this, Jeremy. It's right up your alley." Jer-bear looked confused. "I know that you love Chick Flicks with action scenes in them."

"No, I don't!" He protested.

"You went with me that time to see the New Moon and Eclipse double feature." I teased. Elena and Caroline chuckled a bit.

"I didn't enjoy that, it was charity work. I didn't want you to look like the lonely girl with no friends." I gasped. No he didn't!

"You were yelling at the screen!" I shot back.

"Because it was stupid." He retorted.

I smirked, "Ah, so you admit that you got into the movie?"

"Yeah, I-" His eyes widened at his mistake. "You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing." Jeremy playfully glared at me. When I looked around Elena, I saw Stefan walking up to us. Which was weird, mostly because Stefan's been avoiding me lately.

"Hey." He smiled at Elena.

"Hey!" Elena greeted. He uncomfortably looked in my direction. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance?" Elena teased her boyfriend.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" He asked Elena and looked at me "You too." I followed after the two, in confusion.

"We're breaking the rules you know?" Elena reminded him. "Movie night is supposed to be a distraction."

"Right, then tomorrow we'll remember where we live." I commented.

"I know." We finally came to a stop in front of the big willow tree. "I wished this could wait but it can't."

I was alarmed by his bad news look, "Stefan, what's wrong?" I just had the worst feeling.

"The other night when Damon was helping out Tyler something happened." Stefan explained. "Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten-"

I felt a pressure on my heart that seemed unbearable, "What?" I asked in disbelief, with my eyes slightly wide, "But...that means...no." I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

I shook my head, "Oh my god, he came to- to apologize. I should have known. Bonnie-"

Stefan stopped me, "She was helping me all morning. I told her not to tell you."

"What?" I snapped, realizing that my sister kept that from me.

"He didn't want you to know after everything you both have been through." Stefan uttered. If he wasn't hurt already I could kick his ass for the way he's making me feel now. "I figured you wanted to talk to him. I wouldn't wait."

"We- we have to save him." I had to contact the dead witches, or something. "What did Bonnie find out about the cure?"

"That there is one," Another pause, "But I need Klaus to get it."

Ironic isn't it? "I'll go with you."

"Seph, you can't. Damon-"

"Seph, no, he'll kill you both." Elena interjected for the first time.

"He expected me to come back as long as I had the necklace on. He knew that I wouldn't die. I suppose that it's for a reason." I urged.

"And he would've killed me that night. But he didn't." Stefan defended, "Whatever Damon's done, whatever led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there's a chance of a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

"Take me to him, please." He nodded, and I waited as he was talking to Elena.

When he came back, I wanted to have a game plan. "Alright Stefan, what do we need to do?" I said softly.

"Go talk to him first." He whispered "Tell him there's still hope, he'd probably listen to you. I'll pick you up in a while."

* * *

The ride to the boarding house was a quiet one, filled with unspoken thoughts and sadness. I went through all our memories together, reminding myself how much fun we had. Though I had to finally endure the inevitable, finally voicing my feelings toward him.

I can no longer hide.

"I'm going to speak to Bonnie, I'll be back soon." Stefan told me.

I nodded, then waved at him, "Thanks, Stef."

He smiled, "No problem."

I went into the house and immediately down to the Salvatore cell where Damon was locked in. "Damon?" I saw Ric there, "Hey Ric."

"Seph." He nodded in greeting.

"What are you doing he-" Damon stopped himself before growling, "Stefan."

I unlocked the door, letting myself in, "If you didn't look so bad, I would kick your ass." I sat across from him, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you seeing me like this." He laughed humorlessly, "Trust my brother to assemble the suicide watch team."

"You're not stupid enough to kill yourself, Damon." I saw the look on his face, "You didn't..." I glared, "Why would you do that?" I asked him softly.

"This is getting awkward." I forgot he was in the room. "Um...I'll leave you two...alone."

"Dying like this is so much worse." He answered my earlier question.

I shook my head, "You have hope. Stefan and I, we have a-" I started, but Damon cut me off.

"My dear little brother Stefan, still insisting that he can right the wrongs of the past." He said, cynically.

"Stefan and I will get you the cure." I insisted.

"Oh, so you're not here for an epic goodbye?"

"Not even close."

He smiled, "You're sound like Elena."

I laughed softly, "Well I'm just as stubborn as she is." I stood up and sat next to him, using a cloth to carefully wipe the sweat forming on his forehead. I grabbed his hand, wishing that I could find something to bargain Klaus with.

"You don't deserve this." He muttered. "I don't deserve you."  
I sighed, closing my eyes, "That doesn't matter, Damon."

He sat up a bit. "Sounds like my brother is here."

I heard Stefan at the top of the steps, "Seph, how's he doing?"

"Never better, brother." Damon answered, standing all the way up. I stood up with him, grasping his hand with both of mine.

"I'm going to go, Damon. We're gonna find the cure. Elena's going to come by later." I told him. The hopeless look on his face was scary, and I wondered just how long he was going to have. I slowly kissed him, I wanted him to know that no matter what, I'm coming back. After I pulled back a bit, I pecked him lips twice.

I walked away, only dropping his hand when the distance had become too far for us to continue. It was by far, the hardest thing I had to do in my life.

* * *

We expected that they would be staying at Ric's apartment still, so we went there. Stefan and I looked around and were stopped by Katherine. My phone vibrated non-stop, no doubt that it's Bonnie. Let's see how she likes it.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I was supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine said in anger.

"We ran into complications." Stefan answered her.

"Complications?" Katherine asked.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Klaus?" I asked her. She didn't get a chance to answer my question because we were both shoved into a wall. Katherine held her hand to our mouths to be quiet.

The front door opened and in walked Klaus with Elijah. They both looked surprised to see us here. They looked shocked that Stefan was here, but there were mixed emotions about my presence. Klaus was smirking, and Elijah looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I don't blame him though, with the death glare I was giving him.

"Klaus." Kat still had her eyes on us, but stepped away from the wall "You're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

I tore my gaze from Elijah, "Persephone," Klaus purred, "What a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same." My response had only seemed to amuse him.

"And you," He eyes landed on Stefan, "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"We need your help." Stefan stepped forward. "For my brother."

"Is that so?" He said, looking at me.

"Yes, we need your...help." I answered I hated relying on other people.

"I'm sorry love, but you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He smiled. A side of revenge will be so hard to carry out on such a hot bastard.

He walked around me, subtly sniffing me. "Exquisite." He said under his breath, knowing that I would hear.

"You both understand how important family is," Elijah spoke, "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

And the glare came back. Elijah looked so uncomfortable that I wanted to smile. A teenager's glare scares an Original Vampire. Impressive.

"And so I shall." Klaus smiled. He took a dagger from his pocket and quickly stabbed Elijah with it. Stefan and I gasped in shock as he turned grey, falling to the floor. I didn't care, it wasn't normal for me to be this heartless, but I couldn't care less about Elijah's daggering.

He circled me again, "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He sniffed me again, "You smell just like _she_ used to. It must mean that it's working."

I clenched my fists at my side to refrain from punching his face. "No need to be angry, love."

He quickly sped over to Stefan and stabbed him. "Do you feel that, Stefan? It's scraping against your heart. The slightly little movement and you're dead." Klaus smiled at him evilly.

"Stop it!" I shouted, knowing that doing anything else would make Klaus kill him.

"How easy it would be." He continued.

"Klaus, stop!" I yelled louder.

"The witches said you had a cure. We came to make a deal." Stefan grunted.

"We just need the cure." I told him. "We'd do anything."

"Anything?" he asked us.

"Anything." I repeated. He let Stefan go, and I helped him stand straight. I felt bad for poor Stef. His gut is constantly a victim.

"Trouble is, neither of you'd be of good use to me, the way you are now." I furrowed my brows in confusion. "You're just shy of useless."

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went to Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village," he looked out into the distance as if he was reliving the memory with bliss, "A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus mused looking toward Stefan on the floor.

Stefan looked up at me in shame? I was shocked, but not really looking to be ashamed or disappointed in my good buddy. It does compensate for his apparent broodiness though.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." He looked at me finally, "I've seen what your kind is capable of. I could use your...influence. Unfortunately, your transformation is still underway. I could always collect later." He shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Ah, ah, love. Your temper is getting worse." I glared at him with the most fiery hate. I took a deep breath and remembered Damon. Damon, Damon, Damon. I said that I'd do anything...

"Okay." I said finally. Stefan looked at me like I was losing it. I knew what I was giving up, but Damon needs me. When I was kidnapped, he didn't leave me. When I woke up after being dead, he was there waiting for me. I'm not going to abandon him when he needs me. I was not going to let him die. "Now give us the cure."

"As you wish." He said simply, still smirking at me. He bit into his wrist and put it in a small vial. I almost considered laughing.

"You blood is the cure." Stefan whispered.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus mused. Stefan and I looked at each other, in shock. He held out his hand and I walked to him cautiously.

When I grabbed the vial, I had a brief vision of myself at an unfamiliar bar with Klaus and Stefan. I looked at Stefan and tried helping him up. I'll figure that out later.

"You misunderstood me. Stefan stays here." He said, calmly.

I shook my head furiously, "I made a deal with you. Not him."

"I thought I was clear with what I wanted from the both of you." He ignored me. "If Stefan leaves, he dies. It's that simple."

"But-"

"Seph, it's ok." Stefan breathed from the ground. "I'll be fine."

I looked up at him, "Stefan,-"

"Just go. Just tell Elena that I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I need to make sure that your seen back safely." Klaus told us. "Katerina, go with her. Make sure that she gets back safely." He compelled her.

"What?" she asked him, surprised.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked him.

"Yes." He said.

She smiled and beckoned me to follow, leading me out the apartment. I looked at Stefan one last time, before Katherine closed the door.

* * *

"Why aren't you gone?" I asked Katherine as we neared the porch. "You should be in Tennessee by now."

"I owe Damon a favor." She said, simply.

"That's right, because you always come through for people." I muttered begrudgingly.

"Someone's snippy." She followed me through the house to Damon's room. When we walked in, Elena was sitting by Damon's bed, holding his hand.

"Hey less-smart version of me." Katherine sang.

"Seph, what's she doing here? And where's Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"I have the cure." I walked to Damon and Elena sat him up, while burning holes into the side of my head.

"So you came back?" Damon was talking to Katherine.

"I owed you one." Damon chuckled. I took off my shoes and climbed in with him.

"Now that that's settled, I'm leaving. Gotta put as many miles between me and Klaus as possible." Katherine announced. She walked out the room in a hurry.

"Seph, where's Stefan?"

I looked at her sadly, "He's with Klaus."

"When is he coming back?" She looked hopeful, and I would have to tell her. I bet Kat is having a laugh somewhere.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Her voice was sounding angrier.

"We both had to make a deal. Stefan sacrificed himself to save Damon." Her heartbroken face was more than what I could take. "He told me to tell you that he was sorry."

"He-he left?"

I nodded. "He basically told him that he would kill him if he tried to leave." She left the room, probably to sit in Stefan's room. I decided to leave her alone. I already felt guilty enough for leaving him in there.

"Stefan's gone?" Damon croaked.

"Yeah, he did it for you."

"He-" I shh'd him. "Sleep, Damon."

He nodded, and after a while, I saw his color start to get better. I kissed him on his forehead, before I felt my phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?" Bonnie's angry voice yelled through the phone.

"I went to get Damon the cure. I'm with him now." I told her, unfazed by her anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" She had some nerve.

"You didn't even tell me that he was dying in the first place!" I whisper-yelled so that I wouldn't wake Damon.

"I couldn't tell you!"

"I know that you would do anything for who you love." I recalled something. "I know what you did for Jeremy."

"How did you know that?"

"Never mind that. I did that for me and Elena. That's different."

"Whatever, Bonnie."

"Anyway, Dad wants us to pack. We're leaving for the summer."

"What?" I said, in disbelief.

"We're leaving Monday."

"Just great." I muttered. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok, bye." I just hung up.

* * *

I was in the middle of packing when I felt wind rush through. I knew exactly who that was, and I dreaded this moment.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

I turned around, "You look better." I changed the subject.

"Thanks to you and my brother."

"It was nothing." I continued to search my room for other things.

"Was it, really?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb. I knew where this was heading.

"You didn't have to go with Stefan." He challenged me. So I turned the tables.

"Why were you there when I woke up?" He didn't look surprised when I went there. He walked closer to me to caress my cheek.

"Because I love you." My breath caught in my throat. He just told me that, out loud, while I'm awake and to my face?' "Now tell me why."

"I love you, too."

He gave me his real Damon smile that most people barely get to see. I remembered why I gave my word to Klaus. "I never changed my mind. Not about that."

He pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**The END!**

**I would like to thank all of the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It means the most to me! Anyway, endings are not always what they seem... I have the trailer for the next season's installment already made and I will post it with this chapter. The trailer is under the story group, Witch Way Is Up? And for those who wanted the novella for the summer of this story, tune in next week! I already have the chapter started and it will be posted soon. That story is called, A Summer In The Dark! Tune in guys!**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	35. Author's Note )

The Sequel to My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare is up! So get your ass to my profile and check out Witch Way is Up! Also, I wrote the summer novella like I promised. Reviews can be late... review whenever you want to...just at least make sure that it happens! The Birthday is there, as well as the trailer, which you should probably check out first.

Also, I LOVE you guys! Thank you again to my faithful reviewers who review everything!

Read

Please

And

Review!


End file.
